For Whose Sake
by Celsius Fate
Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...
1. Esgal

**Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!**

**Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.**

**Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...**

**Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.**

**This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.**

**This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.**

**OCs will also appear in this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.**

****Note: Edited 6/12/2015, fixed a couple errors here and there, otherwise remains unchanged from original first chapter. Title has also been changed****

* * *

**IMPORTANT: PLEASE READ PRIOR TO REVIEWING THIS STORY!**

**Lately I've been getting anonymous reviews saying this story is a rip off of Skyleafalchemist19's _All That Remains _and _The Shadow Wars_. The following is a message from Skyleaf (can also be found in my reviews page) stating that she has given me permission to type this story. Therefore, THIS IS _NOT _A RIP OFF OF HER STORY (which is awesome by the way).**

**To the readers of "For Whose Sake": This is SkyleafAlchemist19, the author of "All That Remains" and "The Shadow War". Look, I'll be blunt with you. People have been flaming this story because they think that it is a rip off of All That Remains. IT IS NOT. Shadow Songstress (now Celsius Fate) HAS MY PERMISSION to write this story. CF asked me about using the assassin!Legolas idea and Esgal name, and I gave this wonderful author permission to do so for this story. This story is NOT plagiarized. It is NOT a copy. It is NOT a rip off. CF has said this at the top of every single chapter posted on this site. By flaming this story, all you are doing is hurting an amazing person and bashing on their creativity. **  
**If you think that a story is ripping off ATR, Private Message me. Ask me if I have given this author permission to use aspects from ATR. If you are a guest reviewer and don't have an account on this site, leave a review in one of my stories asking about that. Please, do NOT flame and insult people "on my behalf". If someone is copying ATR, I will contact them and deal with it. But most of the time, these authors HAVE MY PERMISSION to write stories INSPIRED BY All that Remains. Don't needlessly flame them.**  
**Thank you.**  
**SkyleafAlchemist19**

**If you have any problems with this story, or you believe Skyleaf's message has been forged, PM HER AND ASK WHETHER I HAVE BEEN GIVEN PERMISSION TO WRITE THIS STORY OR NOT! Honestly I am getting sick and tired of guests saying this is a rip off or I am plagiarizing/copying her story. If you cannot read her message which I have UNDERLINED and put in BOLD, then you are either VERY lazy or an idiot. I'm sorry if I sound harsh, but this story is my baby and I am SICK of people flaming it. Skyleaf enjoys this story just as much as I enjoy hers. Now please stop flaming my story and enjoy it instead.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**For Whose Sake**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Esgal**

The once proud realm of Gondor has lost its splendor since the disappearance of Arathorn, but nonetheless it remains a stronghold in the realm of Men. A cloaked figure slowly made his way through a crowd of people, weaving in and out meticulously to avoid being recognized. If the Men of Gondor were to discover he was an Elf, then his task would not go so smoothly. Whilst both races knew of each other's existence, Elves rarely mingled amongst Men and the same goes for the latter. The last thing the figure wanted was to draw attention to himself.

Yes.

He was an Elf.

One who was raised and trained by the Witch-King of Angmar.

No one dared cross him within the fortress of Dol Guldur, and his name was only whispered in fear amongst the Orcs and Goblins that dwell within its desolate walls.

Esgal.

His presence was well known deep within the Hill of Sorcery that has been his home for the past two thousand years. No being, Goblin or Orc alike, dared disobey his orders.

Those who did do not live to see the next sunrise.

But today was a different story.

He was here to find information pertaining to the whereabouts of Isildur's heir, if the rumors he heard were correct. The Witch-King had assigned him the task of mingling in with the citizens of Gondor, learning as much as he could before returning back to Dol Guldur. Due to his nature as an Elf, Esgal was often sent on assassination and reconnaissance missions, him drawing far less attention than Orcs and Goblins would. The Elf was raised to be a merciless and deadly fighter, able to kill without being noticed, and the victim not realizing until it was too late. He is a weapon. A weapon under the command of the Nazgûl Lord.

Stopping in front of a tavern, the cloaked Elf quietly slipped inside to find it full of Men drinking merrily around tables. Having been educated in various tongues, including the common tongue, it was rather effortless for Esgal to blend in. With the tips of his ears covered and his fair silver hair concealed, he could easily pass for a Man. Albeit a rather good-looking one, but a Man nonetheless. Unlike other Elves he also did not glow, having learnt to keep it suppressed during the years he spent inside the black fortress. He had to. Any being of Light exposed to Darkness for so long will succumb, thus one of the very first things the Witch-King taught him was how to suppress his inner glow, to prevent himself from being driven mad by the evil presence lingering within its darkened walls. Now it no longer strained him to do so, though he did wear special lenses that turned his pupils crimson. The lenses were created through magic by the Witch-King, allowing the Elf to pinpoint an enemy's weak spot, thus enabling Esgal to fight more effectively even when cornered. His natural eye color was silver-blue, but only when he was within the walls of Dol Guldur does he take the lenses off. When not in use, he kept them inside a special container inside his pouch.

"Can I get you anything?" the female barkeep asked, though she looked no older than eighteen to the immortal Elf.

"Ale is fine," replied Esgal, acting casual whilst keeping an eye around his surrounding area.

A wooden cup fell upon his gloved hands, prompting him to instinctively curl his fingers around the body.

"What a day this has been," she wearily said, rubbing away at glasses with a clean towel.

"Why do you say so?" Esgal picked up the cup, taking a sip of alcohol. It wasn't as strong as he thought, and flavored with a hint of ginger and lemon. Quite refreshing to his tongue actually. He also wouldn't get intoxicated so easily, as alcohol does not effect Elves like it does Men and Dwarves. It would take at least twenty cups of ale before Esgal will begin to feel light-headed.

Then again he never drank to the point of being in a stupor.

"Lord Arathorn is missing and Lord Ecthelion keeps sending our men to Minas Morgul. Countless lives are being lost and that man does nothing but sit in luxury whilst we put our lives on the line. Mark my words, Minas Morgul will fall soon and Lord Ecthelion will not do a damn thing to reclaim his territory."

That piqued his interest.

"How long has Lord Arathorn been missing?" Esgal feigned concern, leaning forward as if eager to learn more.

The barkeep gave him a heavy sigh. "You must not be from around here are you?" she asked, giving his cloaked figure a look over.

"I am a mere traveler, privy to the going-ons of those around me."

"I have heard rumors that Sauron's forces are scouring the lands for Lord Arathorn and Lady Gilraen. The Lady Gilraen is with child, an heir that can reclaim the throne of Gondor."

The Elf arched an eyebrow at this.

"Of course these are mere rumors," the barkeep's hands never stopped wiping during the conversation. The glasses were so clean, Esgal could see his crimson eyes reflected upon the polished surface.

"Has no one tried to find Lord Arathorn?" Esgal took another sip of ale.

She laughed out loud. "Most of our men are too busy holding back Sauron's armies. There are not enough soldiers to search for Lord Arathorn."

The Elf made a mental note of this.

Taking yet another sip of his drink, the Elf glanced around the tavern. Many had already left for the night, and whatever stragglers remained were busy drowning their worries in alcohol.

Finishing his own ale, Esgal paid for it and departed the tavern.

* * *

Outside the vast gates of Gondor awaited a Warg Rider. It had been instructed to wait for Esgal's return. As much as the Goblin detested that damn Elf, it valued its own life too much to disobey. The last one that did was found hanging upside down in its own pool of blood. Not a pretty sight for malicious creatures such as itself, whom had seen its fair share of blood and guts.

A low growl filled the air as the Goblin became alert. Seconds later a cloaked figure materialized beside the two. If the Rider hadn't known about the Elf's abilities beforehand, it would have died of fright.

"Arathorn has gone into hiding," Esgal said, mounting briskly onto the back of a saddled roan horse, his loyal companion Hagalith whom he raised as a filly.

The Goblin clambered up onto the Warg.

"What of the heir?" it growled between pointed teeth.

"Rumors for now."

Urging their mounts forward the odd pair made haste towards Dol Guldor.

* * *

The sun had begun to rise when the duo arrived at the looming black fortress. A loud horn resounded in the air, signaling their return from Gondor. The ancient oak doors swung open as soon as they neared, and Esgal gradually pulled his horse to a stop.

"The Witch-King requests your presence," an Orc said as it came to tend to the mare.

"Where is he?" Esgal lowered his hood, allowing silver locks to cascade down his back.

"In his chambers."

Handing the reigns over to said Orc, Esgal hurried towards the western wing of the fortress. Along the way he passed by patrolling Goblins, all gretting him with grunts and nods. Those within the Hill of Sorcery knew Esgal to be the Witch-King's right hand. Crossing the Elf was equivalent to a death sentence by the Nazgûl Lord himself.

* * *

The Witch-King of Angmar stood outside on the balcony of his chambers, overlooking a vast courtyard where thousands of Orcs were training in formation. One final wave to Minas Morgul and that territory will belong to him. It will give him much more access to the rest of Gondor, allowing the Darkness to spread even further and corrupt the hearts of Men. The Nazgûl Lord shuddered as it recalled how it became a Ringwraith of Sauron. Power. Temptation. Greed. Nine Rings had been given to Men, and it was through those rings the Black Riders were born. Of the Nine, the Witch-King was the strongest and their leader.

"You called for me?"

Esgal entered the room to stand beside his master. Under normal circumstances an Elf cannot bear to be near such evil, but Esgal has learned to suppress his glow, and being near the Ringwraith almost every day has allowed him to protect his mind from such crippling powers.

"What news have you of Gondor?" he inquired in a raspy voice.

"Arathorn has gone into hiding. I have also heard rumors that his wife is with child."

At this the Nazgûl Lord stirred.

"Isildur's heir cannot be allowed into this world! I will send scouts to search for their location. Once they are found, I want you to lead a band of Warg Riders to end their lives."

The Elf inclined his head.

"I have a new task for you Legolas," continued the Witch-King.

Legolas.

Esgal's real name.

Only the Ringwraiths knew of this.

To everyone else he was simply Esgal.

Elvish for Hidden.

A perfect alias as he spends most of his time hiding amongst others.

"Yes?"

"Observe the Elvenking in his domain."

The assassin bowed once. "I understand."

"You are free to retire to your room."

A signal for his dismissal.

* * *

With his chambers being on the opposite end of the fortress, Legolas took his time walking back. The hallways were illuminated with nothing but lanterns, giving off an unsettling feeling to those not used to the darkness. Yet Legolas had grown accustom to walking these halls. It was strange. The Elf had no recollection of who his true parents are, nor his real family. The only memories he could recall were those of relentless training by the Witch-King day and night. However there _was _one memory that he hadn't lost, and that was a pair of warm hands cradling his infant body. But try as hard as he could, the Elf could not piece together a face that belonged to the hands.

In all the years he has spent within Dol Guldur, his true identity had been taken from him.

Legolas did not know he was.

What is the reason for his existence?

Does he have a family?

Were his parents searching for him at this very moment?

The closest he's ever had to a family were mentors brought to the Hill of Sorcery by the Nazgûl, to train him in various arts aside from fighting. However Legolas learnt not to grow too attached to them.

They were always disposed of after serving their purpose.

An ear-piercing scream echoed in the air, the agonized sound jarring Legolas out of his thoughts. Pausing in his steps the Elf cocked his head, thinking the scream to be of Orc or Goblin origin. These beasts kill their own kind every day, so he would normally pay no attention, but something sounded off about this particular wail of pain.

Several moments later he heard it again.

There was no mistaking it.

It was the scream of an Elf.

* * *

Following the source of the screams Legolas sprinted down a spiral flight of stairs, this particular one leading to the dungeons. The agonizing cries grew louder the closer he drew, with the latest one nearly splitting his head open. Flinging the door open with such force, the Elf walked calmly into the room to find a gruesome sight. An Elf, a Elleth, chained to the wall and bleeding profusely from lacerations on her body. Three Goblins stood before her, each bearing a torture device, namely a whip, a iron brand, and a knife. They were each taking turns prodding at the young Elleth, forcing her to cry in agony whilst enjoying her screams.

The moment they saw Legolas standing there, the Goblins lowered their hands.

"What is going on here?" hissed Legolas dangerously.

No one answered.

The only audible sound were quiet sobs coming from the Elleth.

"Answer me _now _or I will sever your heads from your bodies!"

To prove his point the Elf flicked his hand, showing an Elven dagger clenched within his clutch.

Still no one dared to speak.

Without looking Legolas flung the dagger at the Goblin on the left, instantly killing it as the beast toppled over on the ground. The remaining two whimpered in terror, huddling together in a pathetic attempt to protect themselves from his vengeful wrath.

"_Speak_!" he ordered again.

"W-We caught this tree-rat while on patrol and captured her. The Witch-King has ordered us to get any information out of her pertaining to Mirkwood and the Elvenking," one finally answered.

"I will take over from here. Remove yourselves from my sight this instant."

"But Lord Esgal-"

"Now!" barked Legolas angrily, splaying another dagger for them to see.

The Goblins scrambled to get out of the room, tripping over each other in their attempt to flee out the door. Once they were gone from sight, Legolas slowly approached the trembling Elleth, noting the tattered remains of her clothing, and the fear evidently swimming within her blue eyes.

"I won't hurt you," he said gently.

She didn't answer him.

Then it struck him.

Perhaps she did not understand the common tongue.

"_Pedin i lam edhellen?"_ he inquired in the melodious tongue of Elvish.

The Elleth's eyes widened slightly at this. "_P-Pedin edhellen_," she hesitantly replied, as if testing her voice for the first time.

Grabbing the keys from a hook on the wall, Legolas walked over to her and unshackled the chains binding her to the wall. Her frail body crumpled to the ground, but the Elf caught her before she could hit solid stone. Removing the cloak from around his shoulders, he used it to cover her modestly, taking extra care in avoiding her open wounds.

"_M-Man le_?" she asked still in Elvish.

"_Esgal i eneth nín_," he told her with a smile.

"Esgal?" her brows furrowed together in confusion. No doubt she understood the meaning behind his name.

"What is your name?" Legolas helped her stand shakily, allowing her to lean on him for support.

"Aeneth..."

He smiled again. "That's a pretty name," he said warmly.

The Elleth, Aeneth, ducked her head in response to his comment.

Carefully he led her out of the dungeons and up the spiral flight of stairs. Those who gave questioning looks were silenced with one glare from the Elf as he led Aeneth towards his chambers. He may be an assassin, but he was not heartless, especially not towards one of his own kind. The Elf also had questions as to why she was captured. Perhaps he can learn a few pieces of information about the Elvenking through her.

* * *

As soon as they were inside his chambers Legolas brought her over to the bed, gently easing her down and instructing her to wait as he went to retrieve a medical kit. He was taught medical techniques should he ever sustain a fatal injury during a task. Disappearing inside the wash room connected to his personal chambers, the Elf filled a basin full of water and placed a clean towel in it, this he brought over to Aeneth and allowed her to clean herself. Returning to the medical kit Legolas took out various herbs in small vials, pouring some of each inside a bowl. Next he used a pestle to grind up the herbs into a fine powder, which he then applied to clean bandages, bringing the strips over to the shaking Elleth.

"These will clean and disinfect the wounds," he said whilst wrapping them around the lacerations.

Aeneth cried out when the herbs touched her skin.

"Bear with me please."

"W-Why are you doing this for me?" murmured Aeneth through closed eyes.

"I cannot stand to see a fellow Elf suffering like you did," he merely said.

Her silver eyes locked onto his crimson ones. "You are an Elf are you not? You speak my tongue yet your eyes are crimson...and you do not glow like I do."

"I am different from you Aeneth," Legolas finished bandaging the last of her wounds and stood up.

The Elleth glanced down at her bandaged wounds, grateful that he had done a good job of tending to her injuries. In all honestly Aeneth was prepared to die in that room back there. She had been separated from her patrol earlier than morning, and was trying to find her way back to Mirkwood when a band of Goblins emerged from the woods. Outnumbered one to twenty, she barely had time to put up a fight prior to being dragged back to Dol Guldur, where she was then tortured horribly by those three..._disgusting _beasts.

"_Le hannon_," she finally said after a while.

"I will make sure no one will disturb you as you rest Aeneth. In time you will discover who I am and why I have survived for so long in Dol Guldur," Legolas began walking towards the door.

"Wait-"

His next response cut her off. "Yes. I am an Elf just like you Aeneth, but I do not glow because I have learned to keep the darkness from consuming my mind and soul."

Her entire body shuddered at the mention of mind and soul. She had heard stories of Elves succumbing to darkness and evil, how they became twisted and deranged until they no longer resembled Elves. They became Goblins. And Goblins _hated _being reminded of their once being Elves. The Elleth also knew the trees around the Hill of Sorcery were the same. The once-green trees had become corrupted with anger and hate, having absorbed the seeping malice from Dol Guldur for thousands of years until their light no longer existed.

"_Boe i'waen_. You have been through a lot this day, rest as long as you need. No one dare enter my chambers unless I give an order."

"Don't go!" Aeneth implored, not wanting to be left alone.

Legolas was already halfway out the door. "_Na lû e-govaned nin Aeneth_," he simply said as the door closed behind him.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Once again: DO NOT review and accuse me of plagiarizing when I have explained myself in the above note!_

_But if you do have thoughts then I'd love to hear them from you c:_

_Hopefully you all enjoyed this first chapter!_

_Legolas' past will slowly be revealed throughout the story._

_Aeneth will only be around for a few chapters (you'll see why later on)_

_But I will add OCs when necessary for the progression of this story._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress!_

**Translations**

**Pedin i lam edhellen: Do you speak Elvish**

**Pedin edhellen: I speak Elvish**

**Man le: Who are you**

**Esgal i eneth nín: My name is Esgal**

**Le hannon: Thank you**

**Boe i'waen: I must go**

**Na lû e-govaned nin Aeneth: Until we next meet Aeneth**


	2. Differences

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Note: Edited 6/12/2015, fixed a couple errors here and there, not much changed in the second chapter.****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Differences**

When Legolas went to check on Aeneth later that evening he wasn't surprised to find her up and about. It was most likely the atmosphere in the black fortress that kept her from getting rest. It had taken the Elf years to grow accustomed to the darkness lurking in the shadows, years before he could finally sleep without worry of a nightly ambush from the Goblins or Orcs. They knew better than to offend him. He also had a feeling the Elleth probably had not eaten anything since her capture in Dol Guldur, and took it upon himself to make her a decent meal. He taught himself how to cook, in order to survive in the wild during missions, and since the Orcs and Goblins preferred a more..._raw _approach to their meals. Aeneth would not appreciate being given a piece of raw meat that would drive the beasts insane.

"Did you get rest?" Legolas entered the room, balancing the tray precariously between his hands.

"I cannot rest in a place like this," Aeneth said without looking, then immediately grew suspicious upon seeing the tray in his hand.

"it is not poisoned if that is what you are afraid of," the Elf took a sip of the soup to prove his point.

She studied the bowl of soup in such a way that Legolas began wondering if she could sense poisons. However he knew very well it was not poisoned, as he made it himself just a mere while ago.

"I didn't know those _things _ate food like this," she finally said, putting emphasis on the word 'thing'.

"They do not. I do," Legolas stated bluntly.

"That would make sense..." Aeneth picked up the bowl, inhaling the warm aroma. "But why are you not eating?" she finished with a questioning look.

"I eat only when I need to."

Bringing a spoonful of the watery concoction up to her nose, the Elleth watched as pieces of potato floated around the bowl. Her hunger soon got the best of her, and Aeneth began eating without embarrassing herself in front of Legolas. The Elf took this chance to observe her more clearly, now that the blood was gone from her body, he could see she was a fair Elleth in her own right. High cheekbones, delicate nose and lips, coupled with the sapphire of her eyes really brought out the enhancing features of female Elves. Her small, lithe frame only added to that.

"Your glow is so bright it is almost blinding," the Elf said, averting his eyes to avoid causing himself any more pain.

He blinked rapidly in succession as well.

"I am sorry but I do not know how to hide it like you do. It also must be because I have been in Mirkwood my entire life," Aeneth bowed her head in apology.

"I can teach you how to dim it while you are here. The Goblins and Orcs hate anything that have to do with Light. The moment you leave my room, a swarm will no doubt be upon you," Legolas said, watching as her eyes enlarged slightly.

Silence.

Deciding she needed something to lift her spirits, Legolas stood up and walked over to the window. The curtains had been drawn to prevent unwelcome eyes from peering in, but night was when the Goblins and Orcs were on their patrols. Normally the Elf would not interfere unless need be, and the beasts knew better than to bring unnecessary trouble back. He flung the curtains open to reveal a starry night sky, a sight so captivating even Aeneth let out a soft gasp of appreciation.

"Why were you captured?" he asked without turning around.

At this the Elleth lowered her head in shame, the mere memory of her capture mortifying to recall.

"It was a routine patrol. Nothing unusual really, but we were suddenly attacked by Spiders from the Eastern Woods. I got separated during the chaos from the others. The next thing I knew was waking up in this horrid place, being tortured by those Goblins until you saved me."

Spiders.

Legolas knew of the Spiders.

He was often sent with several Berserker Orcs to their lair. Through the teachings of the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf had the ability to communicate with the wild creatures, instructing them to patrol the Eastern Woods and prevent the Mirkwood Elves from coming near their territory. Of course he wasn't going to tell Aeneth he had something to do her patrol being attacked, but he played the part of a sympathetic Elf.

"What is it like in Mirkwood?"

"It is a wondrous place, full of Light and warmth. King Thranduil loves Mirkwood and does all he can to protect it," she placed the now empty bowl back on the tray and crossed her legs. "Why don't you know of Mirkwood? You are an Elf like you told me earlier, so should you not know how Mirkwood is like?" she inquired suspiciously.

"I grew up in Dol Guldur. I have no memories of where I came from or how I ended up here," Legolas removed the gloves from around his hand, lifting his right palm up to stare at it. "The only memory I have is a pair of warm hands embracing me when I was an infant, but that is all I can recall."

"_Goheno nin Esgal_..." murmured Aeneth softly.

"_Ú-moe edaved Aeneth_," Legolas responded.

Just as she was about to ask him another question, the abrupt whirl of his body towards the window caught her off guard.

"What is it?" she could not see anything from where she sat.

"Intruders..." hissed the Elf dangerously, "they appear to have come for you."

"It's the captain!"

He started for the door. "Stay here and do not leave this room."

"Don't kill them!" she pleaded.

"I cannot guarantee _they_ won't kill them," Legolas said as the door slammed shut.

* * *

A group of Goblins and Orcs were causing a ruckus when Legolas arrived at the northern gates. His presence immediately silenced the beasts. Inwardly the Elf smirked at the fact. They had come to fear the assassin for who he is, and what he is capable of doing to them.

"Report," he commanded, affixing his gloves back on.

"A small band of Elves breached our territory Lord Esgal," one of the Berserker Orcs grunted.

Holding his hand out, a Goblin placed a bow and quiver of arrows in the open palm. These the Elf strapped to his back. There was no need for mounts or Warg Riders, as the Hill of Sorcery was not so easy to navigate. Without a guide directing them, the Elves would most certainly get lost within mere seconds. The trees also served to confuse them even further.

"How many are there?" Legolas gripped the bow tightly in his right hand and started walking towards the gate.

The small group followed.

"Twenty at least," a Goblin said.

"Split up and trap the group from both sides, do not allow them to penetrate further in. Wait for my signal before doing anything," the Elf ordered.

Several Goblins hissed and spat in response, but quieted when two Berserker Orcs swung their axes over their heads in warning.

"Are we allowed to kill them Lord Esgal?"

"I will handle them personally, and if they retaliate, fight."

The group snarled in eagerness.

Legolas hated having to fight his own kind, he never actually had to fight an Elf before, but he is an assassin. The Witch-King's champion. He had to defend Dol Guldur and carry out his duties.

"When I give the signal, surround the group and engage the Elves. I will hide in the shadows and deliver the final blow."

"Understood Lord Esgal."

* * *

Twenty Elves.

Legolas had to give them credit for breaking in so far without detection. But the trees of Dol Guldur were his allies, and they always helped him.

_Where are they? _Legolas reached out to the blackened and twisted trees.

_South of here little Daelas_.

Daelas.

Shadowleaf.

That was his nickname from the trees.

When he first discovered this ability to commune with the trees of Dol Guldur, Legolas spent countless hours sitting on their limbs, listening to stories of old well into the night. Despite their anger and rage lashing out, corrupting them into what they were, the trees were reminded of their Light by the little Elf. Thus the entire forest swore to help the assassin whenever needed, and gave him the name of Daelas, derived from his original name of Legolas.

His ears picked up the sound of footprints and he raised a hand, stopping the group in their tracks.

"I smell their fear," a Goblin hissed under its breath.

"Silence," Legolas whispered harshly.

"Of course Lord Esgal."

Crimson eyes flicked back and forth between the shadows of the forest. Reaching out with his senses the assassin felt the presence of the Mirkwood Elves from afar, there were indeed twenty, but they were lost, confused, terrified of this shadowed forest.

With a flick of his fingers the group of Goblins and Orcs charged towards the direction of the Elves. Legolas used this chance to jump onto the nearest tree, being sure to stay out of sight but within range of the group. Pausing on a particularly thick limb the assassin waited, counting softly to himself, and sure enough, on the third beat the group came blundering out of the bushes.

Needless to say the Elves were more than startled.

They were disoriented.

Scattering in various directions like scared birds, the Elves did not know how to react to the sudden appearance of Goblins and Orcs. Despite their bravery at coming this far into the Hill of Sorcery, Legolas could not applaud them for their courage at this moment. Instead of joining the fight the Elf chose to observe more of the fight.

One Elf shouted loudly for them to regroup and fight back, and that seemed to bring a sense of direction to the misguided Elves. Hiding behind the shadowed trees they began firing arrows at the Goblins. Several bodies fell to the ground loudly, but this only served to enrage the survivors. Legolas knew very well that once aroused, the Goblins and Orcs would not stop until either they were dead, or their enemies were. However he also promised Aeneth no harm would come to the Elves.

Drawing an arrow from the quiver, Legolas nocked it onto his bow, took aim, and let it fly towards an Orc that tried to sneak up on an Elf.

With all those arrows flying it would be hard for them to tell he was actually the one shooting down his own supposed "companions".

On the other hand he could not kill _too _many of his own group without being suspected of foul play.

The Berserker Orcs did a fine job of injuring the Elves though.

That's when the assassin knew it was time for him to act.

Bringing his right hand to his mouth, he let out a sharp whistle, a signal for the group to stop attacking.

The confused Elves watched as the Goblins and Orcs scrambled backwards. Legolas then jumped down from the tree limb, landing gracefully on his feet and standing up. He had his hood drawn over his head, but the assassin knew the Elves would recognize him as one of their own.

"Is that an Elf?" one gasped, struggling to stand.

"Why is he with the Orcs and Goblins?" another added.

Oh if only they knew.

The assassin reached behind his back and drew forth two Elven blades, holding them in both hands. The weapons were crafted by a blacksmith Elf he had once saved, and in return, the same Elf graced Legolas with all his weapons. To prevent harm from coming to that Elf, the assassin had him hide in a location known only to himself. Often times he would go and visit, if not to replace his daggers, to chat about how they have been.

One Elf, a male, the only one with enough strength left to fight, stood in front of Legolas.

"Prince Aradhel!"

So he was a Prince?

"I am Prince Aradhel, son of Thranduil Elvenking and Edlothiad of Mirkwood. Why are you, an Elf, allied with those of the shadows?" Aradhel said to Legolas.

"Silence! Don't speak to Lord Esgal like that you damn tree-rat!" a Goblin shouted.

Legolas raised a hand up.

"You have entered the realm of Dol Guldur, ruled by the Witch-King of Angmar. My name is Esgal, the Nazgûl Lord's champion, assassin of the shadows. Leave before I am forced to take drastic measures," he said.

"Then you must be a shadowed Elf, a fallen brethren of ours corrupted by the Darkness. As a Wood-Elf, and son of Thranduil, it is my duty to bring you peace."

Before Aradhel could act, Legolas already darted forward. With speed impossible for an Elf, yet plausible for Legolas, he struck the Prince right on the solar plexus with enough force to render him unconscious. Seeing their leader brought down with a single strike, the remaining Mirkwood Elves gathered up their courage and formed a circle around Legolas.

"You shall pay for doing that to Prince Aradhel!" one hissed angrily.

Legolas smirked behind his hood.

"Come," he challenged.

Come they did.

As one the band of Elves leapt at Legolas with weapons drawn, but the lithe assassin had already moved out of harm's way by the time the Elves registered what had happened. Relying on his skills and hand-to-hand combat, the Elf made each member drop their weapons first, then subdued them with various kicks and his knowledge of anatomy. He would not kill them. No. He was not heartless enough to harm his own kind, but he will hurt them enough to avoid being questioned by the Ringwraiths.

Once the Elves were all on their knees, Legolas signaled for his group to emerge. The tired, battered Elves looked on wearily as snarling teeth and sharpened steel waved about their faces. Just before they could pounce on the helpless group, the assassin restrained them.

"Lord Esgal!" one Orc huffed in annoyance.

"No. Let them go. Let them return to Mirkwood with what happened here today," Legolas bent and picked up an unconscious Aradhel by the collar of his tunic. "But we will bring this one back. A Prince and son of Thranduil will serve as good leverage in the days to come," he finished.

"Unhand him you monster!" a female Elf shouted.

She was silenced with a slap to the face by a Goblin.

"I would love to sink my fangs into that pretty neck of yours tree-rat, but Lord Esgal has commanded you all to live. Be grateful you all survive! For none who run into Lord Esgal live to tell the tale," it spat in her face.

"Fixx! Enough," Legolas reprimanded sharply.

The Goblin named Fixx hissed once more in the Elleth's face, but backed off to rejoin the rest of his group.

Signaling to two Berserker Orcs to carry the unconscious Prince, Legolas turned around and began walking away from the injured Elves.

* * *

To say Aeneth was a nervous wreck was an understatement.

The entire time she was locked up in Esgal's room, the Elleth tried _every _way possible to escape. She couldn't jump out the window, it was too tall of a jump for her to make without breaking her legs. The doors were locked from the outside, and the only window was the one she had no courage to leap from. Aeneth knew her Prince was coming for her, since he was Captain of the Guards, but she was more terrified of Esgal harming him to even think rationally.

Finally the door opened and Esgal walked in.

"Esgal! What happened? Where are the others who came for me?" the Elleth demanded before he could even speak.

"They are safe. I allowed them to return to Mirkwood," the Elf began.

Aeneth breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"But I brought Aradhel back with me."

The color drained from her face.

"You brought Prince Aradhel back with you?..._why_!" the Elleth shouted angrily at Esgal, throwing a pillow at him for good measure.

Said Elf merely ducked his head to the side. "I am a assassin Aeneth. It's what I do. _This _is who I am," he spread his arms for her to see.

"All I see is a traitorous Elf clad in black armor, _working _for the Witch-King and one who has _no _will of his own!" spat Aeneth venomously.

"Do not make me regret saving you from those Goblins," Legolas narrowed his eyes, his crimson pupils flashing dangerously.

"Kill me! I'd rather die than let the others know I was saved by the likes of you!"

Without warning Legolas pinned Aeneth down on the bed, his face hovering mere inches from hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath, the silkiness of his hair caressing her cheeks like soft feathers. But when she looked in his eyes, the Elleth saw pain. Pain and agony so great, her own sapphire eyes averted themselves instinctively to avoid those burning pupils.

"I have never killed an Elf before Aeneth..._do not _make me break that vow here," he said softly, releasing her arms in the process.

Slowly she sat up whilst Legolas retreated towards the door.

"I will not kill him Aeneth, this I swear to you."

She was left alone again.

* * *

-Mirkwood-

The band of injured Elves stumbled into the clearing of a vast palace in the middle of the forest. Some could barely walk, those with strength left carried their injured comrades between their arms. It was a great loss for them this day. Not only had they failed to rescue Aeneth from Dol Guldur, they also watched helplessly as their Prince was taken from them.

All because of a single Elf.

With their leader gone, it meant that Glaer was now the temporary captain until the safe return of their Prince.

King Thranduil and his family were awaiting the small group at the front gates. The Elvenking had a sense of foreboding earlier that day, that something happened to his beloved son. Two thousand years ago, his first born, Legolas, was taken in the middle of the night and never heard from again. The nursemaid in charge of watching over the small infant, told the Elvenking a sudden wave of sleep had washed over her. When she finally awoke the small infant Elfling was not in his crib, and there were no signs of forced entry into the room.

Right away he knew it had to be the Witch-King's doing.

But what could he do?

Surely his own power was not strong enough to take down Dol Guldur and retrieve Legolas.

Whatever hopes he had left of his son's survival were slowly being drained, day after day, night after night. Thranduil mourned for many moons, mourning for the son he failed to protect, and his own worthlessness as a father. Only after he took another queen, did the Elvenking regain his composure as ruler of Mirkwood. With Edlothiad by his side, Thranduil had four children with her. Aradhel was the eldest, and Crown Prince of Mirkwood, Arastor was the second born, and twins Arodeth and Lalaith were the two Princesses of Mirkwood.

Yet Thranduil would always think of his little Greenleaf.

"My lord!" Glaer gasped as his knees buckled just in front of the Elvenking.

"Glaer!" Arastor caught the Elf in his arms, "Where is my brother? Why is Aradhel not with you?" the second Prince asked, frantically looking around for signs of his elder brother.

"Prince Aradhel..." Glaer clutched his abdomen in pain, "was captured by..." he doubled over as the agony became too great. That Elf really did a number to his ribs.

"By who? Tell me Glaer!"

"A-"

Glaer passed out before he could finish his sentence.

"Take him to the healing wing this instant!" commanded Thranduil.

More Elves appeared from within the castle, coming out to carry the injured Elves inside to be treated for their injuries. Thranduil spun around to start walking back inside the castle he called home. No. It couldn't be called a home. Not anymore. No laughter passed through the somber halls, no light filled the air as one walked, even the guards were stoic and emotionless.

It had been this way for two thousand years.

Since the disappearance of Legolas.

Wordlessly the Elvenking walked inside the throne room, sitting on the ornate chair reserved for rulers of Mirkwood. His three children stood silently in front of their father and King, though their eyes never flicked up once to meet that of Thranduil's own. Tomorrow was the day. The day when Legolas was taken as an infant, snatched up in the silence of the night. For two thousand years no one forgot. The grief was too great for the Elvenking to bear, and with every day that passed, he could feel a little more of his soul dying.

"_Ada_...we will bring Aradhel back," Arastor was the first to break the silence.

"Two thousand years ago I lost your eldest brother Legolas to the darkness...and now Aradhel has been captured by the same force. How many more of my children must I lose before I join the Valar?" the Elvenking's voice was tinged with sorrow and grief.

His children flocked around him on the throne.

"_Ada_?" Arodeth's voice did little to soothe the Elvenking's ache.

The three siblings shared a look amongst themselves. They all knew— themselves, their mother, the guards— their father suffered greatly and never got over the disappearance of their missing eldest brother. Yet there was nothing they could do to bring joy and happiness back in Thranduil's life. Every day they would patrol the borders, go on scouting missions to try and see what they could learn. But it was futile. They could not find a way past the angry trees that marked the borders of Dol Guldur. It was only when Aradhel brought a small band of Elves to carefully break in did they have a sliver of hope. That too, was crushed just as easily.

"I am fine my children," Thranduil tried to smile, but his lips refused to turn upward. "I am fine," he stated firmly again.

The children knew he was lying.

"You cannot go on like this _Ada_..._we _cannot go on like this," Lalaith said, voice strained and concerned.

"But we must. I believe your eldest brother is out there Lalaith, I believe he is still alive."

Instead of answering the three children merely embraced their father. For many moons now the Royal Family of Mirkwood had clung to hope, but even their grip on that was slowly being torn. If Thranduil were to join the Valar, his children will surely follow not soon after. Without a leader, Mirkwood will succumb to the darkness, and even now their ability to hold back the Shadows were waning. If Thranduil were to give up then Mirkwood will cease to exist. Being the proud Wood-Elves that they were, Mirkwood had a reputation for being cold and unfriendly towards outsiders, and them asking for help would not sit well with the Royal Family.

Therefore the children did the only thing they could do.

They prayed.

* * *

A bucket of cold water was poured over Aradhel's body, jerking the Prince away as he coughed and sputtered. Trying to move his arms and legs, the Prince realized he was chained to the wall. Several Goblins and Orcs stood in front of him, each bearing sharp knives with wicked edges. One also had a bucket in its hand. No doubt it was the one that had splashed water on him.

"Look at the tree-rat that just woke up," one Goblin hissed.

"I wonder how your flesh tastes like," another said, running a grotesque finger down the Elf's face.

The largest Orc rounded on his smaller companions. "We are to leave him alone until Lord Esgal gets here," it grunted to them.

Hazel eyes flicked upward to the door at that moment. The same Elf that had knocked him out walked in, and with a single wave of his hand, dismissed the beasts just as easily as before.

"What do you want?" the Prince spat in contempt.

Legolas did not answer, but merely stepped aside to allow someone else to come in.

"Aeneth?" Aradhel breathed in shock.

"Prince Aradhel!"

The Elleth ran over and threw her arms around his neck, weeping loudly for the two Elves to hear. As much as he wanted to hold her and reassure he was unharmed, Aradhel was not in any position to do so. Instead he cast a look over to the mysterious Elf known as Esgal, watching as those crimson eyes never left the closed door. Sweeping downwards the Prince could see the Elf carried a plethora of weapons—some better concealed than others— on his body.

"Are you hurt?" Aeneth asked, checking him over for injures.

"No but your friend over there did a fine job in knocking me out," Aradhel indicated towards the standing Elf.

"Esgal said he won't let harm come to you whilst you're here," the Elleth said in a low voice.

The Prince let out an amused chuckle. "How can you trust him Aeneth?"

"Because he saved my life _and _yours Prince Aradhel."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Legolas is not as heartless as he seems!_

_Next chapter: Aeneth and Aradhel tries to escape but find it impossible._

_Legolas shows the two captured Elves just who and what he is capable of doing._

_Elrond and Galadriel call a meeting to discuss the fate of the Elven realms._

_Edited: 6/12/2015_

_Not much of any major changes for now._

_Shadow Songstress~_


	3. Escapes & Talks

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Note: Edited 6/13/2015, fixed a couple errors here and there, not much changed in the third chapter.****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Escapes &amp; Talks**

Aradhel blinked a couple of times after Aeneth explained what had happened since her capture. During the conversation Esgal had not spoken a word, choosing instead to keep vigil by the door. The two Mirkwood Elves continued to talk quietly. The Prince's eyes never left that of the cloaked assassin's for very long, fearing a dagger would come flying his way any minute.

"You are sure he is trustworthy?" Aradhel whispered to Aeneth.

"He saved our lives," countered the Elleth.

"He does not glow, yet he is an Elf like us."

Esgal walked over to the duo, having picked up on their conversation and no longer wanted to keep quiet. "My glow has been suppressed. It is necessary for my survival here in Dol Guldur."

"If you really are on our side then please, let us go!" Aeneth grabbed Esgal's gloved hand in hers.

The cloaked assassin hardened his expression. "I cannot do that. I have a duty to the Witch-King," he stated firmly.

Prince Aradhel grew angry. "You would rather side with _them _than your own kind? You are a traitor!"

"Look closely at _what _I am," Esgal took out a mask from his pouch, deftly tying it around his face. The fine Elven metal concealed everything but his eyes. Those crimson irises burning a hole into the very souls of both Elves. Aeneth realized just how frightening the assassin truly looked with his Elven features hidden. No wonder his name is Esgal. Any being that gazes into those eyes are sure to be paralyzed with fear.

"I am an assassin. This is what I do. This is _who _I really am," though muffled by the mask, Esgal's voice retained its deadly tone.

Aeneth pressed her face against Aradhel's shoulder, unwilling to look into those eyes for another second.

"The Witch-King will come for you later," the assassin said.

The Mirkwood Elves watched silently as Esgal departed the room. For a while neither dared move nor breath, but Aeneth gained enough courage to creep towards the door. She gave it a push, it didn't move. She pushed a little harder but the oak remained firmly shut.

It was locked.

"He locked us in here," she said to the Prince.

"This is what we get for trusting him," scoffed Aradhel.

"What are we going to do? He said the Witch-King will come for us later. If he finds out you're the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, he will certainly use you against King Thranduil!" Aeneth's pale face grew even paler at the thought of Aradhel being beheaded in front of his father.

Aradhel yanked on the chains. "See if you can get these chains off me first," he said to her.

* * *

Legolas stood before the Witch-King, reporting about the attempted infiltration from earlier. Upon hearing about the capture of a Mirkwood Prince, the Nazgûl Lord became extremely pleased. The other eight Ringwraiths had returned from Minas Morgul earlier, and joined the duo in the throne room of Dol Guldur. Nine seats spread out in a semi-circle, with the Witch-King's being the most ornate. Legolas stood in the center, facing the Witch-King but the other eight were able to see him as well.

"You have done well Legolas," praised the Nazgûl Lord.

"It is my duty," the assassin simply answered.

"Now about our guests-"

An Orc ran into the meeting room, brandishing a battle axe in hand. Legolas' sharp ears picked up the sounds of screeching and hissing from the lower halls, and he spun around just as the Ringwraiths stood from their thrones. A small smirk crossed the assassin's lips but quickly vanished, replaced with his normal stoic expression. Those two had courage. He never expected them to actually break free from the room and survive being slaughtered by Orcs and Goblins.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded, though knew the answer way before the Orc spoke.

"The prisoners have escaped and are coming this way!" the Orc grunted, blood dripping down its helmet.

So his suspicions were correct.

"They will not get far," the assassin made to move, drawing forth his blades.

An arrow suddenly flew right at the Orc, killing it immediately, its armored body falling over on the marble floors with a loud thud. Another was right on its tail, but Legolas caught the wooden shaft nimbly between his hand, unwilling to let it hit the Ringwraith. By now all nine have lined up behind the assassin. Throwing the projectile aside, the Elf held his blades out but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Then Aradhel and Aeneth ran into view.

It appears the two Mirkwood Elves not only broke out, but somehow managed to procure weapons for themselves. Aradhel held a bow in his hand, whilst Aeneth had swords strapped to her waist. It was easy enough to guess how they had gotten them. They must have slain several Goblins and took those off their bodies. Blood fell on the ground, staining the floor in black, filling the air with the rather pungent smell of Orc and Goblin blood alike.

"You two must be the prisoners," the Witch-King said ominously.

A breeze blew in through the window just then, billowing the Ringwraiths's capes like curtains, adding to the tension in the room. Combined with the red of the assassin's eyes, it was difficult for the two Mirkwood Elves not to shudder at the mere sight.

"Let us go!" Aradhel demanded.

"There is no escaping from Dol Guldur," Legolas stated.

"You took us here, you can get us out. Esgal you are an Elf like us, please let us go!" pleaded the Elleth from behind the Prince's back.

"I am the Witch-King's champion. I answer to him alone," Legolas flicked his wrists, holding Elven daggers in both hands. One movement and they would spout blood from where they stood.

"Stand down Esgal," ordered the Nazgûl Lord.

Legolas obeyed.

Stepping forward around the assassin, the Ringwraith stood in front of the two Elves. A loud, horrible screeching filled the air from outside. Aradhel and Aeneth clutched their ears in pain. Legolas knew exactly what the sound was. He had heard it plenty of times before in the black fortress. Now it no longer bothered him. The first time he ever heard such a sound was when he was but an Elfling, being trained by the Witch-King to endure the cries of such a creature so as he would not faint from the pain it caused.

The cry of a Fell Beast.

Gigantic winged beasts that were the personal mounts of the Ringwraiths.

A gift from Sauron himself to his Nine Riders.

To those who were not used to the cry of a Fell Beast, the sound can be exceedingly painful to endure.

"I commend you for coming this far," the Witch-King raised a hand. The assassin whistled sharply between his fingers, "but you have nowhere to run." finished the Ringwraith.

A swarm of Orcs and Goblins barreled through the open door. Now the duo were truly surrounded on both sides.

"If you can defeat them, then I will set you free."

The other eight Nazgûl stirred restlessly at this.

"And if we lose" Aradhel said.

"Then you die."

Legolas felt his own arm twitch slightly. It was a meaningless offer. This he knew very well. If the task was given to him, he could easily slay them all within mere seconds, but for those two it would be impossible to fight so many without knowing how.

"That is an impossible task!" exclaimed the Mirkwood Prince.

"If your will to live is strong, you will find a way."

Legolas could easily see the weak points thanks to the lenses he still wore, but he knew Aradhel and Aeneth could not and will have to find openings under all that thick armor the beasts wore.

Yet he is powerless to help them.

"Begin," the Witch-King said.

* * *

Aradhel and Aeneth lost count of how many Orcs and Goblins were attacking them. The only thing they were sure of was the fatigue in their bodies, the ache of their limbs, and the sweat beading their foreheads. The wave of Orcs and Goblins seemed never-ending. The Mirkwood Prince slashed at another Berserker Orc, its black blood covering his hands. Most of all the wounds were on his body, as he kept Aeneth out of harm's way.

"How are you holding up Aeneth?" panted Aradhel.

"I can still fight," the Elleth answered.

Suddenly the Orcs and Goblins ceased their assault. The two Mirkwood Elves stood side by side, bearing equally exhausted expressions.

"Esgal," the Witch-King lifted a hand.

The assassin stepped forward.

"If you can defeat my champion, I will set you free."

"Don't mess with us!" the silver-haired Prince shouted angrily.

"Then I will simply present your head to your father. How does that sound?"

Aradhel's face was the epitome of rage.

With a deafening cry that even the Elf Prince had no idea he was capable of, Aradhel flew at the exposed Witch-King, blade drawn and ready to plunge. Though the Witch-King is protected by the Black Breath, and any weapon that comes in contact is destroyed and their bearer poisoned, Legolas still had a duty to protect the Ringwraith. Pressing forward from where he stood, the assassin had pinned the Elf Prince against the wall with a blade pressed against his throat. Aradhel did not see it coming. The only thing he could feel was the cold metal scraping against his skin.

"Kill me now!" he hissed venomously.

"We need you as leverage against King Thranduil."

"Do not bring my father into this!" roared Aradhel angrily, struggling to break free from Legolas' iron grip.

Curling his hand into a fist the assassin punched Aradhel right in the stomach. The blow knocked the wind out of the Mirkwood Prince, and Legolas used this chance to discreetly seal a pressure point, making it look like he passed out. The Elf slumped over in his arms, and the assassin brought the body before the Ringwraith.

"Prince Aradhel!"

Legolas gave Aeneth the same treatment.

"I think it's time we paid King Thranduil a visit," announced the Witch-King.

* * *

Thranduil was seated on his ornate throne, a crown of leaves and twigs adorning the back of his head like a collar. The Elvenking was awaiting news of Aradhel, who has been missing for two days since the others came back. Scouts reported no signs of a body, which mean his son is still alive, but for how long? If he lost another child, the Elvenking is sure he will join the Valar without a fight. These past two days have been torturous for Thranduil. Having neither slept nor eaten, everyone in the Royal Family is fearing for the life of their beloved ruler.

"_Ada_..." Lalaith knelt next to her father's throne.

"Any news of your brother?"

Lalaith lowered her head.

"My son..."

"I believe Aradhel is waiting for us to save him," Arodeth said in hopes of cheering her father up.

At that moment a terrible screeching echoed in the air. Leaping to his feet the Elvenking ran to the window. The twin Princesses ran after their father, all three peering out to find guards amassing at the northern gates.

"My King!" a guard burst in through the doors, a look of pure terror on his face.

"What is going on?" demanded Thranduil.

"It's the Nazgûl! They've come from Dol Guldur and Prince Aradhel is with them!"

Thranduil was gone before the guard could finish.

* * *

Legolas led the rather strange entourage of Goblins and Orcs towards the direction of Mirkwood's palace. He himself was seated upon a black horse, with his hood and mask donned to protect his identity from the Wood-Elves. Two Berserker Orcs each carried an unconscious Aradhel and Aeneth between them, their limp feet dragging upon the forest floor. They weren't dead. No. They just looked like they were. He had sealed a pressure point earlier with a needle, putting them in a state of fake death. Once the needle was removed then they will wake up, but if the time passed before he could take it out, then they will lose their lives.

Flying overhead on their great Fell Beasts were the Ringwraths. The Witch-King landed beside the assassin, the duo waiting for the doors of Mirkwood to fly open.

Fly open the doors did.

Out came Thranduil, in his full rage and glory, silver robe sweeping behind like a curtain, hatred and anger written all over his face. The Elvenking was followed by two Elleths that were identical to one another, and a group of guards that were rushing to protect their monarch. Once Thranduil saw the state of his two children— whom Legolas ordered to be placed on the ground before them— the Elf staggered backwards in shock.

The two Elleths let out identical gasps of horror.

"Brother!"

Thranduil spread his arms out to prevent his daughters from running forward.

"Thranduil Elvenking..." the Witch-King rasped from atop the Fell Beast's back.

"What have you done with my son?" Thranduil demanded, having regained control of his senses.

"Esgal," the Ringwraith raised a hand.

Said assassin stepped forward towards the still bodies, next he bent down and swiftly removed two thin needles from the pressure points. Both Aradhel and Aeneth stirred moments after that, and their eyes fluttered open in confusion. However Legolas had the Orcs restrain the two in case they tried running for the Elvenking.

"Let them go!"

"Hasty aren't we? My master would appreciate it very much if Mirkwood became a part of his territory."

"Mirkwood will never fall to the Darkness!" one of the Elleths shouted.

The Witch-King let out a laugh at this.

"_Ada_!"

Legolas turned his attention to the direction of the voice, as a group of Elves came running from the southern woods to join the Elvenking.

"Arastor! My son," Thranduil was relieved to find his son unharmed.

"I heard screeching and came back as soon as I could with the scouts," the Elf named Arastor answered.

Whilst the father and son duo conversed with one another, Legolas cocked his head towards the Witch-King. With a slight raise of his hand, the Ringwraith signaled Legolas to walk forward. The moment he did, every Elf from Mirkwood affixed their gazes onto him. Keeping his hood up the entire time, Legolas stopped halfway from where the Elvenking stood.

"My name is Esgal, the Witch-King's champion and assassin of the shadows. My master has an offer for you, Thranduil Elvenking."

Instead of answering the Elvenking stared at the cloaked assassin, his posture gone rigid as he knew the assassin was an Elf. It was something he knew instinctively, despite his opponent being cloaked from head to toe.

"Are you..."

* * *

-Imladris-

"Elladan! Elrohir! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" a golden-haired Elf clad in silver armor roared, running angrily down the hallway of the Last Homely Home, hot on the trail of two identical twin Elves.

"Run for it Elladan!" Elrohir shouted to his brother with a grin.

The two were the twin sons of Elrond, lord of Imladris, and were currently trying to outrun an angry— and berry-covered— Glorfindel. The two had set up the elaborate prank earlier that morning, hoping to catch some unsuspecting maid or guard in it, but instead they caught the one Elf they never wanted to antagonize.

The Balrog-Slayer.

"When I catch you two I will skin you alive and hang you from the trees!" threatened Glorfindel, speeding down the hallway in an undignified manner.

The twins rounded the hallway and each dove for separate doors. By the time the Vanyar caught up, they had already disappeared from sight. Muttering colorful words to himself, Glorfindel began to trek back towards his own chambers within the enormous home. Along the way he passed by the study of Lord Elrond, the ancient Peredhel had just opened the doors to find a berry-covered Elf Lord muttering dark words.

"Is something the matter Glorfindel?" inquired Elrond, arching an eyebrow skywards.

"Lord Elrond," Glorfindel bowed low, dripping juices all over the floor in the process.

Elrond tried to hold back a chuckle. "I see you have fallen prey to yet another one of the twins prank," he indicated towards the violet colored armor.

"I need to teach those two a lesson in humiliation one day," grumbled Glorfindel.

Reaching for a towel kept in the study, Elrond handed this to the Elf-Lord, watching as Glorfindel began to wipe up the residue from his armor. It will come off with a thorough washing, as will the juices in his hair. The Peredhel made a mental note to admonish his sons about playing tricks on the people living in his home.

"Excuse me Lord Elrond, I must go make myself presentable."

Glorfindel hurried off towards his own chambers.

With a light chuckle of amusement Elrond headed for the dining hall to have a light meal. His only daughter Arwen was in Lothlórien, visiting her grandparents and will return with them in a day's time. Galadriel, Lady of the Woods, also said she needed to talk to Elrond and Gandalf about a vision she had. It was rather difficult to get a hold of the Istari, but somehow Elrond managed to get word to Gandalf the Grey. Now he just needed to await their arrival.

Another thing also bothered the ancient healer.

The Darkness in Mirkwood is spreading, and Thranduil is losing his will to hold it back. If nothing is done, the Green Forest will become a part of Dol Guldur.

Pushing these thoughts out of his head for the moment, Elrond turned the corner and headed inside the dining hall.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Should I make Thranduil ask if Esgal is Legolas? heehee_

_Next chapter: Thranduil asks Legolas if he is his long lost son._

_Legolas does not respond. Instead he carries out the Witch-King's commands._

_Aradhel and Aeneth fight for their lives. One will lose their life in the process._

_Gandalf and Galadriel arrive in Imladris to talk with Elrond._

_Stay tuned for next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	4. Blood-Stained Hands

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Note: Edited 6/15/2015, added some more details to certain scenes, and a little extra dialogue.****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Blood-Stained Hands**

Thranduil stared at the cloaked Elf standing mere inches from where he himself stood. The Elvenking knew instinctively that the assassin was one of his own. He could tell that much despite the cloak and hood hiding the other's features. It was something inside that was telling him that the Elf was someone he knew. Call it a father's instincts to know when his own son was around, but Thranduil was not sure if this was truly his lost son Legolas. It has been over two thousand years since he was taken as an infant, no doubt his son would have grown into a fine Elf if he were still alive.

"Are you an Elf? Why are you with the Witch-King?" Thranduil asked, taking a few uneasy steps forward. Several guards stepped forward to stop him, but the Elvenking waved them off.

Legolas didn't answer.

"Do you know of my son?" continued the Elvenking.

"I know naught of what you speak," Legolas replied through the mask.

Arastor used this chance to launch a surprise attack on the assassin. Fortunately Legolas was well trained, and successfully blocked the attack with the blade of his sword. Aradhel and Aeneth also took advantage of the situation to break free from the Berserker Orcs, running over to join the second Prince.

It was a three against one battle.

"You're not winning this one so easily," panted Aradhel.

"Never underestimate an assassin."

The Legolas struck.

He became a deadly dance of whirling blades.

Even when outnumbered the assassin fought fluidly, like water coursing along a stream. Ducking to avoid the sword over his head, Legolas grabbed Aradhel's wrist and twisted.

He let out an agonized scream.

"Brother!"

Pushing the injured Crown Prince away from him, the Elf staggered backwards into the arms of his father. Now it was Arastor and Aeneth left to fight against the masked assassin. Reaching for one of the blades strapped to his back, Legolas pulled it out, holding it back-handed and circling the two Mirkwood Elves. Aeneth pulled out an arrow, shooting it at Legolas. Distracted by the projectile, he failed to see Arastor attack his back with a sword.

The cut was deep enough to draw blood.

Cursing softly to himself, Legolas kicked Arastor sharply in the chest. The impact sent the second Prince sprawling onto the ground. With the Elleth left standing, the assassin made to incapacitate her, but both Arastor and Aradhel recovered faster than anticipated. Together the siblings jumped in front of Aeneth just as Legolas struck. Swerving his blade to the side to avoid taking their lives, Legolas rendered himself open for a double kick to the chest.

The force of the kicks knocked the wind out of him momentarily, but he quickly recovered and holding a hand against his chest, the assassin assessed the situation carefully through his mask. Arastor and Aradhel were clearly tired from their fight, while Aeneth stood to the side, bow in hand and arrow trained on him. One wrong move and that tip will pierce through his body, perhaps not enough to kill him, but certainly deep enough to inhibit his movements.

"You won't win against the three of us," Arastor shouted.

Crimson eyes flicked towards the eldest brother, noting how Aradhel was cradling his injured wrist against his body. Flicking his wrists briefly to allow a dagger to slide through, Legolas threw it with deadly accuracy towards him. His aim was to injure the Prince just enough to prevent him from fighting further, but at the last minute Aeneth pushed him out of the way, the dagger burying itself in her spine.

"Aeneth! No!" Aradhel cried, catching her falling body.

Legolas was stunned.

He hadn't meant for her to get in the way.

Nor did he mean to kill anyone.

"Esgal," the Witch-King's voice broke Legolas out of his shocked state.

The assassin jumped into the air, twisting gracefully to land on the ground beside the Ringwraith.

When Aradhel looked over to the Elf, his eyes were full of hatred and rage. "You _killed _her! You swore you would never harm her Esgal!" shouted the Crown Prince venomously.

Clenching his hands into fists to prevent them from trembling, Legolas did not answer as he lowered his head a slight fraction down. Taking deep breaths to calm his swirling emotions, the assassin exhaled slowly then lifted his chin up. He did not mean to kill Aeneth. It was an accident. If the Crown Prince hates him then so be it. If she hadn't pushed him out of the way, no one would have had to die.

Taking up Aeneth's bow and arrows from the ground, Arastor nocked an arrow onto the string, took aim, and fired the projectile right at the assassin. Legolas lowered his head to avoid being hit, but the tip of the arrow grazed the material of his hood. Combined with the sudden gust of wind, it knocked the hood down to reveal silver hair and pointed ears belonging to an Elf.

Thranduil's eyes widened in shock.

"Legolas? Are you Legolas? Tell me are you my lost son?" he asked.

Just then a loud screech from the Fell Beast filled the air, causing all Mirkwood Elves to cover his or her ears from the horrible sound. Using this chance Legolas pulled up his hood again. Then he swiftly mounted his horse, pulling the horse backwards as a mist covered the area. The Witch-King and the Ringwraiths grew restless at this, even the assassin had to keep himself from falling off. Slowly a figure materialized from the mist, standing before the entourage. Immediately the Orcs and Goblins knelt on the ground. Legolas lowered his head in respect, whilst the Ringwraiths did the same.

It was the Necromancer.

* * *

After a nice bath to rid himself of the berry juices from his hair, Glorfindel dressed in a rich robe of silver. Now that he has returned to Imladris from his daily patrols, there was no need to wear his armor. Though the Vanyar was still very sour from the prank earlier by the twins. Rounding the corner that led to the dining hall, Glorfindel bumped into another Elf.

"Greetings Lord Glorfindel," Erestor said.

"Lord Erestor," Glorfindel bowed his head in respect.

As Chief Councilor of Elrond's domain, Erestor commanded respect even when not sitting in a conference.

"Have you seen Lord Elrond anywhere?" asked the Balrog-Slayer.

"He is in the dining hall. Would you care to join me as I go?"

Glorfindel gave a nod.

Together the two Elves started down the marble hallway, quietly discussing matters that have been plaguing the Elven realm as of late. Glorfindel was surprised to learn Elrond had asked him to join the next conference with Gandalf and Galadriel. Normally the Vanyar would not interfere in matters that did not pertain to him, but if the Peredhel needed his presence there, then it must be of great importance.

Pushing the doors open the two were startled to see Gandalf seated next to Elrond.

"Mithrandir!"

The Grey Wizard looked up at the two and smiled warmly.

"We were not warned of your arrival," Glorfindel bowed to the Istari.

"I just recently arrived," answered Gandalf with a small chuckle.

Elrond beckoned at the two. "Come join us at the table," he said.

Glorfindel and Erestor both sat down on opposites of the other two. His hunger getting the better of him, the Vanyar reached for a slab of lembas bread, breaking it into small pieces and biting them.

"How have your travels been Mithrandir?" Erestor asked, helping himself to an apple.

"Quite lovely actually. I have befriended Hobbits and Dwarves alike," answered Gandalf as he puffed away on his pipe.

Elrond arched an eyebrow. "The Dwarves from Erebor? Thorin is still alive?"

"He plans to reclaim his kingdom from Smaug."

All three Elves stilled their movements.

"That is an impossible task...Smaug is the last dragon on Middle-Earth and nothing can penetrate his hide," Glorfindel finally said.

"Thorin is no fool. He knows this task is impossible, yet he continues with confidence and courage. He leads a band of twelve other Dwarves with him, I have only met him briefly once. But I said I will meet them again at the Shire, inside the home of a certain Hobbit."

"A Hobbit?" Erestor frowned slightly.

"Bilbo Baggins."

The Elf-Lord paused and thought carefully. "How did you convince Thorin to retake his kingdom?"

"I had a run in with him at Bree, and a small conversation rekindled his quest of taking back what is rightfully his. I know just as well as he does of his quest to reclaim the Lonely Mountains from Smaug, and restore Erebor to its former glory."

Elrond closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I hope this quest does not lead Thorin Oakenshield to his death. Nothing can penetrate the hide of a dragon, Thorin knows this yet he continues to march upon this path."

"They will come to you soon Elrond. Thorin possesses a map that is written in moon runes, and there is not one Elf I know who is as knowledgeable as you are in reading and deciphering them."

The Peredhel inclined his head. "I will do what I can when he arrives in Imladris, though I am not sure he will be trusting of Elves, given what has happened between him and Thranduil."

* * *

Elladan and Elrohir were riding through the forest on their horses, racing one another to see who can return home the fastest. They had deliberately left their home to avoid the wrath of Glorfindel. Knowing it would take a while for the Elf-Lord to calm his temper, the twins decided to see how far they can go.

"Run faster Elrohir!" Elladan shouted joyously.

"I would watch your step Elladan!" retorted his brother.

Their horses leapt over a fallen log, then continued running forward at a steady pace.

"I think I see something," Elrohir pulled his mare to a slow trot.

Up ahead the twins could see a small group of Elves marching their way. At first they assumed it was Mirkwood Elves, but when they spotted a certain March-warden in the front, they knew instantly it was their grandparents coming for a visit.

"_Daeradar_! _Daernaneth_!"

The twins came to a stop right in front of Haldir. The March-warden was a bit startled to find two figures charging towards him from the forest, but his eyes were able to make out the familiar faces of Elladan and Elrohir.

Galadriel and Celeborn were both seated upon white horses, the Lord and Lady of the Woods were clad in identical garments of white, their flowing hair covering their backs like thick curtains. Seated in between them was Arwen, and the twins grinned at their little sister.

"Well if it isn't Arwen," Elladan said.

"How have you been dear sister?" added Elrohir.

Arwen smiled at the sight of her brothers. "I doubt you two have missed me that much," she said with a small laugh.

"Why are you two in the middle of the woods?" Haldir scowled reproachfully at the twins.

"We were trying to hide from Lord Glorfindel."

Haldir shook his head and sighed heavily. "I assume he must have fallen into one of your pranks," muttered the March-warden.

"You know us too well Haldir," grinned Elladan.

* * *

Needless to say Elrond was not impressed with his sons when the group from Lothlórien arrived at the gates of Imladris. Standing next to him were Gandalf, Erestor, and Glorfindel. The Elf-Lord glowered darkly at the twins, making a slight motion with his hands. Elladan and Elrohir shared a brief look of horror, one that did not go unnoticed by Haldir and Glorfindel.

"Elrond it is good to see you," Galadriel said as she gracefully dismounted.

"It has been a long time," agreed the healer.

Gandalf shuffled forward to stand next to Elrond, leaning on his staff and giving the Lady of the Woods a big grin. Galadriel's lips turned up as she lowered her head briefly to the Istari.

"Mithrandir," greeted Galadriel.

"It is always a pleasure to see you Lady Galadriel," the Istari tipped his hat in greeting.

Celeborn also lowered his head to Gandalf, then grasped his wife's hand as Elrond led them inside.

"Elladan, Elrohir, you two are coming with me," Glorfindel dragged the twins by the collars of their tunics.

"_Ada!_ Help us!"

Elrond paused and turned his body around. "I cannot save you from this my sons. Nor can I deny Lord Glorfindel his chance at revenge."

The twins bore identical looks of horror.

"Care to join me Haldir?" invited the Vanyar with a wicked smile.

The March-warden was more than eager to comply.

* * *

Now that they were all gathered in Elrond's study— minus one Elf-Lord as he was busy with the twins— the small group began to converse. Galadriel was the one who wished to speak with Gandalf and the Peredhel, having seen a vision of the future that was disturbing to the three Elven realms.

"What have you seen my lady?" inquired Elrond with a gesture of his hand.

"Mirkwood is in grave danger. The Nazgûl are pushing the darkness from Dol Guldur into the land ruled by Thranduil Elvenking. I sense he no longer has the will to hold back the invading forces."

Gandalf stroked his beard in deep thought. "Thranduil would not easily allow Mirkwood to fall prey to darkness. What would make him lose the will to continue fighting this battle?"

"It is his son," Celeborn spoke up from beside his wife. "Two thousand years ago, the Elvenking lost his eldest son Legolas to the darkness. Since that day Thranduil has begun losing hope. Without their ruler in full health, Mirkwood has begun succumbing to the darkness that is spreading from Dol Guldur."

"Is his son alive?" Gandalf did not like where this is going.

"We do not know. I cannot see into Dol Guldur for the darkness there blocks my vision," admitted Galadriel.

"Then perhaps I will venture into Dol Guldur and search for signs of the lost prince," Gandalf said as he stood up.

Elrond was on his feet as well. "I cannot let you risk your life for this Mithrandir," he sternly objected.

"I will bring Radagast with me."

Radagast the Brown was another of the Maia, an Istari like Gandalf himself. Though unlike the Grey Pilgrim, Radagast preferred not to meddle in the affairs of Elves and Men, choosing instead to tend to nature and its inhabitants.

"That fool spends most of his time talking to animals and tending to plants. He will not lend aid to us Elves at a time like this," Celeborn shook his head in disagreement, knowing full well how Radagast was.

"Do not worry about Radagast, Lord Celeborn. My only concern is why Saruman has not done anything to aid us in this time," Gandalf turned towards the window and stared at the blue sky.

Like Radagast and himself, Saruman was a third member of the Istari, more commonly known as Saruman the White. He was the leader of the White Council, a position Galadriel originally intended for Gandalf. Though on good terms with Gandalf, lately Saruman had been distancing himself from the rest of his Maia brethren. Though Gandalf tried to get in contact, the Grey Wizard found it difficult to do so.

No one had an answer.

"I will take my leave now. I must find Radagast and venture into Dol Guldur," Gandalf bid the others a good-bye and retreated out the door.

"I feel Sauron's return is inevitable," Galadriel said after Gandalf left.

"Until the One Ring is found, he cannot truly be destroyed," Celeborn reminded his wife gently.

Elrond then thought about the battle he had fought in with Isildur three thousand years ago. He had led the Man to the heart of Mount Doom, intending for the ring to be thrown in. Instead of doing so, Isildur fell to temptation and used the ring. The Peredhel regretted not doing the task himself, but what was done is done. Now with the ring missing, he knew Sauron will eventually return and try to conquer Middle-Earth like he did three thousand years ago.

"How much more blood must be spilled? The strength of Elves is waning, and Men remain lost without a leader. Until Arathorn is found, Gondor will not be able to hold back the darkness should anything happen. Rohan too, will not last long were Sauron to return. As for the Dwarves...perhaps Thorin Oakenshield will be able to reclaim his birthright, but what will happen then?" Celeborn asked.

Neither Galadriel nor Elrond had an answer for the Lord of the Woods.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Legolas and Thranduil are not going to reunite so easily! -insert evil smile here-_

_Next chapter: The Necromancer makes his appearance to Thranduil._

_Legolas begins to question how Thranduil knows his name, and how he really came to be at Dol Guldur._

_The Witch-King keeps a close eye on his champion._

_Gandalf finds Radagast and the two Istari head for Dol Guldur._

_Elladan and Elrohir try to escape from Glorfindel's wrath._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	5. The Burden We Carry

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Note: Edited 6/16/2015, added some more details to certain scenes, chapter title changed.****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**The Burden We Carry**

Legolas tried to keep his composure in front of the Necromancer, but the cut on his back was beginning to bother him. Perhaps he could ask the Witch-King to heal the wound later. After a brief moment the group lifted their heads. The assassin kept his eyes trained on the silhouette of the Necromancer, observing quietly as the Witch-King seemed to be conversing with the shadow. During his time in Dol Guldur, the Elf had only seen the Necromancer twice, due to the Witch-King explaining that their master was currently not able to take physical form, nor return to power without the One Ring. Until it was found, the Necromancer will remain nothing more than a mere shadow, giving out orders through his Ringwraiths.

"Understood," the Nazgúl Lord said.

With that done the Necromancer turned towards the Elvenking.

Paralyzed with fear, none of the Mirkwood Elves dared move a muscle.

"Thranduil Elvenking..." the Necromancer rasped in an eerie voice.

The mist suddenly grew thicker around Legolas, no doubt a part of the Witch-King's powers. With a nod of his head, the Ringwraith signaled them to depart. Adjusting his hood again to make sure it was secured around his head, the Elf jumped back onto Hagalith's back, then urged the horse to retreat with the entourage.

Not once did he look back over his shoulder.

* * *

Once back inside the black fortress, Legolas followed the Witch-King to the throne room. The assassin knew he had a new mission, judging by the way the Ringwraith was walking and his previous one was now voided thanks to the visit to Mirkwood. As soon as they were in, the doors behind closed, leaving the two of them alone. Then the Witch-King spun around to face the Elf in such a way, Legolas wondered if he was going to be punished for something that had gone wrong.

"Turn around Legolas."

He obeyed.

Holding a cloaked hand out towards the wound, the Nazgûl Lord called upon his powers to heal the laceration. Legolas let out a sigh as he felt the wound knit itself close, leaving not a scar upon his back.

"I sense something is disturbing you," the Witch-King said, having felt a disturbance in the Elf's aura.

"Thranduil Elvenking asked if I was Legolas...how did he know my name?"

"You were raised here in Dol Guldur. Thranduil Elvenking merely had a stroke of misfortune in naming his lost son the same as you," explained the Ringwraith.

The assassin frowned but chose not to pursue the matter further. There was no reason for him to question the Witch-King. He was trained not to, and taught only to obey orders that were given to him. The last time he questioned an order, the Witch-King had him whipped so badly, it took months for Legolas to fully regain his agility and fighting abilities.

"The Necromancer has asked for you to seek out the One Ring."

Legolas was taken aback.

Ever since Isildur cut off the One Ring from Sauron's finger and claimed it for himself, it has been lost for thousands of years. No one has seen it. Legolas knew the Ring still had to be around, for Sauron's life was tied to the One Ring. Yet during the countless trips he spent outside of Dol Guldur, searching for signs of the lost band, he had not found a single trace of where it might be.

"Does he know where the One Ring is?"

"Find a creature by the name of Gollum. But first you need to befriend a Hobbit called Bilbo Baggins."

He blinked several times. "A Hobbit?"

"Our master Sauron has received word the Dwarves from Erebor will make contact with that Hobbit. If the Dwarves were to reclaim the Lonely Mountain, then my kingdom of Angmar will never be able to rise again. You must prevent them from killing Smaug and taking back what is theirs," the Witch-King rasped.

The Dwarves of Erebor, led by Thorin Oakenshield, was not unknown to the Elf. What he found strange was the fact that they were willing to meet with a Hobbit. The last time he heard news about them, Legolas was sure they were not going to reclaim their lost kingdom that now belonged to Smaug. Why would they stir now? More importantly, what compelled them to do so?

When the Ringwraith did not say anything, Legolas took this chance to depart the room.

* * *

A plethora of emotions were building up within the assassin's mind, threatening to spill over like a broken dam. Therefore instead of returning to his room, Legolas went straight for the shadowed trees, hoping to find comfort amongst their limbs. It was a habit of his. Whenever he was upset or needed comforting, the Elf would spend countless hours sitting with the trees, listening to their advice and falling asleep on their trunks. Pulling himself gracefully up the closest tree, Legolas made himself comfortable and then opened up his mind.

_Daelas, what is bothering you?_ the trees whispered.

_I killed a Elf earlier...I...I do not know how to react..._

The trees around Legolas stirred at this news.

_Was it on purpose?_

Legolas flinched at this, as if the trees had physically slapped him.

_No! I meant to disable, but one jumped in front of the dagger I threw._

Only now did the assassin stare at his hands.

Hands that have been stained with the blood of an innocent Elleth.

The assassin never meant to kill any of his own kind, but the image from earlier was forever imprinted within his memories.

It will haunt him for the rest of his immortal life.

_My hands are stained..._

_You are an assassin, it is inevitable your hands will be stained with blood Daelas_.

Up until now the Elf had never shown any remorse for the victims he killed, be it Man, Dwarf, Goblins and Orcs alike. Yet because of Aeneth's death, he was feeling remorse and regret for the first time.

The tree Legolas was perched on lowered its branches, allowing its leaves to gently caress his face. Leaning against the trunk of the tree, Legolas took deep breaths to calm himself. All around the trees whispered comforting words to the assassin. It did little to ease the guilt within. Something wet began to trickle down his face. A hand went up to touch the droplets, prompting the Elf to widen his eyes in realization.

He was shedding tears.

* * *

The forests of Mirkwood were indeed changing when Gandalf stepped inside. The darkness was heavy in the air, bearing down on the Istari and making it difficult to breathe. Whispering a spell to keep the darkness around at bay, the Grey Wizard pressed forward along the forest floor. Radagast had a small cottage near the eastern woods, so naturally his first destination would be to look there.

However he didn't have to walk for.

A hedgehog came tumbling out of the shrubs, landing right in front of Gandalf with a small squeak. Moments later a disheveled Radagast appeared, twigs and leaves covering his wild hair. Compared to the Grey Wizard, the Brown Wizard's appearance was more disheveled and tattered. Gandalf spotted what looked suspiciously like droppings in his friend's hair as well, but chose not to say anything.

"Sebastian! Don't run off without me!"

Gandalf gave his fellow Istari a smile.

"Hello Radagast."

"Gandalf!" Radagast nearly dropped his staff from shock. "What are you doing here?" he quickly adjusted his lopsided hat.

"I came to find you."

The Brown Wizard eyed Gandalf carefully.

"What is the real reason?" Radagast bent to scoop up the hedgehog in his arms.

"I wish for you to come with me to Dol Guldur in search of Thranduil's lost son," Gandalf said softly.

Radagast went rigid, the color drained from his face.

"Dol Guldur is a place of great evil Gandalf! We cannot just come and go as we please!" Radagast glanced about nervously, like something will jump out of the bushes any second to ambush them.

Gandalf let out a heavy sigh. "Mirkwood cannot hold the darkness back unless Thranduil strengthens the borders. Surely you can feel it as well Radagast, the heaviness that is pressing against us as we speak."

For a while the Maia did not speak, and when he finally did, it was hard to hear his words.

"The woods are dying. The animals are dying. My power alone is not enough to stop this," lamented Radagast, furiously stroking Sebastian as he spoke.

A warm hand reached out to pat the Brown Wizard comfortingly on the shoulder.

"Then we shall help Thranduil Elvenking in his fight for Mirkwood."

* * *

_"Esgal why did you kill me?"_

_Legolas spun around in the dark void. Slowly his eyes were able to make out the familiar silhouette of Aeneth floating before him. Her transparent body allowed Legolas to see the dagger embedded upon her back, with silver trails representing blood trickling down her back._

_"Aeneth...I did not mean to kill you! Or any Elf for that matter," Legolas answered._

_"You swore no harm will come to me Esgal. You betrayed me! Now I want your life!"_

_The ghostly specter of Aeneth morphed into a horrifying version of herself covered in blood. With a terryifying wail, the specter flew right at a stunned Legolas._

* * *

The assassin bolted upright in bed, drenched in a cold sweat and panting heavily. He couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, all Legolas could see was the bloodied image of Aeneth demanding revenge.

Rubbing his face wearily the Elf took several deep breaths. Next he folded his legs into a meditative stance, and sealed his eyes. Drawing upon a technique used to clear his mind, Legolas emptied hsi mind in an attempt to relax his body. Even after spending an entire afternoon amongst the trees didn't help the Elf much. The guilt was bearing down on him heavily, like a blanket he could not shake off.

Unable to calm his mind, the assassin swung his legs over the side of the bed. Cladding himself in a dark tunic outfitted to house various weapons, Legolas threw a cloak over his shoulders and slipped out the door.

The halls were dark save for oil lanterns hanging on the walls. Slowly Legolas made his way towards the stables. Whenever he was upset and needed someone to talk to, the assassin would go to one Elf.

Faenor.

A Goblin was standing guard at the stable gates when Legolas arrived.

"Lord Esgal," it greeted.

"I will be back at daybreak," the Elf strode past the Goblin towards his horse.

* * *

A hundred years ago Legolas found Faenor being chased by Spiders during a scouting mission. Unwilling to let a fellow Elf die, Legolas slaughtered the venomous beasts, saving Faenor's life in the process. To repay him for the life debt, Faenor revealed he was a blacksmith and offered to forge all of the assassin's weapons as payment for what he had done. The Elf took up the offer and they became fast friends after that.

In order to protect Faenor the assassin brought him to a secluded valley that only he knew of.

Now he stood in front of the cottage after a quick ride.

"Faenor? Are you in there?" Legolas called.

The door opened and a golden-haired Elf stood at the entrance.

"Legolas!"

Faenor is the only Elf who knew of the assassin's true name.

"I need to talk to you," Legolas stepped inside the cottage.

A corner of the dwelling had been fashioned into a forge, allowing Faenor to craft weapons for a living. The blades were of the finest quality around, combined with its magical properties, Elven weapons were highly sought after. Their blades never rusted, and some were imbued with the ability to glow blue in the presence of Goblins and Orcs, though that skill was said to have been lost after the First Age of Elven blacksmiths.

"Is something on your mind?" Faenor placed a cup of juniper tea in front of Legolas.

"I killed a Elf..."

Faenor's hand stilled.

"How?" he finally asked.

"I meant to disable, but another jumped into the path of my dagger...and..." Legolas buried his face in his hands, unable to go on further.

It took the blacksmith several moments to realize the assassin was crying.

_Crying._

In the hundred years that Faenor knew Legolas, not once has he seen the latter cry like this.

It was quite a shock.

Taking a seat next to the trembling Elf, Faenor rested a hand on his friend's shoulder sympathetically.

"Do not blame yourself Legolas," he said softly.

"I _killed _her Faenor, after I swore I would never harm her. She died because of me!"

Legolas' eyes were red when he looked up at his friend. The agony and pain in those sapphire orbs were so great, Faenor could feel his own heart ache despite not having witnessed what the assassin had. Eyes that were full of remorse and regret. The blacksmith could see years and years of unrestrained emotions pouring forth from Legolas like a surging river.

"Was it your intent to kill?"

"I would never kill my own kind!" Legolas said in a horrified tone.

The blacksmith softened his expression. "The fault is not yours Legolas. I know you will never harm our own kind. You said the Elf jumped in the way, was he trying to protect someone?" inquired Faenor.

"She," corrected Legolas hoarsely. "She jumped in the way to protect the Crown Prince of Mirkwood."

"And your intent was not to kill right?"

Not trusting his voice to work properly, the assassin dipped his head in acknowledgment.

"The Elleth willingly sacrificed herself to protect the Prince. You aimed to disable, not kill. What happened was a tragic accident but it is not your fault," Faenor pushed the cup of tea towards his friend.

"Then why does my heart feel so heavy?" Legolas gave his friend a weary look.

"Because it proves you are not emotionless and cold-blooded. It means you care about others. It means Legolas, you have a _heart_. I am alive thanks to you, because you saved me a hundred years ago from those Spiders. Your unwillingness to let your own kind die proves that you have feelings. The guilt you feel over the death of this Elleth just proves what I say is true," the blacksmith said.

Stiff fingers slowly curled themselves around the rim of the cup. Now that Faenor had spoken his words of wisdom to the assassin, Legolas took some time to digest what his friend had said. The familiar and soothing scent of juniper wafted up his nose, the berries slowly working to unwind the tension that had built up within the Elf's body from morning.

Faenor smiled as Legolas slowly drank the tea.

* * *

"_Ada! Ada _save us!" Elladan cried, bursting into the study of their father's home.

Startled from the scroll that he had been reading, Elrond flicked his eyes up to find his sons running full speed towards him. However the twins were dressed in rags and sporting magnificent makeup. The Peredhel took one look, then doubled over in laughter at the sight of his sons wearing cosmetics. The funny part to it was whoever did the makeup, did such a terrible job that Elladan and Elrohir looked rather ridiculous. In the thousands of years that he has lived, not once had Elrond laughed like this, to the point where his stomach was actually beginning to hurt.

The twins— horrified that their father was laughing— hid behind a guffawing Elrond when they heard footsteps approaching.

Glorfindel and Haldir— the former bearing a _very _pleased expression— entered the study to find the healer laughing like there was no tomorrow. The Elf-Lord shared a brief look with the March-Warden, the two Elves concerned for Elrond's state of mind.

"Lord Elrond?" Glorfindel tentatively called.

Elrond straightened up after a moment and collected himself. "Glorfindel, Haldir, I assume you two played a part in this?" the Peredhel pushed his chair aside to reveal a cowering Elladan and Elrohir.

"_Ada_!" Elrohir ran behind the curtain to cover himself up.

His twin mirrored his movements.

"I must say, the new looks suit your sons immensely," Haldir said with a smirk.

"Yes. I would have to agree with you on that Haldir," Elrond felt his lips tug into a rare smile.

The Elf-Lord pressed a hand against his mouth just as a laugh escaped. He and Haldir spent the whole afternoon torturing the twins, tying them to posts and getting makeup from Arwen to experiment with. As they had never applied any cosmetics prior to this, the two Elves enjoyed themselves greatly in humiliating the twins. The worse part was the fact that maids and guards saw this very clearly, thanks to Glorfindel tying them in the main hall where Elves walked freely to and from.

Oh yes.

It was sweet revenge indeed for Glorfindel and Haldir.

"Lord Glorfindel! Please forgive us! We will never prank you again," Elrohir begged from behind the curtain.

"Yes! We promise not to!" added Elladan.

Glorfindel rubbed his chin in contemplation. "Shall we forgive them Haldir? Or torture them some more?"

"I say they haven't learned enough yet," Haldir grinned wickedly.

The twins looked to their father for saving.

Elrond —as much as he enjoyed seeing his sons humiliated— decided to step in and save his sons, preserving whatever dignity they had left.

"That is enough Glorfindel and Haldir. As Lord of Imladris I must preserve the dignity and pride of my sons. I am sure Elladan and Elrohir have learned their lesson, _have you not_ my children?" he glared sharply at the twins.

"We have! We learned our lesson!"

"If Lord Elrond says the twins have learned their lesson, then I will graciously accept and not take this further."

With a deep bow to the Peredhel, both Glorfindel and Haldir departed the study. As soon as they were gone, the twins came out from their hiding places to stand beside their father. Elrond simply shook his head in defeat, went back to his desk, and proceeded to pick up reading from the scroll. He was doing this on purpose to distract himself, for the minute he looked at his sons, he will fall into another laughing spell.

"Let us go get cleaned up," Elladan glanced at his tattered robes.

"_Le hannon Ada _for saving us," Elrohir said as the twins rushed out of the study.

The Peredhel sighed in defeat.

Why could Arda have not blessed him with children who actually obeyed his orders and kept peace around the house? Instead the rambunctious twins will be the death of him one day. How does Arwen tolerate her brothers? Then Elrond remembered his only daughter spent most of her time with her grandparents, meaning she did not have to deal with the antics of her brothers on a daily basis.

How he wished he could do the same.

If only it were so easy.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Awwww poor Legolas D:_

_Next chapter: Legolas starts to forgive himself for Aeneth's death._

_Radagast and Gandalf arrive in Dol Guldur._

_Legolas sets out in search of Bilbo Baggins._

_The Dwarves of Erebor make their debut._

_Thranduil closes off Mirkwood from the outside world._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Shadow Songstress~_

**Faenor means Radiant White**

**Le hannon: Thank you**

**Ion nin: my son**


	6. The Paths We Walk I

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Note: Edited 6/19/2015, added some more details to certain scenes.****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**The Paths We Walk I**

Having spent the entire night listening to Faenor's comforting advice, Legolas felt a lot better and more at ease. There was something about the blacksmith that made Legolas pour his heart out. The assassin finished three cups of juniper tea, and ate a bowl of stew that Faenor had cooked. It was rather delicious and on par with the assassin's own cooking. Faenor had added herbs and spices to the stew of rabbit meat. Legolas could not recall when he last had rabbit, as wild animals were hard to come by in Dol Guldur.

"I must return now," Legolas lowered the spoon onto the empty bowl.

"I have something for you," Faenor said.

Going to a corner of the cottage, the blacksmith rummaged around, knocking weapons and tools aside. Legolas watched his friend talk to himself in amusement. Finally Faenor produced a pair of blades sheathed in ebony, with hilts to match that were smooth to the touch. Handing these over to the assassin, Legolas drew forth one of the blades, admiring its fine craftsmanship. Faenor really was a talented blacksmith, it was a shame he could not use his talents to serve the rest of his kin. The village where he hailed from was not longer habitable, thanks to a raid by Goblins, resulting in the death of his family. He had been wandering through the woods in a daze when Legolas came upon him that fateful day.

"_Le hannon _Faenor," Legolas murmured.

"May they serve you well on your journey," his friend answered with a smile.

Unbuckling the straps that held his old swords in place, Legolas replaced them with new weapons. The straps were designed to hold the blades in between a quiver of arrows. The assassin personally made the belts so he could easily slip weapons such as daggers in between various spaces. All he needed now was arrows and a bow to complete his full look.

"I will hold onto your old ones," Faenor took up the smaller blades.

The assassin embraced his friend, grateful he had someone like Faenor watching over him.

After a brief moment of farewell, Legolas departed the cottage, making his way back to Dol Guldur.

* * *

"Thorin are you sure this Hobbit is trustworthy?" Kíli asked, walking alongside his uncle.

"Gandalf trusts him enough," replied Thorin, eyes ever alert for danger.

The thirteen Dwarves were slowly making their way towards the Shire, where Gandalf was to meet them in three days time. Initially Thorin had not planned on reclaiming his lost kingdom from Smaug, but after the talk with the Grey Pilgrim, he was determined to take his home back. Accompanying him were twelve other Dwarves. Fíli and Kíli were his nephews, then there was Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Glóin, Balin, Dwalin, Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur. These twelve made up his company, and when Gandalf joined them at the Shire, the number will rise to fourteen, provided this Hobbit was willing to join them on their quest as their master burglar.

"We best find shelter for the evening. It will take another day of walking to reach the Shire," Balin suggested.

Thankfully the company were near a town, and Thorin proceeded to lead them down a hill towards the nearest tavern.

* * *

Upon returning to Dol Guldur the first thing that caught Legolas' attention was the missing eight Ringwraiths. If they were gone, then they must have returned to Minas Morgul to claim it for their own. The second thing that was out of place was a massive Orc bearing multiple scars standing in front of the Witch-King. The Orc was also missing a hand as well. Then, as if sensing his presence, the Orc whirled around and snarled, charging straight at the assassin with a blade in the air.

Acting swiftly Legolas drew forth his own swords and parried the attack. Flipping into the air gracefully, the Elf crouched low against the floor, his mind switching in killing mode as he stared intently at the Orc. This Orc was not like the others that dwelt within the walls of the Black Fortress. This beast had white skin as pale as moonlight, and in place of an arm was a weapon that had been crudely inserted into the stump to serve as a makeshift hand. Legolas switched his hold on his sword, holding it back-handed and was about to strike when the Ringwraith stopped him.

"Esgal enough," the Witch-King ordered.

"You know this Elf?" the Orc spoke gruffly.

"He is my champion. It would be wise not to antagonize him Azog."

Azog sauntered back over to the Witch-King wordlessly. Blinking several times to clear his vision, Legolas walked over to join the duo by the gates.

"Esgal, I am going to Minas Morgul to join the other Nazgûl. Azog will watch over Dol Guldur in my absence. You are setting off on your next mission to find the One Ring. However should you need to return to Dol Guldur, the black fortress is under your command," the Ringwraith said to the assassin.

Legolas nodded.

The Witch-King then faced Azog. "I leave Dol Guldur in your care until either myself or Esgal returns."

The Orc Chieftain dipped his head in acknowledgment, then looked at the assassin.

"I thought you were one of those blasted Elves from Rivendell or Mirkwood," he grunted.

"Just don't do it again or I can't guarantee your other limb will remain intact," threatened Legolas subtly.

Azog growled menacingly at this.

Legolas smirked.

* * *

Back inside his room the assassin took some time to gather necessities that he will need for the upcoming mission. Obviously the Elf needed his daggers replenished. Luckily Faenor always crafted extra sets for him to use. Legolas deftly placed the blades along his tunic, making sure to keep them hidden from sight. The daggers were easily accessible with a flick of his wrists. Next he took out needles from behind his pillow, the thin metal served to seal various pressure points on his enemies. Finally Legolas reached for an ornate bow crafted from the finest quality of wood available. It was bought from a Elven merchant in one of the villages he frequented. The assassin only used the bow on special missions that would require stealth. The only thing missing was a quiver of arrows. Those he could get from the armory.

With everything packed, Legolas left his room and rounded the corner. The armory was located outside next to the stables, and required him to walk down a winding staircase that brought him close to the dungeons. When he arrived at the armory, the assassin wasn't surprised to find Azog's forces lurking around the corners. It was evident the group had been forewarned about Legolas, for none dared look his way.

Strolling casually over to where the arrows were kept, the Elf selected a quiver and fastened it across his back. Then without another word he left for the stables.

* * *

Night had fallen when Thorin and his band of Dwarves arrived at the town tavern. It seemed the moment they walked in, all eyes fixated themselves upon the group. It was rare for Dwarves to mingle amongst Men, since they preferred to hide in the mountains, digging for riches. Almost immediately whispers filled the air, and curious looks were sent their way as the occupants talked among themselves.

Ignoring their curious stares, Thorin went over to the barkeep, seating himself down on the only vacant seat available.

"Thirteen ales and three rooms," he said.

"Right away," the barkeep smiled and shouted loudly for one of the keepers to fix up three rooms.

Next she pulled out thirteen mugs, pouring a generous helping in all of them.

Thorin handed the mugs out to his group as they went up to fetch them one by one. Placing a bunch of coins on the table, he went back to join the others.

"How much further until we reach the Shire?" Glóin asked, swallowing a mouthful of ale.

"A day's journey due north of here," answered Balin.

"I sincerely hope you know what you are doing Thorin," Nori said from his seat.

"Uncle Thorin knows what he is doing," Fíli said.

Thorin remained silent.

His attention was drawn to the entrance of the tavern, where a cloaked figure just entered.

"Do you know him?" Dwalin inquired.

"No," Thorin clenched his hands into fists.

"Thorin?"

"He's a Elf," Thorin hissed under his breath.

All the Dwarves shifted their gaze to the cloaked figure.

Everyone in the company understood why Thorin despised Elves. When Erebor fell to Smaug and the Dwarves were forced to flee, Thorin glimpsed Thranduil upon one of the mountains, observing the scene unfold below. He had implored the Elvenking for aid, but Thranduil turned his back on them, not wanting to involve his people in another war that would most likely claim more lives.

Since that day Thorin has abhorred any and all Elves.

* * *

Having left Dol Guldur and into the nearest town, Legolas decided to stop at the tavern for a night to stay. After tying Hagalith to a stable post, Legolas entered the dwelling, his hood drawn over his head the entire time. The first thing the assassin noticed was a peculiar group that was clearly out of place within the tavern.

Dwarves.

Thirteen of them.

If the assassin had to take a wild guess, the Dwarves must be Thorin and his company he had heard of from the Witch-King. He hadn't counted on running into them here of all places. Though the more pressing matter was, _why _would they be here? Were they going to a specific location? Recalling the conversation he had with his master, the assassin realized they must be headed for the Shire in search of the Hobbit called Bilbo Baggins. If he was to befriend that very same Hobbit, it meant to Legolas that he must continue traveling well into the night if he were to get there before the Dwarves.

He could feel the intense glare from one of them.

Ignoring their stares the assassin headed for the bar. After ordering a drink for himself, Legolas chose a corner of the room and sat. It gave him unrestricted view of the Dwarves, though they could not clearly see his face thanks to the hood covering his expression. Most of the customers were townsfolk relaxing after a day of work. Only the Dwarves stood out easily amongst a room full of Men. A plan began to formulate within the assassin's mind as he stared discreetly at the company. If they were to attack him then he would defend himself. He will not allow another mistake like Aeneth to occur ever again. With that thought in mind, Legolas took a sip of ale and was delighted to taste a fruity tartness to the drink.

Halfway through taking another sip of his drink, the assassin was interrupted by the door to the tavern flying open.

In marched a group of soldiers led by a haughty looking captain. Almost immediately the entire room scattered like a flock of birds, leaving only the Dwarves and Legolas behind in their absence.

"Captain Ekalin, I'd appreciate it if you did not scare my guests away," the barkeep called from the back.

"I received news that Dwarves are here," Ekalin's eyes fell upon said group.

Legolas remained seated, observing quietly from his corner.

* * *

When Thorin felt a new pair of eyes upon him, he gripped the hilt of his axe tightly. They had come to rest for the evening, not entertain arrogant Men. Therefore when Ekalin put a hand on Thorin's shoulder, the Dwarf retaliated by twisting the Man's hand, then slammed his head against the table.

That riled up the soldiers.

Immediately the lackeys engaged in battle with the Dwarves. Baring their axes in hand, the company blocked and parried attacks. Many chairs and tables were broke in the ensuing chaos. Grabbing the captain's arm, Thorin gave it a sharp twist, feeling the bone crack underneath his fingers.

Ekalkin let out a agonized cry.

Preoccupied with the captain, Thorin failed to see a guard sneak up behind for an attack.

* * *

When Legolas spied a guard attempting to ambush one of the Dwarves, he flicked his wrist and let fly a dagger with deadly precision. The projectile buried itself in the soldier's arm, disabling him from fighting any further.

As much as he wanted to continue, a part of him was still feeling guilt over Aeneth's death. Therefore the Elf tried to calm his breathing. However everyone stopped to look at him after the soldier slumped to the floor. Legolas stood up and lowered his hood, allowing the soldiers to glimpse his crimson eyes.

"His eyes are red!" a soldier gasped.

"Look at his ears! He's a Elf!" another added in shock.

Wordlessly the assassin darted forward, striking each soldier with blinding speed. Normally he would not harm a Man, but the assassin sensed darkness in their hearts.

This time he aimed to kill.

Body after body dropped to the floor until only the captain was left. Thoroughly terrified by the assassin, Ekalin bolted for the door as fast as he could.

He did not get very far.

Counting to ten in his head, Legolas pulled out a dagger, holding it between two fingers. On the tenth count he threw it, the blade soaring through the air to embed itself deeply in the Man's back.

Ekalin let out a small gasp, then fell over on the floor lifelessly.

Now Legolas faced the glaring Dwarf, neither moving a muscle.

Pulling his hood back over after several moments, the Elf made to leave when a voice stopped him.

"I did not ask for your help _Elf_," the same Dwarf seethed angrily.

"Do not make me sever your head from where you stand _Dwarf_," retorted Legolas coldly.

An arrow was pointed at his face.

"I won't let you harm Thorin!"

"All of you are no match for me," the assassin stated calmly.

Thorin narrowed his eyes in anger, but their argument was interrupted by the barkeep, who had come out of her hiding place to find her tavern in disarray and multiple bodies littering the wooden floor.

"You killed them!" she cried.

"I am a assassin."

Unable to take much more of this, the barkeep fainted and fell over with a thud.

"I would get out of here if I were you."

Legolas walked out the door, leaving thirteen stunned Dwarves behind in his wake.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_I decided to split this up into two parts._

_More will be revealed next chapter!_

_Do leave me your thoughts!_

_See you soon!_

_Shadow Songstress~_


	7. The Paths We Walk II

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Note: Edited 6/23/2015, added some more details to certain scenes.****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**The Paths We Walk II**

Dol Guldur.

It was indeed a place of great evil.

Both Gandalf and Radagast could feel the heaviness in the air, pressing down on them thickly, threatening to take the very air from their bodies. It was a struggle just to even breathe within the desolate grounds that was called the Black Fortress, or the Hill of Sorcery to others.

Even the trees were angry at their Light being stolen.

The Brown Wizard felt the trees crying out in agony, begging for someone to restore their stolen Light. Walking over to one of the twisted trees, Radagast placed a flat palm against its trunk. Closing his eyes to concentrate, the Istari sent some of his powers into the tree, which served to relieve some of the agony it was suffering from. When he opened his eyes again, Radagast turned to face Gandalf with a sorrowful expression.

"The trees are in pain," he whispered.

"The Elves do not call this the Hill of Sorcery for no reason," Gandalf said.

Pressing onward the two Istari slowly made their way towards the looming black fortress in the distance. Whilst Radagast was preoccupied with the condition of the trees around them, Gandalf was formulating a plan that will allow them to infiltrate Dol Guldur without being noticed. The Grey Pilgrim knew this was the domain of the Witch-King, and there have been reports of an army amassing at the black fortress. If this was indeed true then both Mirkwood and Minas Morgul are in grave danger.

"Up ahead," Gandalf pointed towards a hill with the black fortress sitting atop.

The closer they drew, the more sinister the air became.

"The Nazgûl are missing," the Brown Wizard pointed out.

The two paused in their steps and listened intently for signs of crying. Like Radagast pointed out, the cries of Fell Beasts were indeed absent from the air. Gandalf knew there could only be one reason why the Ringwraiths would leave Dol Guldur. They had gone to Minas Morgul. If that was the case, then why would the Ringwraiths leave Dol Guldur unguarded?

"Radagast stop," Gandalf suddenly put a hand on the Maia's shoulder.

"What's the matter?"

"Look," the Grey Pilgrim pointed his staff towards a distant shadow.

Radagast squinted his eyes in hopes of trying to see what Gandalf was pointing out. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the Hill of Sorcery, enabling him to see a silhouette in the distance. It was not one of the Ringwraiths, nor was it any Elf that Gandalf had spoken about. Instead Radagast could see the silhouette resembled more of an Orc than anything.

"Who is that?" he finally murmured.

"It is Azog the Defiler."

The Brown Wizard widened his eyes in shock. "Azog? The Orc Chieftain? What is he doing in Dol Guldur?" Radagast certainly wasn't expecting Azog to be inhabiting the black fortress.

"I do not know Radagast...but we must hurry to Dol Guldur. If Thranduil Elvenking's lost son really is within the black fortress, I am afraid his Light may have been corrupted by the darkness that is here."

* * *

Now that a place for the evening to stay was out of the question, Legolas resorted to sleeping amongst the trees like he often did back in Dol Guldur. It just felt right to the assassin. And the trees were more than welcoming of his presence. Once he made sure his horse was securely tied and would not be in danger, the Elf effortlessly hauled himself up the tallest tree, settling comfortably on a middle branch.

_Who dares to rest on me?_

Legolas opened his eyes and mind, allowing the tree to probe within.

_I am a friend. My name is Legolas, and I merely seek a place to rest for the evening._

_You. You bear the scent of a Wood-Elf._

The assassin blinked several times.

This was not the first time he has heard a tree call him a Wood-Elf. The trees back in Dol Guldur also recognized him as one, from the very first moment he opened up his mind to the forest.

_Yes. I am a Wood-Elf, a friend of yours, I mean you no harm._

The tree rustled its leaves as if agreeing with what he said.

_A Wood-Elf is a friend, and I will protect my friends. Rest well little Wood-Elf, you will be safe within my embrace._

_Thank you my friend_, Legolas leaned back and closed his eyes.

The gentle swaying of leaves in the wind soon lulled him into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Where are we going to stay now Thorin?" Dwalin asked as the group hurriedly made their exit out of the tavern.

Thanks to the Elf— who disappeared without a trace— they had to clean up the aftermath of the bloody battle. It wasn't easy hauling dead bodies out of the tavern without being seen, but after much pulling and tugging, the Dwarves managed to get all the bodies into one pile, then buried them in a hole. As soon as that was taken care of, Thorin went back in and placed the unconscious barkeep on a bed upstairs, along with a small bag of coins as compensation for the mess that was left.

Now they were faced with the same question of where to lodge for the evening.

"We'll make camp in the forest," Thorin said as they made their way towards the tall trees.

The rest of his company groaned simultaneously.

"We are Dwarves! We spend most of our lives living within mountains, surely a night in the forest will not kill you all."

"We have been camping in the forest since we left on this ridiculous journey to the Shire!" Nori huffed.

"If you cannot keep up with the harshness of the elements, then you are all free to go! I will not stand by any longer and let Smaug desolate the home that my grandfather worked hard to build," Thorin's rage was flying off him in a murderous aura.

Fíli and Kíli were the first to stand with their uncle.

"You are the only relative we have left uncle Thorin, we will go where you go."

One by one the rest of the company resolved to follow Thorin through until the very end. Turning back towards the forest, Thorin led them deep within until they came across a clearing. Half of the group volunteered to go find wood to start a fire, and the others ventured out in hopes of catching some wild game for food. Now that Thorin was left alone, he made to secure the perimeter from any enemies. Holding his axe in hand as a precaution, the Dwarf slowly walked around the length of the camp. A rustling sound caught his attention several meters ahead, Thorin walked as calmly as possible towards the source of the noise. Just as he was about to swing his axe, his eyes made out the shape of a horse and he exhaled a low breath.

"Why is there a horse here in the middle of the woods?" Thorin walked over to the tall beast, noting how its reigns were tied around a tree trunk.

"Where is your rider?" he asked, reaching a hand up to stroke its velvet muzzle.

The horse snorted softly in his face, raising strands of his hair in the process.

A dagger flew out of nowhere from the darkness, landing mere inches from where Thorin stood. Without hesitation the Dwarf lifted up his axe in alarm, eyes scouring the nearby area for signs of danger. Then a figure jumped down from the trees, landing softly next to the mare with a hand on its mane. Thorin's eyes narrowed in anger as he recognized who it was.

The same Elf from earlier.

* * *

When Legolas heard footsteps from below approaching his horse, his first instinct was to reach for his blades and jump down to fight off the attacker. However his ears picked up the same voice from the tavern talking to his mare, and Legolas decided to remain still for the time being. Peering over the edge of the limb, his sharp eyes were able to make out the silhouette of Thorin Oakenshield.

"Where is your rider?" he heard the Dwarf ask.

Retrieving a dagger from within his tunic and holding it in his right hand, the assassin took careful aim and hurled it through the air right in between his mare and the unsuspecting Dwarf. The reaction was instantaneous. Thorin swung his axe around in a circle, searching for where the dagger had come from. Legolas gracefully swung himself down from the branch, landing softly on his feet to face the Dwarf.

"_You_," Thorin hissed in contempt.

"Is it your goal to follow where I go?" Legolas asked calmly, patting Hagalith on his silky mane.

"Had I known this was your horse, I would have ended its life so it wouldn't be so miserable."

Hagalith reared up on his hind legs at this, scaring Thorin into backing away several feet. Legolas patted his steed on the side to calm it down, then turned his eyes onto the shorter Dwarf.

"Be careful what you say. Hagalith has a short temper," he warned.

Thorin stood his ground. "I do not have to watch my tone around a Elf."

"I am not your typical Elf, Thorin Oakenshield."

To prove his point Legolas closed his eyes in concentration, then vanished from sight. Thorin spun around wildly in circles, pausing every so often to see if he could catch glimpses of the Elf. When he spun back around, he was startled to find Legolas standing in front of him. How did the Elf do that? And without so much as uttering a sound? That's when Thorin noticed the assassin's eyes were glowing red, more so than they were back in the tavern.

"I revealed I was an assassin back at the tavern Thorin, _do not _make lightly of me. I have no orders to kill you, but if threatened, I _will _strike back."

"All Elves lie to defend their own kind! They abandon their supposed friends in times of need! You may be an assassin but you are still a Elf, the same race as Thranduil Elvenking when him and his army abandoned us during the fight for Erebor!" Thorin seethed angrily.

"What Thranduil Elvenking has done does not concern me. I do not wish to spill unnecessary blood, leave me be before I force you to."

Thorin knew where his abilities stood at.

After what he witnessed back at the tavern, deep down the Dwarf knew that even with the rest of his company, they still would not be able to injure or bring down this Elf. The fact that he killed those Men back there with ease and flawlessly served to persuade Thorin even more. Reluctantly the Dwarf lowered his axe, though his face still bore traces of contempt.

"If you come near me or my company, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I have no wish of coming near your company," Legolas replied.

"The next time we meet Elf, will be the last time I talk before my axe."

Then he departed, leaving Legolas alone to his thoughts. Heaving a loud sigh the Elf pulled himself back up onto the tree, allowing the comforts of the leaves to lure him back into dream.

* * *

"_Ada? Ada_ please open the door," Arodeth called softly, knocking on the ancient wood for added measure.

The four reunited siblings were standing outside the door to their father's chambers. Since the confrontation in the woods with the Necromancer and Ringwraith, Thranduil had shut himself in his room, refusing to let even his children inside. Lalaith reported to her siblings she could hear crying from behind, grieving and sorrowful crying unlike any she's heard. It pained them to see their father like this, especially after what had happened.

"_Ada _please, let us in," Aradhel implored.

The eldest of the four leaned on Arastor for support, his injuries having not yet been fully recovered since the encounter with Esgal. A deep, burning hatred for the assassin boiled deep within the Crown Prince's blood. He personally laid Aeneth to rest after that little scene, sending prayers up to the Valar to watch over her spirit. Aradhel loved Aeneth and had asked for her hand in marriage, which the Elleth accepted without hesitation. When he heard she was captured by Goblins during her patrol shift, he was the first to lead a band of guards into Dol Guldur to rescue her.

Little did he expect their reunion would be so short.

He could still remember the look on her face as she pushed him out of the way, taking the dagger that was meant for him. His heart ached. Though he wanted proper time to grieve her passing, Aradhel understood he had to be strong for his siblings sake, as well as their father. The only thing that bothered him was their father asking the assassin if he was Legolas.

Why would he ask if Esgal was their lost sibling?

There was no way in Arda that Esgal was Legolas.

No.

Even if he was, Aradhel wasn't sure if he would be able to accept the fact and forgive the Elf for murdering his beloved.

Finally the door to their father's chamber opened, revealing a pale and exhausted Thranduil. The four siblings rushed to their father, with the twins throwing themselves into his arms. They were relieved to find their father standing tall, even if he was grieving for his missing son.

"Aradhel," Thranduil spoke to his eldest son.

"Yes _Ada_?"

"When you were held in Dol Guldur, you encountered the Elf named Esgal didn't you? What did he look like?" the Elvenking inquired.

Aradhel furrowed his brows together in thought. "His hair was always concealed by a hood, but I did catch a glimpse of silver hair when he let it down to allow Aeneth in to see me. His eyes are not blue like ours, but crimson like blood instead. Also another strange fact is he does not glow like the rest of us."

"An Elf that does not glow?" Arastor looked at his brother.

"He said he learned to suppress it to live in Dol Guldur," Aradhel simply said.

For a while Thranduil did not speak.

"Close off our borders to the outside world. No one enters or leaves Mirkwood without my permission. Double the guards on patrol, and make sure we are well-armed in case of another Spider or Goblin attack," Thranduil finally said.

The brothers nodded and walked off to do their duties.

Next the Elvenking faced his two daughters. "Why don't you two go down to the kitchen and make a nice meal? It has been a while since I last enjoyed a meal with my children," he said with a smile.

Arodeth and Lalaith ran off with smiles on their faces.

Only then did Thranduil close the door to his chambers.

* * *

Now that he was away from the prying eyes of his children, Thranduil walked over to a dresser table and sat in the chair just as his knees gave out. Shakily he reached for a small box hidden in the corner, his hands curling around the top as he opened it up. Nestled within was an ornate necklace housing a beautiful sapphire. The chain was crafted out of Elven metal, intertwined with images of leaves and twigs. A slender finger gently stroked the smooth surface of the gem, a wistful smile appearing on Thranduil's face as he did so.

The necklace belonged to his deceased wife Rívis, the mother of Legolas and the one who truly held his heart.

She had died of a broken heart when she learned her beloved son was taken by the darkness.

Since that day Thranduil's life was never the same.

Though he married Edlothiad later on and sired four children with her, the Elvenking could never forget his love for Rívis. Edlothiad understood and never blamed her husband for not loving her the same way. She was already satisfied by the love he showed their four children after all. Though she was currently not in Mirkwood, Edlothiad was always there in spirit for her husband.

"My beloved Rívis...I believe our son... our little Greenleaf is alive."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Next chapter: Legolas reaches the Shire first and encounters Bilbo._

_Bilbo is shocked to be saved by an Elf._

_Thorin and his company closes in on the Shire._

_Radagast and Gandalf explore Dol Guldur._

_Elrond decides to pay a visit to Thranduil._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Celsius Fate~_

**Rívis means Crown**

**Edlothiad will make an appearance soon!**


	8. May It Be

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Note: Edited 6/24/2015, added some more details to certain scenes. Changed up the scene where Bilbo meets Thorin and his company for the first time.****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**May It Be**

_Little Wood-Elf, it is time for you to awaken._

Legolas' eyes fluttered open to bright rays of sunshine coming through the leaves. Surprisingly the assassin slept rather well after the scuffle with Thorin yesterday evening. Though a strange dream made Legolas remain where he was for the time being. In his dream he saw a female, a beautiful Elleth clad in robes of rich blue, the same color as her eyes. The assassin felt warmth and love from that Elleth for reasons he could not understand, especially when the Elleth smiled within his dream.

Just who is she?

Why is he dreaming about her?

_Thank you for watching over me as I slept_, Legolas said to the tree he was leaning on.

_There was a small smile upon your face as you slumbered. Did you have a nice dream?_

_It was strange...there was an Elleth in my dream...I do not know who she is but I felt safe and warm within her embrace._

_Often dreams are repressed memories that one has kept locked within the deepest recess of one's mind. Little Wood-Elf, do not make lightly of this dream._

Legolas laughed softly to himself.

He hadn't planned on doing so.

_Are the Dwarves still around?_

The trees around him rustled in response to his question.

_They are still asleep. If you wish to outrun them, now would be the time little Wood-Elf._

The assassin smirked.

Sending out a thought of thanks to the trees for shielding him and his horse, Legolas nimbly jumped down from the branch, landing soundlessly on his feet next to his loyal companion. Hagalith tossed his head and snorted, greeting the assassin with a soft neigh. Legolas smiled. He had raised Hagalith as a young filly into the horse that he was now, and their bond transcends that of rider and steed. They were like siblings, with the horse being able to sense when Legolas was upset or in pain.

"Are you ready to venture into the Shire?" he asked Hagalith.

Hagalith snorted his head.

"Let us go then," Legolas mounted his steed and the two raced off before the Dwarves could awaken.

* * *

Traveling to the Shire took less time than what Legolas had anticipated thanks to Hagalith running faster than usual. As he neared the entrance, Legolas could see what appeared to be houses built into the hills. Each was marked with a colorful door of one color, with the entire stretch of land being built this way. His eyes also made out the shape of a Hobbit, and he realized they were indeed Halflings like he heard from stories. It was one thing to hear about them, but another to actually see one was a completely different experience.

Riding his horse over to one of the Hobbits, Legolas lowered his hood to allow the Halfing a view of his face. "Do you know where I can find a Hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins?"

The Hobbit— startled by the sudden appearance of an Elf— pointed a shaky finger towards the northern direction. Thanking him for his help, Legolas urged Hagalith forward in said direction. Along the way more Hobbits appeared from within their homes, having never seen an Elf prior to the assassin. Though he wanted to pull his hood back over to obscure his features, Legolas knew this would scare the residents of the Shire, and fought back the urge to do so. Several Hobbit children tried reaching out their hands to touch him, but their parents held them at bay, fearful of their offspring being injured by the Elf.

Arriving at the supposed door of where Bilbo lives, Legolas dismounted Hagalith and pushed open the little gate. He towered over the short door, thus had to bent in order to knock upon the wood. He waited several moments but no one answered the door. Legolas knocked a little harder but still there was no response. Straightening back up to look around, the assassin went over to a female Hobbit to inquire Bilbo's whereabouts.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Bilbo is?" he asked with a warm smile.

The female Hobbit blushed furiously— having never encountered an Elf before— upon seeing his handsome features and took several moments to collect her thoughts together. "He went off to the woods to gather wild mushrooms. He should be back soon, but the forest is several leagues towards east of here if you want to find him."

"Thank you," he gave her a small bow and went back over to his horse.

This time Legolas pulled his hood over his head, then raced out of the Shire in the direction of the forest.

* * *

"Why does this always happen to me?" Bilbo panted as he ran for his life, doing his best to avoid four giant Spiders that were hot on his trail.

The Hobbit was not expecting to be attacked by Spiders on his scrounge for mushrooms. More importantly, Spiders never showed up in this part of the forest before. Needless to say Bilbo was more than shocked when the creatures came charging out of the forest, fangs dripping with venom as they proceeded to chase him through the dense wilderness. Unfortunately his two legs were no match for their eight, and the Hobbit found the distance between him and the Spiders getting more narrow.

His foot became entangled within a tree root, sending him flying several meters forward on the forest floor. Coughing leaves and twigs out from his mouth, Bilbo spun around to find the Spiders surrounding him on all sides. The only thing he could do was scramble back into the nearest tree, his back pressing against the thick trunk. Clutching his small satchel tightly against his chest, Bilbo closed his eyes and waited for the Spiders to attack.

Suddenly an intense cry of pain echoed in the air around the Hobbit, prompting Bilbo to open his eyes to see what was going on. Standing in front of him was a cloaked figure, and that figure was currently plunging his blades into the first Spider that tried to bite him. Though Bilbo could not see who it was, he _could _tell the figure was a skilled fighter from the way he whirled and used his weapons. It was like watching a beautiful but deadly dance.

"Get away from here!" the figure ordered, pulling out daggers and flinging it at the next Spider.

Bilbo scurried for cover behind another large tree that was well out of fighting range. Peering around the scratchy bark to get a better view, Bilbo saw the figure spin in the air to avoid the fangs of a Spider, using his blades to cut through the thick webbing it shot out.

* * *

Legolas was glad he made it in time to stop the Spiders from harming the Hobbit. Whilst it was true he was well-known within the Spider lair back in Dol Guldur, there have been strays that wandered away from the nest, choosing to start a life of their own. Thus these Spiders were not aware of who he was, and Legolas was content in slaying them. As soon as Bilbo was out of the way, Legolas switched to assassin mode, his eyes narrowing slightly. Since he had slain Spiders previously, he knew where their weak-points were and did not need his lenses.

Stabbing his blade down onto the head of the first Spider that tried to bite Bilbo, the assassin dragged the sharp edge through its tough exoskeleton, his sword easily cutting through like nothing. Faenor had the insight of making his blades extra sharp to cut through even bone. Legolas smiled despite himself. His friend really was a talented blacksmith. With the first one down within mere seconds, the remaining three Spiders seemed hesitant in attacking him. Reaching into his tunic for three daggers, the assassin calculated where he would need to aim to take them out with one strike. The Spiders paused in their attacks, clicking their fangs together in communication with one another.

The assassin held a hand out and flicked his gloved fingers a few times. "Come," he taunted to the beasts.

Enraged by his actions the Spiders kicked off into the air, all three pointing their spinnerets at the assassin. Having anticipated this from the beginning, Legolas launched himself up above the beasts just as silk shot forth, colliding at the spot where he should have been. With the three daggers still in his hand, the Elf threw them with precise accuracy atop the Spiders' heads. The force of the throw sent the daggers plunging through their skulls, effectively pinning them to the ground. Now that they were immobilized, Legolas swiftly ended their lives with blows to their necks, severing the tendons and muscles that held it in place. Black blood spurted forth from the three cuts, drenching his blades in the thick liquid. Giving his weapons a good shake to rid it of blood, Legolas sheathed his swords and turned to where the Hobbit had hidden himself.

"You can come out now," he called softly.

* * *

"You can come out now," the figure called softly to him.

Bilbo stuck his head around the tree and was shocked to see the four Spiders dead on the ground, and not a scratch upon the figure's body. Tentatively coming out from behind the trunk, the Hobbit clutched his satchel tightly.

"W-Who are you?" he stammered nervously.

The figure lowered his hood to him, revealing pointed ears and fair silver hair. Bilbo's eyes widened when he realized the figure was an Elf.

"You're a Elf..." he breathed.

"My name is Esgal. I was passing by and heard you being chased by Spiders. Are you alright?" the Elf asked.

Bilbo gawked at the dead carcasses. "How did you kill them all so fast?"

"I was trained in combat," Esgal answered smoothly.

Still awestruck over this newcomer, the Hobbit walked around the dead Spiders, noting how their heads were cleanly sliced off. This Elf was not an ordinary one, that much Bilbo could tell. He must have been highly trained to handle beasts such as these, with cuts as clean as the ones he made, no doubt Esgal would make a deadly rival to those who encountered him.

"Well I thank you for saving me Esgal. My name is Bilbo Baggins, a Hobbit of the Shire. If you don't mind my small home, why don't you come back with me and I'll treat you to a cup of tea? It's the least I can do for your saving my life," Bilbo offered with a wide grin.

Esgal smiled at him. "Yes. I would like that very much."

Together the duo headed back towards the Shire.

* * *

"You are sure this is wise Gandalf?" Radagast whispered as the two Istari neared the entrance to Dol Guldur.

"Azog would not lurk around Dol Guldur for no reason," Gandalf answered back, poking bushes aside with his staff.

The Brown Wizard frowned significantly at this, clearly uncomfortable at having to be so near Dol Guldur. He did not like where this was going. As powerful as they were, Radagast understood that even himself and Gandalf combined will not be able to take out Azog and his group of Orcs. If they were going to search for signs of the lost prince, they had better do it such a way even the Orc Chieftain would not suspect they were there.

"How are we going to get in?" Radagast asked, the two standing before the gates to Dol Guldur.

Gandalf surveyed the surrounding area carefully. "There are no Orcs on patrol right now. This will be the perfect chance to make our way in without being seen," the Grey Wizard said to his friend.

Taking Gandalf's words as those of comfort, the Brown Wizard followed his fellow Istari inside the black fortress. Like the Grey Pilgrim had said, there were indeed no Orcs on patrol at this hour. This helped lighten up Radagast's anxious feelings as they crept silently inside, hoping to to be seen or else they will be in for a very tough battle.

"If we were to get caught now Gandalf, I doubt our staffs will be of much use to us," Radagast joked lightly.

A low chuckle escaped Gandalf's lips. "I doubt that very much Radagast, but I have faith that Manwë will not let us die so easily."

Radagast looked up at the towering black fortress. "I hope you are right my friend," he murmured before continuing on his way.

* * *

Once back within his home at the Shire, Bilbo instantly felt more at ease and invited the tall Elf in to his abode. Esgal had to duck a little to enter the door way, his head nearly touching the ceiling of the home. Placing his satchel down in the storage room where he kept his food, the Hobbit went into his humble kitchen and placed a pot on the stove, lighting the flames to warm up water for tea.

"I am afraid I do not have any Elven food, but I do have fresh fruits if that will help," Bilbo said to Legolas, coming out with a plate of said fruits in both hands.

Esgal sat down on a small chair just as Bilbo placed the fruits in front of him. The Elf was taken aback by the kindness and hospitality the Hobbit showed towards him. As an assassin, he was used to treating others indifferently, sometimes often coldly, but there was something about Bilbo that made the Elf want to be around him.

"Thank you Bilbo," Legolas reached for a ripe apple, taking a small bite and savoring the sweet juices quenching his parched throat.

"What kind of tea would you like?" the Hobbit shouted, heading back into the kitchen.

"Juniper if you have any."

Bilbo opened up an overhead cupboard and took out two packets of crushed juniper berry powder. Pouring these into two empty cups, he added water and stirred the mixture with a wooden spoon. The lovely aroma of the berries permeated the air as Bilbo carried the cups out to the main room, placing them down on the table.

"Here you go," Bilbo handed one over to the Elf.

Having finished the apple already, Legolas took up the cup and sipped at the hot contents.

"I still haven't thanked you properly for saving me from those Spiders earlier," Bilbo said, seating himself down opposite the Elf.

"What were you doing in the forest by yourself?" inquired the assassin.

"I like to go foraging for mushrooms now and then," the Hobbit answered with a small smile.

Legolas tilted his head towards the window. "I was not expecting to see Spiders in these parts of the forest."

"Neither was I," Bilbo took a drink of his tea. "Why are you here in the Shire? Elves rarely leave their homes from what I was told."

"I was traveling to visit a friend of mine when I heard you calling for help," Legolas lied smoothly.

Years of being an emotionless assassin has taught him to keep a stoic face on.

"I see..."

"What is it like to live in the Shire? It seems so warm and friendly here," Legolas kept his eyes on the Hobbit the entire time.

Thus Bilbo launched into a full-blown explanation of what it was like to live in the Shire.

* * *

"_Ada! Ada!_ Lord Elrond is here!" Arastor shouted, streaking down the halls of the palace in his haste to reach Thranduil's chambers.

The Elvenking opened the door just in time to find his second son trip over his own feet. Reacting to this his reflexes kicked in and Thranduil caught Arastor before he could fall against the floor.

"Calm down _ion-nin._ Did you say Lord Elrond is here?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Yes _Ada_, he is at the northern borders waiting for your permission to enter."

Thranduil Elvenking hardened his expression greatly at this. Even Arastor was surprised to find his father's normally gentle and loving face replaced with one of anger and hatred.

"Show him to the throne room," Thranduil stiffly said.

Then he whirled around in his robes and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Elrond was seated in a chair in the throne room when Thranduil finally presented himself to the lord of Imladris.

"_Le suilon Elrond o Imladris,_" Thranduil greeted in the melodious tongue of Elvish.

"_Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn Thranduil Oropherion_," Elrond responded.

"To what do I owe this visit to?" the Elvenking's eyes fell upon a band around Elrond's finger.

In all the years that he has ruled Mirkwood, Thranduil never forgot how his people were left to fend for themselves. After the forging of the Great Rings in the First Age, instead of receiving one for Greenwood the Great, Thranduil became bitter when Elrond, Galadriel, and Círdan were chosen to be Ring Bearers instead. Using the powers of the Three Rings, both Imladris and Lothlórien flourished and grew. Both Elven realms preserved through the power of Vilya and Nenya. It was the main reason why Thranduil despised outsiders, and Mirkwood Elves having a reputation of being unfriendly to those outside their forest. Whilst Elrond and Galadriel had the protection of the Rings, Thranduil struggled and defended his realm through the blood and sweat of his people.

Elrond knew this.

"I have received news that you closed off the borders of Mirkwood to the outside world. Is there any reason why you would shun even your own race?" the Peredhel asked.

"You know nothing of the pain I feel, Lord Elrond. Mirkwood has struggled throughout the first Two Ages to remain a place of Light and warmth. The darkness from Dol Guldur is spreading its evil into my territory, and I need all the strength I have to fend it off."

"Imladris and Lothlórien will not abandon Mirkwood in its time of need."

At this the Elvenking grew furious as he whirled around to face the ancient healer. "Where were Imladris and Lothlórien when my realm was under attack by Spiders? Where were reinforcements when the Nazgûl took over a part of my realm and turned it into Dol Guldur? You say Imladris and Lothlórien will not abandon us my lord, but I _laugh _at that," Thranduil's gaze flicked back over to Vilya, "You and Lady Galadriel have the power of Nenya and Vilya to preserve your realms. What do I have? _Nothing_. I defended Mirkwood by the blood of my people! It is through Mirkwood Elves that the darkness of Dol Guldur is kept at bay! Forgive me for saying Lord Elrond, but you know not the pain of losing a son, and almost another. Mirkwood does not have the ability to preserve itself like Imladris and Lothlórien does," the Elvenking took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I understand the pain of losing Legolas still burdens you greatly Thranduil, but Mirkwood cannot fight off this evil alone."

"Mirkwood does not need help from the outside world! Do not forget it was a majority of Mirkwood Elves who lost their lives during the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. _My _people, Lord Elrond. My people suffered the most during the war against Sauron," Thranduil spun around, facing his back to Elrond.

Elrond sighed heavily. "We are only trying to help you Thranduil. Please understand where we are coming from," pleaded the healer.

"This is my battle to fight, Lord Elrond. I have ruled over Mirkwood for the last Two Ages, I will not see my home fall so easily. Now please, leave me be."

Without another word the Elvenking left the throne room in a flurry of silver robes.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Oh Thranduil is one pissed off King!_

_Next chapter: Thorin and his company finally arrive at the Shire._

_Legolas hides whilst the Dwarves ask Bilbo to join them as their master burglar._

_Radagast and Gandalf depart Dol Guldur with news for Thranduil._

_Elrond attempts to convince the Elvenking he cannot win this battle alone._

_See you all next chapter!_

_Celsius Fate~_

_Also more Legolas kicking ass to come in future chapters!_

**Le suilon Elrond o Imladris: I greet you Elrond of Imladris**

**Êl síla erin lû e-govaned vîn Thranduil Oropherion: A star shines upon the hour of our meeting, Thranduil, son of Oropher**

**And yes, the title of this chapter is from Enya's "May It Be" a part of the LOTR soundtrack. I was listening to it (3 hours worth) while writing this chapter XD ahahahaha.**


	9. Separate Roads

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Note: Edited 6/24/2015, added some more details to certain scenes. Changed up the scene where Bilbo meets Thorin and his company for the first time.****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Separate Roads**

"And that my friend, is how I came to live at the Shire," Bilbo finished with a flourished bow.

Legolas had listened to Bilbo talk about his little adventures for a while now, so long that the sun was gone and in its place was a bright moon. The assassin was rather entertained by the Hobbit's tales, and at one point, even laughed at something Bilbo said. It was quite rare for Legolas to laugh. Smile yes, but never laugh, especially how hard he was doing so. It was refreshing for the Elf to listen so intently to another's tale.

"You certainly did have your fair share of adventures Bilbo," Legolas lowered the empty cup on the table.

Bilbo gave a hearty laugh. "Trouble is my middle name I am afraid. Everywhere I go, something always happens as you saw with those Spiders."

The assassin was about to say something else when he turned his head sharply towards the entrance of the home.

"What's going on?" Bilbo peered over the edge of his window.

"It would appear that you have guests. I do not like being seen, is there a room or place where I can hide?"

The Hobbit pointed towards a room in the back. "But who is coming? And why do you have to hide?" he inquired, watching the Elf head in that direction.

"I will explain everything later. For now just entertain them, do not worry Bilbo, if they try anything funny I will protect you."

He vanished in the blink of an eye.

A perplexed Bilbo spun around the room wondering where the Elf had gone, when he heard a knock on the door. Walking over as the knocking grew louder the Hobbit opened it to find two Dwarves standing there.

"C-Can I help you?" he stammered nervously, eyeing their weapons.

"Are you Bilbo Baggins?" one asked.

Bilbo gave a jerky nod of his head.

"Pardon the intrusion," the same Dwarf proceeded to invite himself and his companion into the Hobbit's home.

Along the way they handed Bilbo their weapons, the Hobbit holding onto them with a perplexed complexion as to what they were doing in his home.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Bilbo protested, watching as his precious home was defiled.

The Dwarves began to make themselves at home, starting with the raiding of his pantry for food. Bilbo tried to protest loudly at this, but ended up holding dishes and food that the Dwarves flung at him. When the Hobbit realized they were not going to leave, he cast a furtive glance in the direction where Esgal had hidden.

A loud crash from the dining room made Bilbo whirl around in alarm, his eyes falling upon a shattered bowl lying inches before his feet. Looking back up he could see the Dwarves were making a mess of the room, prompting the Hobbit to stalk over furiously. Before he could reprimand them for what they were doing, another knock at the door demanded his attention. This time there were two more Dwarves standing there, and judging from the way they looked, the Hobbit deduced they had to be related somehow.

The two newcomers introduced themselves as Kíli and Fíli.

"What is going on? Why are you all making a mess in my home!" he shouted angrily.

The four Dwarves ignored him and continued to make a mess of his house, prompting Bilbo to angrily drop the weapons on the floor. Just as he was about to ask Esgal for help, _another_ knock was heard and he stomped over angrily.

Eight figures tumbled in the minute he swung the door open.

"What is going on here?" cried an exasperated Bilbo.

He could only watch in despair as the Dwarves made themselves comfortable in his dining room.

* * *

"Hide!" Gandalf pulled Radagast behind a wall.

The two Istari managed to make their way inside the black fortress without being seen by Orcs or Goblins. They were currently in the upper east wing of Dol Guldur, carefully scouring each room for signs of an Elf. When the Grey Pilgrim heard footsteps approaching their direction, he yanked his fellow Maiar behind a wall to avoid being seen. Three Orcs sauntered into view, their expressions alert and growling lowly, bearing torches to light the way.

"They're gone," Radagast breathed.

Continuing on their way the two stopped before a large door that resembled a personal chamber. Pushing on the door lightly to avoid making any noise, Gandalf stuck his head in the room and gave a quick look. Once the way was clear, he beckoned at Radagast to enter with him. Together the two examined the room, noting how there was a bed and wardrobe to the corner of the room, and a large window overlooking the courtyard of Dol Guldur.

"Someone has been living here," Gandalf murmured.

Radagast went to the wardrobe and opened the smaller doors, finding it devoid of any content within. With a small sigh he closed it and shook his head at Gandalf, then shuffled over to the bed to look for clues. Closing his eyes in concentration the Grey Wizard reached out with his magic, trying to sense the identity of the inhabitant of this particular room. A brief image of fair silver hair and blue eyes appeared in his mind, but quickly vanished just like it had come.

"Someone slept here," the Brown Wizard said.

Gandalf twisted his body around to find Radagast hovering over the bed, where blankets were sprawled out in a mess. If there were blankets here, then that meant _someone _had to have been using this room. Judging from the aura that hung in the air, the Grey Wizard deduced it was not an Orc or Goblin that occupied this space. Which meant it had to be another person, perhaps it was Thranduil's lost son?

"Come Radagast, let us return to Thranduil and report on what we found."

"But we have not found any traces of an Elf," protested Radagast.

"I will find a way to tell him the news."

Gandalf chose not to reveal to his Istari about the images he saw in his mind.

* * *

Aradhel, Arastor, Arodeth, and Lalaith were currently in the throne room trying to dissuade Elrond to no avail. The four siblings knew what plagued their father, and why he chose to close off the borders of their home. Greenwood the Great was no longer what it once was. Their father's ability to hold off the shadows was waning, and the entire forest felt that. Though they wanted Elrond to help the Elvenking open up and see the error of his ways, they knew it was a meaningless confrontation.

"Lord Elrond you have to understand where_Ada _is coming from," the Crown Prince said respectfully.

The Peredhel looked up at the eldest son. "The pain of losing Legolas still plagues Thranduil, this much I know. But Mirkwood cannot fight off this evil alone at a time like this. Your father will need the help of both Imladris and Lothlórien to win this fight," he said to the four siblings.

"_Ada _is still bitter over the war of the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. A lot of Mirkwood Elves lost their lives that day to battle Sauron," Lalaith gave the Peredhel a sorrowful smile to express herself, "And when the three Rings of Power were given to you, Lady Galadriel, and Lord Círdan instead of himself, _Ada _grew even more resentful that both Imladris and Lothlórien had Vilya and Nenya to preserve their realms. _Ada _has sacrificed a lot to protect Mirkwood and made our home into what it is, please understand why he would not welcome outside help."

Elrond exhaled heavily.

"I was there little ones, I was there three thousand years ago when Isildur took the Ring from Sauron. I remember the many lives lost that day, and in particular, the lives of those courageous Mirkwood Elves. I do not blame Thranduil for his behavior, but I want him to realize that the darkness from Dol Guldur is spreading faster than what Mirkwood can defend," the ancient healer said gently to the four.

"_Ada _has not been the same since the disappearance of the brother we never met. The four of us can see it Lord Elrond, we can see the pain in _Nana's _face when she is around _Ada_. Though she does not blame him for not loving her the way he did his first queen, deep inside _Nana _always wished she could do more for _Ada_."

Lalaith clasped her sister's hand in her own.

"I love your mother just the same as I loved Rívis in the past," Thranduil's voice boomed from behind.

The four siblings whirled around to find their father standing near the entrance to the corridor, a painful expression written upon his features.

"Thranduil-"

"You have bothered my children long enough my lord Elrond. Please take your leave and return to Imladris. What happens to Mirkwood does not concern the outside world," the Elvenking said to the healer.

Just then the main doors to the throne room opened to reveal Gandalf and Radagast.

* * *

The two Istari stood at the entrance to find a strange scene happening between the Elvenking and Elrond of Imladris. Judging from their expressions, the two must have been in the middle of a heated argument prior to their arrival.

"_Mithrandir_!" the four siblings cried in unison, running over to hug the Grey Wizard.

Gandalf let out a chuckle as the four Elves nearly sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Mithrandir, Radagast, what brings you two here?" Thranduil bowed respectfully to the two Maia.

Disentangling himself from the four siblings, Gandalf shuffled forward with Radagast by his side.

"We have explored Dol Guldur in hopes of finding your lost son Legolas," Gandalf said.

Thranduil's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this. "I would not dare ask for the Istari to risk their lives for my personal matters," the Elvenking apologized.

"Do not blame yourself Thranduil. I took it upon myself to do so when I overheard what had happened from Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel," the Grey Pilgrim responded, beckoning for the Elvenking to raise his head.

"Then...may I ask what you have discovered?"

"Unfortunately we have not found the lost prince."

All four children ran forward when the Elvenking fell back against his throne in defeat. Thranduil sat, numb and dumbfounded, unresponsive to even the touches of his children. Aradhel turned to Elrond and implored for help, "Lord Elrond please! Help _Ada_!"

Elrond rushed over to the throne and placed a hand on the Elvenking's forehead. Several moments later he removed his hand and whispered something in Elvish the children could not hear. Thranduil blinked several times and looked around in a daze, confused as to why he was sitting in his throne.

"What happened?"

"You were in a state of shock my friend. I merely cast a healing spell to help you recover from that," Elrond said with a smile.

"My little Greenleaf..." moaned Thranduil.

"Take him to his chambers and call for a healer," Elrond instructed to Aradhel.

The Crown Prince gave a nod and with the help of his siblings, ushered their distraught father from the throne room.

* * *

With Thranduil and the children gone from the room, Elrond faced the two Istari, particularly Gandalf as he sensed the Grey Pilgrim was holding something back from the Elvenking earlier. Thousands of years of knowing Gandalf allowed the Peredhel to tell when he was lying. He did not want to seem nosy, as it was not his place to worry or think about Thranduil's business, but he could not stand by and watch Mirkwood suffer any longer.

"I sensed you were holding something back from Thranduil," he said to Gandalf.

Radagast looked at his fellow Maiar quizzically.

"I did feel the presence of an Elf back at Dol Guldur, but I am not sure if it is the lost prince. I did not want to give Thranduil hope when even I am not sure myself of what I had seen," Gandalf merely said.

"Thranduil's son _is _alive isn't he Gandalf?" the Peredhel said.

"Yes. Legolas is alive, that much I can tell. But where is he now, I am not certain."

* * *

It was daybreak when Bilbo finally woke up, having fallen asleep from the strenuous night previous. After the arrival of the twelve Dwarves, one more showed up rather late and introduced himself as Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of the company, and heir to Erebor as King Under The Mountains. The Hobbit listened as Thorin explained why they were there, that they wanted to hire him as their burglar to retrieve something called the Arkenstone, the Heart of the Mountain, also known to others as the King's Jewel. Gandalf was supposed to show up to join them as their guide, but the Wizard had another important matter to attend to and will meet them as soon as he was done. Bilbo was apprehensive as Balin produced a contract with terms of service written on it.

Yet the Hobbit didn't know if it was a good thing to sign or not. Even if the Dwarves were sent here on behalf of Gandalf.

Bilbo had only met Gandalf on a few occasions, but the Hobbit immediately recognized him as one of the Maiar, and Istari sent to Middle-Earth to guide its people. He had befriended the Grey Pilgrim, and respected him for his wisdom and loved his fireworks. It has been a while since he last saw Gandalf, and when he heard the Dwarves were sent there by him, Bilbo hesitated in his answer.

Thorin said he had a day to think about it, but Bilbo was not sure if he wanted to risk his life for something like this.

"What are you going to do Bilbo?"

Said Hobbit jumped. He had forgotten about the hidden Elf. Did Esgal spend the entire evening hiding out in his small home? How had he managed not to be seen by the Dwarves was beyond the knowledge of a simple Halfling like himself.

"I do not know...what should I do Esgal?" the Hobbit asked as the Elf came into the main room to help replace the china.

Esgal picked up several discarded plates from the floor, using this time to think of a good response to say. Placing the plates in the sink and going back to help carry some more, the Elf finally spoke. "Are you willing to help them reclaim their home from Smaug?" he observed the Hobbit from his peripheral vision.

Bilbo sighed. "I do not know Esgal. I do not know if I am willing to risk my life for such an adventure," he admitted softly.

"The choice is yours Bilbo. It is up to you what you decide, but if you do choose to follow them, I will follow and watch over you when I can."

"You will?" Bilbo's worries instantly vanished.

The Elf nodded. "Yes. I will watch over you, but for now I must depart and attend to some personal matters."

"I look forward to meeting you again Esgal."

* * *

Heading out from the Shire after mounting Hagalith, Legolas made his way towards Minas Morgul to report on the status of his meeting with Bilbo. As he rode in silence the assassin began to think back on the talk he had with the Hobbit. There was definitely something about Bilbo that attracted Legolas to the Hobbit. Was it his friendly and warm personality? Or the fact that he made Legolas feel comfortable? Whatever it was, the Elf was certain it would bring out hidden emotions that he learned to suppress and bury from the very day he started training.

"I wish I was you Hagalith," Legolas said, ruffling his horse's silky mane.

Hagalith snorted and tossed his head, playfully stinging Legolas' face with his mane.

"You do not agree? Would you rather we switch places?"

His mare neighed in response.

"I spoil you too much Hagalith. No more carrots for you for a while," the Elf grinned.

Hagalith pricked his ears and stopped trotting. Legolas let out a laugh at his loyal friend's temper, "I was playing with you little Hagalith. I can never spoil you too much."

Another neigh filled the air that sounded like an obvious snort to the Elf. Legolas laughed quietly to himself again, urging Hagalith to break into a run.

"_Noro Hagalith, noro mellon-nin_," he said in Elvish.

The duo were halfway across a vast plain when the sound of beating wings filled the air. Legolas gently pulled Hagalith to a stop, lifting his head skyward in time to see a Fell Beast coming in to land right in front of him, with the Witch-King riding on its massive back. The assassin lowered his head, clearly not expecting to run into his master here of all places.

"Esgal," the Witch-King rasped.

"I have done what you asked and befriended Bilbo. He plans on helping the Dwarves from Erebor reclaim their lost kingdom."

The Witch-King was disturbed by this piece of news. "Smaug will not go down easily without a fight. The only thing capable of killing him is a Black Arrow, and that is currently kept by a Bowman by the name of Bard. The Dwarves must not be allowed to claim the Black Arrow from Lake-town."

"Do you wish for me to travel there and kill Bard before the Dwarves arrived?" Legolas inquired.

"No. I will send Azog to intercept Thorin. I have another task for you Esgal," the Ringwraith said.

"What is it?"

"I have received news of Arathorn's whereabouts. He is hiding with the Rangers of the North. Travel there and end his life, along with that of his wife and child. If an heir is born before our master's resurrection is complete, Mordor will once again have an enemy. Isildur's heir cannot be allowed to live, Gondor must remain without a ruler if we are to take it from the Men. "

Legolas bowed. "Understood."

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Next chapter: Legolas heads for the North and begins to carry out his task of slaying Arathorn._

_Thranduil is still in a state of shock._

_Elrond returns to Imladris and asks Glorfindel to protect Mirkwood._

_Galadriel senses a shift in the powers of Middle-Earth._

_Bilbo decides to join Thorin and his company on their quest to reclaim Erebor._

_Hint: Boromir is not going to die, I am keeping this canon after all ;D_

_See you all next chapter!_


	10. Encounters Unforgotten

**Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!**

**Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.**

**Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...**

**Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.**

**This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.**

**This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.**

**OCs will also appear in this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.**

**Note: Edited 6/26/2015, added some more details to certain scenes. Combined two chapters into one since I realized they were kinda short by themselves.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**For Whose Sake**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Encounters Unforgotten**

Not much has changed since Legolas last visited Gondor.

Even if the Witch-King had told him of the whereabouts of Arathorn, he would require a more precious location as to where the Rangers of the North dwelled. It would be meaningless for him to wander aimlessly about the plains. The sooner he finished this mission, the faster he will be able to return to Mirkwood and observe the Elvenking in his domain. It was strange, but something was nagging at Legolas to speak to Thranduil alone, even if the latter saw him as an enemy.

Nearing the gates of the White City, he pulled his hood up over his head, concealing his fair Elven features. His eyes were his natural shade of blue instead of red, as the Elf currently did not have his lenses on. No need to frighten the people of Gondor and draw unwanted attention to himself. Pulling on Hagalith's reigns, Legolas made his way inside the gates like a simple traveler, trailing behind several people with caravans. The guards did not pay him any mind as the assassin passed.

"Now then Hagalith, let's see where our friend is."

The Elf wandered about the city, alert and listening for signs of Arathorn's whereabouts.

"Did you hear that our forces managed to repel the Orcs from Minas Morgul today?" a guard said as the Elf passed by.

Pretending to be engrossed by a nearby fruit stand, Legolas cocked his head and listened with his sharp Elven senses.

"If we don't get help, Minas Morgul will fall to those disgusting Orcs," his companion answered.

"Rohan will not come to our aid. Who else can we go to? Certainly not the Elves, and Dwarves are too busy mining for riches in the mountains. We are on our own for this war, and Lord Denethor certainly is not doing a good job of guiding his people now that Lord Arathorn has gone into hiding." the same guard said scornfully.

"I heard Lord Arathorn and Lady Gilraen are hiding with the Rangers of Dúnedain up North, waiting for the birth of their son," his companion answered.

Legolas pretended to adjust Hagalith's reigns in an attempt to gather more information.

"Quiet! Don't openly discuss this! Only very few are privy to that knowledge and if Lord Denethor were to find out, he will have your head!" the first guard chasticed angrily.

They walked away without another word.

All Legolas needed to do now was continue to search.

Or perhaps he should pay a visit to the Steward of Gondor, who has occupied the throne since Arathorn's disappearance.

* * *

Upon returning to Imladris the first thing Elrond did was call Glorfindel to his studies. If Thranduil would not listen to him, then he will have to send Glorfindel over and have the Vanyar watch over Mirkwood in his place. He knew the Elvenking respected the Balrog-Slayer, and though he might not appreciate the help, he would not easily send Glorfindel away without a second thought.

"You called for me Lord Elrond?" Glorfindel entered the study bearing a quizzical expression.

"I want you to lead a small group of Elves to help defend Mirkwood," Elrond said.

The Vanyar arched a eyebrow at this.

"Thranduil does not like outside help. Surely you of all Elves would not have forgotten this," the Balrog-Slayer answered.

The Peredhel paced his study.

"His children are still young and inexperienced in the field of battle. They will need your guidance when the time comes," Elrond said with a knowing look at Glorfindel.

"I will do as commanded, but Thranduil will not appreciate this at all."

With a swift bow the Elf-Lord made to depart the room.

"Wait."

"Yes Lord Elrond?"

"There will be an army of Goblins, Orcs, and Spiders that will attempt to invade Mirkwood. Bring your best Elves," Elrond warned.

Glorfindel narrowed his eyes. "You have foreseen this?"

Elrond nodded.

"I understand."

* * *

Esgal said he would watch over him if he chose to go, but Bilbo remained unconvinced. More importantly why would he risk his life for Dwarves that he did not even know? He longed for adventure yes, this much was true, but to travel all the way to the Lonely Mountain to steal a stone from a dragon? He certainly was not insane enough to go that far was he? Not to mention a dragon is not such an easy foe to take down.

"Well you always wanted to go on an adventure didn't you Bilbo?" the Hobbit muttered to himself.

Yes.

That was true.

He _did _long for an adventure.

Something that would take him beyond the hills of the Shire and into the vast expanse of Middle-Earth itself. Oh how grand it would be to leave such a fantastic tale to tell his future kin!

Picking up the last of the dirty bowls, Bilbo straightened up with a grin on his face.

"It is decided then. I will help those Dwarves reclaim what was once theirs!"

With his mind made up he hurriedly packed his bags, racing out the door and running to catch up with the Dwarves, who were thankfully not far from the Shire.

* * *

The sudden commotion of people rushing to the gates did not go unnoticed by Legolas. Being careful to remain in obscurity, the Elf followed the flow to the main gates. Standing behind a pillar where he could observe easily, his eyes fell upon a small band of soldiers returning, all bearing signs of injury and fatigue. In particular he noticed the leader of the group, clad in armor and bearing blood stains upon his face and hands.

Sapphire orbs blinked a couple of times.

No one here would know the location of Arathorn.

Flicking his wrist to hide the dagger he had drawn, Legolas contemplated the situation. If he were to attack out of nowhere, chaos would certainly follow, hindering his escape from the White City if need be. Besides there was no one here that deserved to be killed, and the Elf certainly did not want to involve innocent people in his search for Arathorn. Quietly blending in with the small crowd behind, the assassin decided to return to the tavern where he had rented a room for the evening. For now he should take Hagalith to the forest, which would give his horse a chance to rest, and he could gather information from the trees.

He shall return at night to complete his mission.

* * *

Glorfindel did not know what possessed him to pass through Gondor on their way to Mirkwood. Leading a group of no more than fifty Elves, the Vanyar brought them near the White City's gates after a day's worth of riding. They all bore the distinctive cloaks of Imladris, easily identifiable by the guards atop the towers. Whilst it was true they did not mingle amongst Men easily, the Elves knew they would not be attacked recklessly, as they were once allies before in the great war against Sauron.

"Lord Glorfindel," one of his Elves called his attention.

"Yes?"

"Look," the Elf pointed straight ahead.

There was a silhouette in the far distance, riding away from the White City, clad in black with a hooded cloak to obscure his features. That was certainly no Man of Gondor, and the Vanyar could make out Elven features, thanks to the lithe frame the figure bore.

Telling his group to make their way onto Mirkwood without him for now, the Vanyar urged his horse into a run.

"_Noro Asfaloth, noro mellon-nin_."

Asfaloth broke out into a gallop, streaking across the plains like an arrow from a bow.

"You there! Are you from Gondor?" Glorfindel shouted loudly.

The figure suddenly shot an arrow at him.

Glorfindel ducked as it soared over his head, narrowly missing his hair by an inch.

"I mean you no harm!"

Again another arrow came flying at his face.

Clearly this figure did not want to be seen, but it made the Vanyar all the more determined to find out who he is. Urging Asfaloth into a faster gallop, the Elf-Lord hoped to catch up with the mysterious figure.

* * *

Legolas did not like this.

Being chased by an unknown Elf.

After spending the evening in Gondor—unable to get close to Denethor's room thanks to constantly patrolling guards— the assassin decided to go for a ride, then try again that night. The Witch-King required efficiency and swiftness above all else, and the fact that he was already a day late in his mission did not bold well for the Elf. Now to make matters worse, he has yet another unidentified Elf chasing after him.

He already fired two warning shots at the Elf but his pursuer was relentless in his chase.

"_Noro Hagalith_," he whispered.

His loyal horse broke out into a full run across the plains, trying to gain distance between himself and the other horse. If Legolas could just make it to the woods that loomed ahead, he could easily lose his chaser in its forest depths. Twisting his body around to see where the Elf was, the assassin was shocked to find the distance between them had already been closed.

"Please! I bear no ill will," the Elf shouted.

Pulling another arrow from his quiver Legolas sighted it quickly, then let it soar through the air. However his pursuer was agile and effortlessly dodged the arrow without losing balance nor control of his horse. The Elf growled to himself, facing back around and grabbing the reigns. Clearly they would not get anywhere at this rate, and he tugged on Hagalith's reigns, making his friend run into the forest.

The Elf followed him.

Pulling out three daggers from beneath his cloak, Legolas threw them at the Elf, satisfied that one of them managed to bury itself in the Elf's shoulder. However his pursuer retaliated by fire an arrow at him, which the assassin took so as to keep Hagalith from harm thanks to an upraised root near the foot of one of the ancient trees. The tip buried itself deep in Legolas' right shoulder blade, causing the assassin hiss in pain.

Tugging on the reign to stop Hagalith in his tracks, the assassin decided to face his chaser.

"_Daro_!" he shouted in Elvish.

The Elf stopped his horse and dismounted, whilst Legolas mirrored his movements.

"_Man le_?" the Elf asked in Elvish.

"Esgal," Legolas responded.

"I am Glorfindel of Imladris. I mean you no harm, though your daggers say so otherwise," Glorfindel winced in pain.

Legolas gripped his right shoulder blade in pain. "I can say the same for you...Glorfindel," he said calmly, feeling blood on his palm.

"Why are you here? Where are you from?"

"I am a wanderer. I have no place to call home," Legolas was careful to conceal where he truly came from.

The Elf, Glorfindel, studied him like one would a prisoner in a dungeon. Apprehensive and cautious to this Elf's movements, Legolas slowly reached for the twin blades strapped to his back.

"There is no need for weapons here Esgal, though your name is one I would not suspect to hear. Tell me Esgal, why do you not glow like all Elves do?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly.

'_He's a sharp one_.'

"Do not worry about me Glorfindel. I would take care of the dagger if I were you," Legolas eyed the weapon he had thrown.

To his surprise the Elf simply reached behind and yanked it out of his back, throwing it back at him deftly. Legolas caught the dagger with his left hand, then pulled out the arrow sticking from his shoulder blade and threw that on the ground. For a while no one spoke, then both simultaneously collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion, suffering from the wounds on their backs.

"Not a stranger to yanking out weapons I see," noted Glorfindel with a strained smile.

"What do you want from me?" Legolas said with a slight pant.

"To be friends with you."

* * *

"I want to befriend you," Glorfindel said through a strained smile.

Legolas was taken aback by his sudden comment.

"Why would you want to befriend me? You do not know where I am from. I could be your enemy for all you know," he answered back.

Glorfindel chuckled lightly at this, leaning against a tree as his eyes lifted skyward. "If you were my enemy then those three daggers would have claimed my life already. Yet you did not aim for vital areas, you were simply trying to give me a warning. That alone proves to me you mean not to kill," the Elf-Lord responded with a thoughtful tone.

The assassin scoffed slightly at this.

He should have known the Elf would pick up on the way he threw the daggers.

Reaching into the pouch hidden by his cloak, Legolas withdrew a small vial of white powder. Pulling the stopper off with his left hand, he poured some of the substance onto his arrow wound, sighing softly as the bleeding was staunched. Covering it up he threw this at the Vanyar, who caught it with a swift catch and gave him a perplexed look, eyeing the contents suspiciously.

"It is not poison. It is a powder that will stop the bleeding from your dagger wound," Legolas supplied, shifting so Glorfindel could see his own powdered wound.

"My armor constricts my movements. Can I trust you to help me with it?" Glorfindel held out the vial.

Wordlessly the assassin took up the glass vial, took off the stopper, and sprinkled the appropriate amount onto the dagger wound caused by him. Once that was done he immediately placed it back in his pouch. The flower used to make the powder was very rare and hard to come by, Legolas needed to preserve whatever amount he could for future missions. Just as he was about to get up and leave the vicinity, both Elves picked up on the sounds of footsteps approaching their way.

"Something is here," hissed Legolas softly, blue eyes scanning the area.

"Ten of them at least," Glorfindel added as he stood up with Legolas.

Whistling sharply between his fingers to signal Hagalith, the assassin pointed a finger in the opposite direction of where they were standing. Hagalith knew what the whistle meant. He was trained to respond to it should Legolas ever need to use it. It meant the horse was to flee the immediate area and wait in a safe place, until Legolas whistled again to let him know it was all clear to come back.

"Follow him Asfaloth," the Vanyar said to his own horse.

Asfaloth snorted and nipped Glorfindel lightly on the arm.

"I will be fine _mellon-nin_, now go and follow the other one."

With one last look at its rider, Asfaloth turned around and followed Hagalith out of the woods so the two Elves were effectively left alone.

"You trained your companion well," noted Glorfindel.

"Hagalith has been with me since he was a colt."

Standing side by side the two Elves each drew his own weapon. Legolas unsheathed his twin blades, holding them in both hands, eyes alert and ready for the first sign of movement. Glorfindel drew his single sword hanging from his belt, holding that within his own grasp and scanning the bushes. They stood, silently, until a rustling sound caught their attention.

A Spider leapt forth from within the bushes, splaying its eight legs wide in the air as it came tumbling downward at the duo. Thinking fast both Legolas and Glorfindel slashed at its exposed under-belly, the only soft spot vulnerable enough to kill it with the right amount of force. Their swords sliced through the soft flesh, spraying blood everywhere but they rolled out of the way to avoid being stained. The Spider landed with a thud on the forest floor, its legs twitched violently in the air, then it stilled.

"Be on your guard. This forest is notorious for rogue Spiders," Legolas said as they looked around.

"There!" Glorfindel pointed to rustling leaves in the distance.

Sheathing his swords with one fluid movement, Legolas took out his bow and nocked an arrow onto the string. Tilting his head a little to the right, Legolas listened in for the rustling noise. When the leaves moved again he let the projectile fly into the bush, where a loud squeal resulted from his attack. More Spiders came into view, with the one bearing the arrow as their leader.

"Get ready," Legolas warned.

Glorfindel lifted up his sword and smirked. "My right shoulder may be wounded but it takes more than that to take down an Elf," the Balrog-Slayer said.

"Let's wrap this up."

Both Elves ran forward.

* * *

"Thorin are you sure Bilbo will come after us?" Balin asked as the group slowly made their way out of the Shire.

"Whether he comes or not is up to him," Thorin answered.

"And where do you think you are going without me?" a new voice interjected.

The Dwarves spun around in alarm but quickly relaxed when they realized it was Gandalf who was talking. The Grey Pilgrim emerged from a house near the foothill of the Shire, bearing a knowing smile on his face.

"Gandalf, we were beginning to think you have abandoned us," Thorin narrowed his eyes a bit at the Grey Wizard.

Unaffected by his comment the Istari chuckled to himself. "I promised you in Bree I would travel with you did I not? Though it seems we are missing one..." Gandalf trailed off and peered over the top of the Dwarves' heads, which was not hard given their shorter stature compared to him.

"We are all here, who are you talking to?" Bombur huffed.

"He meant me!"

Bilbo came running into view bearing a large pack on his back, the Hobbit coming to a halt in front of Gandalf. Giving the Maia a deep bow of respect, Bilbo straightened back up and beamed brightly like they were old friends.

"Gandalf! I was not aware you would be joining us!" he exclaimed in delight.

"Someone needs to guide you my dear friend," Gandalf patted Bilbo on the shoulder affectionately.

"But are we going to walk the entire distance?" the Hobbit grimaced at the mere thought of a treacherous trek.

"I have prepared transportation for us," the Grey Wizard indicated behind the group.

A series of neighs and snorts filled the air as the Dwarves and one Hobbit spun around to find ponies walking in their direction. They were the perfect size for the Dwarves, given their short stature. Even Bilbo would have no difficulty riding one. The only horse that was taller than the rest was meant for Gandalf, and he mounted the roan mare with ease.

"Let us make haste to the Lonely Mountains," he said to the group.

* * *

It seemed that no matter how many Spiders the two Elves cut down, more and more rogue ones seem to appear and take their place. Legolas still had enough stamina to continue, but he could tell Glorfindel was beginning to tire. Standing back to back as Spiders surrounded them on either side, the assassin reached into his pouch and felt around for a small rolled up bundle that contained poison-coated needles.

"What are you doing?" Glorfindel panted.

"These have been coated with a special poison that is lethal even to Spiders," Legolas quickly unrolled the bundle and pulled out a long, thin needle in his hand.

"How do you plan on using them?"

He smirked at the Vanyar. "Distract them and I will use the chance to throw it."

Glorfindel visibly paled. "You want me to create a distraction?" he asked incredulously.

"Are you afraid?" taunted Legolas.

The Elf-Lord scoffed. "I am not afraid of anything," he said and then charged forward.

With the Spiders distracted by the Vanyar— who was doing a rather excellent job— Legolas swiftly placed his lenses in his eyes, waiting several moments for their magic to take effect. He could kill them without the help of the lenses, but it just made the job quicker and easier. Focusing intently on the one engaged in combat with Glorfindel, the assassin held the needle up and looked for the point that connected to the Spider's brain.

Once he had a clear target Legolas threw the needle with great force, the thin metal burying itself in the exact spot he had foreseen. The Spider reared up on its hind legs, screeching in pain and clawing at its head. Then it fell over with a loud thud, prompting Glorfindel to back away to avoid being squashed by the massive beast. The Vanyar spun around and arched an impressed eyebrow at the assassin.

"Focus," Legolas snapped, pulling out another needle.

Glorfindel whirled around just in time to block another Spider from biting him.

One by one Legolas threw the needles, watching as the Spiders fell over in succession. When there was only one remaining, he put the needles away and drew forth his blades, running forward to join an exhausted Glorfindel.

"I'll handle this," he said.

The Vanyar backed away.

Flipping himself into the air high above the Spider's reach, Legolas switched his blades into a downward position, focusing on the vital point that will render it dead with one slice of his blade. The tip pierced soft flesh and he tore away at the muscles connecting tissues together, dragging his sword down towards the creature's spinnerets. The Spider screeched in pain and collapsed on the ground, its legs splayed out in a tangled mess.

"Impressive," noted Glorfindel from behind.

Legolas sheathed his weapons.

He turned around just in time to find the Vanyar collasped on the ground. Running over and kneeling beside the unconscious Elf, Legolas examined Glorfindel and noticed he had two slight puncture wounds just below his waist, the only place where the armor did not fully extend to protect him.

"This is not good," he murmured.

Even his medical abilities were limited.

Glorfindel needed a healing Elf to rid the poison.

But where would he find a healer Elf in the middle of the forest?

Gondor certainly would not know how to treat a wound like this.

_Do you need our assistance little Wood-Elf? _The trees around him whispered in his mind.

_He has been poisoned. He needs a healer Elf!_

_Take him to Greenwood the Great...home of King Thranduil._

Legolas grimaced.

That was the last place he ever wanted to return to.

But if he wished to save Glorfindel's life, then he had no choice but to head for Mirkwood. It would only be a short ride away with Hagalith aiding him. Whistling sharply between his fingers, the assassin called his friend back to him and was not surprised to find Asfaloth following Hagalith. Seeing his unconscious rider in the arms of the assassin, Asfaloth came over and neighed softly in Glorfindel's face.

"He has been poisoned but I will save him. Ride with me to Mirkwood," Legolas said to Asfaloth.

The horse snorted in agreement.

Carefully placing Glorfindel onto Asfaloth's back and securing him onto the saddle, Legolas mounted Hagalith and made his own steed break out into a powerful run.

"To Mirkwood my friend," he murmured.

Hagalith neighed.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Combined two chapters worth into one to make this longer._

_I must say, I have an unhealthy obsession with Orlando Bloom as Legolas_

_xD_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Celsius Fate~_

**Translations:**

**Daro: Stop**

**Man le: Who are you**

**Noro: Run**

**Mellon-nin: My friend**


	11. Bonds

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Note: Edited 6/26/2015, added some more details to certain scenes. Combined two chapters into one since I realized they were kinda short by themselves.****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Bonds**

Within half a day of riding at full speed, Legolas arrived at the border of Mirkwood with an unconscious Glorfindel being carried by Asfaloth. Now that they had made their way here, the next problem that presented itself was how was Legolas going to get the Vanyar to a healer, without having to reveal himself to the others? Surely after the last encounter with the Nazgûl, the Elf was positive the Wood-Elves were less than likely to welcome him with open arms.

"Asfaloth, you'll have to go in there without me," he said to the stallion.

Asfaloth snorted and went over to nip Legolas on the arm, almost like he was telling the Elf to go with him and his master.

Legolas shook his head. "I cannot go where I am not welcome. Now hurry, or your master will not make it!"

With a neigh of sadness, the horse trotted off towards the Southern Gate of Mirkwood. Making sure to remain concealed within the shadows, Legolas peered out and saw Mirkwood Elves emerge with weapons drawn, thinking it was an enemy. When they realized it was Glorfindel on the horse's back, one immediately called for a Healer, while three more came forward to bring the Vanyar inside the palace.

Only then did Legolas blend with the shadows around him.

* * *

When Glorfindel came to, the first thing he saw was the face of Thranduil Elvenking hovering like a spirit by his bed. For a while the Vanyar was disoriented, his mind clouded by haze and healing sleep. The only thing he could remember was fighting alongside Esgal, then everything went black after that.

"Lord Glorfindel, I see you are awake," Thranduil said.

"Thranduil Elvenking...where am I?" the Vanyar asked groggily.

"You are in my realm, in the healer's wing of the palace. Lóridir finished cleansing the spider poison from your body, and had induced a healing sleep to help you recover faster. I see the antidote has already done its work," the Elvenking answered.

Glorfindel slowly pushed himself into a sitting position.

"Would you like something to eat?" Thranduil inquired, handing the Vanyar a goblet of water.

"That would be great," Glorfindel said, taking the goblet from the Elvenking's hand.

"I will have someone bring up food and water for you."

The Vanyar bowed his head as the Elvenking departed his room.

"Glad to see you are well," a voice said.

The Elf-Lord knew that voice. "You are still around?" he said with a smile on his lips.

Esgal appeared from the balcony of the room gracefully, leaning against the wall as he gave the Vanyar an impressed smile, one he rarely gave to anyone.

"I'm impressed," the assassin admitted.

"By what?" Glorfindel lifted an eyebrow skyward.

"The battle with the Spiders back at the forest."

"You were not bad yourself," the Vanyar smiled at the assassin.

"How are your wounds?"

Glorfindel shifted his position on the bed. "I've been through worse," he answered.

"I should have seen when you were poisoned. _Goheno nin Glorfindel o Imladris_," Esgal apologized.

"_Ú-moe edaved mellon-nin Esgal_," Glorfindel responded.

Suddenly the assassin's head whipped up towards the door, and within a blink of an eye, disappeared just as the door opened to reveal a Healer Elf carrying a tray in her hands laden with food and a goblet of water. Coming near the bed of the Vanyar, she placed the tray down on the bed and bowed to him.

"Thranduil Elvenking has instructed me to bring you food and water," she said in a melodic voice.

"Thank you. Tell King Thranduil he has my gratitude for giving me aid in my time of need," the Balrog-Slayer said.

She bowed again and departed just as swiftly as she had arrived.

"Care to share any of that?" Esgal said once she was gone.

The Vanyar raised an eyebrow at the assassin, admiring his ability to come and go without leaving a trace. Picking an apple of the tray with one hand, he threw it at the Elf, watching as Esgal caught it effortlessly without needing to look.

"Thank you," Esgal bit into the sweet fruit.

Taking a piece of Lembas bread from the tray, Glorfindel broke off a corner and nibbled at it, his stomach not being able to handle anything else aside from this sacred Elven way-bread for now. For a while the two ate in relative silence, with the occasional glance by Esgal from the window where he was seated.

"How goes the apple?" Glorfindel inquired, finishing the slice of Lembas.

"It has been a while since I last ate an apple," Esgal answered truthfully.

Glorfindel furrowed his brows together in confusion. "You do not eat apples?" he reached for the goblet of water, taking a sip of the clear liquid.

"Not where I come from. As a fellow Elf, you should know we can survive for days without nourishment."

"I have been meaning to ask you Esgal...but exactly _who _are you? Certainly an Elf such as yourself has no business with Men, especially with the realm of Gondor."

"You who dwell in the light, and I, who dwell with the shadows do not mix. I will say no more as to where I am from," the assassin answered bluntly.

"Must you keep yourself a secret from the other Elves?"

Esgal's eyes darkened slightly. "They do not appreciate me. Forgive me Glorfindel, but you will not know how it feels to be different from other Elves. I do not glow, do I?"

If the assassin had not mentioned it previously, the Vanyar would not have even noticed that Esgal indeed does not radiate a glow like other Elves do. Now that he was able to see more clearly, the assassin could pass off for a Man if his ears and fair hair were concealed from sight.

"It is true. You do not glow. How is this possible?" the Balrog-Slayer breathed.

"I have learned to suppress it in order to survive," Esgal stated simply.

"Suppressing your glow?...that is unheard of in an Elf before," Glorfindel frowned.

"It can be done."

The Vanyar had to agree with the assassin.

After all he was looking at an Elf who has hidden his glow.

* * *

"_Ada! Ada! _Where are you?" Elladan cried, streaking down the corridor of the Last Homely House.

Elrond had just come out of his study and was unaware of his eldest child coming right at him. Elladan realized too late his father was around the corner, and the two collided into one another. The Peredhel fell back on the floor indignantly, while his son landed on his behind. When the guards saw this, they immediately rushed over to help both father and son back on their feet.

"_Ion-nin_, what in the name of Arda are you doing!?" Elrond roared angrily after the guards helped him stand.

"_Goheno-nin Ada_, but I bring news from Lord Glorfindel's scouts!" the eldest said.

"What of Lord Glorfindel? Speak my son," the Peredhel put his anger aside temporarily.

Erestor rounded the corner to find his Lord and Elladan standing there, and decided to join the duo as he was on his way to speak to Elrond about a matter.

"What is going on?" the Chief Adviser inquired.

"Ah, Lord Erestor, my son has news from Lord Glorfindel."

"His scouts report Lord Glorfindel chased after a mysterious figure outside Minas Tirith. They witnessed him chase the figure into the forest, and have not heard from him since," Elladan blurted out quickly.

Both Elrond and Erestor were deeply concerned by this piece of information. If the Elf-Lord had vanished for this long without alerting them to his whereabouts, then something must have happened to him.

"Elladan, take Elrohir and two scouts with you. Find out what happened to Lord Glorfindel, and if he is in danger, assist him in returning to Imladris immediately!" Elrond said to his eldest.

Elladan bowed. "Right away," he said and took off running.

"This is grave news...for Lord Glorfindel to vanish like this," Erestor murmured.

"I pray to Arda and Valar for his safe return," the Peredhel said, tilting his head towards the sky.

* * *

For the remainder of the day Esgal remained hidden within the shadows of Mirkwood, making sure to keep out of sight whenever someone entered the room where Glorfindel was resting in. Aside from that the Elf discovered he was rather enjoying the company the Vanyar provided. Glorfindel was surprised every single time when the assassin would mysteriously vanish from view, only for the door to his room to open a mere second later, and only reappearing when the servant or maid was gone from view. The Elf-Lord knew it was unnatural for an Elf to move so quickly and without a sound as well, but having seen the Elf's skills on the field, decided not to question it.

"You still have not told me why you suppress your glow," the Vanyar said as he tossed an apple at Legolas.

"It is required for where I live," Esgal chose his words carefully, not wanting to reveal he hails from Dol Guldur.

"I have never come across an Elf who does not glow like the rest of us. It is almost strange to be in your presence, and were it not for your ears, I would have assumed you were a Man."

Esgal could not resist the urge to let out a small chuckle.

"Is this the first time you have ever laughed?" Glorfindel inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I am trained to be emotionless but it seems...you bring out what I have buried for many, many years."

Glorfindel threw the blankets aside and slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed, testing how far he can go without collapsing to the ground. Although the healer had removed the poison from his body, the Vanyar had been informed it would take several days for him to fully recover his strength and ability to walk. This troubled Glorfindel greatly, since he was sure Imladris must be in an uproar over his sudden disappearance.

"You should take it easy," the assassin said, finishing the apple and throwing the core into an empty holder in the room.

"I must send word to Imladris that I am safe, else I fear Lord Elrond will send the entire army out to search for my presence."

"Why not send a messenger to Imladris?" suggested Esgal.

The Vanyar mentally reprimanded himself for not coming up with such a simple solution. Yes he could very well send a messenger, but it would take at least three days time for the message to get to Imladris. Glorfindel feared it will be too late then, and Arda can only know what Lord Elrond would do to discover any signs of him. The last time an Elf went missing -or rather Elves, since Elladan and Elrohir liked to run off without a word- the Lord of Imladris tore apart every known land and area around and near his home in search of his sons, going as far as razing Mirkwood forest as well. Thranduil was definitely not pleased by what Elrond had done, and it took several years for the Elvenking to fully forgive the Peredhel for his transgression against his realm.

"I can only imagine how far Lord Elrond will go to search for any signs of my being alive," Glorfindel finally replied.

"Would you like me to help deliver the message?"

"No. That will not be necessary Esgal. I will just pray to Arda that Lord Elrond does not do anything foolish in his search for me."

* * *

Thranduil sat on his throne bearing a solemn expression on his face. Fleeting images of his first wife and beloved Legolas flashed through his mind like an endless dream, spiraling for eternity within the recess of his mind. How long has it been since he last held his little Greenleaf? Rívis passed away not long after their eldest child went missing in the darkness of the night, her heart consumed by grief and sorrow over the loss of her only child. The Elvenking wanted nothing more than to join his cherished wife in Valinor, but Mirkwood needed a ruler, a King at its helm. Therefore Thranduil mourned for a brief period, then reigned in his despair long enough to allow his realm to flourish and prosper under his leadership.

Two thousand years.

It felt like a mere three days for Thranduil.

"_Ada_?" a soft voice jolted him from his thoughts.

Blinking a few times, the Elvenking lifted his head and found his daughter Lalaith standing in front of him, a small frown splayed across her lips.

"Lalaith my daughter, what is the matter?" Thranduil planted a smile on his face, opening his arms wide for his daughter to see.

"I brought you some tea," the youngest of the four said in her musical voice.

"Thank you my little laughter," the Elvenking took up the cup and sipped at the content.

Seeing her father drink the tea allowed a small wave of relief to wash over Lalaith, her hands relaxing around the edges of the tray she was holding. Her brothers were out patrolling the borders of their home, while her sister Arodeth was currently in her room, writing a letter to their mother Edlothiad about their father's well-being. Oh how she missed her mother. Queen Edlothiad had departed Mirkwood for four moons to visit her own family in a neighboring village ruled by her husband, and was due to return in a few days time.

Lowering the cup from his lips, blue eyes flicked upward towards the entrance leading into the throne room, and Thranduil caught a brief glimpse of a hooded figure disappearing down the corridor. Immediately his body went rigid with shock and disbelief, his grip on the cup slackened to the point where it fell from his fingers and dropping to the floor. Luckily it did not break but it was enough to cause Lalaith to jump back in fear.

"_Ada_? What's the matter?" she asked, bending down to pick up the discarded china.

"Did you see that?" his voice barely a whisper.

"See what?" Lalaith was perplexed, turning around to stare out the throne room in confusion.

"Stay here," Thranduil ordered and swiftly made for the exit.

Lalaith's frowns grew wider as she watched her father disappear down the corridor.

* * *

Legolas knew someone was following him.

His elven senses were on high alert as he quietly made his way down the deserted corridor of Mirkwood's palace.

It was a huge risk, walking exposed like this, but Legolas was confident there would be no one around at this time of the night, as most have retired to their rooms for the evening and guards rotated in shifts outside the walls.

Therefore when he picked up sounds of footsteps trailing behind him, the assassin quickened his pace and blended with the shadows after turning a corner.

Keeping himself concealed within the shadows, Legolas reached behind his back and drew forth one of his blades, holding it in his dominant hand and waiting for his mysterious pursuer to show up.

When the silhouette of Thranduil Elvenking turned the corner, the Elf was taken aback, having assumed it was a guard that had followed him. Still he took no chances, observing quietly as the ruler of Mirkwood paused a few steps away from where he was hidden, those sapphire orbs carefully scanning the seemingly empty hallway.

"I know you are there," he heard the Elvenking call out.

Legolas did not move.

"Please, show yourself," Thranduil implored.

The assassin contemplated vanishing with the aid of the shadows, but something in Thranduil's voice compelled him to remain. He could sense longing and yearning within Thranduil's tone, and a strange feeling inside prompted Legolas to will the shadows away, revealing himself before the Elvenking.

Nonetheless the ruler of Mirkwood stumbled a few steps back at the sudden appearance of an Elf materializing from seemingly nowhere.

"You are here," Thranduil said after recovering.

"If you wish to claim my head, Thranduil Elvenking, it will have to wait for another day," Legolas lifted up his blade and pointed the tip at the older Elf.

"I am not here to kill you, but merely wish to talk to you."

Hardening his gaze, the assassin did not lower his arm. "There is nothing to talk about, I merely came to keep an eye on your realm, and was not expecting you of all Elves to discover my presence. Be grateful I was not given orders to take your life where you stand," he said in a menacing voice.

To his surprise the Elvenking was unfazed by his threat.

"Are you my son? My Legolas?" Thranduil asked, extending a hand outward.

Hesitating for a brief moment, the assassin strengthened his resolve. "I am Esgal, champion of the Witch-King of Angmar, and one of the lords of Dol Guldur. I am not your son, this Legolas you speak of."

"You are an Elf, surely those who dwell in the Dark would reject such a beloved being of Light," countered the Elvenking.

"I was raised in Dol Guldur my entire life. Those who dwell there do not fear me for I have learned to suppress my glow. They dare not cross me for fear of retaliation, especially knowing I am the champion of the Witch-King," Legolas explained coldly.

"You look so much like Rívis," murmured the ruler, a wistful smile tugging at his lips.

"I do not know whom you speak of."

Reaching into the folds of his robe, Thranduil felt around and extracted something in his hand. Thinking it was a weapon meant for him, Legolas tensed and took on a defensive position as he kept his eyes on the Elvenking. Were he to attack, Legolas will strike first and end the ruler of Mirkwood's life right then and there.

Instead of a dagger or a sword, a silver pendant glinted against the torches hanging against the wall, and the assassin was caught off guard when he saw the necklace.

It was identical to the one he wore around his neck.

Yet he remained silent.

He didn't have much time to dwell upon the similarity of the necklaces, for at that moment both Elves heard someone cry out.

"_Ada_, get away from him!"

Aradhel came charging down the corridor with all the glory of the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, clad in a light tunic with his swords drawn and ready to strike. Thranduil threw himself in the way of his son, not wanting a bloodbath to happen right within the walls of his castle.

"No!" Aradhel couldn't change directions.

Springing into action, Legolas whirled the Elvenking out of harm's way and blocked the swords with his own, sounds of metal clashing against metal echoing loudly in the air around them. Confused as to why he acted defensively, the assassin nearly had his arm slashed were it not for his quick reflexes. Jumping backwards away from the duo, he landed gracefully on his feet and crouched low, switching into a reverse grip on his sword, his senses going into killing mode as he trained his eyes upon the eldest son of Thranduil Elvenking.

"Stand down my son," Thranduil ordered.

"But _Ada_-" Aradhel protested.

"Stand down!"

Gritting his teeth and seething with silent anger, the Crown Prince obeyed his father's orders and lowered his weapons. However Legolas did not move, his mind clouded by the urging instinct to kill and flee from the scene. When he finally realized Aradhel was no longer going to come at him, the assassin took several deep breaths to calm himself prior to standing back up.

"Do not think I am grateful for this," Legolas hissed, then vanished from sight.

* * *

"_Ada_, why did you let him go!" Aradhel seethed as he trailed behind his father.

"Because he never meant to harm me," replied the Sindar as calmly as possible.

"Has that Elf poisoned your mind _Ada_? He was pointing a blade at you! If Lalaith had not come to me, speaking of the way you acted, you might have been killed!"

At that moment his father's glow —normally dimmed and passive— roared with the full fury of a raging fire. So blinding it was, the Crown Prince had to shield his eyes from his father's fury. In all the years he has spent by his father's side, Aradhel could have never imagined his father's glow would be _this _strong. If there were any Orcs or Goblins within the vicinity, the ferocity of his father's light alone would have sent them scrambling away.

"Did you _see _him attack me!?" Thranduil roared.

"No-" Aradhel was cut off.

"Then what in Arda's name gave you the impression he was going to kill me?" his father's voice had morphed into a quiet murmur, and Aradhel instantly knew he was in trouble.

"I saw...I...He...He killed Aeneth!" Aradhel finally said.

Looking his son directly in the eyes, Thranduil's visage transformed from one of anger to pain, and instantly Aradhel felt guilty for causing trouble for his father.

"Aeneth's death has affected you the most _ion-nin_. I knew she was close to you, and you adored her more than any other Elleth in Mirkwood. I was in the process of arranging for your marriage to her when this tragedy happened. Yes, she was killed while defending you, and that pains me more than anything to see one of my sons grieving like this. However this does not excuse your behavior for acting...so rashly like you did before. You were ready to strike me down as well, were you not?"

"That was never my intention _Ada_! I merely could not change directions," Aradhel exclaimed in shock.

"I will overlook this incident only one time. Should you act so brazenly again in the future, I will not hesitate to punish you like I do any guards who have disobeyed my orders. Do you understand my son?" the Sindar glowered darkly at his son.

Swallowing his pride, Aradhel lowered his eyes in respect, and said flatly. "I understand, my Lord Thranduil."

"You are dismissed to your room."

Aradhel calmly walked the remainder of the way towards his room.

Only then did he slam the door, the sound echoing loudly throughout the hall.

* * *

Perched in one of the trees of Mirkwood in an unusual position, Legolas was too distressed over what had just transpired to think properly.

Why did Thranduil Elvenking bear the same necklace as him?

What was the meaning behind the pendant?

Was he really the Elvenking's lost son?

Reaching into his tunic collar with a gloved hand, the assassin pulled out the pendant hanging around his neck and stared at it. Intricate silver twisted and forged in the shape of vines encircled a gorgeous sapphire, the surface glinting in the moonlight as Legolas tilted the gem one way and the other, a myriad of colors dancing across his face.

"Why does he have the same pendant as I do?" he murmured to himself.

For as long as he could remember, Legolas had had the pendant as an Elfling, having worn it his entire life within the walls of Dol Guldur and wherever he went. It was the only possession the Witch-King allowed him to keep, and the assassin normally kept it hidden underneath his tunic. While it held no significant meaning to the Elf until this night, Legolas always felt safe and protected when wearing it, like a spirit was watching over him always. Odd how such a thought never crossed his mind until this moment, and even stranger was the fact that seeing Thranduil Elvenking having the same pendant triggered these feelings within the assassin.

"Don't let this get to you Legolas...pretend you saw nothing," the Elf whispered quietly to the wind.

Tucking the pendant back underneath his tunic, he leaned against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes.

Legolas drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_What will happen now that Legolas saw Thranduil with the same necklace? _

_Why does he not remember his past? _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Celsius Fate~_


	12. Bound By Blood

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Note: Edited 6/27/2015, added some more details to certain scenes. ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Bound By Blood**

The cool, crisp morning wind of Mirkwood blew through the trees, rousing Legolas from his slumber as silver-blue orbs fluttered open. The trees all around groaned and whispered in his mind, and the assassin was comforted by their presence. The trees had always been his friends, even the shadowed trees back in Dol Guldur, though twisted and driven mad by the Darkness there, they were still able to communicate with the Elf. As a Wood-Elf, it pained Legolas immensely to hear the sufferings of the shadowed trees within Dol Guldur, and he reached out with whatever Light he could to help soothe their grief, even if it was temporary.

_You have awakened._

The tree he was resting on spoke into his mind.

_Yes. Thank you for giving me shelter for the night._

Legolas was thankful for the trees around in providing him shelter.

_Wood-Elf, there is something we wish to warn you about._

At this the assassin sat up a tad straighter, cocking his head to the side as if listening to what the trees were going to tell him.

_A small group of rogue Goblins are heading this way Wood-Elf. They plan on ambushing the Elvenking and his entourage when they leave the palace later this morning._

Troubled by this the assassin stood up and gazed out into the dense woods, listening to the sounds of trees and wind alike. This particular part of Mirkwood was a routinely patrolled area, which meant there shouldn't be any problems here. While he was wary of Azog not causing trouble within the walls of the Black Fortress, something nagged at the back of Legolas' mind as he stretched his stiff limbs. The Witch-King trained the Goblins and Orcs of Dol Guldur well enough to not cause any problems, so why would a band of rogues break off from the main army and make their way here to Mirkwood?

_Where are the Goblins?_

_East of here, they are coming through the woods ruled by the Spiders._

Wasting no time the assassin nimbly leaped from tree to tree, senses ever alert and scanning the vicinity.

* * *

"My King! The sons of Lord Elrond are at the Northern Gates requesting permission to enter," a guard relayed as he ran into the room.

Thranduil was in the midst of reading one of the scrolls documented by his father Oropher when the guard intruded. The Elvenking lifted his eyes to meet the guard's own and then went back to the Elvish writing without interest.

"Send them away," he said flatly.

"But my Lord, they are here inquiring about the presence of Lord Glorfindel," the guard said.

The Sindar lowered the scroll and heaved a heavy sigh. "Show them in," he finally replied.

The guard bowed and disappeared out the door. A while later he reappeared with Elladan and Elrohir following closely behind, both Elves looking frazzled and weary from their long ride to Mirkwood.

"Forgive the intrusion King Thranduil, but we are here on behalf of _Ada_, seeking news of Lord Glorfindel," Elladan said.

"You may tell Lord Elrond that Lord Glorfindel has been injured on his way here by Spiders. A Healer has tended to him and he is now recovering in one of my spare chambers. When he is well enough, I will send him back to Imladris."

Both Elves displayed identical signs of relief at this piece of news. They were dreading the worse from King Thranduil and were deciding how to be the bearers of bad news, however it seems this was no longer necessary.

"Then may we ask permission to rest up for our journey home?" Elrohir inquired.

Thranduil waved a hand dismissively. "I will have rooms prepared for you-"

"_Ada_! Goblins have been spotted at the Eastern Woods! They are converging on _Nana_'s escort!" Arastor burst into the room in a frantic rush, so much that he barreled right into Elrohir, sending the older twin sprawling on the ground.

"Oh! Elrohir! I did not mean to run into you like that," Arastor apologized when he realized whom he had knocked over.

Elrohir reached for the outstretched hand, deftly pulling himself back onto his feet. "No harm done Arastor. However I believe this reunion will have to wait for later. Your mother is in trouble is she not? Let us lend you a hand!" he offered.

"I cannot allow you two to interfere in Mirkwood affairs," Thranduil interjected, summoning a guard and ordering him to prepare his steed to retrieve his wife.

"But King Thranduil, we are warriors like Arastor, and we can be of use against Goblins!" argued the younger twin.

"Elladan is right _Ada_, let them come with us!" Arastor implored his father.

The Sindar reluctantly nodded and hurried from the room to don his armor, with his son and the twins following closely behind.

* * *

"My Queen you must remain inside!" Enelya cried, ducking as a blade narrowly missed her silver hair by a mere inch.

Edlothiad, Queen of Mirkwood, stood next to her guards, bow and arrows at the ready as she aimed and fired into the band of Goblins that had converged on her convoy during her journey home to her husband and children. As Queen, she was not willing to stand back and let her people fall before her eyes. Having been trained in combat by Thranduil after their union to each other, Edlothiad had quickly advanced her skills to the point of being able to defend herself in situations like this. Nocking another arrow back onto the string, she pulled it back and released the deadly projectile, grimacing in satisfaction as the head buried itself in the neck of a screeching Goblin.

"How many are there?" she asked, calmly shooting another Goblin in the back.

"At least twenty more are coming from the Eastern Woods. We are outnumbered my Lady," Enelya answered, striking at a Goblin with her Elven daggers.

"We will not fall here Enelya. We must hold out until help arrives," the Queen panted, whirling around to stab a Goblin in the face with an arrow.

* * *

Legolas was a mere twenty paces away from the Eastern Woods when his ears picked up the unmistakable sounds of Goblins screeching in the distance. Realizing he was too late to stop the ambush, the assassin willed himself to go faster until he was standing directly above the carnage below. It was fairly simple to pick out two Elves among the wild band of Goblins, and judging from their slender frames, they had to be females. One was clad in the green tunic of Mirkwood guards, while the other wore an intricate dress of gold that seemed to reflect the sun's rays off the material. This Elleth had to be of royal blood if she was being protected by guards. One was by her side the entire time, while three others were spread out around the carriage.

He knew they were outnumbered.

Taking out his bow and reaching for an arrow, the assassin nocked the projectile, aimed, and let it fly right through the head of a Goblin heading for the royal Elf. Legolas knew the trees would provide a good vantage and cover, thus shielding him from the prying eyes of those fighting below. He remained in that position, occasionally firing off an arrow to prevent suspicion from the fighting Elves.

_Thranduil Elvenking arrives._

Whipping his head around sharply, silver-blue eyes could indeed make out the entourage of Thranduil and several guards of Mirkwood riding his way. Lowering his bow just the slightest, the Elf was content to let the Elvenking clean up the remaining Goblins that were still engaged in combat. Yet something was nagging at him to remain, to see this out until the end.

* * *

"_Nana_!" Arastor screamed, drawing his sword and charging headfirst into the band of Goblins.

"Wait for us Arastor!" Elladan shouted after his friend.

The twins also engaged in battle with the Goblins.

Thranduil's eyes searched the sea of bodies, searching for signs of his beloved wife, and when he finally spotted her fighting in the distance, began to make his way towards her while effortlessly slaying Goblins that came at him .

"Edlothiad!" Thranduil's voice carried over the noise of hissing and screeching.

He saw his Queen lift up her head and lock gazes with him.

"Look out!" he warned when he spotted a Goblin sneaking up behind her.

She whirled around to defend herself but it was too late, and Thranduil was too far to reach her in time.

"No!"

* * *

When Legolas saw a Goblin strike out at the royal Elleth with a blunt strike to the head, effectively knocking her out cold, her body sprawled out on the forest floor, he sprang into action, covering his face with his hood, and leaped from the tree, unsheathing his swords from behind and plunged the weapons into the foul creature's head. It shrieked in pain loudly, trying to shake off Legolas but the assassin kept a tight grip. Eventually the Goblin gave one more weakened shriek, then toppled onto the floor, light fading from its eyes.

At that moment the remaining Goblins stilled their assault and began cowering in fear when they realized Legolas was standing before them.

"Leave!" he ordered in Goblin speech.

"We no longer take orders from you!" one spat in defiance.

Legolas pulled out a dagger and threw it at the Goblin without looking, its body toppling onto the ground without a word.

"Do not make me kill you all for betraying the Witch-King," he hissed thickly, narrowing his eyes in anger.

The Goblins converged on Legolas at that moment but the assassin moved with speed impossible to track with the naked eye. He spun, swords drawn, metal slicing off head after head of the Goblins, sending a fountain of blood spraying from the stumps of their headless bodies. Miraculously not a single drop landed anywhere on his body, and after shaking off his blades, the assassin was just about to sheathe them when he spotted movement behind.

One Goblin managed to survive and was scrambling right at the Elleth, brandishing its weapon high in the air.

Pushing off with one foot, Legolas lunged, the tip of his sword piercing the Goblin simultaneously with another blade which protruded from the opposite end.

Thranduil had struck at the same time.

Wordlessly the two withdrew their blades, the carcass falling over with a thud between them.

For a moment neither spoke, the silence only broken by Arastor's distressed cry.

"_Ada_, something's happened to _Nana_!"

The Elvenking spun sharply to find his wife collapsed against the side of the wagon, a hand held over her upper arm, where blood was slowly seeping through the sleeve of her robe. He walked over to his Queen to examine the wound, noticing how a cold sweat had begun to cover her forehead. One look at the wound and he immediately knew what was wrong.

"We need to get her back to the castle," he ordered, sheathing his sword as he stood.

"She won't make it," Legolas said.

"_You_!" Arastor hissed, pointing a blade at the hooded assassin.

"Stay your weapon Arastor," the Elvenking commanded.

"But-"

"Stay your weapon!" his father repeated more harshly.

Arastor reluctantly lowered his blade.

"Can you save her?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas came forward and hovered above the Queen. He glanced briefly at Thranduil for permission, and when the Sindar acknowledged him, swiftly tore off the sleeve of the robe, causing the other Elleth to gasp in alarm.

"How dare you!"

"Would you rather she die?" countered the assassin.

The Elleth glared at him but remained silent afterward.

Reaching into the pouched hanging from his back, Legolas felt around for a small vial and extracted it from within. Unplugging the top with one hand, he shook out some of its content and spread it onto the wound.

The Elleth reacted by screaming loudly in pain.

"What have you done!" the second Prince of Mirkwood accused in alarm.

"It will draw out the poison from the wound," Legolas explained to the Elvenking alone.

"My Lady!"

Legolas stepped back at that moment, not wanting to intrude upon the Mirkwood Elves any longer.

Thranduil ordered his son and Enelya to gently place his wife inside the carriage and prepare for the short ride home. Once that was done, he turned around to thank the assassin for his help, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Even Elladan and Elrohir were disturbed by this.

"How did he do that? Not even an Elf can disappear without a trace!"

"_Ada_, should we give chase?" inquired his son.

"No. He has saved your mother's life and mine as well. Let's return back to our home," Thranduil said as he gave the forest a final sweep with his eyes.

The assassin watched them depart from the trees.

* * *

The Last Homely Home felt rather empty to Elrond as he walked through the halls unaccompanied. Normally it would be full of life and laughter —no doubt thanks to his sons— but ever since Elladan and Elrohir were sent in search of new of Glorfindel, Imladris had become rather...quiet. _Too _quiet. As much as Elrond appreciated the sudden peace and tranquility, he found himself missing his sons. His daughter Arwen was in Lothlórien, spending her days with Galadriel and Celeborn, occasionally returning for visits. His only form of company now was Erestor, who was currently overseeing some affairs that required his full attention.

Elrond sighed.

_Thorin Oakenshield and his company will be upon you soon_.

The voice of Galadriel drifted into his mind, jolting the Peredhel from his thoughts.

_Thorin? Arriving so soon? I suspect he will not welcome my help with open arms._

_They are weary from their long journey. Give them shelter and a place to rest, then you can aid Mithrandir in deciphering the map that Thorin possesses. _

Elrond was torn between concern and anxiousness. While he did not know how Gandalf managed to convince Thorin to reclaim Erebor, the Peredhel did know that killing the last dragon of Middle-Earth will not be such an easy task. Especially since nothing can pierce its thick hide, save for the Black Arrows, but even the ancient Elf was not aware if anymore even exists.

Thorin was no fool.

He must be confident in reclaiming the Lonely Mountain from Smaug.

_The Darkness is spreading into Middle-Earth. Until the spell concealing the Black Fortress is lifted, I cannot see how far it has spread into Mirkwood. Thranduil Elvenking will not be able to hold this Darkness back alone. He will need aid._

_Mirkwood Elves do not seek help from others. I was rebuffed the last time I paid Thranduil Oropherion a visit._

_His heart is grieving for his lost son, Thranduil Elvenking will not be himself until his son has been found._

_Gandalf and Radagast have searched Dol Guldur for signs of the lost Prince, but even they are uncertain whether his son is alive._

_Legolas Greenleaf lives._

The Lord of Imladris retained his composure but his heart was racing.

_Do you know where he is my lady Galadriel?_

_I cannot sense his location but his presence has not departed Middle-Earth. Legolas Thranduilion is still alive, and once he is found, Mirkwood will be able to fight off this growing Darkness from Dol Guldur._

_I must inform Thranduil of this._

_Nay hîr vuin Elrond. I require your presence at the White Council._

_I will travel to Lothlórien immediately._

Galadriel's lingering thoughts vanished from Elrond's mind.

* * *

"Why did you stop me from killing him?" Arastor calmly inquired of his father.

Thranduil was silent.

"_Ada _please do not ignore my question," his son pressed.

"He is not our enemy," the Elvenking responded.

"He killed Aeneth and injured Aradhel! How is he _not _our enemy?"

For the second time in his life, Thranduil allowed his glow to flare to its full capacity, blinding everyone around until he dimmed it down to a tolerable level. Arastor was shaking, hands trembling on the reigns. This was his first time seeing his father's glow at its peak, it shocked him immensely since Thranduil mainly kept it dimmed and passive. It frightened the second Prince of Mirkwood. He did not know his father was capable of such a feat. Then again, the second Prince should have suspected as much. Their father was never the same ever since the death of his first wife and disappearance of their eldest brother.

"He saved your mother's life. He spared mine on many occasions as well. He could have killed your brother but he did not, and while I acknowledge Aeneth's death was a tragedy, it was not his fault."

"That Elf has poisoned your mind _Ada_!" Arastor spat angrily.

What happened next scared even the twins—their father having never gone this far in Imladris despite their pranks—as Thranduil whipped out his sword and pointed it straight at his son's throat. Arastor's blue eyes enlarged in shock as he stared at his father, unwilling to believe he had just pointed a sword at his face.

"Your brother already tested my temper last evening. _Do not _make me banish you Arastor!" Thranduil threatened coldly.

"Y-Yes my lord Thranduil," Arastor lowered his eyes.

"Speak one more ill word about that Elf, _your _head will be the one to fall!"

Arastor numbly nodded.

Deftly sheathing his sword in one fluid stroke, Thranduil urged his steed forward wordlessly.

The rest of the group trailed behind.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_What will happen now? _

_See you next chapter!_

_Celsius Fate~_


	13. Approaching Darkness

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Note: Edited 6/27/2015, added some more details to certain scenes. ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Approaching Darkness**

"Are you sure this is the right way Gandalf?" Bilbo huffed, crossing over another rocky precipice.

The Grey Pilgrim adjusted his hat with one hand, the other grasped firmly around his staff, as he lifted up his head to stare at the scenery up ahead. It had been several days since he had rejoined Thorin and his company after returning from Dol Guldur, and now the entire group was looking to him for directions towards Rivendell, where Lord Elrond can hopefully decipher the map in Thorin's possession.

"Just a little further," he grunted in response.

After surviving a run-in with three cave trolls —where the Dwarves were nearly eaten had it not been for Bilbo's quick thinking— the company grew weary with fatigue and Thorin was beginning to wonder if Gandalf knew where he was going. Though his suspicions were temporarily pacified by the new weapon he had picked up back in the cave after the trolls were dealt with.

Orcrist now hung from around his belt, and Thorin was itching to try it out.

Gandalf had explained the three blades they found —Orcrist, Sting, and Glamdring— were crafted during the Elder days by Elven blacksmiths of the First Age in Gondolin. What sets these blades apart from current Elven weapons was their ability to glow in the presence of Orcs and Goblins, a rather useful tool that can easily alert them to any enemies within the vicinity of their area. Orcrist was given to Thorin, Gandalf took Glamdring for himself, while Sting was passed to Bilbo as the length of the blade served as a sword to the Halfling.

"You are sure this friend of yours will be able to decipher my map?" Thorin asked in a low voice, keeping his eyes on the Istari.

"There is no one else who is adept at deciphering this map than my friend," Gandalf responded with a smile.

What the Wizard didn't tell Thorin was this friend of his was none other than Elrond, the Lord of Imadris, and an Elf to boot. Were he to reveal now that they were traveling to Rivendell, no doubt Thorin will immediately stop and turn around, or perhaps find another way to reach Erebor without the aid of Elrond. Gandalf could not risk this, especially since there is no telling when or where Goblins will attack.

"Gandalf!"

The entire group jumped in fright when a voice suddenly called out like that.

Radagast seemingly appeared from nowhere, riding in a sleigh pulled by bunnies, which Bilbo would have loved to pet if they weren't in the middle of a plain, with a frantic looking Wizard coming at them with giant bunnies.

"Radagast my dear friend, what's the matter?" Gandalf had a feeling, but did not dare confirm it until his friend relayed information.

"Gundabad Wargs! A bunch of them are headed your way! You need to get out of here now!" the Brown Wizard gasped.

"Azog..." Thorin murmured in a low voice.

"I'm afraid he has learned our intent," Gandalf confirmed.

"What are we going to do now?"

The two Istari shared a brief look.

"Rhosgobel Rabbits are the fastest of their kind," Radagast gave Gandalf a lopsided smile and jumped back onto his sleigh.

"Be careful Radagast."

"I will distract them. The rest of you should make for the hills," the Brown Wizard then yanked on the reigns.

The sled darted off with amazing speed, running off into the distance to buy the group time to flee from where they were.

"Quickly!" Gandalf urged the company into a run.

* * *

Legolas, after the encounter with Thranduil and his entourage, was making his way out of Mirkwood when he spotted a Warg Rider coming his way.

"Lord Esgal," the Warg Rider grunted when it was in front of the assassin.

"What is it?" the Elf narrowed his eyes, deliberately inducing fear in the Warg Rider.

"L-Lord Azog has requested your presence in Gundabad. He is preparing an army to march upon Erebor should Thorin Oakenshield and his company reclaim the Lonely Mountain from Smaug. It appears his hatred for the Dwarf runs very deep, and will not rest until Thorin's head is in his hand."

The Elf was surprised to hear this.

"He plans to march on Erebor with an army? Is the Witch-King aware of this?"

"The Witch-King has given permission, because if Lord Azog succeeds, the Kingdom of Angmar shall rise once more. Lord Bolg has already traveled to Gundabad, overseeing the army there. He wishes to have your presence as well."

"I will be there as soon as possible. There are some businesses I must attend to prior to leaving for Gundabad," Legolas finally said.

The Warg Rider bowed its head and jumped back onto its Warg, then it galloped off in the same direction it came in. The assassin watched them leave, thoughts racing through his head about future events. He had not foreseen Azog marching to Erebor, not so soon at least. The Orc Chieftain always had a bone to pick with Thorin Oakenshield, and his own Orc army was a formidable force, but to mobilize the Gundabad army as well? Azog must really wish to see Erebor fall.

For now he shall remain in Mirkwood to ensure Glorfindel recovers fully from his injuries.

* * *

"_Nana! Nana_ are you alright?" Arodeth said as she sat next to her mother's bed, her sister hovering behind.

Queen Edlothiad gave her daughters a weak smile. "I am alright my daughters, there is nothing to worry about."

"Thank Arda you survived," Lalaith clasped her mother's hands in her own.

Arastor was silent as he stood at the door, eyes never leaving that of his mother nor sisters.

"How is she?" Aradhel's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Remember the Elf who killed Aeneth?" the second born asked of his older brother.

"...Do not tell me he had something to do with this," Aradhel's voice had become dangerously low

"He saved her life," Arastor reluctantly revealed.

Aradhel was silent.

"_Ada _has also forbidden us from talking ill about that Elf or else our heads will be the ones to fall."

"His mind has been poisoned by that Elf," the Crown Prince hissed.

"No Aradhel, _Ada _is suffering from the Darkness that seeps from the Eastern Woods," Lalaith's calm voice was like the sun shining down in the middle of a storm.

The brothers glanced at their youngest sister.

"How are you sure of this Lalaith?"

"You two may not notice it, but _Ada _still mourns the disappearance of our oldest brother Legolas. For a thousand years he has kept that grief inside and it's eating at him, which is why the Darkness is spreading so fast into Mirkwood. I am afraid our realm will fall soon, unless something is done."

"If only he will accept help from Lord Elrond..." Arastor murmured.

* * *

"Lord Glorfindel? Are you in here?" Elladan knocked several times on the door to Glorfindel's room.

"Can I not get any peace and quiet around here without you two finding where I am?" came Glorfindel's grumbling from within.

Taking this as a sign of entry, the twin sons of Elrond opened the door, peering in to find the Vanyar eating a bowl of soup.

"Are you well enough to return to Imladris with us?" Elrohir inquired.

"I am feeling better than before," admitted Glorfindel around another sip of soup.

"_Ada _is not going to have our heads!" Elladan rejoiced.

Glorfindel sighed heavily. "Arda please give me strength to get through this."

"How did you end up in Mirkwood of all places Lord Glorfindel?"

The Vanyar paused, hand hovering an inch from his mouth as he wracked his brain for an answer. He couldn't very well reveal Esgal to the twins, especially since it took him such a long time to get the assassin to trust him. Were he to reveal his presence to the twins now, there's no telling if Esgal will ever forgive him for this transgression.

"I was chasing after a Spider and was wounded when more of its comrades came to help," he hastily lied.

"We need to do something about these Spiders. There has to be a colony around here somewhere, do you think King Thranduil will trust us if we rid him of these Spiders?" the younger twin asked, looking at his brother and the Elf-Lord for encouragement.

"I think we do not need to antagonize King Thranduil any further than necessary," Glorfindel said sternly.

"But Lord Glorfindel, this can strengthen ties between Mirkwood and Imladris!"

"It is a known fact that King Thranduil dislikes Lothlórien and Rivendell, especially after what happened after the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. We are in his domain as guests, and will act as such."

Elladan prepared to argue back but a sharp look from the Vanyar shut him up.

* * *

Once finished with his meal the Vanyar quickly dressed himself in his armor while ushering the twins outside to wait. Nimble fingers worked swiftly, tying loose ends and buckling straps wherever necessary. Glorfindel had just tied his sword to his belt when he spotted movement outside the window and peered out, finding Esgal sitting on the balcony casually.

"Leaving already?" the hooded assassin asked.

"It is time I return to Imladris and stop intruding on King Thranduil's hospitality anymore than needed," the Vanyar explained.

"Pity, I was beginning to grow fond of your company," Esgal said.

Glorfindel had a distinct feeling the Elf was smirking underneath the hood.

"You know where to find me Esgal, though I will admit I am growing fond of you as well," Glorfindel gave a rarely seen smile to the assassin.

"There are Spiders out there. Be careful when you travel back to Rivendell," Esgal reached into his pocket, felt around, then tossed something at the Elf-Lord.

Catching it deftly with his right hand, Glorfindel lowered it to find an Elven dagger resting in his palm. It was intricately designed and etched with Elvish writing on the scabbard and hilt. Upon pulling it out of its sheathe, the Vanyar could see whoever crafted this was an excellent blacksmith.

"What is this?"

"A parting gift. May it serve you well," Esgal answered.

"It is a rather generous parting gift," Glorfindel said with a raised eyebrow.

"I have no need of it. Take it as a sign of our friendship," the assassin lifted up a gloved hand.

"_Le hannon mellon-nin_," the Vanyar acknowledged, dipping his head.

Esgal returned the bow and disappeared without a trace.

* * *

"Gandalf, we are surrounded," Bilbo panted as the small group ran onward.

While most of the Gundabad Wargs were chasing after Radagast and his Rhosgobel Rabbits, another group had spotted Thorin and his company making for the hills. They ran as fast as they could, yet it was futile to try to outrun a bunch of Wargs, especially those intent on claiming their lives. Gandalf could sense weariness beginning to settle over them, himself included, as they willed their legs to run faster and farther.

The ground below their feet began to tremble as the group neared the hill, and for a second Gandalf feared they were surrounded by the Gundabad Wargs. Then the sounds of horns pierced the air, a sound that the Grey Wizard knew all too well. A band of Elves riding upon horses galloped into view, led by Elrond, as the skilled warriors converged on the Wargs and the two groups engaged in a battle.

Snarls greeted swords as the creatures were quickly disposed off. Thorin and his Dwarves barely had time to register what just happened when the Elves converged on them. Immediately they took up arms, tensed and expecting an attack. Gandalf merely walked over to his friend and smiled.

"My lord Elrond, you are a sight for sore eyes."

"What business do you have in Rivendell _Mithrandir_? And with a band of Dwarves no less," Elrond played along with the Istari, the two having agreed beforehand to pretend not to have knowledge of Thorin's arrival.

"We come seeking your aid," Gandalf tipped his staff forward slightly.

Elrond flicked his gaze onto Thorin and spoke, "I cannot help those who do not desire it. The last I recall, Thorin Oakenshield does not have good standing with the Elven realm. Tell me why I should lend aid at a time like this," his words indicated no sense of hostility, but the Dwarf stiffened nonetheless.

"Had I known you were going to be an Elf, I would have killed myself before coming to ask for your aid!" hissed Thorin angrily.

The Elven riders simultaneously whipped out arrows and pointed them at Thorin's face.

"Now now, there is no need for such hostility. You wish to reclaim Erebor for yourself Thorin, and Lord Elrond here can aid us in your plight. Please put aside your hatred of Elves for one night while we rest and recover here. Once day hits, we will depart from Rivendell and head for our next location," Gandalf said in a soothing tone.

Thorin grudgingly obliged, lowering his sword in the process. His group mirrored his movements, allowing the Elves to lower their arrows as well.

"Follow me and I will lead you to Rivendell," Elrond addressed as he turned his horse around.

* * *

"Thank you for your hospitality King Thranduil. I shall report to my Lord Elrond about what you have done," Glorfindel bowed to the Elvenking as they stood outside the royal palace of Mirkwood.

"It was my honor to help the legendary Balrog-Slayer. May your return to Imladris be swift and safe," Thranduil returned the bow.

Glorfindel spun about and was ready to leave with the twins when Thranduil spoke again.

"Tell Lord Elrond I am sorry for my behavior when he graced Mirkwood with his presence. Give him my regards and wishes, however Mirkwood will not accept outside aid so easily."

"Then what will?" the Vanyar inquired, though he had a feeling what the King of Mirkwood's reply would be.

"The slaughter of my people."

"But your people will die if you do not allow us to help you push back the Darkness from Dol Guldur," Elladan argued heatedly.

The Elf-Lord held a hand out to stop Elladan before he could enrage Thranduil even more.

"Thank you for your hospitality. We will take our leave now," Glorfindel bowed once again.

* * *

Legolas carefully trailed after the trio from Imladris, being careful to keep himself concealed from the two unfamiliar Elves that were currently riding with the Vanyar. Though he had never met the duo prior, judging from the way they looked, identical in every way, they had to be the twin sons of Elrond of Rivendell. What were their names again? Ellir? Elladan? Yes. Legolas remembered fully now. Elladan and Elrohir were their names.

He wasn't expecting Glorfindel to leave Mirkwood so swiftly, but something must have happened in Rivendell that required him to return.

_There is a group of Spiders up ahead little Wood-Elf, and their colony is nearby._

_You want me to destroy the colony and its Queen right?_

_If you do, they will no longer make icky-sticky webs in our treetops._

The assassin couldn't agree more.

Taking out this Spider colony will help weaken the Darkness that was spreading from the Black Fortress.

However this would mean exposing himself to the two Elves.

Should he risk it?

The Elf didn't have much time to ponder his predicament because his ears picked up the unmistakable sounds of Spiders in the distance. Deciding against his better judgment, Legolas emerged from the trees and stopped right in front of the three horses, startling the beasts as they reared up on their hind legs in shock from the sudden appearance of the assassin.

"Easy there Asfaloth," Glorfindel soothed.

"Who are you?" Elrohir demanded after calming his own mare down.

"Esgal? Why are you here?" the Vanyar said, dismounting from his steed.

The twins blinked at each other.

"Lord Glorfindel, you know this Elf?" Elladan inquired incredulously.

"Spiders are coming. The colony is near here. If we take out their Queen, the colony will fall," Legolas said while completely ignoring the twins.

"Where?"

Unslinging the bow from his back, Legolas nocked an arrow, took aim at the bushes, then fired an arrow into the dense greenery. A second later a loud screech of agony filled the air, signifying the hitting of a Spider. Immediately the twins and Glorfindel drew their own weapons as the four Elves pressed into a group, one facing a certain direction, tense and ready for battle.

* * *

Glorfindel had never seen so many Spiders in his life —and he had seen a _lot _of things in his immortal life— as wave after wave of them poured from the bushes.

"Brace yourselves," the Vanyar warned the twins.

Elladan and Elrohir swallowed.

"Locate the Queen. Kill her and they will scatter," Esgal advised.

"It is rather impossible with this swarm we have," Elrohir said dryly.

"Then we kill them," the assassin replied.

Darting forward with speed impossible even for the swiftest of Elves, Esgal struck out in a deadly dance of whirling blades. He moved fast, faster than the three could keep up with their eyes alone. If it weren't for the dead bodies dropping like leaves around the assassin, they would have thought he was indeed performing a dance for them to enjoy. Body after body hit the ground, yet the assassin showed no signs of slowing down or stopping.

"Lord Glorfindel!" Elrohir shoved the Vanyar aside and plunged his blades into the head of a Spider that attempted to attack.

"Let us cease the gawking and help him," Glorfindel said, whirling with his sword drawn, the sharp blade easily slicing the head off of a nearby Spider.

Rolling to the ground to avoid a Spider from pouncing on him, the Balrog-Slayer charged forward, impaling his blade through its bony exoskeleton.

"There's no end to them!" Elladan panted, pulling his sword free from another slain Spider.

Elrohir deftly swung himself into the nearest tree, giving him greater access to their surroundings. His eyes slowly scanned the enormous sea of Spiders, until at last he found what appeared to be the Queen. She was rather grotesque to the eyes, with an enlarged abdomen and pincers that were dripping with venom. The elder twin deduced it must be pregnant and is seeking a better place to give birth.

"There! All the way in the back!" he informed the others, pointing a finger at the Queen's face.

"Shoot it!" his brother roared, ducking to avoid a Spider as it soared over his head.

"No! Wait! Something's happening," Esgal suddenly said.

All the Spiders paused in their attacks simultaneously, causing the four Elves to wonder if the Queen herself had decided to join the fight. However they were wrong in their guess, for the Spiders spun around as one, and thick strands of webbing began to fly in the air from their spinnerets.

"No!" Esgal cried when he realized what was happening.

It was already too late.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_I've decided to reopen my OC Elf contest since I require some new characters._

_If you wish to join the contest, please PM! I emphasize PM! Private Message me!_

_Leave a message with Name (along with meaning), Age, weapons of choice, Alliance (Mirkwood/Lothlorien/Rivendell),_

_Biography, family members, and why he/she is where they are at today. _

_Also this issue has been bugging me for a while so I will put a message here. _

**THE FOLLOWING IS A MESSAGE FROM SKYLEAFALCHEMIST19, AUTHOR OF ALL THAT REMAINS AND THE SHADOW WAR. SHE HAS LEFT A REVIEW, WHICH CAN BE FOUND ON MY REVIEWS PAGE, EXPRESSING SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO WRITE THIS STORY. IN CASE YOU DO NOT BOTHER CLICKING ON THE REVIEW PAGE, I WILL LEAVE HER MESSAGE HERE:**

**To the readers of "For Whose Sake": This is SkyleafAlchemist19, the author of "All That Remains" and "The Shadow War". Look, I'll be blunt with you. People have been flaming this story because they think that it is a rip off of All That Remains. IT IS NOT. Shadow Songstress (now Celsius Fate) HAS MY PERMISSION to write this story. CF asked me about using the assassin!Legolas idea and Esgal name, and I gave this wonderful author permission to do so for this story. This story is NOT plagiarized. It is NOT a copy. It is NOT a rip off. CF has said this at the top of every single chapter posted on this site. By flaming this story, all you are doing is hurting an amazing person and bashing on their creativity. **  
**If you think that a story is ripping off ATR, Private Message me. Ask me if I have given this author permission to use aspects from ATR. If you are a guest reviewer and don't have an account on this site, leave a review in one of my stories asking about that. Please, do NOT flame and insult people "on my behalf". If someone is copying ATR, I will contact them and deal with it. But most of the time, these authors HAVE MY PERMISSION to write stories INSPIRED BY All that Remains. Don't needlessly flame them.**  
**Thank you.**  
**SkyleafAlchemist19**

**I AM SICK AND TIRED OF GUEST REVIEWERS ACCUSING ME OF RIPPING OFF/COPYING/PLAGIARIZING HER STORY WHEN SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO WRITE THIS USING THE ASSASSIN/ESGAL ASPECTS OF HER STORY! I'M SORRY IF I COME OFF AS HARSH OR BLUNT, BUT IF YOU CANNOT UNDERSTAND SHE HAS GIVEN ME PERMISSION TO USE THOSE ASPECTS, THEN YOU CLEARLY EITHER CANNOT READ OR YOU'RE AN IDIOT. **

**I do not like to be harsh but this issue has been going on for a while, and it is driving both myself and Skyleaf up the wall. If you have an issue with this story, please PRIVATE MESSAGE SKYLEAF and ask if I have been given permission to write this story! DO NOT JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS AND ASSUME I AM RIPPING OFF HER STORY BECAUSE I AM NOT!**

**Okay, my little rant is over. **

**I hope my dear readers understand what I am trying to say. **


	14. Trapped

**Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!**

**Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.**

**Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...**

**Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.**

**This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!**

**Reviews are welcome.**

**I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.**

**This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.**

**OCs will also appear in this story as well!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.**

**Note: Edited 6/27/2015, added some more details to certain scenes.**

* * *

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**For Whose Sake**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Trapped**

Legolas was the only one who realized what was happening. Hastily searching for the nearest branch hanging overhead, silver-blue eyes fell upon a branch that was just out of the reaches of the webbing. Crouching down low, the Elf kicked off hard and jumped gracefully into the air, his right hand grasping the limb as he swiftly pulled himself up just as strands of webs shot into the sky.

"Jump! Now!" he called to the remaining three.

Only Glorfindel managed to escape the sticky strands, having noticed what Legolas was doing. Elladan and Elrohir tried to copy the Vanyar's movements, but were constricted by the webs.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" the Vanyar wanted to jump down and save them, but Legolas kept a firm hand on his cloak.

"No. If we go down there, we will get trapped as well."

"Then what can we do? Let them get captured and eaten?"

The assassin shook his head. "We'll trail the Spiders and see where their new nest will be," he suggested.

Glorfindel clenched his fists. "They will die!" he argued.

"They _will _die if you do not lend me your aid," Legolas said harshly.

* * *

The Spiders began to wrap up the twins with webbing, enveloping the two of them in identical white cocoons. Elladan and Elrohir struggled in vain to break free, but the sticky strands were far superior against their strength. Neither could reach their swords for their hands and legs were bound, and with two Spiders continuously spinning webs to wrap them up, they could do nothing in their predicament.

"What do we do now?" Elladan huffed, wriggling around to see if he could break free.

"Did Lord Glorfindel and that Elf get captured?" Elrohir inquired of his brother.

"I saw them jump into the trees."

Elrohir lifted his eyes skyward, squinting to make out two shapes against the treetops.

"There they are," he confirmed.

"They are taking us somewhere!" Elladan suddenly said.

The Spiders had stopped spinning their webs, two more came forward and lifted up the Elves onto the backs of their brethren with their pincers. Elladan and Elrohir squeezed their eyes shut, silently praying to Arda they wouldn't be pierced by the pincers, and that Lord Glorfindel will rescue them.

"Have faith we will get out of this Elladan," Elrohir said in a comforting tone.

"That is the least of my worries right now brother," muttered the younger twin.

* * *

"Follow me closely," Legolas said to Glorfindel as the duo trailed after the moving Spiders.

"Where are they taking the twins?" the Vanyar kept his eyes on the Spiders below, noticing how the beasts were surrounding their Queen.

"The Queen is pregnant. I am assuming the Spiders intend to use the twins as food for the newborns," Legolas answered.

The Vanyar widened his eyes in shock, suppressing the urge to shudder at the thought of Elladan and Elrohir becoming food for Spiders. More importantly, how would he explain to Lord Elrond about his sons becoming sustenance for another group of creatures that dwelt upon Middle-Earth? Surely the Peredhel would no doubt be in shock from losing his two sons. No. As long as Glorfindel was alive, he was not going to let them become food for anything —even if he thought the twins deserved to be put through an ordeal such as this— such as these foul Spiders.

"Where are they headed?" the Balrog-Slayer jumped nimbly to the next tree, being careful in staying close to Legolas' side.

Legolas opened his mind to the trees around, asking them for any insight as to where the beasts would be heading to.

_They are headed for Mirkwood's Royal Palace._

_These Spiders intend to make their new nest near that of the Elvenking._

_You must stop them little Daelas._

_Stop them or all of Mirkwood will be in danger._

"They are heading for Mirkwood!" he exclaimed.

"But that would mean..."

"Thranduil Elvenking will be in danger if they are allowed to create a new nest near the Royal Palace."

Whipping an arrow from the quiver on his back, Legolas paused momentarily to take aim at the Queen. The hard exoskeleton would prevent the arrow from piercing her hide, but there was one place that was vulnerable and the assassin exploited that to his knowledge. Pointing the projectile a few spaces in front of where the Queen would end up, nimble fingers released the string and the arrow shot forth from the bow.

_Scree!_

The Queen reared up in pain as the arrow pierced one of her eyes.

Seeing their Queen in pain made the rest of the Spiders angry. Angry and thirsting for blood. Another arrow pierced the Queen's remaining seven eyes, and the gigantic creature roared in fury. A separate section of the colony broke off, scampering away with Elladan and Elrohir in tow. The remaining Spiders screeched angrily, clicking their pincers at the two Elves.

"Go after the group that broke off. I will take care of the ones here," Legolas said to Glorfindel.

"Be safe my friend," Glorfindel said as he took off after the other group.

Legolas smirked.

"Oh I will be."

* * *

Reaching into the back of his pouch, Legolas took out the special lenses and inserted them into his eyes. Blinking several times to allow the lenses to blend in with his senses, the assassin was able to see all the weak points of the Spiders that were currently swarmed around the tree he was hiding in. The soldier Spiders would be easy to take out. One dagger to their hearts would suffice, but the Queen will be the difficult one to handle. She had retreated to a safe area of the woods, no doubt to avoid losing the rest of her eyes to his arrows.

Drawing forth the swords forged by Faenor from their sheathes, Legolas jumped down from the tree, landing gracefully on his legs and stood back up.

"Come," he taunted.

The Spiders threw themselves at the assassin, but he was quicker, more agile, weaving in and out of their grasps while slicing off their heads effortlessly. Bodies dropped to the ground like birds, as Legolas slowly made his way towards the grotesque Queen. One Spider managed to slip past his vision, pouncing on him from behind, sending the Elf flying forward into the nearest tree.

Legolas grunted in pain, the impact effecting him as his vision blurred briefly.

_Look out little Wood-Elf!_

The tree he just landed on spoke into his mind, warning him of an approaching Spider.

Bringing his blades upward in front of him defensively, Legolas blocked the Spider from biting him with its pincers. The creature pushed down, using its enormous body and strength to its advantage, forcing the assassin's hands to lower as it tried to get at his neck.

"I have been trained...far too well...by the Witch-King to lose...to a bunch of Spiders," Legolas muttered.

Kicking skyward with one leg, he caught the Spider off guard, the beast screeching in pain from the kick to its exposed belly. Legolas flipped his blade into a backward grip and sliced up, cutting off the pincers as the Spider let out an agonized roar.

Quickly flipping backwards out of its reach, Legolas drew forth a dagger and threw it at its weak spot. The Spider flailed its limbs several times, then went still as it slumped over onto the floor.

The only one Spider remaining now was the Queen.

And it was not happy with seeing its subjects slain.

* * *

Glorfindel panted heavily as he sliced off the head of another Spider.

It seemed there was no end to these beasts.

Whenever he slayed one, two more would take its fallen comrade's place.

Grunting as he swung his sword gracefully in an arc, the Vanyar could feel himself tiring, the strength draining from his limbs the longer he fought.

_I must end this soon or I will be overtaken as well._

Ducking as a stream of silk soared over his head, the Balrog-Slayer rolled on the ground, ignoring the twigs and leaves that clung to his cloak. Luckily the Spider was still busy spinning webbing from its spinnerets and failed to see the golden-haired Elf approach. As soon as he was out of range, he struck with his sword, a pool of blood spurting from the stump of what was the Spider's head.

The Vanyar stood, covered in liquid, panting heavily, numerous piles of bodies lying around like a mass grave.

Confirming that all Spiders were dead, Glorfindel shook his sword to rid it of blood, sheathed the weapon, then hurried over to where Elladan and Elrohir were.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" the Balrog-Slayer knelt down to confront the tangled twins.

"Took you long enough to rescue us Lord Glorfindel," Elladan grumbled.

Said Elf scowled deeply. "Had I known you were going to be ungrateful, I would have left you to become Spider food!"

"No!" the twins cried in unison.

Taking out the dagger given by Esgal, the Elf-Lord knelt and began to cut free the webbing from their bodies. It was a tough task, since these were no ordinary webbing, but the dagger was doing an excellent job in cutting the thick, sticky strands. Elladan and Elrohir were able to free themselves after their arms were unbound, and the twins quickly wriggled their way out of the cocoons.

"Where is that Elf that helped us?" Elrohir inquired, brushing off whatever strands remaining on his tunic.

"He stayed behind to face the Queen," Glorfindel replied.

"Let us go and help him!" Elladan interjected.

* * *

Who knew fighting a Queen would be this difficult?

She was smarter, faster, avoiding all of Legolas' attacks with ease.

Never had the assassin come across an opponent he could not kill.

Rolling on the ground to avoid being stomped on by a leg, Legolas hacked at the limb with his swords, but her legs were reinforced with armor as well, his weapons barely making her move. The Queen retaliated by swiping out with her other leg, catching the Elf on his side. Legolas was sent sprawling on the ground, the wind knocked out of him by her assault. He recovered just in time to see her lower her stinger, a wickedly sharp point where her spinnerets should have been.

If it weren't for his quick reflexes, Legolas would have succumbed to her sting.

"Not today," he murmured to himself.

The Queen seemed to sense what he was about to do. Bending her legs downward, the Spider pushed off from the ground and jumped high into the air. Legolas used this chance to run towards the trees, just as the Queen came flying downward, landing with a giant thud where he would have been. The assassin released an arrow at another of her eyes, sending the Queen rampaging around as it tried to remove the sharp object from her eye.

"Esgal!"

He whirled around to find Glorfindel and the twins running towards him.

"Get down!" he cried, catching the Queen running at the source of the noise.

"Who do you think we are?"

"We are the sons of Elrond!"

Elladan and Elrohir each drew forth an arrow, sighted, then let it fly.

Losing another two of its eyes sent the Queen into a blind run. It looked rather funny to the twins, a giant Spider with five arrows sticking out of its eyes, as it scampered past them and running headfirst into a rock. Stunned by the impact, the Queen fell to the ground in a daze.

"Now!" Legolas said to Glorfindel.

In perfect harmony the two Elves rushed forward, swords drawn, piercing the Queen's head from either side. Summoning the last of their strength, the duo pushed downward as hard as possible, cutting off the head of the grotesque creature. The body rolled over on the ground, all eight limbs struggling briefly, then stilled completely as it died.

"_Le hannon mellon-nin_," Legolas said to the Vanyar.

With the Spider Queen dead, the four Elves converged in the center of the forest.

"You have not introduced us to your friend Lord Glorfindel," Elrohir said to the golden-haired Elf.

"This is Esgal, an acquaintance of mine. He was the one who saved me when I was wounded by Spiders back in Mirkwood. Esgal, this is Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Lord Elrond of Imladris."

Legolas dipped his head at said twins.

"How come we have never seen you before?" Elladan asked.

"And why do you not glow like the rest of us?" added his brother.

Glorfindel saw his friend stiffen at this and jumped in. "We have all just slayed at least a hundred Spiders. There will be time for talk later, but right now we need to leave this forest and head for Imladris. Would you care to join us Esgal?"

"I have some business I must attend to in Gondor. When I am finished, I will come visit you in Imladris."

The twins blinked and the assassin was gone.

"What in Arda's name!"

"How did he do that?" Elrohir exclaimed in shock, spinning around to make sure the Elf was indeed no longer present.

The Elf-Lord chuckled. "Let us return home before your father sends out his whole army in search of me."

* * *

Bilbo had never seen such food in his life.

The Elves went all out in their preparations.

Not that he was familiar with Elven tradition.

He felt strangely out of place as he sat next to Gandalf, nibbling on an apple while trying hard not to eavesdrop on what Elrond was discussing with Thorin.

"How are you enjoying the food my friend?" the Grey Wizard asked, puffing away at his pipe.

"It is rather delicious, I must admit."

"Elven cooking is known to be the best of all the realms," agreed Gandalf.

The Hobbit bobbed his head in acknowledgment.

"How much longer until we reach Erebor?"

Gandalf inhaled a deep puff from his pipe. "We must ask Lord Elrond to translate a map in Thorin's possession. It will reveal how to get to Erebor and what we must do. After that we will depart here and head for Lake-Town, where we can hopefully recruit aid to fight Smaug."

"Sounds like an adventure indeed," Bilbo bit into the sweet fruit.

"My dear friend, you have not truly seen what an adventure is like," Gandalf chuckled in amusement.

Bilbo gave the Istari a huge grin.

* * *

It was late in the evening in Imladris, and everyone within the Last Homely Home had all retired for the evening, save for one particular Elf. Elrond was the only one awake, alone in his study, pieces of parchment spread about his desk. Thorin and his company were all huddled up in three separate rooms on the opposite end of his home. After the evening meal, the Peredhel had deciphered the map for the Dwarf using moonlight, as it was written in moon runes, and would only be revealed on Durin's Day. Luckily for the company, that very night happened to be Durin's Day, and Elrond was able to translate the written runes for Thorin.

"_Stand by the grey stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key-hole._"

That was what the runes read, and that was what the Peredhel had told Thorin.

Now the rest was up to the company.

Elrond had done his part in this.

He only hoped it would not lead Thorin Oakenshield to his death.

"My lord Elrond!" Erestor burst into the room, startling the ancient Elf as Elrond looked up with a slight scowl.

"My dear friend, what would cause such a commotion that you would have to come tell me personally?" Elrond inquired.

"Lord Glorfindel and your sons have returned!"

* * *

Glorfindel had barely set one foot within the Last Homely Home when Elrond came running out the doors and embracing the golden-haired Elf.

"My lord?" Glorfindel asked in a shocked tone.

"How come we don't get hugs?" Elrohir whined, clutching his brother and pretending to cry.

"_Ada _is neglecting us!" his brother added.

Elrond released his friend to glower at his sons. "You two causing me less grief is blessing enough," he said to the two.

The twins mocked crying even more.

"_Goheno-nin_ my lord Elrond. I was attacked by Spiders near the border of Mirkwood. King Thranduil was gracious enough to allow me the chance to recover in his palace. As soon as I was well enough, I departed with your sons to return to Imladris."

"You forgot-"

The Balrog-Slayer discreetly stepped on Elrohir's foot to prevent him from revealing Esgal's presence.

Elrohir grunted in pain.

"What was that my son?" Elrond shifted his gaze to the elder twin.

"N-Nothing!" Elrohir gasped.

"Any news while I was gone from Imladris?" the Vanyar inquired.

"Thorin Oakenshield and his company have arrived. They are currently resting in three rooms in the opposite wing. As soon as the sun rises tomorrow, they will set out for the Lonely Mountain."

Glorfindel furrowed his brows together. "They intend to head for Lake-Town?"

"Yes. It is the only route available in order to reach Erebor."

"I pray Thorin will survive his quest to reclaim what belongs rightfully to him."

The Peredhel rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Yes. I pray for his safety as well."

* * *

Galadriel, Lady of the Woods, lifted her head when she sensed the presence of her granddaughter Arwen enter her chambers.

"Arwen my lovely granddaughter, is something on your mind?" she asked in a delicate voice.

"_Daernaneth_, I came to tell you I will be traveling back home to Imladris tomorrow. I wish to visit _Ada _and my no good brothers for a while, if that is alright with you and _Daeradar_."

"Of course it is Arwen. Celeborn and I will always be here waiting for you to come back," Galadriel opened her arms.

Arwen stepped into her grandmother's embrace, holding the older Elleth, inhaling the familiar forest scent of Lothlórien that clung to her grandmother's skin.

Celeborn came into the room at that moment, surprised to find his wife and granddaughter in an embrace.

"What is this all about?" the Lord of the Woods inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Arwen was just telling me she wishes to return to Imladris tomorrow for a while," Galadriel informed her husband.

"Ah. Give your father my regards will you? I will send Haldir to escort you when the sun rises."

The dark-haired Elleth smiled at her grandparents. "I will miss you _Daernaneth _and _Daeradar,_" she said with a soft smile.

"You will be returning soon. We will be here to welcome you with open arms," Celeborn said to his granddaughter.

She smiled at the two older Elves.

* * *

Legolas had not forgotten his task of interrogating Denethor, the son of Ecthelion of Gondor.

Never would the assassin dare defy the Witch-King's orders.

However on this evening, as he sat in one of the trees of Mirkwood, the silver-haired Elf was feeling hesitant in carrying out this particular mission. Strange. Up until this point he had never thought a life to be significant. Yes, he was hesitant to kill Elves, for they were his own kin, but when it came to others he did not even bat an eye as they fell before his blades. Now here he was, for the first time in his immortal life, pondering about the weight of a life of a Man. A Man he did not know.

He sighed.

_What is wrong little Wood-Elf?_

_I have been given a task...to kill someone in the North._

The trees around stirred at this.

_You do not wish to do so?_

_I have never failed in my missions. So why am I hesitant this time?_

A branch hanging overhead quivered slightly, and Legolas could feel the ends of the leaves brushing softly across his cheek, like the tree was caressing him.

_You are hesitant because you are finally learning how precious every single life is._

_Precious...no. I am the Witch-King's champion. I carry out my duties without fail._

_Do not let the Light within your heart become corrupted._

Silver-blue eyes blinked in surprise.

Where the trees trying to warn him?

Shadowed Elves were not unheard of.

Elves who have allowed their heart and soul to become corrupted by Darkness. Losing their Light in the process, they become feral and aggressive, rogue Elves who strike without warning and mercilessly slaughter their prey.

While Legolas had yet to encounter such an Elf, he was certain it will not be long before he runs into one. The Darkness spreading from the Hill of Sorcery will soon creep upon Mirkwood, and those without strong hearts will be the first to succumb. The ones full of rage and anger will be easily tempted by Darkness. Legolas was trained to keep the Darkness from corrupting his Light, therefore he was in no real danger, evident by his many years within the Black Fortress.

He could not say the same for other Elves.

_I will travel to Gondor tomorrow._

_We cannot stop you from doing so little Wood-Elf. No one but yourself will know what the right path truly will be._

_Thank you for watching out for me my friends._

_We will forever defend you with our lives._

The assassin felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips.

* * *

"Sister? Are you in here?" Arodeth stuck her head into the room she shared with her younger twin Lalaith.

Said twin glanced up from the cloth she was embroidering, "What is it Arodeth?" Lalaith placed the cloth aside.

"_Nana _wants us to help her prepare the evening meal," the golden-haired Elleth said, gliding into the room to sit beside her sister.

"Arodeth...have you noticed anything strange about Arastor and Aradhel lately?"

"What makes you say that?"

Lalaith lifted her eyes towards the window overlooking a vast garden, where she could see her two elder brothers practicing swordsmanship.

"They both have been more...aggressive. It is like...they are starting to become Shadowed Elves."

"Our brothers are merely stressed about defending Mirkwood," Arodeth patted her sister on the head.

"Something doesn't feel right though sister. Think about it. Ever since that mysterious Elf...Esgal was it? Appeared, our brothers and _Ada _have been acting strange. _Ada _seems to think Esgal is our lost elder brother Legolas. Aradhel and Arastor are both out for revenge for Aeneth's death...and we cannot even do anything to help them in times like this."

The older twin sister could not help but admire her younger twin for her courage. Lalaith was always the gentlest of the four of them, the one always full of love, laughter, warmth, and kindness. She was the one who tended to their brothers wounds whenever they returned injured from patrols. Arodeth often woke in the night, catching sight of Lalaith embroidering or patching up their father's clothing. Although she could not say how their father was prior to the kidnapping of their brother Legolas, Arodeth wanted nothing more than to see him smile.

Their father had not smiled in over a thousand years.

Not since the disappearance of Legolas.

The servants, maids, healers, and guards dare not speak of their lost brother.

Those who were born after that tragic night were told of the story, but many do not believe it. They think it is merely a legend, that the Lost Prince of Mirkwood was nothing more than pure myth.

Arodeth recalled the last time a guard challenged their father about the existence of his missing son, Thranduil had the guard lashed a hundred times and hung over the royal palace, a warning to those who dare question the kidnapping of Legolas.

No one has dared uttered a word about that incident since.

She may not know the identity of her older brother, but what Arodeth _did _know was he was still alive.

It was a feeling she had deep inside her.

A voice whispering that their brother still lived.

"Why don't we go out to the forest and gather some flowers tomorrow morning? It will be a lovely surprise for _Nana _and _Ada_."

Lalaith smiled brightly at this. "Yes! It has been a while since we last stepped outside. Should we have guards follow us for safety?"

"The guards will only be bored with our flower-picking. We will not wander far from the castle, only far enough to gather whatever we need," Arodeth said.

"Then let us go help _Nana _with tonight's meal," Lalaith's mood had become lighter as she headed for the door.

Arodeth laughed quietly, following her sister out and into the corridor.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_To the new people reading this story, if you are interested in creating an OC for this story, please PM me and do so!_

_You must follow this template below._

_Name_

_Age_

_Gender_

_Place of Origin_

_Position (meaning Archer, Healer, Guard etc) _**_DO NOT make your OC a Prince or Princess please_**_! I already have the Mirkwood Royal Family revealed and will not accept OCs who are Princes or Princesses. Also please please do not create an OC that is related to Legolas or will fall for Legolas (if she is an Elleth). I do not plan on Legolas having any love interests in this story._

_Affiliation (as in is he/she an Elf from Mirkwood? Lothlórien? Or does he/she hail from Imladris?)_

_Strengths_

_Weaknesses_

_Status (I will accept OCs with Lord or Lady statuses, but you must explain how or why he/she is a Lord/Lady)_

_Weapon of choice_

_Biography (give me a little background on your character so I have something to work with)_

**_I will only accept OCs submitted through Private Messaging_**

_See you all next chapter._

_Celsius Fate~_


	15. Familiar Spirit

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Note: Edited 6/30/2015, added some more details to certain scenes. ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Familiar Spirit**

Lalaith and Arodeth were already out of their palace before the sun was even up the next morning. With a basket each in their arms, the two Princesses of Mirkwood snuck out of the Northern Gates, being careful not to alert the guards on patrol. If they were spotted, their father and mother would be alerted, something the sisters did not wish to happen. Thranduil was stressed enough worrying about the borders of his realm, and their mother was still recovering from the Spider poisoning. The last thing the twins wanted were for their parents to worry about them sneaking out to pick some flowers.

"Careful now," Arodeth whispered, tugging on her younger twin's hand.

As soon as they were out of range of the guards, the Elleths broke into a run, laughter and giggles filling the air while they tumbled and enjoyed the forest floor. Normally they would never be allowed out like this, and would have at least three guards protecting them. It felt good not to have any guards or maids yelling after them. Lalaith made for the nearest glade of flowers, and began to fill her basket with colorful variations of plants native to Mirkwood.

"Do you think _Nana _and _Ada _would enjoy these flowers?" Lalaith asked, delicately picking another flower from the glade.

"Yes. I am sure they will like it," Arodeth answered, her own basket filling up quickly as well.

The two Elleths continued picking flowers, occasionally chatting about their brothers, particularly their lost brother Legolas. Having been born a thousand years after he was taken, the Princesses were not made aware they had a missing sibling until their father told them of the story one day. Prior to marrying their mother, their father had another wife, a beautiful Elleth by the name of Rívis, who hailed from a small village that was near their home. While out hunting one day, their father injured himself and was separated from the rest of his guards. Alone and helpless, he thought he was going to die. That was when his first wife appeared, carrying a basket of fruits, stopping in front of him after realizing he was bleeding. She tended to his injuries, even going as far as to bring him back to her home. Naturally their father hid his true identity and created a fake name when she asked. Rívis spent the night making sure he was comfortable before falling asleep. She was dismayed to discover he was gone the next morning, until he came back a few days later with a bunch of flowers in hand.

"I never knew _Ada _was one for romance," Lalaith said with a giggle.

Arodeth laughed as well.

It was on the day of the full moon when their father revealed to Rívis he was actually King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Then he asked for her hand in marriage, and she was more than happy to accept. Thus Rívis became the first Queen of Mirkwood, and many moons later, she bore a lovely child by the name of Legolas, their lost brother. The entire realm rejoiced at this happy news, as Elfing children were extremely rare, and given that Mirkwood was still recovering from The Last Alliance of Elves and Men, it was no wonder their father was beyond glad for a son.

Until he was taken in the night one evening by Darkness.

"I think we ought to pick some flowers for Queen Rívis as well. She may not be our birth mother, but she was _Ada_'s first wife and Queen of Mirkwood, and the mother of our lost brother Legolas."

"I was thinking the same," Lalaith chose the prettiest flower she could find, setting that aside as tribute for Queen Rívis.

"She must have been a wonderful and loving wife, if it took _Ada _over a thousand years to marry our mother," Arodeth murmured.

"_Ada _loved her deeply. I could tell by his eyes whenever he spoke of her or our lost brother Legolas. They meant the world to him," Lalaith held a hand to her chest, recalling the sorrowful look her father bore when speaking of his previous wife.

Suddenly Arodeth whipped her head up, her ears picking up sounds of distant footsteps.

"Quiet Lalaith," she whispered, pushing her sister's head down.

The two Elleths held their breath as they stared intently at the nearby forest. When a bunch of Goblins scampered into view, the two Princesses quickly gathered their things and began running in the direction of their home.

"After them! Do not let the tree-rats escape!" a Goblin hissed.

Hysterical cries and screeches filled the air as the foul beasts took off after the sisters.

"_Noro!_" Arodeth cried in Elvish to her sister.

Lalaith willed her legs to run even faster, the screeches of Goblins from behind urging her to flee from their presence. Up ahead loomed their enormous palace, which meant they will soon be within the safety of those walls. However as the Elleths neared, another group of Goblins emerged from the Eastern Woods, and in an effort to avoid them, Arodeth tugged her sister's hand and fled west.

"I cannot go on!" Lalaith gasped.

"You must!" her sister urged.

A gnarled tree stump was hidden from view as the sisters ran by, and Lalaith's foot became entangled as she fell face first onto the ground with an anguished cry.

"Lalaith!"

"_Noro thêl einior!_"

Arodeth shook her head. "Nay! I will not leave you here sister!"

The two could hear the shrieks grow louder. Lalaith twisted her head around, catching sight of the terrible creatures gaining on them.

"_Drego_!" she implored.

"I cannot abandon you here Lalaith!"

"You must leave or we will both be captured Arodeth!"

Goblins seemed to pour from the forest at that point, enshrouding the twin sisters like a blanket as they swarmed around them.

"Well we caught not one, but two tree-rats!" one hissed in their faces.

"Bind their legs and hands! We are taking them to Dol Guldur," a larger one commanded, no doubt their leader.

* * *

Legolas was on his way to Gondor, riding upon Hagalith's back when he picked up sounds of Goblins shrieking. Thinking it was strange as to why there would be Goblins in this part of Mirkwood, the assassin urged his loyal steed in the direction of the noise. When he came upon the source, Legolas made Hagalith hide behind a particularly large tree while he went to investigate.

That was when he came upon a swarm of Goblins surrounding two Elleths.

Several were binding their legs and hands together, while two more hefted them over their shoulders like nothing.

The Elleths kicked and screamed, banging their bound hands on the Goblins' armor, desperately trying to get free.

The assassin could hear the sounds of a rapid nearby. If he could get them to run in that direction, it would be easy for him to dispose of the bodies without being suspected by the Witch-King for killing those that work for him. Drawing an arrow from his quiver, Legolas notched it, sighted, then let it fly. It pierced the throat of the Goblin furthest in the back, its body toppling over on the ground.

"Who did that!"

"It's those blasted tree-rats from Mirkwood!"

"Make for the river!"

That was what Legolas wanted.

He gave chase.

* * *

"What is going on?" Lalaith asked, looking at her sister with terrified eyes.

"I do not know, but it seems someone is chasing after us," Arodeth responded, straining to see over the Goblins.

Grey eyes were able to see arrows fly forth from the forest behind, piercing Goblins left and right as the horde scrambled to flee.

"Someone must have noticed we were being captured," she breathed.

More bodies fell as the Goblins were forced to retreat towards the river, where the swollen water threatened to consume anything that fell within. The Goblins holding Lalaith and Arodeth hovered precariously close to the edge, counting on the rest of its allies to shield them from harm. Lalaith and Arodeth did not even want to think about what would happen if they fell into the river.

"Blasted scum! How can you have trouble against _one _tree-rat!" the leader spat in disgust.

One?

Arodeth and Lalaith exchanged identical looks of bewilderment.

One Elf from Mirkwood came to rescue them?

Where were the rest of the guards?

Her brothers?

Why did one lone Elf come after them?

Surely there was no way he or she would be able to face against all these Goblins.

* * *

Forcing them to the river was the best way to lower their numbers.

Legolas fired arrow after arrow until his quiver ran empty. Then he pulled his hood over, hiding his silver hair from view, and stepped forward with drawn Elven blades. Thankfully he had changed his outfit the previous evening —Glorfindel gave him a spare set he had on Asfaloth— therefore, he was confident the Goblins would not recognize him as their Lord Esgal.

"It's only one tree-rat! Kill him!" the leader hissed.

The remaining Goblins charged forward in their eagerness to slay him where he stood. The assassin smirked beneath his hood, taking on a defensive stance, waiting until the horde got close enough for him to strike.

He struck.

A deadly dance of Elven steel clashed with Goblin metal as Legolas engaged in combat. Many of them had become disoriented by now, slashing wildly with their weapons. The Elf was trained by the Witch-King, having grown up fighting and killing his entire life. A band of Goblins were no match for him, especially since he knew all their weak spots. Hacking off the limb of a Goblin as it attempted to attack from behind, he kicked it away from him, sending it crashing into three other Goblins, the four toppling onto the ground like baggage.

Only the leader was left.

"I will have your head!" it threatened, raising its own blade overhead.

The Goblin was fast.

But Legolas was faster.

A moment later the —now headless— body of the Goblin leader slumped onto the ground.

Glancing upward, the Elf could see two Goblins remained, the ones carrying the Elleths on their shoulders.

"Step closer and we drop them!" one growled, baring its sharp teeth at him.

Flicking his wrists once, Legolas threw one dagger at the Goblin that had spoken. It shrieked once, blood pouring from its mouth, then fell over on the floor.

"Lalaith!" the other Elleth cried.

"I am fine sister!" the Elleth on the ground gasped.

Now Legolas lifted his head to the remaining Goblin.

Realizing it would soon join its friends in death, the Goblin tried to run but a dagger implanted itself right in the Goblin's forehead. The body toppled out of view, taking the Elleth with it as she let out a shrill scream.

"Arodeth!"

The assassin sprang forward.

"Please! Save my sister!" he heard the Elleth cry after him.

Without another thought he dove into the swollen river.

* * *

Water.

So much water.

Arodeth could not tell which way was upstream anymore.

It took all of her strength just to remain above the water. The water was cold, freezing her to the very core of her being, her strength being drained by the raging rapids. Soon her limbs grew weary, her lungs unable to draw in another breath, her darkening vision rapidly fading out. The moment her legs stopped struggling, Arodeth sank beneath the murky water, the air in her lungs replaced with the river water as she choked and sputtered. She flailed her arms above water —the rope having been cut off by a sharp rock— desperately trying to remain afloat.

She was tired.

How easy would it be to just close her eyes?

Perhaps she can finally see her long lost brother Legolas and first mother Rívis in Valinor.

The Elleth blinked.

Her vision grew darker until she could no longer see.

Then, the Princess saw something, a shining light in the midst of the growing darkness. Slowly it grew bigger, gaining more speed as it approached. The figure grew closer, brighter, until Arodeth was able to make out a hooded figure with an outstretched hand in her direction. The Elleth swore she saw a flash of silver-blue mingled with pale blonde strands of hair. The exact same description given by her father.

_Legolas..._

Obscured by the hood which prevented Arodeth from seeing her savior, something inside was telling her it _was _her brother Legolas. The Elleth reached for her brother's hand, grasping it, feeling the warmth of her brother flood her system. Legolas was so warm...warm and gentle...with such a sense of safety.

Knowing she would be safe within his embrace, Arodeth closed her eyes, allowing the darkness to lure her into a healing sleep as she drifted down the river with her brother.

* * *

Legolas gasped in a lungful of air, bursting out from the water, his wet hair clinging to him like a curtain around his face and neck. Securing his hold around Arodeth's waist, the assassin did not fight against the current, instead allowing the river to drift them downstream. The only times he resisted were to keep them afloat. Fighting would only drain his strength quicker, thus the assassin waited patiently, biding his time to find a chance to escape.

Then he saw it.

A tree with a branch hanging directly over the river.

_Please lend me your strength!_ Legolas called out mentally.

_Grasp hold of my limb, and I will lift you to safety._

Reaching a hand skyward just as they passed underneath the tree, Legolas firmly took hold of the limb, waiting as the tree groaned, pulling them safely out of the water and gently setting them on the ground. Once that was done, the assassin carefully lowered the unconscious Elleth, walking over to the trunk and resting a palm against the wood.

_Thank you my friend._

_We will forever help our little Daelas._

The assassin smiled.

Having thanked the tree for helping them out of the river, Legolas hurried over to the Elleth, bending to take her pulse in his hand. It felt weak. Weak and sporadic. She must have inhaled a lot of water back then, and unless he found a way to expel it from her lungs, the silver-haired Elleth will surely die.

A small rustling from the bushes interrupted his frantic thoughts, and the assassin instinctively threw a dagger in that direction, hearing a small yelp of surprise in response.

"Who goes there?" he demanded.

The tip of a brown hat poked its way out of the bushes, followed by a man dressed in brown rags with what appeared to be —mushrooms?— growing out of his hair.

"An Elf here of all places? This is unusual indeed," the stranger muttered.

"Who are you?" Legolas repeated, reaching for his blade.

"Oh! Pardon my rudeness. My name is Radagast the Brown, I tend to the animals and woods as their caretaker."

_Radagast? Radagast the Brown, one of the Istari!_

Legolas widened his eyes slightly.

He was not expecting to run into one of the Istari here of all places.

"May I intrude upon you to help this Elleth? She fell into the river and has swallowed a dangerous amount of water. I jumped to save her, and I believe her name is Arodeth," Legolas gestured at Arodeth's limp body.

"Arodeth...that name sounds familiar..." Radagast murmured, crouching down next to the Elleth and speaking softly in a strange language, one that Legolas recognized as magical in origin.

_He is indeed one of the Istari._

A moment later Arodeth coughed, water spewing from the corners of her mouth, followed by a gasp as the Elleth inhaled a deep breath. Then her body settled down as it went into a self-induced healing sleep.

"She will be alright," Radagast said cheerily. "Sebastian fell into the river many times and I always use this spell on him," he finished with a cheeky grin.

"Sebastian?" Legolas arched an eyebrow.

"Yes my little friend Sebastian," the Istari fumbled in his robes, pulling out a small hedgehog which perched on Radagast's shoulder.

"He's rather adorable," Legolas heard himself say.

Radagast laughed. "I agree as well. May I ask of your name?"

"Esgal," Legolas automatically responded.

The Istari nodded, not sensing any lies coming from the assassin.

"Come with me Esgal, and bring your friend with you. We might as well take shelter in my home until the river subsides," Radagast beckoned at the Elf.

"She is not my friend."

The Istari paused, turning to give him a peculiar glance, "Then why did you save her?"

That was a good question.

Why did he save her?

He could have allowed her to drown.

"Because...I cannot bear to see my kin die," he finally murmured.

"You are an Elf, are you not?" Radagast inquired.

"Yes," the assassin responded warily, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Yet you do not glow like the others."

Legolas did not respond.

"No one knows of your existence, thus your name of Esgal."

_I would not say no one...King Thranduil, his sons, the sons of Elrond, and Glorfindel know of my existence._

Radagast gestured at the forest with his staff. "Come with me Esgal, we will wait there until the river calms enough for you to return to Mirkwood."

Wordlessly the assassin followed the Istari.

Halfway through their trek of mud and swamps, the Istari broke into conversation with the Elf.

"Arodeth...I believe she is one of King Thranduil's daughters."

Legolas spared a glance at the sleeping Elleth in his arms.

"So you spend your time in the forest?" Legolas inquired, lifting his foot to avoid a gnarled root.

"Yes. Many animals and plants fall ill to the growing Darkness from Dol Guldur. I do my best to help them recover, but my magic...my magic can only do so much," Radagast whispered the last part.

Silver-blue eyes flicked over to the Istari, those orbs catching sight of the growing grief in the Wizard's eyes. "I believe what you are doing is a wonderful thing for the forest. King Thranduil's power alone is not enough to keep the Darkness from the Hill of Sorcery at bay," the assassin murmured.

"I may not be as powerful as Saruman, nor as wise as Gandalf, but I am trying. I cannot fight Orcs or Goblins, nor gather armies, but I can heal those who are wounded. However...as one of the Maia...I am failing in my mission to help defeat Sauron. I cannot help myself. The forests of Middle-Earth are beautiful and captivating. I find myself unable to leave the forests or animals. I can understand why others would turn to Curunir and Mithrandir for aid, while Aiwendil remains forgotten and thought mad," Radagast said with a wistful smile.

"You are doing a wonderful job for the forest," Legolas said with an encouraging smile of his own.

The Brown Wizard gave him a small grin. "What about yourself? Why do you choose to remain hidden from your kin?"

"I...I am...not like other Elves. You already know I do not glow, and I was not raised by any Elves. I..."

"I sense you are hesitant in sharing your past with me."

The assassin took a deep breath. "As an Istari I trust you. I was not raised by Elves, but by the Witch-King of Angmar. I am his personal champion. That is why I do not glow, because I have learned to suppress it all the years I have spent in Dol Guldur."

Radagast came to a complete stop, causing Legolas to almost crash into the Brown Wizard.

_He is Thranduil Oropherion's lost son Legolas! _Radagast thought mentally.

So they were right all along.

There was someone who lived in Dol Guldur.

That someone was an Elf, the same Elf currently walking behind, calling himself Esgal.

Opening his mouth, Radagast prepared to reveal the truth to the assassin, but something told him to keep it a secret.

"The Witch-King? That is impossible. The Nine Riders are nothing but wraiths! They have no physical form," Radagast said instead.

"They are growing stronger," was all Legolas revealed.

Thankfully the Istari chose not to press further.

"I will trust your words and not reveal what you have told me today. All I ask is one favor in return."

"What would that be?"

Radagast turned to face the assassin, pressing a hand over Legolas' heart.

"Follow your heart and do what is right for Middle-Earth."

* * *

Radagast's home turned out to be a small hut in the middle of the Eastern Woods, where Spiders were known to roam about and attack those who dare enter their lair. Legolas thought the Istari brave to make his home so close to those creatures, but perhaps as one of the Istari, Radagast was immune or had cast a protective spell around his dwelling, preventing those with ill intent from entering.

"Here we are," Radagast pushed open the door to his home, inviting Legolas to enter with a wave of his hand.

Stepping inside the small home gave Legolas a clear view of just how tiny it was. Radagast leaned his staff against the wall, next to a variety of unkempt objects, reminding him awfully of their owner. Aside from various objects he had never seen, there were herbs and animal food lined up on the table in disarray. Legolas recognized the herbs as ones that can heal animals, depending on the way they were used.

"You really do care for the forest," he murmured, carefully setting Arodeth down on a bed that the Istari hastily cleared.

"It is the only thing I can do right now," the Istari gestured at an empty chair, "have a seat my dear lad. Off you go little ones," Radagast shooed several rabbits and fox kits off the chairs.

The assassin sat down, only to find a fox kit jumping onto his lap.

"Oh Helia, what did I say about jumping onto guests!" the Brown Wizard chided, reaching for the fox kit.

"It is alright," Legolas gently scratched the top of the kit's head.

When Legolas looked at the Istari, he was greeted with a variety of animals that had settled upon Radagast's lap.

"The animals love you."

"I heal and nurture them from the Darkness. I guess that is why they have all grown so attached to me," the Maia admitted with a grin.

Rattling sounds jarred Legolas from his thoughts, the assassin lifting his head to find Radagast blindly searching around on the table for something.

"I'm afraid I don't have any food or drinks to offer you at this moment."

Legolas stifled the urge to chuckle. "That is alright."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you keep yourself hidden from the others? Is it because you were raised and trained by the Witch-King?"

Nimble fingers paused momentarily in their stroking of Helia's fur, the kit objecting with a small mewl, encouraging Legolas to continue scratching his head.

"I do not know where I came from. Memories of my past are all blurred and hazy. I grew up in Dol Guldur, spending my time among the Shadowed trees, while learning how to fight and kill. Though I am given a lot of freedom by the Witch-King...a part of me is beginning to rebel against all I have known up until now. My heart is telling me to fight the Shadows, kill those who mercilessly slaughter lives without a second thought."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Radagast asked, noticing how Legolas' fingers stilled again.

"I have. Many in the past. They were those who went against the Witch-King's orders, and I was assigned to dispose of them. Not once have I ever harmed an Elf...until..."

The Istari rested a comforting hand on the assassin's shoulder.

"Until I got into a skirmish with one of Thranduil's sons, and a Elleth jumped in the way of my blade. I did not mean for anyone to die that day but...it...she ended up dying because of me," Legolas fought to hold back the tremors that threatened to shake his body.

"You feel guilty for her death."

The Elf nodded.

"If there is one thing being on Middle-Earth for over a thousand years has taught me, it is those who dwell on this realm are able to do good. You may have been raised by Darkness, but your heart remains in the Light. Pure like the brightest star in the sky. Tell me Esgal, what will you do now?"

"I plan to fight the Darkness. I hunt Spiders and Goblins that those in Mirkwood or Imladris may have missed, as atonement for the lives I have taken in the past."

Radagast smiled. "That is all you need."

"Thank you Radagast...speaking to you has lightened my burden significantly."

"You're very welcome my friend. Do you plan on revealing yourself to the others?"

Legolas scoffed slightly at his question.

"They know me as the Witch-King's champion. They are not as accepting as you have been. To them, I am a traitor. An Elf who has abandoned the Light and embraced Darkness instead. They want me dead as much as the next. Those in Mirkwood will not accept me so easily."

The Istari took off his hat, gently laying it on the table. "I do not blame them. Ever since the Last Alliance of Elves and Men, those in Mirkwood have grown wary of strangers. On top of that, King Thranduil's oldest son has been missing for over a thousand years. He has grown cold over the years. One cannot blame them for acting so coldly towards outsiders."

"What do you mean King Thranduil's oldest son has been missing? I thought Aradhel was the eldest?"

Radagast began to fidget in his seat. Oh how he wanted to reveal the truth to Esgal, that his true identity was Legolas Thranduilion, the eldest son of Thranduil Elvenking and his late Queen Rívis, but something was telling him to remain silent until it was time for the Elf to know the truth.

"King Thranduil has five children in total. One by his late Queen Rívis, and four by his current wife Edlothiad. Rívis gave birth to a son over a thousand years ago, but he was taken in the middle of the night by Darkness. Rívis died from a broken heart as a result. Thranduil Elvenking began to grow cold toward others since that day. He loved both deeply, and has never gotten over their deaths. By birthright, it is his missing son who should be Crown Prince of Mirkwood. Aradhel only inherited that right as he is the oldest of the four children of Thranduil and Edlothiad," the Istari explained.

"What is the name of Thranduil's missing son?" Legolas asked, wondering if he had met him by any chance during his travels.

"I don't know. His name has been lost over time. King Thranduil doesn't speak of that day for it brings back painful memories. I wouldn't be surprised if the Elvenking has given up hope that his son is still alive after all these years," Radagast lied, keeping a straight face.

"I see."

The duo sat in silence for a while. Radagast fighting the urge to spill the secret, Legolas pondering on what the Istari had just revealed.

"Reveal yourself when the time is right to all of Mirkwood and Imladris. For now, you should continue to protect them from the shadows."

"I plan to do so. Thank you for listening to me Radagast," Legolas gave a bow to the Brown Wizard.

"Do not worry about Arodeth. I will return her to Mirkwood when she has awakened. I will not reveal it was you who has saved her."

The assassin gave a nod of his head in gratitude, then slipped out the door and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

"Lalaith! Lalaith! Arodeth! Where are you?" Arastor shouted, spinning around in circles as he searched for signs of his sisters.

When a guard alerted him to the disappearance of his sisters, the second son of Thranduil gathered a patrol together and headed for the woods. He knew his sisters liked to pick wild flowers from time to time, and went straight away to the grove where they usually would be frolicking in. However all that greeted them were two abandoned baskets, flowers strewn about the floor, trampled and broken, their petals twisted beyond repair. Immediately Arastor suspected Goblins, his suspicions confirmed when a scout reported dead bodies leading towards the river.

Heading in that direction Arastor could indeed see Goblin carcasses lying about the forest floor, some with missing heads, others with slash wounds on their bodies. Whoever did this, did a terrific job in killing them. There was blood, but not enough to form a puddle in the soft mud. The second Prince of Mirkwood wondered who could have done this, since he was just alerted to the disappearance of his sisters a moment ago.

"Lalaith! Arodeth! Answer me if you are here!" he shouted again.

"Brother! I am here!" a voice yelled back.

"It is Princess Lalaith," Lóruwel said.

"This way," Arastor led the group over towards the river, where he found his youngest sister on the ground, bound and struggling to get free.

Arastor unsheathed his dagger, sprinting over to his sister to cut her bonds free.

"Arastor! Oh Arastor!" Lalaith threw her arms around her brother's neck and wept openly.

"Where is Arodeth?" he asked, rubbing her sister's back soothingly.

The golden-haired Elleth hiccuped. "She fell into the river...someone...an Elf dove in after her. I have not seen her since. You must find her Arastor!"

"Lóruwel, take the others and search up and downstream for my sister. If you find her, bring her back to the palace immediately."

The pale blonde-haired Elf nodded.

"Can you walk?" Arastor murmured to his sister.

"N-No," Lalaith shakily responded.

"I will carry you home alright? Hold onto me," the second oldest picked up his sister like she was a feather, and the Elleth settled her head against his chest.

* * *

The siblings walked in comfortable silence —Lalaith struggling not to doze off in her brother's arms— as Arastor trekked through the forest in the direction of their home. Aradhel had gone to Rivendell with their father, to attend a meeting with Lord Elrond, and Saruman the White to discuss the growing Darkness spreading from Dol Guldur. With Aradhel gone, this meant Arastor was in charge until his brother and father returned from their trip.

"Did you see who the Elf was?" Arastor inquired, shifting his hold on his sister's body.

Lalaith shook her head, her pale hair cascading around her shoulders. "No. I could not see his face clearly, but he did not wear clothing belonging to Mirkwood Guards. They looked more like Imladris clothing," the Elleth answered, squinting her eyes in an attempt to recall how the Elf looked like.

"An Elf from Imladris? How can that be?" the Ellon murmured.

"Brother look," Lalaith pointed a finger towards the woods.

Thinking it was an enemy coming to attack, Arastor reached for his sword, but a hand from Lalaith stilled him. Gingerly setting her on the floor, the siblings crept forward towards the spot where the Elleth spotted movement. Carefully the older sibling reached for his sword, unsheathing it as slowly as possible, then he held it in his right hand. Making a motion with his finger to his sister, telling her to keep quiet, Arastor was about to strike out when Lalaith stopped him again.

"It is a Elf!" she said.

Arastor paused mid-swing and realized his sister was right.

The Elf had long blonde hair, with gray eyes and a lithe frame. He was also very tall. Taller than Arastor and perhaps Aradhel —who was known in Mirkwood to be the tallest of the siblings— with twin blades strapped to his back, along with a bow and quiver of arrows. He was holding a hand against his abdomen and leaning against a tree, a look of pain evident upon his handsome face. Lalaith observed him carefully, her eyes falling upon the wound where she could see blood seeping from a laceration across his lower chest.

"He is injured," she whispered.

"_Pedin i lam edhellen_?" the second Prince asked in the melodious tongue of Elvish.

The Ellon whipped his head up so fast, it caused his entire body to jerk backwards, resulting in him falling onto the ground with a grunt of pain.

"_Man le_!" he hissed angrily, pressing his hand harder against the wound.

Timidly Lalaith stepped forward from the brush, Arastor trying to keep her back but she shook his hand away. The Ellon tried to scramble backwards away from her reach, but the golden-haired Princess was upon him before he could react. Bending down to examine the wound, she noticed it was a rather deep cut, with blood flowing freely from the laceration. Slowly she reached a hand out, the Ellon shrinking away from his touch, but Lalaith gave him a smile.

"_Anírach i dulu nín_?" she asked.

Again he did not respond.

When she was positive the Ellon would not shy away from her touch, Lalaith gently removed his hand, ignoring the scent of blood flooding her nostrils.

"Do you have the medicine I gave you in the past? The one that staunches bleeding?" the Elleth asked of her brother.

Arastor reached into his back pouch, felt around, and extracted a small vial full of green powder. This he handed to his sister, who uncorked it, gently shaking out some of the contents into the palm of her hand.

"This will hurt a bit but will stop the bleeding," she said.

The Ellon made no move to stop her. Biting her lips to calm herself, Lalaith pressed her palm against the wound and heard him cry out in pain. The particular herb worked wonders on lacerations, but it stung badly as a side effect. After several moments, the Elleth removed her hand, nodding in satisfaction when the herbs began to stem the flow of blood from the cut.

"_Man eneth lín_?" Lalaith inquired.

"_Im Hethurin_," the stranger finally replied.

Lalaith smiled at the tall Elf. "_Mae govannen Hethurin. Lalaith Thranduiliel i eneth nín_."

"_Im Arastor Thranduilion. Mae govannen Hethurin_," Arastor said.

The stranger widened his eyes briefly. "You are the children of Thranduil?"

"Yes."

Hethurin tried to stand, but his legs jerked halfway off the ground. Arastor reached out to grab hold of the Elf's arm, helping him on his feet. Standing side by side, Lalaith could see that Hethurin towered over her brother, which made him rather tall for an Elf.

"Why were you injured? In the middle of the forest no less," Arastor asked.

"I was chasing after a bunch of Spiders when one ambushed me."

"Where is your home? We will escort you back," Lalaith said with a warm smile.

The blonde-haired Elf narrowed his eyes. "I have no home. I am a wanderer, never staying too long in one place."

"Your parents?"

"Dead," Hethurin said flatly.

"_G...Goheno nin_," Lalaith murmured.

"In any case we cannot allow you to wander around injured. Come to the palace with us will you not? I am sure _Nana _and _Ada _will not forgive us if we allowed an injured Elf to roam unattended," Arastor offered with an outstretched hand.

The taller Elf shook his head. "I thank you for the offer, but I do not do well in the home of others. Thank you, Princess Lalaith, for helping to tend to my injury but now I must leave."

He started to walk away but Lalaith grabbed hold of his hand. "You are coming with us Hethurin. I will not take no for an answer!"

Arastor chuckled to himself as his sister dragged the strange Elf towards their home.

* * *

"Lady Arwen, shall we stop to rest?" Haldir asked atop his steed.

Arwen shook her head. "We are almost there Haldir. Stopping now will do us no good. I am rather eager to see _Ada _and my brothers."

The March-Warden resisted the urge to smirk when he thought of the twins, and what he and Lord Glorfindel had done to humiliate them last time. Thankfully the Lady Arwen did not see what they had done to her brothers, but oh was it sweet revenge indeed.

"I wonder how they are doing," the dark-haired Elleth murmured.

"I am sure Lord Elrond and your brothers are fine," Haldir assured her.

The group traveled onward for a few more miles, until at last the familiar sight of Imladris greeted Arwen. Urging her mare to run faster in her eagerness to return home, the Elleth shot past a startled March-Warden, who prompted his own horse to break into a run as well.

"_Edro in ennyn_!" Haldir shouted to the guards on patrol.

Recognizing Arwen and Haldir as they galloped into view, the large doors to Imladris opened, welcoming the two as they galloped past the gate, followed closely by the small group of Lóthlorien Elves assigned to escort the Elleth home.

* * *

Aradhel scowled darkly at the antics of Elladan and Elrohir. He did not want to be here, waiting while his father attended an important meeting of the White Council. No. The Crown Prince of Mirkwood should be home, defending his people from the growing Darkness of Dol Guldur. Instead he was stuck here, trying hard not to hit the twins as they attempted to make him smile.

"Will you two _please _cut it out?" Aradhel growled.

Elladan and Elrohir gave identical grins, further irking the Mirkwood Prince.

"What is the matter Aradhel? It has been so long since we last met, and this is how you greet us?" Elladan said with a flourished bow.

"You need to loosen up and have fun," added Elrohir.

"How can I enjoy peace and quiet with you two around?" the Mirkwood Prince rubbed his forehead wearily.

"I see my brothers are causing you grief once more, Prince Aradhel of Mirkwood."

All three Ellons turned towards the door, where they saw Arwen standing there, clad in a robe of rich blue, Haldir standing right behind. The March-Warden glowered at the twins, as if daring them to prank him while he remained in Imladris.

"We have something to do, do we not Elrohir?" Elladan suddenly said.

"Right you are my brother! We will catch up with you later dear little sister!"

The twins ran from the hall.

Inwardly the March-Warden smirked.

"Finally. Peace and quiet," Aradhel muttered.

Arwen laughed as she approached the blonde-haired Ellon. "Forgive my brothers. They can be annoying, but they mean no harm."

"I do not understand how Lord Glorfindel and Haldir put up with them."

"We do not," Haldir said.

"What brings you to Imladris?" Arwen inquired, as she normally does not see Elves from Mirkwood.

"_Ada _is here attending a meeting. I suspect they will not be done until nightfall."

The dark-haired Elleth frowned. "I was hoping to see _Ada _but now it appears I will have to wait. Will you care to join me for a walk Prince Aradhel? It has been a long time since we last had a good talk."

"I will be glad to accompany you, Lady Arwen."

Haldir watched the two depart the halls. The March-Warden could sense something was amiss with the Mirkwood Prince. The last time he was here, Aradhel's Light was pure and untainted, but now the golden-haired Elf could see that aura had begun to change. Aradhel's aura no longer glowed brightly like the stars, but was tainted with touches of Darkness that flickered around the edges of his Light.

"He is becoming Shadowed," Glorfindel's voice from behind said.

The March-Warden jumped a little from shock, but nonetheless retained his composure. "You see it too my friend?"

The Vanyar dipped his head. "He traffics with rage and anger. We must tell King Thranduil to keep an eye on him, lest he succumb to the Darkness and become one of the Shadowed Elves that roam Middle-Earth."

"I agree."

Glorfindel clasped his friend on the shoulder. "_Man gonoded eraid derithach_?" he inquired with a smile.

"Until Lady Arwen decides to return to Lóthlorien. The Lord and Lady have tasked me with protecting and escorting Lady Arwen to and from Imladris. The Lady will arrive shortly to join the White Council."

"Then shall we use this time to observe Prince Aradhel? Though Imladris is free from Sauron's evil, I fear he might lash out at the twins, and if Arwen is caught in the middle, then that will not bode well for Lord Elrond and King Thranduil."

The golden-haired Elf trailed after the Balrog-Slayer.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Hethurin belongs to Mystic Archer Horse and will be playing a part in my storying from hereon out! _

_I still have more OCs to reveal in the upcoming chapters! _

_You may still submit one if you wish, follow the template on the previous chapter._

_The first section of this chapter inspired by Skyleafalchemist19's **All That Remains**_

_See you all next chapter!_

_Celsius Fate!_

**Curunir: Saruman**

**Mithrandir: Gandalf**

**Aiwendil: Radagast**

**Noro: Run**

**Noro thêl einior: Run elder sister**

**Edro in ennyn: Open the gates**

**Pedin i lam edhellen: Do you speak Elvish**

**Man le: Who are you**

**Anírach i dulu nín: Do you want my help**

**Man eneth lín: What is your name**

**Im Hethurin: I am Hethurin**

**Mae govannen Hethurin, Lalaith Thranduiliel i eneth nín: Well met Hethurin. My name is Lalaith, Daughter of Thranduil**

**Im Arastor Thranduilion. Mae govannen Hethurin: I am Arastor, son of Thranduil. Well met Hethurin**

**Goheno nin: I am sorry**

**Man gonoded eraid derithach: How long will you stay**

**Thranduiliel means Daughter of Thranduil**

**Thranduilion means Son of Thranduil**


	16. Gathering

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Note: Edited 7/8/2015, combined two chapters into one.****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****Gathering****

Lalaith dragged Hethurin all the way back towards their palace in Mirkwood, the latter bearing a deep scowl the entire journey. Arastor trailed behind his sister closely, making sure she was strong enough to walk on her own after the terrifying ordeal. During the journey the Princess of Mirkwood tried to engage the mysterious Elf in conversation, but the Ellon was rather mysterious, choosing to answer certain questions and ignoring the rest.

"Have you been on your own this entire time?" Lalaith asked.

"I have been for the past three hundred years," Hethurin responded gruffly.

"How old are you Hethurin?" Arastor interjected, having received a feeling the Ellon was younger than him and Lalaith.

"Five hundred sixty-one," the Ellon replied stiffly.

Both siblings gawked at the Elf.

"You are so young," Lalaith breathed after a moment of silence.

"So I have been told," Hethurin responded coldly.

Arastor scowled when he saw his sister flinch slightly from the Ellon's tone of voice.

"We are here," the second Prince of Mirkwood announced as they stood before the gates, "_Edro in ennyn!_" he cried in Elvish.

The guards on duty peered over the edge, one opening the gates when they realized it was their Prince and Princess whom have returned. Arastor walked through the gates without another glance, while Lalaith pulled on Hethurin's hand, bringing the Ellon inside their vast home. Once within, the Elleth immediately brought their guest over to the healing wing, where she made him sit and take off the top part of his tunic.

"I do not think this is such a good idea," Hethurin said, trying to prevent Lalaith from getting at his clothing.

"Nonsense. I am an adept Healer, having studied under Lord Elrond for many years as his apprentice. You are injured, and it is my duty to tend to your wound. Now be a good Elf and take off your tunic, unless you want me to do it for you."

Hethurin did not dare argue with the glowering Elleth.

Exhaling softly in defeat, the pale blonde Elf unbuckled the straps holding his quiver and daggers in place, carefully setting them on the ground next to his feet. The weapons were the only things he had left of his parents —both were slaughtered by Spiders— and Hethurin never went anywhere without them. Next he reached up and fumbled with the tunic he wore, finally managing to get it off his lithe frame.

Lalaith resisted the urge to blush.

His body was extremely toned and built, most likely from the many years he spent wandering the forests of Mirkwood. Lalaith had never seen a half-naked Ellon prior —she did not count her brothers, as they were her siblings and they grew up together— so she was rather nervous in treating his wounds.

"Let me see the cut," she managed to say without stuttering.

Maneuvering his body enough to reveal the cut on his lower abdomen, the Ellon tried not to wince as the Mirkwood Princess applied a fresh poultice of herbs onto the laceration. From the looks of the injury, it did not appear to be infected or poisoned, else the skin around would have turned purple as indication. Still Lalaith took precautions and mixed in several herbs that will help clean and speed along the healing process. Once the poultice was firmly applied, graceful hands began to wind a roll of bandages around the Ellon's lower abdomen.

"Now just do not move so much, and you will be fine in a few days."

A grunt was the response Lalaith received.

"Would you like to eat anything? You must be famished," the Elleth inquired as she cleaned up her supplies.

"Lalaith? Who is this?" a voice from behind called.

Said Mirkwood Princess whirled around to find her mother standing at the door. "_Nana_! Arodeth is missing! Lóruwel and the others have not returned from their search!"

Queen Edlothiad embraced her daughter as the Elleth buried her face in her mother's arms.

"Your brother has informed me of what happened. How could you and Arodeth venture out alone without guards! If your father found out, he will certainly lock you two in a room and never let you leave. Losing Legolas was hard enough for him, I do not think he will do well if he lost another of his children."

"_Goheno-nin Nana_, but we just wanted to pick some flowers for you..."

"What matters most is you are safe, and I know your sister is still alive out there. Call it maternal instincts. Now who is this Ellon you have brought into our home?" Edlothiad gestured at a still-seated Hethurin.

"His name is Hethurin. Arastor and I found him injured outside in the forest so we brought him back," Lalaith explained.

The Mirkwood Queen smiled at the Ellon. "I am Queen Edlothiad of Mirkwood. May I inquire as to what you were doing in the woods all alone? Where are your parents? You appear to be quite younger than Lalaith," the graceful Elleth said.

"My parents were killed by Spiders long ago. I have no place to call home. I am a wanderer, a nomad who never stays too long in one place. I thank you for allowing me temporary refuge within your castle, but I must leave."

"Nonsense. You are welcome here until you have been well-rested. Do not worry about King Thranduil. I will speak to him when he returns from Imladris. In the meantime, my daughter will show you a spare room that we have," Edlothiad glided out of the room after that, leaving the two alone once more.

Just as Hethurin was about to insist on leaving, the Mirkwood Princess swayed unsteadily several times, then fell over without a word. Startled by this, the Ellon barely managed to catch Lalaith in his arms.

"Princess? Princess Lalaith!"

* * *

"How much longer must Mirkwood endure the Darkness from Dol Guldur?" Thranduil said heatedly, fingers curling around the arm of the chair he was sitting in.

"Until the spell concealing Dol Guldur is lifted, there is little we can do to help take down the Black Fortress," Saruman calmly replied.

Thranduil stifled the urge to lash out at the White Wizard. How can he be blind to the plight of Mirkwood? By the blood of Mirkwood Elves are the lands kept safe. Certainly even Saruman was aware of that fact. He _is_ one of the Istari after all, sent to aid Middle-Earth in their battle against Sauron. How much longer must his people endure until the Hill of Sorcery is destroyed?

"Forgive me Curunir," Thranduil said, addressing Saruman by his Istari name, "but you do not understand my situation. I do not have a Ring of Power like Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. I do not have the power to preserve Mirkwood from the growing Darkness from Dol Guldur. It is through blood and sacrifice, of my people, that keeps Mirkwood safe every day. My people are dying. Do not forget it was Mirkwood that suffered the greatest during the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. Many of my Elves lost their lives that day, and even today we are not as powerful as we once were in the past. Elves were once a proud race, the finest to walk the lands of Middle-Earth, but now we are reduced to half that size, scattered into three locations."

Elrond leaned forward in his chair, resting a hand on his chin. "King Thranduil, I am sure you understand when Celebrimbor forged the Three Rings of Power, his purpose was not destruction or war, but preservation and healing. Were Sauron to rise this very moment, Mirkwood, Imladris, Lórien, and even the Havens do not have the power to stop his return."

"Lord Elrond, you bear a Ring of Power, Vilya, as does the Lady Galadriel. The power of these two Rings have preserved and kept both Imladris and Lóthlorien for thousands of years. My realm is overrun with Spiders, Spiders that have created nests dangerously close to my home. Can you stand by and watch as Greenwood the Great becomes the first to succumb to the Darkness?" Thranduil challenged.

"Peace Thranduil Oropherion. You are not alone in this fight against Darkness," the soothing and calm voice of Galadriel interjected.

The two Ellons and only Istari stood, greeting Galadriel with a bow as she gracefully entered the room, taking the only vacant seat that had been left for her. The Lady of the Woods smiled at them, beckoning at their seats. Reluctantly the Elvenking returned to his chair, respecting Galadriel for her words and wisdom.

"Lady Galadriel, what say you in the matters of the growing Darkness from Dol Guldur?" Elrond inquired.

"I cannot see into Dol Guldur as the Darkness there prevents me from doing so. I do know that Mirkwood will fall if we do not take down the Hill of Sorcery soon."

Saruman shifted slightly in his seat. "I do not see this Darkness as a threat to Mirkwood."

Unable to hold back his anger any longer, Thranduil leapt out of his seat, his glow flaring with the intensity of a roaring fire. "My son was taken by the Darkness over two thousand years ago! My beloved wife died because of this! My people are dying to prevent the Darkness from spreading! How dare you have the galls to say that this Darkness is no threat to Mirkwood!" the Elvenking's eyes were ablaze with rage as he glared angrily at the White Wizard.

_Peace my friend. You and I both know how Curunir is_, Galadriel's calm voice spoke in Thranduil's mind.

Indeed Thranduil knew how Saruman was.

Radagast, though eccentric and in love with the forests of Mirkwood, aided Thranduil and his guards in defending their borders from Spiders and Goblins. Whenever there was a new nest, or a band of Goblins appeared, the Brown Wizard would inform the Elvenking, who in turn would dispatch a band of guards to dispose of their enemies. The animals of Mirkwood were also well looked after and tended to by the Istari, something the Sindar was grateful for.

Gandalf did not partake in the fights of Mirkwood like Radagast did, and this Thranduil understood. The Grey Wizard had duties that lied elsewhere, which the Elvenking did not blame him for. Of the three Istari that have revealed themselves, it seemed Gandalf was the most involved in the fight against Sauron. Tirelessly did Mithrandir search for signs of the Dark Lord. Thranduil had to respect the Grey Wizard for still finding time to stop by occasionally to check upon him and his family.

The only one problem the Sindar had was with Saruman. He wanted power. Indeed the White Wizard wanted the enslave the Free People of Middle-Earth, though would not dare openly go against the will of the Valar. Underneath the white robes and supposed wisdom lies an ambitious Istari with the desire for power. As the leader of the White Council, Thranduil rarely saw Saruman, but now he was finally aware of the Istari's plans. Surely Galadriel, Celeborn, and Elrond were aware as well were they not?

Saruman held no power over Elves. Only when the White Council convened does the Sindar even see the White Wizard. As much as he wanted to call out Saruman's ambitious plots, something inside was telling him not to do so.

_My people are dying Lady Galadriel. Surely you and Lord Elrond are not as blind as Curunir. My realm will cease to exist if Dol Guldur is not dealt with._

_Curunir may not be the same Istari we once knew. It would be wise not to antagonize him...for he is still needed as an ally._

Thranduil narrowed his eyes at Saruman_. I can hardly call him my ally if he does not see what is happening in Mirkwood. Why have we not informed Mithrandir of this?_

_Mithrandir needs to retain Curunir's trust for now..._ Galadriel mysteriously replied.

"Has there been any activity from Dol Guldur as of late?" Elrond inquired of Thranduil.

"No. My scouts have reported the Witch-King is no longer in Dol Guldur. Instead the Orc Chieftain Azog is in charge. The Ringwraiths have retreated to Minas Morgul, leaving the Black Fortress overrun with Orcs and Goblins alike. Mordor also remains silent. The Darkness and shadows are growing stronger day by day. I do not know how much longer I can hold up our defense. The only fact I am positive of is Sauron can communicate with his Ringwraiths. I have witnessed it myself when he manifested briefly as a specter on my land."

Elrond sucked in a sharp breath. "Sauron will return. This we are all aware of, as Isildur did not destroy the One Ring when he had the chance. The only question is when will he return, and how powerful will he be when he does?"

"Sauron will never reach full power without the One Ring. As long as it remains lost, Middle-Earth will still know peace. However the Darkness and Shadows seeping from Dol Guldur remains a threat," Galadriel said.

"Then how do you propose we stop this Darkness?" Erestor said, speaking from behind Elrond, where he had been standing the entire time.

"Any victory would be meaningless as of now. The threat of Sauron's return looms over our heads, and as Lord Elrond said, Sauron _will _return one day. The Darkness can be defeated, but only when the time is right, and Elendil's heir reclaims the throne of Gondor."

Thranduil scoffed at this. "Gondor is ruled by the Stewards, with Denethor as the current protector, being trained by his father Ecthelion. The White City will soon be plagued by the Ringwraiths, and no doubt Rohan will surely soon follow. Arathorn has gone into hiding, whether dead or alive his current status is unknown to us. How can we be sure that Elendil's heir will retake the throne of Gondor?"

"Gilraen is with child. I have seen this in my mirror. Her child will be the one to reclaim Gondor's throne, and defeat Sauron once and for all."

Silence swept across the White Council as the members listened to what Galadriel had just revealed.

"Where is she now?" Saruman suddenly asked.

_I know you have seen where they are. Do not reveal this to Curunir, I sense he is plotting something behind our backs_. Elrond said telepathically to the Lady of Light.

_Fear not Elrond. I have no intentions of revealing their location to_ _anyone._

"I do not know Curunir. My mirror has yet to reveal their location," Galadriel replied calmly.

"Then until Elendil's heir reclaims the throne of Gondor, Mirkwood will do what we have always done in the past," Thranduil said as he sat a little higher in his chair, "We will fight the Darkness."

No one objected to his decision.

* * *

Legolas immediately headed for the place where he had last seen Hagalith, whistling sharply through his teeth after stopping at the place where he told his steed to run off. A familiar neigh filled the air as his loyal horse galloped into view, and the Elf nimbly swung himself up onto the saddle. Rubbing Hagalith on his head briefly as encouragement and affection, then urged the roan steed into a gallop.

He wanted to stop by Dol Guldur, to see how Azog was doing in handling the Black Fortress, but he had promised Glorfindel to visit in Imladris, and that is where he will travel to. The assassin lifted up his head and took a deep breath, wondering if Radagast had taken Arodeth home to Mirkwood. For some strange reason, when the Elf rescued the Mirkwood Princess from the river, an odd sensation overcame him at that moment.

It felt like she was related to him in some way.

How can it be if he had grown up in Dol Guldur?

It would take at least a day's journey to even near the borders of Imladris.

The assassin had plenty of time to think.

* * *

"Lord Glorfindel, what happened to that mysterious Elf who helped us in the forest?" Elladan inquired that evening.

The Vanyar was in the kitchen searching for a piece of fruit to eat when the twins came into the kitchen. Since the White Council was still convening, it meant those within the Last Homely House had to find their own food, as the kitchen was busy preparing a meal for the members. Glorfindel was looking forward to a nice, quiet meal with Haldir, the two wanting to catch up on their adventures.

"Do not worry about what happened to that Elf. Just know he is an ally," Glorfindel replied smoothly.

Elrohir exchanged a look with his brother. "But he does not glow like we do, and keeps his face concealed from us. How can you be sure he is not an enemy?"

"Because he has saved my life."

Though the twins thought it weird for the Balrog-Slayer to be this defensive of a strange Elf, they chose not to pursue the matter any further. There was a certain degree of truth to Glorfindel's words. Both Elladan and Elrohir have witnessed how the mysterious Ellon had helped them in the forest, though they were in awe at his fighting skills. Never had they seen an Elf twist, jump, swing, and strike out so elegantly before. They also noticed the Elf fought to kill, not a single movement wasted as he slashed at the Spiders. Whoever trained him, or where he trained, the brothers could tell he was a formidable opponent.

"I wonder when will _Ada _finish the meeting," the elder twin said, reaching for an apple.

"The White Council is discussing important matters regarding Dol Guldur and Mirkwood. I suspect they will not be done until morning," Glorfindel replied.

"So when will Haldir leave?"

Taking a bite of his apple, the Elf-Lord chewed, then swallowed prior to answering. "When Arwen returns to Lóthlorien after visiting you troublemakers and your father. Haldir will escort her back," Glorfindel skewered the two with his eyes.

"Why must you give us that look Lord Glorfindel?" Elladan faked hurt.

"We have not tricked you nor anyone in Imladris for a while now!" Elrohir added for good measure.

"That does not mean you will not fall back into your trickster ways," Glorfindel said with a smirk.

Both twins gave indignant stutters as a still-smirking Glorfindel exited the kitchen.

* * *

The doors to Elrond's study swung open and Thranduil was the first through the doors. The Sindar cannot take another moment of listening to Saruman talk. Whatever respect he held for the White Wizard was all but gone now. How can he ignore the deaths of so many Elves and claim the Darkness from Mirkwood was nothing to worry about? No. Thranduil had enough. If Saruman was not willing to lend his aid in helping to take down Dol Guldur, then Greenwood the Great will close its borders to the outside once more.

"Where is Aradhel?" he barked at a nearby guard, startling the poor Elf.

"Prince Aradhel is in the guest chamber Lord Elrond prepared for you and your son," he replied nervously.

Without another word the Elvenking swept out of the hallway, his silver robe billowing behind him like a curtain.

"Thranduil!"

Galadriel placed a restraining hand on Elrond's shoulder as the Peredhel attempted to stop the Elvenking.

"Let him go. Thranduil Elvenking is still grieving the loss of his son," the Lady of the Woods said, light glinting off her silver band.

Elrond sighed heavily. "How can we stand united against the Darkness if we cannot unite our own race?"

"Thranduil is no fool. He will soon come back asking for help," Saruman lowered his staff onto the floor. "I must return to tend to some matters. Should any news arise, please contact me at once. Until we meet again, Lady Galadriel, Lord Elrond."

The White Wizard departed the halls as well.

"We must place faith in Arda and the Valar," Galadriel said when Saruman disappeared.

* * *

"Aradhel, we are leaving."

The Prince of Mirkwood glanced up from the scroll he was reading to find his father furiously storming into the room.

"Did the meeting not go well?" he asked of his father.

"Curunir insists this Darkness is not a threat to Mirkwood. Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel are occupied with preserving their own realms. Greenwood the Great will do what we have done for thousands of years. We will fight to defend our home," Thranduil replied bitterly.

"What of Mithrandir and Aiwendil? Surely they will lend us their aid!"

The Sindar went straight to the window where he stared out into the garden of Imladris. "Mithrandir I heard, is on a quest, leading Thorin Oakenshield and his company to reclaim Erebor from Smaug. Aiwendil helps by alerting us to the presence of Spiders and Goblins. Curunir desires power, he does not care for the fate of Middle-Earth. No. He wishes to enslave the Free People and rule over them."

"But he is one of the Istari is he not?"

"_Ion-nin_, there is a lot in this world you have yet to see."

Aradhel could not argue with his father.

"So are we leaving for home?"

"As soon as the sun rises, at dawn, we will return home. I am sure your mother, brother, and sisters have missed us while we were away."

"I hope Arastor has not sent Mirkwood into an uproar with us gone," Aradhel chuckled.

Thranduil felt a smile tug on his own lips. "Your brother is not as incompetent as many think."

"I have spoken with Lady Arwen earlier," the Mirkwood Prince informed his father.

"She has returned from Lóthlorien?" Thranduil was surprised Elrond's daughter would return at a time like this.

"Yes. Haldir escorted her home from the Golden Woods."

"Perhaps she will be able to change the tide..." the Elvenking murmured to himself.

* * *

Arwen knocked on the door to her father's study, tentatively peering in to find Elrond perched in his seat, mulling over several scrolls that were spread out like a map on the table in front of him.

"_Ada_?" she called softly.

Elrond looked up from the scrolls. "My daughter! Why did you not inform me of your return from Lóthlorien?"

"You were in a meeting with the White Council. I dare not intrude while it convened. I arrived a little before _Daernaneth _did."

"Celeborn did not come?" Elrond frowned slightly at this.

"_Daeradar _stayed behind to look after the Golden Woods. Haldir escorted me back," Arwen glided into the room, carrying a tray with a pot of juniper tea she had brewed earlier for her father.

"How have you been?" the Peredhel inquired.

"Good. _Daernaneth _and _Daeradar _have been kind and loving to me as usual, but I missed you and the twins."

"Your brothers have...settled down a bit lately," Elrond did not know whether this was good news or bad.

The dark-haired Elleth laughed. "Is that not a good sign? They are always playing tricks on others. It is good for them to find their calling at last," she delicately poured a cup of tea for Elrond.

"I hope your brothers will not revert to their childish ways," the ancient healer paused to take a drink of tea.

"If they do, I can always ask Haldir and Lord Glorfindel to teach them a lesson in humility," Arwen laughed at the memory of the two Elves asking to borrow her cosmetics.

Elrond choked on his tea, recalling the same scene, except he was envisioning his sons in cosmetics and wearing female clothing.

"That was a sight to behold indeed," he managed to say after swallowing.

Both father and daughter laughed.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Not much changed in this chapter aside from me combining two of them together lol. _

_See you all next time! _

_Celsius Fate~_


	17. Enemy Of Time

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Note: Edited 7138/2015, combined three chapters into one.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) so the next chapter will be a new one! ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Enemy Of Time**

Hethurin began calling out loud for someone to help him after catching Lalaith in his arms. The Princess of Mirkwood began to shiver, cold sweat beading her forehead, and her breathing morphed into small pants. Panic began to settle in his system as the young Ellon shouted in a louder voice, all the while still holding Lalaith in his arms. Finally the doors to the healing wing opened, and a frantic Arastor ran in.

"What is going on?" demanded the Prince of Mirkwood.

"She just collapsed. I do not know what is wrong with her. Her body is shivering, and her forehead is covered in a cold sweat," Hethurin replied, shifting so Arastor could see he was telling the truth.

Arastor took one look at his sister, then mumbled several colorful words. Hethurin widened his eyes slightly but kept a cool facade on his face.

"Lalaith always had a weak body out of the four of us. Whenever she pushes herself too hard, her body falls into a healing trance, though I suspect this time to be as a result of her near kidnapping by Goblins. I am sorry to impose on you Hethurin, but _Nana _has given permission for you to remain here until your injuries are healed. Let me take care of Lalaith, and I will have one of the guards show you to your room," the second Prince said as he held his arms out.

Without hesitation the younger Ellon passed the Elleth from his arms, into the arms of her brother and quickly stood. Arastor adjusted his grip on Lalaith's body, then beckoned for a guard.

"Show Hethurin to one of the guest rooms we have prepared. I must bring my sister to _Nana_ and inform her of this," commanded Arastor.

"Understood," the guard bowed as Arastor hurried from the room.

Wordlessly Hethurin followed the guard down the winding corridor, all the while thinking about Lalaith.

* * *

Radagast yanked the reigns to his sled just before the gates of Mirkwood. Sitting behind him was a fully recovered Arodeth, who was looking a lot better despite having taken a tumble into the river. True to his words, the Brown Wizard did not reveal it was Esgal who had saved her life. Instead he made up a story, saying he was out by the river when he spotted her floating downstream despite her protests of a blonde-haired Ellon rescuing her.

"Here we are," the Maia said, getting off from his sled.

The guards were on alert the moment they spotted the sled, but relaxed after realizing it was their Princess and Aiwendil who had come to visit.

"Princess Arodeth!"

A lithe Ellon of brown hair and green eyes rushed forth from inside the gates. He wore the tunic of a Mirkwood guard, but with more ornate buckles that held his bow, quiver, and daggers in place behind his back.

"Fervainel!" Arodeth, in her hurry to embrace him, nearly tripped from the sled if Radagast had not steadied her in time.

The Captain of the Guards embraced the golden-haired Elleth.

"Where have you been? I thought I lost you! Lóruwel and the others returned home without you, and I thought...I thought you were gone forever..." Fervainel breathed.

"_Aiwendil_ found me, pulled me from the river, and helped me recover prior to escorting me back home."

Fervainel bowed deeply to the Istari. "You have my thanks _Aiwendil_, for saving Princess Arodeth. On behalf of Greenwood the Great, I thank you with my very being."

A nervous laugh escaped Radagast's lips as he waved his hands in front of him. "Please, do not bow to me! It is my duty as one of the Istari to aid those in need. I am just glad Princess Arodeth is unharmed. Now if you will excuse me, I must return to the forest."

"Wait-"

The duo never had a chance to say goodbye for Radagast was already gone from sight.

* * *

Edlothiad was in Lalaith's room, watching over her youngest daughter when the doors flew open, and Arodeth flew in with arms wide open. She proceeded to hurl herself into her mother's arms, surprising the Queen of Mirkwood greatly. Upon realizing it was her other daughter returned safely, Edlothiad was overjoyed and held Arodeth tightly. Arastor —having just walked in— was surprised to see his sister there, and rushed over to join in the reunion.

"Arodeth!"

"Arastor!"

"How? When? Where?"

Arodeth broke apart from her mother and brother. "_Aiwendil _found me, pulled me from the river, and helped me recover."

"Radagast has done a great favor to Mirkwood," Edlothiad said with a smile.

"I shall report this to _Ada _when he returns," noted Arastor.

"Is Lalaith?..." Arodeth trailed off when she noticed her twin sister lying on the bed.

Instantaneously the atmosphere in the room shifted to a somber one. Edlothiad reached a hand out, gently stroking her daughter's pale cheek, worry written upon her ageless features. Lalaith's glow had weakened dangerously close to nonexistent. If her glow does not begin to strengthen by the end of day tomorrow, Edlothiad was afraid of losing her youngest daughter. Though she did not know how it felt to actually lose a child, she could feel her beloved's pain every time she was near him. Thranduil never got over the loss of his first wife and son. He mourned them every day. Were any of her children to die right then and there, Edlothiad was sure she would never recover as well.

"Her glow is so weak..." the older twin murmured.

"This is the first time it has ever dimmed to this extent," her mother added.

"Lalaith cannot die," Arastor shook his head.

"Worry not my son. I believe she will pull through."

* * *

By the time Legolas arrived in Imladris, night had already fallen, illuminating a bright moon which hung over Middle-Earth. He knew it would be too risky to take the path near the enormous gates, which was guarded at all times by Elves. Instead he tied Hagalith to a nearby tree, then carefully made his way through the back, where he knew Glorfindel would be at this time of evening.

Indeed he was.

"Glorfindel," Legolas called softly, leaping deftly over the walls surrounding the garden.

The startled Vanyar whirled around with his sword drawn, but Legolas parried it with his own blade. Once he assessed it was merely his friend, and not an enemy, the Balrog-Slayer sheathed his weapon.

"Esgal! Where have you been?" Glorfindel breathed, embracing the assassin.

Legolas stiffened, not knowing how to react to being embraced like this.

Sensing his friend's uneasiness, the Vanyar stepped back and gave the Elf a smile instead.

"I thought you were gone after we defeated the Spiders."

"I was occupied with something else...but I am here now. How fare things in Imladris?"

"The White Council has just dispersed. Lady Galadriel is returning to the Golden Woods at daybreak. King Thranduil and his son already departed for Mirkwood. Saruman has left as well. Judging from the look on King Thranduil's face when he left the meeting, I suspect the meeting did not go well," Glorfindel said.

"Of the three Elven realms, Mirkwood is the only one not protected by a Ring of Power," Legolas said, drawing on his knowledge of Elven history, "so it would be understandable if he asked for help but did not receive any aid."

Glorfindel shook his head at this. "No. Mirkwood is too proud to ask for help. The Last Alliance of Elves and Men has caused King Thranduil to become bitter to the other Elven realms. Mirkwood suffered the most on that day, and they have yet to fully recover from that battle. This is the reason why Mirkwood Elves are known to be cold and unfriendly towards outsiders. King Thranduil only respects Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel because they are the rulers of Imladris and Lóthlorien, much like he is ruler of Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood will cease to exist unless the Hill of Sorcery is destroyed," Legolas murmured mainly to himself.

"Did you say something?"

"No. It is nothing. The hour is late my friend, why do you not retire to your room?"

"And where will you sleep?" Glorfindel arched an eyebrow at his friend.

Legolas spread his arms out. "The trees are my friends. They will keep me safe for the evening. Do not fear, I will be here when the sun rises."

The Elf-Lord laughed out loud at this. "I do not doubt your abilities to remain safe. Sleep well my friend, and we shall meet in the morn."

"Same to you."

* * *

Glorfindel awoke to the sound of someone entering his room, and immediately sprung into action with his weapon drawn. Thankfully it was a simple maneuver that Legolas managed to parry easily with his own blade. Upon realizing it was merely his friend, the Vanyar sheathed his weapon with a fluid motion, swinging his legs over the side of the bed in order to dress in his mahogany robes.

"Esgal! How in Arda's name did you get into my room?" Glorfindel breathed.

"You forget who I am my friend," Legolas replied with a slight smile.

"Did you rest well?"

"The trees kept me safe," the assassin turned towards the window, staring out into the vast forest surrounding Imladris.

A knock at the door to Glorfindel's room interrupted the two friends. Legolas tensed visibly and quickly vanished behind the drapes of the window, using the large fabric to conceal himself until whoever it was has departed the room. However when he recognized the sound of the twin sons of Elrond, the assassin felt not the need to hide himself from view and stepped out just as the Elf-Lord opened the door.

"Lord Glorfindel we-" Elladan stopped his sentence when his eyes fell upon the assassin standing near the window.

"It is the Elf who helped us the other day!" Elrohir gasped.

"How did you get in here?" Elladan managed to choke out.

Legolas chuckled slightly at their bewilderment. If only they knew where his true skills came from. How would they react then? Would they still welcome him with open arms? See him as an ally? A friend? Or will they turn their swords on him?

Until the Witch-King of Angmar is dead, Legolas will remain bound to his master and the Black Fortress.

"I have my ways," the Ellon finally responded.

"Why did you not walk in through the gates?"

Thankfully Glorfindel came to the rescue by ushering the twins out of his room.

"They can be a nosy bunch when they sense something is wrong," the Vanyar hastily explained.

"I must thank you for keeping my secret safe. I am not ready for the rest of the world to know about my existence just yet."

* * *

Arodeth gently dipped a washcloth into the basin of water next to her sister's bed, wringing it dry to gently clean Lalaith's forehead. Two days have already passed and her sister has yet to show signs of awakening. Though the Elven glow that was present within her kin still lingered upon the Elleth's body, it had not strengthened, and only seemed to be getting weaker with each passing hour. It worried Arodeth so.

"How is she doing?" Arastor asked his sister, walking into their chamber.

"Not so well. Her glow has yet to strengthen, and her breathing grows faint with each passing breath."

The older brother watched as his sister tenderly wiped the cloth around and on Lalaith's face, being careful to avoid her eyes and other sensitive orifices. The two remained silent for a while longer, until a guard rushed in to inform them their father and eldest brother had returned from Imladris.

"_Ada _has returned?" Arastor started for the door, but hesitated at the entrance, turning back to silently ask if his sister would follow.

The Elleth shook her head. "I will stay here with Lalaith."

* * *

Edlothiad stood at the gates of Mirkwood, a serene smile gracing her lips as her husband and eldest son came riding into view. It was rather easy to spot Thranduil from afar, as he rode on the back of a noble Elk, the only one within Greenwood the Great. Standing next to her was Arastor, the second Prince of Mirkwood eager to see his older brother and report on the Goblin attack that had nearly claimed the life of Arodeth and Lalaith.

"My beloved," Edlothiad greeted when Thranduil came riding into view.

"I have returned from the White Council," Thranduil said, pulling his Elk to a stop right before his wife.

"How fared the meeting?" inquired the Queen, delicately lifting her hand out for her husband to take.

Grasping his wife's hand in his own, the Elvenking guided her back into their palace while guards brought his Elk and the other horses towards the stable for rest. The moment the Sindar stepped inside his palace, he was greeted with the sight of an unfamiliar Ellon roaming the halls. Immediately he raised a hand, and three elite guards clad in golden armor rushed forth, weapons drawn and ready to kill the intruder.

"_Daro_!" Arastor cried when he realized what happened.

"Who is this intruder?" Thranduil hissed angrily, hand upon his sword.

"_Ada_, he is a friend! Lalaith and I found him injured in the Eastern Woods and brought him back for healing purposes."

Thranduil's face had gone ghastly white, even paler than his original complexion.

"What was Lalaith doing out in the Eastern Woods? Alone? Unaccompanied by guards!?" roared the Sindar angrily.

"Calm yourself my dear. Arodeth and Lalaith simply wanted to pick flowers for me that morning. They thought it would be safe enough for them to venture out without having guards shadowing their every movement," Edlothiad tried to explain.

"You do not understand how dangerous the Eastern Woods are. Until the Spider nest is found and destroyed, they will always be in danger!"

Fervainel came forth and bowed to his King. "My King, I wish to report that the Spider colony has been eradicated from the Eastern Woods, but I am afraid another will soon be erected by more of their foul brethren," the Captain of the Guards said.

"_Ada_ do not blame our sisters. If it were not for Lalaith, Hethurin would have bled to death out there."

Skewering the Ellon with his eyes, the Sindar narrowed his expression into one of anger.

"_Mas dorthach_?"

"I am a wanderer. I do not have a home to call my own," Hethurin replied stiffly.

Aradhel walked forward and observed their guest from up close. "You look rather young for an Elf. Perhaps even younger than our sister Lalaith."

Hethurin's eyes morphed into slits. "I am young. Do not compare me to Elves such as yourself!"

"Watch your tone! You are talking to the Crown Prince of Mirkwood!" Fervainel hissed angrily.

"Silence!" Thranduil shouted, his voice echoing throughout the entire castle.

All eyes fell upon the Elvenking as the Sindar took a deep breath to reign in his anger. This was too much for him to handle in his current state, and with news of his daughter nearly falling prey to Spiders had sent Thranduil over the edge after the disastrous White Council meeting held in Imladris.

"_Nana_! _Ada_! Come! You must come!" Arodeth cried in alarm, rushing down the winding path leading towards the gates of their home.

"What is wrong?" Edlothiad was the first to rush to her daughter.

"It is Lalaith! Something is happening to her!"

* * *

Agonized cries reverberated off the walls as Thranduil and his family drew nearer and nearer to the chamber shared by his daughters. Even Arodeth had to fight the urge to cringe from hearing Lalaith's suffering in her ears. She did not know what was wrong with her sister. Only that unless help was brought, she would forever lose her sibling. After observing their father mourn the loss of his first wife and eldest son, Arodeth did not want to experience just how painful it truly was to lose a part of your soul forever.

"We must hurry!" the Elleth urged, rounding the corner to her chamber and flinging the door open.

Lalaith was tossing on the bed, her back arching off in a grotesque angle, and her glow had taken on a much darker aura.

"Lalaith! Oh my daughter!" Edlothiad raced to her daughter's bedside.

Thranduil was the second to his daughter's bed, placing a hand on her forehead, only to discover it was burning hot to the touch. Her face was contorted in pain, and a cold sweat covered every inch of her body. Ragged breathing morphed into labored pants, as each struggle for breath brought Lalaith pain that wracked her entire body.

"She has been poisoned," Thranduil said gravely.

"What? That cannot be!" Arastor said sharply.

"It must have been during our brief capture by those Goblins..." Arodeth murmured, recalling her harrowing ride down the swollen river near her home.

Hethurin pushed his way to the front and gave a stiff bow to the Elvenking and his Queen.

"Please, allow me to treat her," he said to the rulers.

"No. This is a job for our healers. You are not needed here," responded the Sindar coldly.

"My beloved, let us give our guest a chance," Edlothiad soothed her husband, resting a hand on his forearm.

The Elvenking reluctantly stepped aside to allow the Ellon access to his daughter. Hethurin knelt by the bed, reaching forward to observe for signs of injuries or a wound. When he finally located the source of the infection, which was an area hidden under her hair, the Ellon reached into his pouch and extracted a package wrapped with coarse rope. This he carefully pulled apart, revealing a fine green powder nestled within. Pouring a small amount onto his palm, Hethurin pressed this against Lalaith's wound and began whispering something in Elvish.

Lalaith's anguished cries grew louder as her back arched violently off the bed.

"What are you doing to my daughter!" Thranduil roared, moving to throw the Ellon away from his child.

"No _Ada_! He is helping her!" Aradhel interrupted, restraining his father with the help of his siblings.

Several moments later Hethurin removed his hand and stood up, taking a few steps back as Lalaith's eyes fluttered open.

"_Ada_?..._Nana_?..." she said in a hoarse voice.

"Oh my daughter!" Edlothiad grasped her daughter's hand in hers.

"Lalaith!" Arodeth joined her mother.

Hethurin removed himself from the room before anyone could say anything to him. However Aradhel and Arastor saw the Ellon slip away, and made to follow him.

* * *

The young Ellon walked towards the main gates of Mirkwood's palace, hoping to slip out and disappear before Lalaith had the chance to thank him for saving her life. This was not his way. No. He was a wanderer. A wanderer with no home to call his own. He lived to kill Spiders and other foul creatures of Middle-Earth. To avenge his parents and his entire village, for he was the only one who survived that fateful day when Orcs led by Azog the Defiler ravaged his home.

"_Daro_," a voice called behind.

Hethurin paused, but merely turned his head sideways to glower at the two Princes of Mirkwood, his long hair obscuring the rest of his features.

"What more do you want from me? I have repaid my debt to your sister," he said to Arastor.

"_Le hannon_, for saving our sister's life, but why must you leave like this? Lalaith will not be happy to know her savior has left before she could even thank you personally."

"I am not one for sentiments. She saved my life. I have saved hers. I need no longer remain behind," Hethurin turned and started walking again.

Arastor made a slight motion with his head to his brother, who understood and blocked the Ellon's path before he could walk out of Mirkwood. Clearly upset at being prevented from leaving, Hethurin reached behind for his sword, resting a hand on the hilt.

"Do not make me do this," he said calmly.

"We have been trained by _Ada_ himself. You will find us not so easily taken down," Arastor replied, slightly unsheathing his sword.

"Stop this at once!"

The trio turned to find Lalaith leaning on the doorway.

* * *

Legolas found himself enjoying the Vanyar's company more and more as Glorfindel led him through the halls of the Last Homely House. There were not many guards on duty as they were on patrol with the twins. Lord Elrond was away currently with Erestor, tending to business in the Golden Woods. Lady Arwen was out for a walk with Haldir accompanying for protection, leaving the Elf-Lord in charge until Elrond returned.

Glorfindel was explaining something to the assassin when a sharp pain coursed through Legolas' chest for a split second, rendering the Elf unable to move as he leaned against the wall for support.

"What is wrong my friend?" Glorfindel noticed Legolas' pale complexion.

"N-Nothing. Just a sharp pain," the assassin gasped, straightening up when the sensation subsided.

"Are you sure?" the Vanyar arched an eyebrow skyward at his friend.

"Yes. It is gone now," Legolas thought it was odd that his chest would suddenly hurt like that.

This was his first time experiencing such a sensation.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you," the Vanyar suddenly said.

"What is it?"

"Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel, and Saruman plan on attacking the Black Fortress by the next full moon."

The assassin kept a stoic expression on his face, but inside his heart began to pound harder. While he knew Dol Guldur was well defended and hidden from sight thanks to the powers of the Necromancer, there was still a chance that Galadriel, as one of the Noldor, could break the spell and discover that an Elf lives within the shadows.

'_I must return to Dol Guldur and inform the Witch-King_,' Legolas thought.

"Do you know when they plan to do so?"

"The next full moon is in a fortnight. That is when they plan do to so," Glorfindel informed his friend.

Legolas did not have time to waste.

* * *

A fortnight.

That was not long.

With the moon as his only means of telling how much longer he had, Legolas knew he must slip away from Imladris and return to Dol Guldur to inform the Witch-King. The Ringwraiths returned from Minas Morgul and had gone their separate ways to prepare for the return of the Necromancer. With Azog currently away in Gundabad preparing for his march against Thorin Oakenshield and his company, the Black Fortress was now under the command of the Witch-King once again.

Legolas knows where his loyalty lies.

With the Witch-King.

Even if he despised the Ringwraith with all his being.

Until he figured out a way to kill the Nazgul, he will forever remain bound in servitude to Dol Guldur.

Perhaps he could somehow utilize this chance to help Galadriel, Elrond, and Saruman take down the Witch-King without fulling exposing himself.

But that would mean exposing himself to the rest of his kin.

"Esgal?" Glorfindel cocked his head at his friend.

Said Elf blinked. "Did you say something Glorfindel?"

"Are you alright my friend? You have been acting strangely for a while now," the Vanyar said with a frown.

"I am a little concerned about Mirkwood. That Spider colony we took down will be replaced by another one soon," the assassin responded.

"King Thranduil will do what it takes to keep his realm safe."

A soft sigh escaped Legolas' lips as he tilted his head back. "I hope you are right Glorfindel. Now there is some business I must attend to. I will come find you again when I have completed my task."

"Wait my friend! Let me give you some provisions for the road first. You have not eaten at all today am I correct?"

"You are right."

"Then wait here for me."

Glorfindel hurried towards the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

"How much longer until we reach Laketown?" Bilbo huffed, struggling to keep up with the Dwarves.

"Two days more of walking and we will reach Dale," Gandalf responded.

"Which direction are you leading us to?" Thorin asked suspiciously, growing a bit weary after the encounter with Elrond.

"We must go through Mirkwood in order to reach Dale."

Thorin froze. "You would dare lead _me _into the realm of that conceited Elf!?" he roared angrily.

The Hobbit turned Balin for answers.

"Thranduil Elvenking turned his back on Thorin in the past, when he needed the help of the Wood-Elves to defend Erebor from Smaug," the Dwarf explained.

"Ah. That explains a lot," the Hobbit nodded his head.

"We are near the borders of Mirkwood, but Gandalf, how do you intend to travel through the forest?" Balin raised his voice.

"We will take the Elven path," the Istari replied.

The company continued onward for a while longer, a sense of foreboding hanging in the air, as if someone or _something _was stalking them from the shadows. Everywhere Bilbo turned, he swore he could feel eyes lingering upon their forms. Gulping nervously, the Hobbit turned back to towards the group, silently following Gandalf as they continued their trek towards the Elven path of Mirkwood.

* * *

It seemed forever until Glorfindel finally reappeared with a small bundle in his hand, which he handed over to the assassin.

"This should last you on your journey, until you find refuge in another town."

"_Le hannon, mellon-nin_."

The Vanyar smiled at his friend. "Do not worry about it. Though I had to explain to the cook why I needed a small bundle of provisions," he chuckled at the memory.

Legolas felt his lips twitch. "I am sure she caused you no trouble?"

"Of course not. Will we meet again Esgal?"

"I shall return after I completed my errand. _Na-den pedim ad mellon-nin_," Legolas said in Elvish.

"_No i Melain na le_," Glorfindel said.

* * *

Hethurin resisted the urge to bash his head against the wall as Lalaith towed him by the hand towards the throne room.

"_Ada! Nana!_" Lalaith called, running into the throne room with her brothers and Hethurin in tow.

Startled, both Thranduil and Edlothiad looked up from their seats.

"What is it my daughter?" the Queen inquired.

"Please allow Hethurin to remain in Mirkwood!"

The Ellon widened his eyes in shock.

"Lalaith, you know our rules. We do not allow outsiders into our realm, much less let them stay," Thranduil sternly said to his daughter.

"But he saved my life! And he has nowhere to go! Why can you not bend the rules just this once _Ada_?" Lalaith argued defiantly.

Edlothiad glanced at her husband, watching quietly for his reaction. She knew fairly well why he abhorred outsiders, in part thanks to Mirkwood not being given a Ring of Power like Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. The other was a much more personal reason...one that should not have bothered her yet it did on a daily basis. While she may have bore him four children and is known as his queen, Edlothiad knew Thranduil still mourned his first wife and eldest child Legolas. She could not blame him. If any of her children were taken by the darkness, she would have done exactly the same.

However Hethurin did save their daughter's life.

"My beloved, why not allow Hethurin to remain in Mirkwood? He has no home to return to, and he did save Lalaith's life. Allow him to join the guards, where his skills can be of service to Greenwood the Great," she suggested warmly, placing a hand on her husband's forearm.

Lalaith threw her mother a grateful look. "_Nana..._"

Thranduil was torn.

Reluctantly the Elvenking exhaled a sigh of defeat, turning his back on his daughter. "Very well. Only this once I will bend the rules, and allow Hethurin to remain. You may go inform him of my decision," he said mainly towards the window, but he knew Lalaith would understand his words.

"_Le hannon Ada_!" Lalaith cried happily, running up to embrace her father tightly.

He stiffened briefly but relaxed right after, enfolding his daughter within his silver robes, then gave her a gentle push towards the door. Without another word, the Elleth tore down the hall in her sandals, leaving behind a trail of flowery aromas in her wake. Thranduil and Edlothiad watched their daughter disappear out the door, then the Queen of Mirkwood faced her husband.

"She has fallen for him," Edlothiad revealed.

"Her eyes say it all," Thranduil answered, covering his wife's hand with his own.

"Let us hope our young guest feels the same. Mirkwood has been swallowed by sadness and sorrow far too long. Perhaps a marriage ceremony is what we need to lift the spirits of our people."

The Sindar merely gave a nod of his head.

* * *

Hethurin shifted uncomfortably in the corner of the room where Aradhel and Arastor had dragged him to. The young Ellon merely wanted to leave Mirkwood in peace, to return to the forest and wander as he had done for the past three hundred years, but now even that seemed like a distant memory. He could feel the skewering eyes of both Princes bearing down on him like a cloud from the other end of the room. What had he done to deserve this? Was this a cruel joke by Arda? Just as he was about to reach for a cup of water, the door to the room swung open—nearly smacking Aradhel in the face, had he not dodged in time— to reveal a rather happy-looking Princess of Mirkwood.

"Lalaith? What did _Ada _say?" Arastor was the first to ask.

"He has agreed to allow Hethurin to remain in Mirkwood!"

The siblings gave a cry of happiness.

The Ellon dropped his cup on the floor.

"But to think that _Ada _would allow a stranger to remain...how can that be?" "Aradhel murmured softly, resting a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"_Nana _helped convince _Ada_," Lalaith added with a smile.

Wasting no time now that she had told her brothers of the news, Lalaith went right over to Hethurin, the latter still frozen in shock from the news of Thranduil allowing him to remain in Mirkwood.

"Hethurin?"

He blinked a few times.

"I do not know what to say...I was not expecting to remain in Mirkwood forever," he told her privately.

"You saved my life, I have yet to repay you for that kindness. Please Hethurin, remain in Mirkwood with us. _Ada _has given his permission and we can use your skills in battle as well," the Elleth pleaded.

"..."

"Lalaith is very stubborn. You should just give in right now," Aradhell called from the door.

"Very well," Hethurin relented, standing up while reaching for his swords and bow.

* * *

"_Noro Hagalith, noro_."

Legolas urged his horse to run faster in a race against time.

It would take several days to journey back to Dol Guldur.

By then it would be too late to inform the Witch-King of the planned attack.

He _must _make it before it was too late.

Hagalith was tiring quickly, and Legolas did not wish to endanger his dear friend, therefore he pulled on the reigns and allowed his loyal stallion to rest for the evening. Tying the reigns around the trunk of a tree, the assassin scouted the surrounding perimeter, ensuring it was safe to sleep, then returned to the same tree to start a small fire. Patting Hagalith on his muzzle several times, the Elf began to pick up twigs and branches off the floor, gathering an armful, which he dropped on the ground and began to create a fire to keep warm.

Halfway through this task, his sharp ears picked up the sounds of footsteps and immediately the assassin went on the offensive. Silencing Hagalith with more pats, Legolas quietly headed towards the source of the noise, a hand behind his back where his swords were, ready to draw them at a moment's notice. The footsteps grew closer and closer, the sounds of leaves being crunched underneath echoed loudly in the night. The assassin cocked his head to the side, listening to these footsteps, then realized it did not belong to Man or Elf, for they were far too heavy and shook the ground with every step.

With blinding speed he unsheathed a sword and spun in a circle, the blade of the weapon clashing against that of another blade, this one blackened and rusting from years of usage. Compared to his Elven swords which did not rust nor age, Legolas could see one push could break his opponent's weapon easily.

"Lord Esgal," a voice grunted.

He recognized this voice.

Azog the Defiler.

"Azog? Why are you here?" Legolas stepped out from behind the tree, still keeping his weapon drawn.

The Orc Chieftain grunted in response, holding a hand out to stop the small group of Orcs that were standing behind him.

"I am on my way to Laketown. It seems Thorin Oakenshield and his company are nearing the borders of Dale. The Witch-King wishes for me to battle them there, to prevent the Lonely Mountains from being reclaimed by the Dwarves. It would be an honor if Lord Esgal would join in this fight as well," Azog revealed, a sly smile slowly spreading across his scarred face.

'_Bilbo is in danger_,' Legolas thought as he deftly sheathed his blade.

"I have important business to report to the Witch-King. Can I borrow one of your Orcs to relay a message?" he eyed the small group, noticing how none other than Azog dared meet his gaze.

"Of course," Azog shouted something in Orcish, and a small but agile looking Orc walked out from the group.

"Tell the Witch-King that Galadriel, Saruman, Elrond, and Gandalf plan to attack Dol Guldur in a fortnight. As one of the Noldor, Galadriel may be able to break the spell surrounding the Black Fortress. He must prepare defenses to counter them," Legolas said to the Orc.

"Understood Lord Esgal."

Spinning around sharply the Orc took off with rather impressive speed, vanishing into the darkness of the forest. Legolas shifted his focus back on Azog, while trying to think of a way to warn Bilbo without revealing the entire plan.

"I will head for Gundabad soon to oversee the army there as you requested. What is your plan exactly for this battle? Surely you are aware of Smaug's presence within Erebor? Even Orcs are not foolish enough to earn the anger of the last dragon of Middle-Earth," he calmly stated, observing for any reactions.

"Smaug is formidable, but his love of gold will become his downfall soon. I am sure Lord Esgal is aware that nothing can penetrate the hide of a dragon, except for the Black Arrows?" Azog responded, occasionally shifting his weapon.

"Yes. I have heard of the Black Arrows."

"My scouts have reported that a man by the name of Bard is in possession of the last Black Arrow. If that Black Arrow were to fall into our hands, perhaps I can bargain with Smaug in exchange for his allegiance. Nothing will please me more than seeing that foolish Dwarf perish at the hands of a dragon."

"Dragons do not align themselves with either side. Smaug knows only one thing. Gold. I do not suspect he will ally himself with you just for the sake of the last Black Arrow. He is far too proud and confident in his abilities to defend his hoard from Thorin and his company," Legolas said to the Orc Chieftain.

Azog merely grunted something in Orcish at this.

Legolas turned his head towards the sky. "Day will break upon us soon. Azog, you should hurry to the Lonely Mountains. I will head for Gundabad, but first I must ensure Dol Guldur does not fall to Galadriel's spell."

"Of course Lord Esgal, ensuring the safety of the Black Fortress comes above all else, especially for the champion of the Witch-King," Azog smirked defiantly at Legolas as he spoke his last words.

The assassin narrowed his eyes. "Do not test my patience Azog. You know very well none of you are a match for me," he warned, reaching a hand towards his belt.

Azog laughed again. "We all know of your skills Lord Esgal. I must hurry towards the Lonely Mountains and ensure Thorin Oakenshield dies before he can reclaim what is his," he growled to the assassin.

The Elf stepped to the side.

With a cry of encouragement in Orcish, Azog and his group took off into the night, running heavily towards the northern direction.

Time was running out.

He had to warn Bilbo and make sure Dol Guldur does not fall.

Then there was the matter of Gundabad as well.

Not to mention he had to travel north to find the Rangers and learn of Arathorn's location.

Legolas wished there were more of him.

"Glorfindel, I will have to meet you later I am afraid."

After starting a small fire to keep Hagalith warm for the night, Legolas swung himself up into the nearest tree, then closed his eyes and allowed his body to rest.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Starting from the next chapter things will be new! _

_I am still in need of OCs!_

_PM me if you wish to submit one! _

_See you all next time. _

_Celsius Fate~_


	18. Return To Dol Guldur

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Note: Edited 7138/2015, combined three chapters into one.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) so the next chapter will be a new one! ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Return To Dol Guldur**

Day broke upon the forest in which Legolas was resting, the sun casting its warm rays upon his face, dancing across his closed eyelids merrily. With a groan the Elf opened his eyes, blinking silver-blue orbs into focus as he stretched his stiff limbs. While he had grown accustomed to sleeping in the wild, sometimes he wished he could have the comforts of a bed upon his back. Perhaps he should stop by a small village and rest in a tavern or inn the next time he got a chance. Carefully sitting upward on the branch, Legolas organized the thoughts in his head.

He had to warn Bilbo about Azog.

Then he had to return to Dol Guldur and prepare defenses there.

Not to mention he had to travel north to find the Rangers.

"What am I do to?" Legolas sighed wearily, rubbing his forehead with one hand.

Bilbo would certainly be halfway across Middle-Earth by now since leaving the Shire.

Heading North would require provision and planning.

Which meant he had to return to Dol Guldur first.

Lithely jumping down from the branch he was sitting on, Legolas brushed off the leaves that clung to his tunic. Hagalith was still resting under the tree he had tied his loyal friend to the night before. With a warm smile on his face, the Elf went over and patted the stallion's muzzle a few times, gently waking him from slumber.

"Time to awake _mellon-nin_," Legolas said softly.

Hagalith snorted softly on his master's face.

"Let us return to Dol Guldur," the assassin took hold of the reins.

* * *

Elrond furrowed his brows together as he read the scroll in front of him. The latest report from his scouts indicate that something is stirring within the Black Fortress. If they did not take action soon, it will be impossible to break the spell surrounding the Hill of Sorcery. After the disastrous White Council meeting that ended with Thranduil storming out in a rage, the Peredhel knew it was time he acted. Thranduil's words still echoed strongly within Elrond's head, about the Three Rings of Power and how Mirkwood was denied one by Celebrimbor.

"My lord Elrond?" a voice broke the ancient healer out of his thoughts.

"Glorfindel, what brings you to my study?" Elrond rolled up the scroll he was reading, placing it aside to greet the Balrog-Slayer.

"Are you and Lady Galadriel really planning on attacking Dol Guldur soon?" the Elf-Lord went to stand beside the desk.

Pushing himself back from the table, Elrond stood and went towards the balcony where he can overlook the waterfall running through Imladris.

"Yes, and Saruman has agreed to aid us as well."

"Is it possible to break the spell around the Black Fortress?"

"As one of the Noldor, Lady Galadriel has the strength to dispel the evil around the Hill of Sorcery. This will prove beneficial to Mirkwood as well. If we are successful in our raid, Thranduil Elvenking will have one less problem to worry about," Elrond rested a hand on the smooth surface of the banister.

Glorfindel glanced upon Elrond's desk, his eyes falling upon a familiar ring drawn on one of the unfurled scrolls littered about.

"The Ring of Barahir," he murmured softly.

Overhearing the Vanyar's words, Elrond went over and picked up the scroll with the Ring of Barahir drawn on it.

"The heirloom of Isildur, one passed down through generations. Arathorn will no doubt give this to his child when the time comes."

"But what if his child is a daughter?" Glorfindel could not help but ask.

"I have a strong feeling Gilraen's child is a son, one who will reclaim the throne of Gondor and restore the Line of Kings."

* * *

Dol Guldur.

It was still as Legolas remembered since given his still unfinished mission.

Only now it seemed different.

Quiet.

The place he called home looked cold and unwelcoming.

"No. This is not your home anymore. You left on a mission and swore to take the Witch-King down. Until you are free, this place is no longer your home," Legolas whispered to himself.

Tying Hagalith to a wooden post situated near the entrance of the stable, Legolas smoothly walked towards the gate. The two Goblin guards immediately drew their weapons, baring their fangs at the unannounced guest, but quickly sheathed their swords when they realized who it was.

"L-Lord Esgal! We were not expecting you back so soon!" one of them grunted in a panicked voice.

"Is the Witch-King here?" Legolas asked without looking at the Goblins, strolling right past them as he made for the tallest tower where his room was located.

"Y-Yes! He returned not shortly before you did!"

At least Legolas felt his return to the Black Fortress was for naught.

All around him were Goblins patrolling various areas the further he ventured within. Upon seeing him walking through the halls, many gave yelps of terror and greeted him with fear in their voices. It was a natural reaction, since they were all afraid of him. When he was first brought to the Black Fortress, the Witch-King had told him the Goblins wanted to eat him for they never had Elf meat before. However the Ringwraith announced that he _was _not to be eaten, but rather trained as an assassin, to carry out the Witch-King's every last order.

It took Legolas years to master his skills.

And even longer to get the Goblins and Orcs to respect his status and abilities.

Rounding the corner that led towards his room, Legolas gave the wooden door a shove, opening it to find his room exactly the same way prior to his departure. However the moment he stepped foot within, the Elf felt a strange sensation overwhelm his senses. _Someone _had entered not so long ago. At first Legolas thought it was an intruder, but then the Goblins would have informed him if there were any. As he stood there pondering, a feeling of warmth and safety took over, prompting him to close his eyes.

Whoever was here carried no ill intent.

Rather Legolas sensed they were merely searching for someone or something.

Hurrying over to the wardrobe where he kept his weapons and spare outfits, the Elf pulled the doors apart and was relieved to see his stash undisturbed. Bending down to rummage through the various packages of needles, he extracted one and placed this inside his pouch. Next he reached for a set of throwing knives crafted by Faenor, also placing these inside the little pouch behind his back. Unbuckling the straps holding his quiver in place, the assassin lowered the holder onto the ground, carefully assessing whether he needed to replenish his arrows or not.

Clearly he did.

* * *

Once finished with the necessary preparations, Legolas headed for the room where he knows the Witch-King would be. He ran up the last several flights of stairs and stood before the door leading to the throne room where the Ringwraith overlooked the vast land that bordered Dol Guldur.

"Enter," the Witch-King rasped.

Legolas went inside and stood before his master, waiting until he was given permission to speak.

"Legolas? I was not expecting to see you here."

"My master I have come to report that Galadriel, Saruman, and Elrond plan to attack the Black Fortress within a fort night. You must make preparations if Dol Guldur is to endure against their assault. As one of the Noldor, Galadriel has the power to break the spell surrounding the Hill of Sorcery," Legolas informed as he bowed to the Ringwraith.

For a while the With-King did not respond.

"My master?" the assassins called out.

"I am very well aware of what Galadriel is capable of. What you have reported is important news indeed Legolas. I will have the others send their apparitions back here so we may set an ambush for them, but in order to do that we must first lure them here."

The Elf cocked his head to the side. "How are we going to lure them here?"

"Several scouts have informed me that the Grey Wizard has led the Dwarves into the realm of Mirkwood. There is an old inscription upon one of the ruins written in Black Speech there. No doubt Gandalf will depart the company to investigate Dol Guldur when he learns of its existence. I will have a little...welcoming gift for him when he does arrive. You will not have to worry about the Istari."

"Then I will resume my original task of infiltrating Gondor to learn the whereabouts of Arathorn in the north."

At this the Witch-King waved a gloved metal hand in the air dismissively.

"No my champion, there is no need to return to Gondor. I know where Arathorn is hiding with his wife and unborn child. He is with the Dúnedain, hiding with the Rangers there in the Lone-Lands."

Silver-blue orbs widened at this.

"Eriador..." he breathed.

"Yes Legolas, it is Eriador where Arathorn shelters himself and his wife. As Chieftain of the Dúnedain, Arathorn will naturally be protected by whatever remains of the Rangers. I have scattered their forces since the defeat of Arthedain, or do you not remember you were present as well?"

Of course the assassin didn't forget.

He _was _there after all.

The day the Witch-King felled Arthedain from his stronghold Carn Dûm, Legolas was present as he watched the scattered people of the Northern Kingdom flee in various directions for their lives.

"I will attend to the matter of Galadriel. You will proceed North and seek out Arathorn. Kill him and his wife before his unborn child comes into this world, for the child will be the heir of Isildur. The child must not be allowed to live if we are to ensure our master Sauron's return," the Witch-King turned to face the Elf, "blend in with the Rangers, be one of them, gain their trust, then strike when opportunity rises."

"I understand," Legolas replied.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_I am actually excited to write the next chapter! _

_We will meet the Rangers of the North that Legolas runs into as he heads north to find them. _

_The Rangers showing up in this story all belong to Mystic Archer Horse, who has provided me with a lovely selection of Rangers to use. _

_Thanks again! _

_See you all next time._

_Celsius Fate~_


	19. The Prancing Pony

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**The Prancing Pony**

Having been dismissed by the Witch-King after giving his report on what Glorfindel had revealed, Legolas proceeded towards the stable once more. The provisions given by Glorfindel should last him a few days if he rationed them carefully. However the assassin knew the best move would be to find a town in which to rest and replenish his supplies. The journey north will no doubt be a tedious one, and he still had to figure out how to blend in with the Rangers and avoid being seen as an Elf.

Perhaps he should make use of the cloak he always wore around his body.

The hood was deep enough to obscure his facial features, and his height would hopefully not draw any attention to himself. Being an Elf, he knew his height would be taller than that of the tallest Ranger. He needed to think of something that would not rouse suspicion in their eyes. Thinking to himself the entire way to the stables, Legolas decided not to ponder too much on the issue.

Hagalith neighed in delight upon seeing his master, trotting over to nip the assassin gently on the upper arm. Then the stallion started nudging at Legolas, trying to get at the back of his pouch. Chuckling in response to seeing his loyal friend like this, the Elf extracted a sugar cube from said pouch, holding it in his palm in front of Hagalith. His horse took the treat eagerly in his mouth, snorting in Legolas' face when finished.

"Come _mellon-nin_, let us head north in search of the Rangers," Legolas said as he mounted his steed.

Without another glance at Dol Guldur, the Elf urged his horse to break out into a run and together they raced out of the Hill of Sorcery.

* * *

Bilbo found the Elven path entrance to be a bit unnerving and ominous as the company managed to make their way towards the entrance of Mirkwood under the protection of Beorn from afar. The Hobbit had to admit that he was afraid of the Skin-Changer at first, recalling the harrowing event from the previous night, where they were chased by Azog's forces and forced to flee towards an abandoned cabin. It turned out that Beorn often took on the form of a large bear, and it was he who kept the Orcs at bay while the group rested for the evening. Only in the morning did the company learn of his existence. Somehow having the protection of Beorn made Bilbo calmer as they approached the borders of Mirkwood.

"We have arrived at the Elven path," Gandalf announced from up ahead, pausing to allow the group to observe their surroundings.

Despite arriving at the border of Mirkwood, Bilbo could not help but feel uneasy as he peered beyond the gate. Vines have grown around several statues, wrapping the material in green, and the path looked neglected and forgotten. If this was supposed to be the Elven path, then shouldn't it at least be well taken care of and looked after? So why is it in such a state?

Gandalf immediately realized something was wrong.

Narrowing his eyes the Maia walked forward, heading towards a particular spot and peering closely to discover Black Speech written on it.

'_Mithrandir, you must investigate Dol Guldur. I sense something is gravely wrong within the Hill of Sorcery._' Galadriel's telepathically contacted him simultaneously as he studied the writing.

'_I have already investigated Dol Guldur during my search for Thranduil's lost son. My lady, what did you sense that requires my immediate attention?_' Gandalf exhaled softly, gripping the middle of his staff with one hand.

'_The Nazgûl have returned. I did not sense their presence until now, which means they were hiding themselves from my sight. Return to Dol Guldur and investigate the tombs of the Nazgûl. If they are indeed empty as I fear they would be, then it can only mean one thing._'

'_Sauron has returned to Middle-Earth once more..._'

'_Yes. Meet with Aiwendil at the border to Dol Guldur. This time you must search thoroughly and tell me what you have discovered. Be warned Mithrandir, should anything happen to you within the Black Fortress, I will not be able to see. You must endure until I am able to come rescue you._'

'_Thank you my lady. I will depart at once for Dol Guldur_.'

Galadriel's presence disappeared from his mind.

Sighing in defeat, the Grey Wizard turned to Thorin and the Dwarves, trying to find a way to tell them that he must depart yet again.

"What is it Gandalf?" Bilbo spoke up from the back.

"I'm afraid I must leave you yet again my friends. There is an important matter which requires my immediate attention," he finally said.

"Again? How will we get through Mirkwood without your help?" Dwalin asked.

"Do not stray from the path. I will return as soon as I can, and if I do not, head for Esgaroth and wait for my arrival there," Gandalf answered as he spun around and quickly disappeared from sight.

Bilbo watched silently as the Istari departed once more.

* * *

It was midday for Legolas after a long bout of riding through the night, alternating Hagalith between galloping and trotting. The weather had grown slightly colder as he approached further towards the northern territory. Realizing he needed to find a place to lodge in order for Hagalith to rest, Legolas scanned the horizon after urging his stallion up a hill. His heightened senses allowed him to pinpoint a small village not far from where he was.

"Come Hagalith, let us head for that village," Legolas said as his companion began to descend.

A loud neigh came from Hagalith, signaling the stallion agreed with his master's decision.

Chuckling at his friend's antics the assassin patted Hagalith's soft mane with one hand, running his fingers through the silky strands. As the duo made their way towards the village, Legolas reached a hand back and pulled up his hood, obscuring his fair features from view. No need to draw attention to himself while he stayed in the village. Let the people think he is merely a distant traveler seeking shelter and rest for one evening.

* * *

The village was small like he suspected, but it was rather grim looking and lacked the proper care. However it did feel right to the assassin as Hagalith slowly walked through the crowd. All around he saw people of various dress, age, and size, with small kids weaving in and out between the legs of adults. Legolas dismounted his stallion near what appeared to be a tavern, with a sign hanging from a pole embedded in the building's side.

The Prancing Pony.

"What a strange name for a tavern," Legolas murmured, securing Hagalith's reins to a pole and pushing the door open.

A lovely aroma greeted the assassin the minute he entered, followed by loud cheers and sounds of cups enthusiastically slapping against one another. A lady stood behind the bar, handing out drinks to men as they placed coins down on the counter. Slowly making his way over, the assassin reached into his pouch for coins of his own, dropping them gently on the wooden surface as the lady looked over in his direction.

"What would you like dear?" she asked with a warm smile.

"An ale if you have," the Elf replied, pushing the coins towards her.

Picking up a clean mug from the cabinet behind her, the barkeep went over to a wooden barrel, twisting the tap and allowing a nice stream of ale to flow in. Once full to the brim, she stopped the flow and placed the mug in front of her customer.

"Here you go."

"Thank you," Legolas took a sip, finding it refreshing and lifting.

"You aren't from around here are you?" the barkeep decided to strike up a conversation with him.

Legolas lowered the mug. "I am a traveler from afar searching for the Rangers of the North. Would you be able to tell me where I can find them?"

At this the lady gave a bigger smile—even bigger than the one previous—and immediately held out her hand for a shake.

The assassin shook it.

"You're a Ranger too? Why didn't you say so sooner my dear? If it's the Rangers you are seeking, then Gazer over there will be able to help you," she indicated towards the back of the tavern.

Swiveling around on his seat, the assassin followed her direction and found his target. Sitting alone at a seat by the window was a Ranger with dark hair and a slim build. Resting atop the table was a bow along with a quiver full of arrows, and strapped around his waist was a hunting knife, with a smaller pouch to the left, no doubt holding more weapons that Legolas could not see.

"What kind of a Ranger is he?" the assassin couldn't help but inquire, returning to his mug of ale.

"Oh Gazer is a quiet one, rarely talks to others but wise words leaves his mouth whenever he does decide to converse. I heard his parents died when he was young, so it was his uncle and his wife who raised him. He has a grandson of two years of age, and despite being fifty-six himself, don't let that fool you. He can be quite deadly and serious if need be."

"You seem well informed of his past."

The barkeep let out a hearty laugh at this.

"My tavern is a breeding ground for gossip and rumors, so it's not all surprising that I pick up on conversations here and there."

Nursing his ale as he chatted with the barkeep, Legolas kept an eye on the Ranger sitting in the back of the room. Aside from the occasional sip of his drink, Gazer otherwise stared out the window. There were a few people who would call out his name, to which the latter responded with a simple nod of his head. The one thing Legolas noticed was the Ranger never let his hand wander more than a hand-width away from his bow.

* * *

The door to the tavern flew off its hinges, startling everyone in the tavern as soldiers stormed the interior. All eyes fell upon who was obviously the captain, the man lumbering forward and eyeing the occupants of the small building. When he spotted the one he was searching for, the heavily armored man proceeded to head towards where the lone Ranger sat, stopping right in front of Gazer and plunging his sword down on the wooden table.

Legolas was the only one who noticed Gazer's hand twitch at this.

"We have received reports of a Ranger causing trouble for this village. Are you the one known as Gazer?" the man boomed in a deep voice.

"Captain Ekelil, I can vouch that Gazer is not the Ranger causing trouble for this village. Wherever you heard this information from must be false," the barkeep spoke up, coming to the Ranger's defense.

"My dear Laeliri, if you wish to keep The Prancing Pony open and operating without trouble, I suggest you stay out of this," Ekelil warned.

"Ekelil do not trouble me. I have not bothered anyone within this village, nor will I ever. Now please leave before someone gets hurt," Gazer said.

The captain gave a laugh, one that his soldiers echoed.

"You don't give me orders Ranger! I am the captain here, and I will bring you in for disturbing the peace in this village," the armored man reached for the wooden bow lying atop the table.

Immediately Gazer's hand lashed out like a snake, the tips of his fingers pressing down hard against a pressure point on the captain's hand. Elekil gave a roar of pain, trying in vain to shake off the Ranger, but Gazer's grip was firm like iron.

"Let me go!" the man howled.

"This is my last warning captain. Leave this place and I will not harm you. Rangers are not so easily taken down, nor should you underestimate me."

Elekil scoffed at the Ranger's threat. "Get him men!" he ordered loudly.

All the soldiers sprang into action, drawing their swords and converging around Gazer. Everyone else got up and fled the room, not wanting to get caught in the middle of all this. Only Legolas remained, the assassin discreetly reaching into the folds of his tunic, withdrawing several daggers, which he threw at three soldiers with deadly accuracy. As the men toppled onto the ground, the remaining soldiers realized Legolas was the second person remaining, and began to gather around the Elf as well.

"Are you an ally of that Ranger's?" one of the soldiers asked, pointing his sword at Legolas' face.

Legolas remained silent.

"Get him!"

As one of the soldiers charged at him, the Elf gracefully leaped onto his feet, spinning out of the way and plunging his sword into the man's unprotected neck. A bloodied gurgle was all that the man uttered, his body falling onto the floor, a pool of blood staining the floorboards. Now the others were enraged by this, drawing their weapons and trying to get at the assassin.

Drawing forth his swords from behind his quiver, the assassin became a deadly dance of blades, easily dodging the clumsily aimed jabs and slashes. His mind had gone into a frenzy, his instincts and training taking over his normal senses. All he thought about was killing those he considered his enemy, and the Elf wiped out half the squad easily without breaking a sweat.

When those attacking him were all lying at his feet, Legolas turned his attention towards the Ranger and noticed he was engaged in battle with the captain. As he made his way over to lend him aid, his eyes caught movement from behind Gazer. A soldier managed to remain undetected during the brawl, using this chance to launch a sneak attack upon the Ranger's back.

Pulling out another dagger and taking careful aim, the assassin threw it, watching as the sharp blade pierced the man's throat.

Gazer felt the disturbance and twisted his head back to look after shoving off Elekil. His eyes lingered about that of Legolas', the two briefly exchanging looks before the former had to focus his attention back on the captain. The assassin ran towards the duo with his swords still drawn, impaling the captain from behind after finding a spot where his chain-mail did not protect.

"Now!" Legolas said to the Ranger.

Elekil let out a cry of agony as Gazer buried his hunting dagger deep within the side of his neck, and the life faded out of his eyes within a matter of seconds. Using his foot to shove the body off his blades, the assassin swung them to rid the steel of blood, the deftly sheathed back as the Ranger did the same.

"Are you hurt?" the assassin inquired.

"I am fine. Thank you for your aid..."

"Greenleaf," Legolas used the common tongue translation of his Elven name.

"Thank you for your aid Greenleaf. I am Gazer, one of the Rangers of the North."

Legolas smiled.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Gazer belongs to Mystic Archer Horse. _

_This lovely authoress submitted some Rangers for me to use. _

_The other ones will make their debut in future chapters. _

_See you all next time!_

_Celsius Fate~_

_Below is a little description of Gazer (Helchon)_

** Helchon-Age 56, 6'5''. Alias is Gazer. The patrons of The Prancing Pony often saw him gazing out the windows. Parents were killed when he was young. **


	20. To The North I

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****To The North I****

"Greenleaf...what an unusual name for a Ranger," Gazer said as the duo departed The Prancing Pony.

Laeliri stood at the entrance to her—now destroyed— tavern, waving enthusiastically to the two with one hand, the other holding a small pouch containing some money to help repair the damages done to the inside. Legolas wanted to give her a bit more, but she insisted it was more than enough for a run-down tavern like hers, and the funds will be used towards making it even greater than before. She also promised should they ever return, she will offer them free lodging and a complimentary meal as thanks for helping her rebuild her pride and joy.

"Which part of Middle-Earth are you from? I rarely see traveling Rangers like you."

Thankfully the Elf had concocted an elaborate story prior to arriving in the village.

"My parents were also killed like yours when I was little, so I was raised by relatives. After they too were killed during a raid, I vowed to put an end to the evil that claimed their lives. I heard that Lord Arathorn had departed Gondor to hide with the Rangers in the North, alongside the Lady Gilraen and their unborn child. I thought I would try my luck at seeking them out, if not so I can offer my services to my people," the assassin smoothly said.

"Why do you not lower you hood? I would so very much like to see the face of my helper," Gazer suddenly said, pausing in his tracks to stare at the hooded assassin.

"Forgive me but I prefer not to let others see how I look. I find it easier to mingle and depart from places quicker."

For a second Legolas thought the Ranger was going to insist and eventually pull down his hood, thus revealing his status as an Elf and not a Ranger like he said. Thankfully Gazer respected his new friend's decision, and did not press the matter further. The assassin reached into his pouch, taking out a small cube of sugar which he held out to the Ranger.

"For your horse," Legolas said.

"Thank you my friend. Ceralon enjoys sugar cubes now and then," the Ranger held out the treat to his horse.

Hagalith neighed softly in the Elf's face, almost whining in his own way for a sugar cube. The assassin chuckled at his stallion's antics, pulling out another sugar cube and holding it in his palm. The horse licked up the sugary treat eagerly, crunching down on it without reserve. Legolas reached a hand down to stroke his horse gently on his mane, loving the feel of the soft velvet fur with each pass of his hand.

"Your horse is a loyal one," observed Gazer, coming over to hold a hand out in front of Hagalith.

The stallion leaned in to the touch, sniffing the outstretched hand, then allowed Gazer to gently stroke his muzzle.

"He likes you. Strange, he normally does not like anyone but me," the Elf murmured in awe.

"I have a gift for horses," the Ranger said with a soft chuckle.

* * *

The duo made their way out of the village and headed up a mountain trail, one that required the use of their horses. Legolas made small talk with the Ranger during this trip, finding it rather pleasant as he listened to Gazer talk about his uncle and life as a Ranger. What surprised the assassin was hearing Gazer speak in Elvish, then again he shouldn't have been so surprised. Rangers were descendants of the Noldorin Half-Elf Elros, the brother of Elrond whom chose a mortal woman for a wife.

"Your Elvish is not so bad," Legolas said, resisting the urge to respond in his own language for fear of revealing his status.

"I practice with the Elves from Rivendell whenever they send a squad to check on us," Gazer answered.

"I have heard of the twin sons of Elrond, have you ever gotten the chance to meet them?

At this the Ranger's demeanor changed from one of seriousness to one of fondness. For a while Gazer seemingly stared into the sky, as if recalling long-forgotten memories he had to dredge up from the deepest recess of his mind. Of course he knew about the twin sons of Lord Elrond, for they were always with whatever patrol group that came to visit. Many of his fellow brethren have fallen for at least one of their tricks, and while they were doing it for fun, Gazer secretly wished he could teach them a lesson or two in humility. Perhaps that would stop them from playing more pranks on his people in the future.

"You mean Elrohir and Elladan? They are rather notorious throughout the North, especially for playing pranks on my people."

Legolas chuckled at this, amused that the twins antics extended to even the North.

"I would love to meet them one day," Legolas mused out loud.

Gazer rested a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave a solemn shake of his head.

"My friend, you do not want to meet them. Knowing the twins is worse than fighting an army of Orcs and Goblins combined," the Ranger gravely warned.

The assassin stifled the urge to burst into laughter.

If only the Ranger knew he actually met the twins and they weren't that bad to begin with.

Perhaps one day he can show the Ranger how the twins truly are.

* * *

How did it come down to this?

One minute Bilbo was following Thorin and the others after Gandalf's abrupt departure.

The next he found himself wrestling with a giant centipede creature over the Ring.

To make matters worse he discovered a dark side of himself he never knew existed.

Now he had to rescue the Dwarves after they were discovered by a patrolling group of Elves from Mirkwood.

Oh he should have remained in the Shire after all!

Concealed from sight thanks to the Ring, the Hobbit continued trailing after the Dwarves and Elves.

* * *

"Where are you taking us! Unhand me you traitor!" Thorin hissed angrily, jerking at the chains shackled around his wrists.

"He is a troublesome one," Hethurin said in Elvish, indicating to Thorin.

Aradhel narrowed his eyes at the Dwarf, having heard of his identity from his father. He did not expect to run into the company wandering around, lost in the forest and being chased by Spiders. When he heard the commotion, the Prince of Mirkwood ordered his group to rescue the Dwarves from the foul creatures, then captured them to bring back to their father.

"_Ada _will know what to do once we take them back," Aradhel replied in the same tongue.

"Speak so we can all understand!" one of the Dwarves spat.

"Silence! We do not speak to the likes of you!" Arastor snapped from behind his brother.

Hethurin lifted up his hand to his throat, fingers delicately resting upon a pendant hanging from the hollow of his throat. It was a gift from Lalaith, a sign of friendship, but the Ellon knew it was much more than friendship when he noticed the way the Elleth was looking at him. No. He knew the Princess of Mirkwood had fallen for him, and though he would never admit out loud, he was beginning to develop feelings for her as well.

"Are you thinking about our sister?" Arastor suddenly teased, noticing the way Hethurin was fingering the necklace given by Lalaith.

"That is absurd!" Hethurin flushed, looking away so the brothers could not see his face.

The brothers did not relent in their teasing as they continued their journey back to the Palace.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Sorry for the long delay!_

_I've been in the process of moving houses so I've been going crazy lately. _

_I promise the next chapter will get more interesting as Legolas meets the other Rangers!_

_Until then!_

_Celsius Fate~_


	21. To The North II

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****To The North II****

After two days of traveling along the mountain path, Legolas was glad to hear that they were nearing the site where the Rangers were staying. Hagalith was exhausted beyond compare, and the assassin was worried about his stallion. No doubt Gazer realized this too, because they would take more frequent rests so their horses could nip at the grass and drink water. The Elf himself was glad for the breaks, for riding non-stop on a saddle for two days doesn't sit well with him.

"We'll be there soon Greenleaf, then I will introduce you to the rest of my clan."

"Are they all as sociable as you?" Legolas joked, taking a drink of water from the water skin.

"Normally _I _am the one who is not sociable. You saw me at The Prancing Pony didn't you? I was mainly staring out the window until that buffoon of a captain disturbed me."

Legolas laughed quietly at the memory.

"Here we are," Gazer made some sort of noise that echoed loudly in the air.

Legolas pulled gently on the reins, calming Hagalith as he waited with the Ranger by his side.

"Gazer? Is that you?" a voice called out.

"Indeed it is I, I have brought a friend with me as well Shadow."

Three men stepped out from behind a large rock, bearing bows with an arrow each notched on the strings. Legolas was glad he was with Gazer, for he didn't wish to harm innocent people. The death of Aeneth still haunted him in his dreams, and the assassin was careful on not repeating another mistake like that ever again. He stayed behind the Ranger, as the three came up to where they were.

"Forest, Hunter, Shadow, it is good to see you all."

"Did you finally get sick of The Prancing Pony?" the one called Forest asked, with a slight chuckle.

"Hardly. That is not of importance right now Forest. I have brought a friend with me, he is a Ranger like us, and wishes to join our group," Gazer lifted a hand and held it in front of Legolas.

The other three shifted their eyes onto the Ellon, though they couldn't see very much thanks to the hood covering his face.

"I am Greenleaf, a friend of Gazer's," Legolas introduced.

At this Shadow arched an eyebrow in Gazer's direction. "You actually made a friend? This is unbelievable. Middle-Earth must be coming to an end for our lonely Gazer to actually befriend someone," he said with a grin.

"Stop fooling around Shadow. We've traveled for two days without stop. Our lower regions are in need of attention as do our horses," Gazer grunted, slipping off his saddle.

Legolas mirrored his movements.

* * *

The campsite set up by the Rangers was small, but it gave off a feel of home to the assassin as he followed Gazer. There weren't many of them, for many have scattered in various directions after the fall of their kingdom to the Witch-King. In front of him walked Forest, and thanks to the Elf's keen sense of smell, he picked up the scent of forest leaves that clung to the Ranger's body.

"You smell like the forest," Legolas commented without thinking.

Forest paused in his steps, spinning on his heels to look at the hooded assassin with an impressed look.

"Your sense of smell is amazing. The women of Bree often remark that I smell like the forest, hence it became my alias."

The Ellon nodded in understanding.

"What about yourself? Why are you called Greenleaf?"

"I used to spend a lot of time in the trees back before my parents were killed. My friends back home began to call me Greenleaf since they would always find me hanging from branches," Legolas explained flawlessly.

Thank the Valar for his ability to concoct believable tales on the spot.

"Why do you not lower your hood?"

"He prefers to keep his face hidden from view," Gazer interjected on Legolas' behalf.

They had stopped in front of a small tent that was a little farther up the mountain from the rest. Legolas had a feeling this was the tent belonging to Arathorn, why else would it be further up from the group? Not to mention there were two Rangers stationed outside as guards.

"Lord Arathorn is within, but we normally do not disturb him. Lady Gilraen needs to rest now that she is with child. The future heir to the throne of Gondor will soon be born," Gazer said proudly.

_I must find a way to get inside..._

Legolas scanned the surrounding area carefully.

Aside from the mountain behind the tent, it would be rather difficult to sneak inside the tent undetected. The Ellon would have to observe when the guards changed, and if Arathorn ever came out from within, and for how long he would remain outside.

Looks like he will have to remain here for quite some time.

* * *

-Mirkwood-

Thranduil was not pleased to see that someone had transgressed upon his realm.

His fury only shot through the roof when he saw _who _that person was.

Thorin Oakenshield.

The one he refused to help all those years ago, for fear of the death of his people.

"_Ada _we found them in the eastern woods," Aradhel reported as he brought the Dwarves in.

Arastor kicked Thorin harshly in the knee when he refused to kneel.

"Thorin Oakenshield...the one Dwarf I would least suspect to see in my realm..." Thranduil shifted his position on his throne.

"I'd rather be dead than be caught by you of all Elves!" Thorin spat in contempt.

"How dare you speak to our father that way!" Aradhel raged, drawing his sword and pointing the tip at Thorin's throat.

The Elvenking raised a hand in the air.

"Why are you here? Why are you in Mirkwood? What is your objective?"

"I do not have to tell the likes of you!"

Stepping off his throne to walk over towards where the Dwarves knelt, staring down at them with disdain clear upon his face.

"Then I do not have to hold back in throwing you in the dungeons. You and your company shall rot below the palace, never to see the light of day again!"

With a wave of his hand, Arastor and Aradhel escorted the enraged Dwarves out of the throne room.

* * *

Lalaith walked down the hall of the palace with a smile on her face.

"Hethurin!" she called, spotting the very Elf she was looking for.

"Princess Lalaith," the Ellon responded.

"Call me Lalaith," the youngest Princess walked up to him. "Do you have time later? I wish to go for a walk with you," she said with a shy smile.

"A walk? With me?"

"If you are busy then it is alright. I will ask my brothers or sister instead," Lalaith made to turn.

Hethurin captured her wrist in his hand, then pulled the Elleth against his chest.

"H-Hethurin?"

Arodeth watched from the shadows as Hethurin kissed her sister.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Gosh, Arodeth seems like a peeping tom at the end xD_

_I will be leaving USA soon and flying 15 hours to another country._

_I won't be updating until I settle down over there. _

_So expect an update a week from now or so...depending on if I get wifi or not. _

_Until then!_

_Celsius Fate~_


	22. Secrets

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Secrets**

"I just saw Hethurin kiss Lalaith!" Arodeth announced, flinging the door to her brothers room open, catching both of them off guard.

"By the Valar! You did not have to burst in like that did you Arodeth?" Aradhel stammered, hastily reaching for his tunic to throw over his body.

Arodeth ignored her brother's undressed state. "Lalaith was kissed! By Hethurin!"

"We heard you the first time sister," Arastor said, beckoning at his brother to help tighten the bandage around his upper arm.

"What happened Arastor?" the Elleth went over to examine the wound.

Arastor winced as Aradhel gave a pull on the ends of the fabric, securing them in place a little _too_ tightly.

"Just a scratch from patrolling the borders. As for Hethurin kissing Lalaith, we figured something like that would happen eventually. Those two practically bonded ever since our youngest sister dragged him from the forest and into the palace," Arastor grinned at Arodeth.

"Wait until _Ada _and _Nana _hear about this!" Arodeth left the room just as quickly as she came, shocking her brothers as they stared after her disappearing figure.

"We better make sure our youngest sister retains her grace...if you know what I mean brother," Aradhel glanced at the dressing Ellon.

* * *

"I must say Greenleaf, things have been become more interesting since your arrival," Forest said as they sat around a fire, passing around food and telling stories.

Legolas just finished retelling the story of how he met Shadow at The Prancing Pony, and the other Rangers were amazed at how quickly their brethren bonded with his new friend. As far as they were concerned, Shadow was the quietest of them, always preferring to spend his time at the tavern instead of their company. Forest understood completely why his friend preferred to be alone. Losing your entire family when you were young tends to be rather...lonely and hard to deal with.

"I'm starting to wonder if Shadow regrets bringing you back here," Hunter joked, patting said Ranger across the back rather roughly.

Shadow grunted at his friend, puffing away at his pipe while giving the Ranger a death glare.

Hunter laughed out loud.

"How fares Lord Arathorn and the Lady Gilraen?" Legolas asked, putting on the show of a concerned Ranger for his leader's health.

"Lord Arathorn rarely comes out of his tent these days. He stays by Lady Gilraen's side all times, as she is heavily pregnant with their child. You are aware that this child will be the heir to the throne of Gondor?" Forest asked in a low voice.

The assassin inclined his head.

"It is of utmost importance that we remain here, until the Lady gives birth. Only then can we make the dangerous journey to Rivendell," Forest continued.

The Ellon arched an eyebrow at this, though the Ranger could not see thanks to the hood obscuring the assassin's face.

"Why Rivendell?"

"A small amount of Elvish blood runs through Lord Arathorn, which will also flow through the child's veins. That alone gives Lord Elrond a reason to allow them to stay within the walls of Rivendell. It is their birthright, and the child will be safe as long as he or she remains within Lord Elrond's care. Unless the One Ring is found, Sauron will never return to power, thus Middle-Earth will remain as it is."

"If only Isildur destroyed the ring when he had the chance...all of this would have ended on that day," Legolas found himself murmuring.

"Right you are my friend," Forest agreed.

The fire continued to cackle and dance through the night as Legolas became lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Lalaith quietly sang to herself as she brushed her golden locks, staring at her reflection in the window as she did. The surprise kiss by Hethurin still lingered on her mind, and every time she pressed a finger to her lips, the Elleth could feel traces of his lips upon hers. She did not expect the Ellon to accept her offer for a walk, much less actually kiss her out of the blue like that. She still remembered the way he looked at her after they broke apart, the tender way he held her face, and despite their age difference, at that moment Lalaith felt herself gazing into the eyes of someone older than her.

"Lalaith? Are you in here?" her sister poked her head in through the door.

"What is it sister?" Lalaith called without looking up.

"What was that earlier with Hethurin?"

The Elleth faltered in her brushing.

"W-What was what?" she feigned.

Arodeth walked over to the window to stand next to her sister, pressing her hands against the younger's shoulders.

"That kiss I saw," she whispered.

The older twin had never seen her sister blush so furiously before ever. Lalaith must have blushed five shades of red when she heard the word kiss.

"Y-You saw that?" Lalaith asked mortified.

Her sister giggled.

"Do not tell the others!"

"I already told our brothers," Arodeth grinned.

"Oh Valar! They are going to kill Hethurin!"

"Arastor and Aradhel are not going to kill the potential husband of their youngest sister," Arodeth chided, taking the brush from Lalaith's hand to resume where she had left off.

The younger twin merely pouted in response.

* * *

Hethurin did not know what was happening.

One minute he was following a group of Elves for patrol of the Eastern Woods.

The next, he found himself being dragged into a corner by none other than the two Princes of Mirkwood.

"What is going on?" the Ellon demanded of the two.

"We heard from our sister about you kissing Lalaith," Arastor said with a sly grin.

A rosy hue made its way onto the Ellon's face at the mention of kissing Lalaith. Both brothers elbowed one another when they realized what was going on, and Aradhel couldn't help but tease him more.

"You do know that you are the first Elf our sister has ever allowed to court her, much less kiss? A lot of Mirkwood Elves vie for the attention of our sisters. Consider yourself lucky that she has taken a liking to you," the Crown Prince said with a smirk.

Hethurin blushed even more.

"You are not bad looking. I approve," Arastor added with a smirk of his own.

"Please, you two need to stop teasing me," Hethurin mumbled under his breath.

Both broke into guffaws.

"In any case...I do not intend to pursue this any more than I already did. That kiss earlier was on impulse, and it will not happen again."

* * *

Bilbo carefully navigated his way through the winding halls of the Mirkwood Palace, hidden from view thanks to the ring on his finger. He was on a mission. A mission to save the Dwarves from their prisons. After retrieving the ring from within a centipede, the Hobbit caught sight of Thorin being led away by Elves and quietly followed. He managed to sneak in just as the gates closed loudly with a bang, observing from the shadows as Thranduil ordered them to be locked away under in the dungeons until they died.

"I must find the guard with the keys," he muttered, stepping out of the way as a maid came down the corridor with a tray in hand.

Unfortunately the palace was rather big and soon Bilbo found himself wandering in circles.

Just as he was about to give up and find another way into the dungeons, he came upon a staircase that spiralled down towards the ground. Torches along the wall provided light as the Hobbit slowly descended the stairs, being careful not to make too much noise nor bump into anyone. At the foot of the stairs he found a guard standing watch, but he realized the Elf was rather tired and somehow managed to doze off.

Spying the keys hanging on the guard's belt, Bilbo carefully unhooked them without making noise, then began to descend more stairs to where the Dwarves were talking among themselves about getting caught like this.

"We're never getting out of here alive!" Dwalin cried, angrily shaking at the bars of his cage.

"Curse that wood-sprite for locking us in here!" Nori added.

Slipping the ring off his finger so he could be visible to the Dwarves, Bilbo held up the ring of keys and gave a huge grin.

"We're getting out of here, and we're leaving now."

"Bilbo!"

He hurriedly unlocked the cages before the guard could notice what was wrong.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_I am back from the dead! _

_I've been busy adjusting to life on the other side of the world while doing college stuff too._

_Sucks to be me q.q_

_Graduated with a Bachelors but still have to attend -cries in corner-_

_See you all next time!_

_Celsius Fate~_


	23. Estel

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Estel**

It was in the middle of the night that Legolas heard a faint noise coming from the forest behind where the Rangers were staying. Quietly getting up from the floor, being careful not to jostle a slumbering Shadow, the assassin carefully made his way towards the source of the noise. Keeping a hand on one of the blades strapped behind his back, the Elf crept towards the forest, pushing aside a bush to reveal a Goblin.

"Lord Esgal!" it squealed in surprise.

Legolas made a noise with his finger, twisting his head around to see if anyone heard.

"What is it?" he hissed at the cowering Goblin.

"The Witch-King has sent me to inform you that a party of Berserker Orcs are on their way here. They are to slay the Rangers and kill Arathorn's unborn child. He wants you to hide during the commotion, and use the chance to end Isildur's line once and for all."

Inwardly the assassin was shocked to hear this. He wasn't expecting the ambush for at least another fortnight.

He would have to play his part well if they were to be attacked soon.

"I will do my part. Now begone from my sight! I cannot be caught conversing with a creature of Mordor," Legolas replied coldly, motioning towards the forest behind.

The Goblin gave a jerky bow and scuttled as fast as possible away from the assassin.

* * *

Every Elf within Mirkwood was on high alert after one of the guards informed Thranduil that the prisoners were missing. The Elvenking was livid when told of the escape, his glow roaring into its full glory as he bolted from his throne.

"_Ada_! We heard what happened," Arastor said as the brothers burst through the door.

"Send out all the patrols! I want those Dwarves caught and thrown back in prison! How _dare _they mock me in my own realm!" Thranduil roared angrily, sweeping his cloak behind as he stalked towards the stables.

His sons followed closely behind.

* * *

Legolas was engrossed in a conversation with Forest when Bowman and Lightfeet burst through the forest, both bearing frantic looks upon their faces.

"What's going on?" Gazer was the first on his feet.

"Orcs! A party of them are heading this way!" Bowman announced.

That put all the Rangers into high alert.

"What? That's impossible! They couldn't have found us all the way here!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Get Lord Arathorn and Lady Gilraen out of here! We are the only defense between the Orcs and our leader!" Gazer ordered.

Playing his part as a Ranger loyal to his leader, Legolas took this chance to slip into Arathorn's tent to relay the information. The assassin put on a worried look as he hurried to where Arathorn was laying.

"My lord! You must flee this place immediately! There are Orcs coming after us," Legolas said urgently.

Arathorn immediately leaped up, helping his pregnant wife as well. Legolas stood by the entrance, holding the flap with one hand while making a motion with the other. The two hurried towards the outside, where the other Rangers were already scrambling to get their weapons.

"We make for Rivendell!" Arathorn ordered to his Rangers.

* * *

During the commotion of Rangers running towards the direction of where Imladris was, Legolas used this chance to slip into the forest, deftly swinging himself up onto one of the trees and advancing from the branches. He wasn't too worried about being missing, since all the Rangers were currently scattered about as they ran. The Ellon knew Arathorn and Gilraen were in the front, with Gazer and Shadow guarding them from the rear. The rest were spread out in formation, all with bow in hand.

Heavy footsteps drew the assassin's attention towards the rear of the group, just in time for silver-blue eyes to catch sight of a Berserker Orc barreling from the forest, weapon raised high in the air as its brethren trailed closely behind. Plucking an arrow from his quiver, the Elf sighted, then let the projectile fly. The arrow pierced the knee of one of the Orcs, sending its fellow comrades into a rage-induced frenzy. Now all the Rangers were firing their arrows in succession, desperately trying to fend off the advancing hoard.

Drawing another arrow from his quiver, Legolas let it fly the minute he sighted, watching as the shaft buried itself deep within the neck of another Orc. He had to be careful not to kill _too _many of them, or else suspicion would no doubt begin to rise. He was sure the Witch-King informed the Orcs of his presence, and certainly given orders not to harm him, but the assassin used this chance to atone for his sin of killing Aeneth.

Jumping down from one of the trees he was standing on, the sudden appearance of the assassin caused Gazer to nearly shoot him in the chest. Thankfully the Ranger caught himself just before his fingers slipped, having recognized the Elf's familiar cloak.

"Greenleaf! There you are!" Gazer breathed in relief.

"I will escort Lord Arathorn and Lady Gilraen! You and Shadow go help the rest of our brothers!" Legolas said, shooting another arrow at an Orc for good measure.

Gazer was hesitant in leaving only one Ranger to defend their leader, but a look from Shadow put that doubt aside.

"Alright. We leave them to you," he said, rushing off to fight the Orcs with Shadow.

* * *

Now that he was alone with Arathorn and Gilraen, the assassin knew he had to lead them towards a secluded area if he was to kill them. Under the pretense of leading them towards Rivendell, the Ellon began to formulate a plan in his head when a sharp cry of agony from Gilraen caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Gilraen!" Arathorn knelt beside his wife.

"My stomach hurts," she gasped, holding both hands around her swollen stomach.

Legolas noticed something clear trickle between her legs.

"She is going into labor!" he said, abandoning his plan and coming to her aid.

"You must calm your breathing! Deep breaths," Legolas instructed as he positioned himself between her legs. "My lord, hold her hand and coax her to breathe evenly."

Arathorn did as asked.

"My lady, push!"

Gilraen cried in pain, her hand gripping Arathorn's so tightly, her knuckles began to turn white.

"Push!" Legolas urged, grabbing a spare cloak from the pack Arathorn had on his body.

Gilraen's agony grew as she pushed with all her strength, sweat beading her forehead from the effort. Arathorn grit his teeth as his wife's hand curled around his own again. No pain in the world could compare to him watching his son being born in this world, and seeing the effort his wife gave to do so.

"One more time!"

A piercing cry erupted from Gilraen's mouth as the shrill cries of an infant took over. Legolas used his knife to cut the cord connecting the infant to his mother, swaddling the tiny, bloody body in the cloak. Arathorn held his arms out, and the assassin gently passed the infant over to his father. The Ranger gazed lovingly into his son's eyes, then turned towards his wife.

"Aragorn," he simply said.

His wife gave a weak nod of her head in agreement.

"We cannot stay here!" Legolas said, whirling about sharply as his ears picked up footsteps.

"I am too weak to move," Gilraen informed the assassin.

"My lady, you must try!"

Legolas was taken aback when Arathorn suddenly thrust the infant into his arms.

"My lord?"

"Take him to Rivendell. Inform Lord Elrond of his heritage, and take this with you."

Arathorn placed an item into the assassin's palm, the latter gazing down to find the Ring of Barahir sitting there. Legolas sucked in a sharp breath at this, for the Ring of Barahir was the heirloom of Isildur's line. This much he knew thanks to the knowledge being taught to him by the Witch-King when he was young. The Ring would prove Aragorn's identity as Isildur's heir, but for Arathorn to give him such a priceless heirloom could only mean...

"You cannot fight them by yourself!" the assassin argued, hoping to convince the Chieftain to follow him towards Rivendell.

As much as he despised the Witch-King, the Ellon did not wish to have more innocent lives perish because of him.

The death of Aeneth still haunts his dreams.

"Save our son. Take him to Rivendell," Arathorn insisted, unsheathing his sword.

"But-"

"Go!" Arathorn ordered sharply.

Whispering a quiet prayer to the Valar to watch over them, the assassin did as asked, turning the other direction and fleeing with the infant in his arms.

* * *

"Elladan! Elrohir!" Glorfindel roared angrily, storming into the Last Homely House in search of the twins.

The brothers were caught by the Balrog-Slayer trying to prank him, and the Vanyar began to chase the two throughout Imladris. Glorfindel swore loudly he would punish them thoroughly for what they did after he was unable to find their location. Turning sharply on his heels, the golden-haired Elf was making his way back towards his room. Slamming the door loudly behind, he cursed out loud and was startled to find a figure standing on the balcony.

"By the Valar! Esgal is that you?" he cried.

Esgal was breathing heavily, and clutching a bundle tightly against his chest.

"What is the matter?" the Vanyar inquired, coming closer to where his friend was.

"I trust you enough with this matter. This child is Arathorn's son, I have brought him here on his father's request."

Glorfindel stopped in his tracks.

His eyes fell upon the bundle.

"Arathorn's son? How can this be?"

Wordlessly the Ellon walked forward, gently passing the baby into Glorfindel's arms, then pressed the Ring of Barahir into his palm.

"The Ring of Barahir..."

Esgal merely inclined his head.

"Then this child...is really Arathorn's heir."

"Yes."

* * *

Elrond and Galadriel were deep in conversation with one another when a knock interrupted their thoughts.

"Come in," Elrond called.

Glorfindel walked into the room, bearing the infant in his arms, with the Vanyar gently placing the bundle on the table before leaving the Ring of Barahir beside him.

Both Galadriel and Elrond took one look, and came to the same conclusion.

"Arathorn is dead..."

"I did not foresee this so soon..." Galadriel murmured.

"Are we to raise him here in Imladris?" Glorfindel inquired.

The Peredhel had many questions he wished to ask the Vanyar, but decided it would be best to do so later. Right now his attention was focused on the infant wriggling about on his table. The more he stared, the more his paternal instincts began to resurface. Unable to control himself any longer, Elrond bent and cradled the baby in his arms, smiling when a hand wrapped itself around his slender finger.

"What is his name?"

"Aragorn is what I was told," the Elf-Lord responded.

"We must conceal his identity from him. Until he comes of age, he cannot know who he really is. Have you a name for him until then?" Galadriel placed a hand on Elrond's upper arm.

Elrond stared down at the infant, the latter greeting the Lord of Imladris with a giggle followed by a laugh. Glorfindel and Galadriel bore witness as the Peredhel bent to place a kiss on the small head. That's when the perfect name to mind. Aragorn was Arathorn's son, thus the Line of Kings endured through him. Gondor will not be without a King any longer now that he was born. The fate of Middle-Earth rested upon this tiny infant's shoulders, like a ray of hope shining within the darkness of the shadows.

Hope.

"Estel. We shall call him Estel," he finally said.

Glorfindel and Galadriel agreed as they stared at the baby.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Aragorn is born!_

_Yay! _

_Legolas will have one more person to befriend now. _

_See you all next time!  
_

_Celsius Fate~_


	24. Of Consequences & Dreams I

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Of Consequences &amp; Dreams I**

Glorfindel gently closed the door to Elrond's study behind him, a solemn expression upon the Vanyar's face as he did so. Galadriel remained inside to discuss what to do about Arathorn's son. The Elf-Lord couldn't believe that the infant carried the fate of Middle-Earth upon his tiny shoulders. Were he born during a much happier time, perhaps he could have lived out his life as the heir to Gondor's throne. No. He still _is _the heir to the throne, and a descendant of Isildur to boot. However there was still the question of Sauron hanging in the air. Until the One Ring is found and destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom, no one will be safe from Morgoth's wrath should he ever return to power.

He opened the door to his room and was surprised to find Esgal bent over in a corner, a hand held across his abdomen as if he were in pain.

"Esgal? What is the matter _mellon-nin_?" he inquired, rushing over to examine his friend.

"N-Nothing," Esgal managed to gasp.

The golden-haired Elf frowned deeply at this. Esgal was hiding something from him, and he was determined to help his friend. Kneeling on one leg, Glorfindel carefully pried Esgal's hand away from his abdomen, then gently lifted up the tunic to see what was underneath.

What he saw shook the Vanyar to his very core.

"By the Valar! Esgal what happened to you?" he breathed, reeling back in shock.

Spiralling across Esgal's stomach was a black line that seemed to move on its own, slowly snaking its way up towards his neck. It wasn't just one line. It was one a many lines, branching out from the long one across his friend's chest. Whatever it was seemed to be the source of Esgal's agony, and one touch from Glorfindel had the Ellon cry out in pain as he doubled over.

"I will get Lord Elrond. He will know what to do," Glorfindel made to get up, but Esgal grabbed his hand.

"N-No! I a-am f-fine. Do n-not r-reveal my presence...t-to the o-others," Esgal gasped, each word sending a sharp spasm into his already weak body.

"But-"

"P-Please..."

Giving in to his friend's plea reluctantly, Glorfindel slid his arm under Esgal's and slowly helped him on his feet. Esgal swayed unsteadily when fully upright, threatening to topple into the Vanyar's arms, prompting the Elf-Lord to help him onto his bed.

"There must be something I can do to help you!"

"B-Bag...there is...a s-small vial...of...m-medicine...that will h-help..." Esgal choked out.

The Elf-Lord scanned his room in search of the bag that Esgal always had around his waist. Spotting it leaning by the balcony where his friend had been, he went over and rummaged within, his fingers brushing against a smooth, cool object. Pulling it out Glorfindel saw it was nearly empty save for two round objects rolling about the bottom of the vial. Pulling out the stopper to shake one out onto his palm, the Vanyar retrieved the goblet of water sitting on the table next to his bed, bringing both to his friend.

"Here Esgal," he helped the weakened Elf into a sitting position.

Esgal shakily took the pill from his palm, throwing it into his mouth and washing it down with a swallow of water.

* * *

Of those to witness him in such in a state, Legolas desperately wished it didn't have to be Glorfindel.

Moments after passing Aragorn to Glorfindel and watching the Vanyar depart for Elrond's study, a sharp stab of pain caused the assassin to collapse against the balcony in agony. One look at his stomach told the Elf what was wrong. The curse that the Witch-King cast upon him when he was an Elfling was acting up once more. It was a curse that kept Legolas in line through excruciating pain. Should he stray too far from his original task, the curse would activate, effectively crippling him until either he took the medicine that suppressed it, or he managed to make his way back to the Witch-King.

Legolas hated it.

It also ensured he could not directly betray the Nazgûl.

The only way to end the curse was with the death of the Witch-King.

"How are you feeling?" Glorfindel inquired after watching his expression change to one of peace.

"Better," Legolas coughed, feeling the effects of the medicine work in suppressing the curse.

"What was that about?"

The assassin turned his head to the side. It was something he did not yet deem Glorfindel trusting enough to know. Sure, they had been through life-and-death situations side by side, but the years spent as the champion of the Witch-King isolated Legolas from the rest of his kin. He came to the conclusion that there was a limit to even Glorfindel's kindness. He wouldn't be surprised if the Vanyar turned on him one day.

"It...is something I do not feel comfortable talking about. I will tell you one day Glorfindel, but not this day."

Sensing his friend's unwillingness to divulge the information, the Vanyar decided not to pursue the matter further.

"Then you may rest here for the evening. No one enters my room without permission, so do not worry about maids or servants barging in. I must go to the dining hall for this evening's meal. Would you like me to bring you something to eat?"

"That would be wonderful."

The assassin watched as Glorfindel departed the room, then he took a deep breath, lowering his head against the pillow.

Sleep soon claimed him as her next victim.

* * *

_"Legolas. My beloved little Greenleaf," a soothing voice called out. _

_"Who goes there?" Legolas whirled around in a circle, seeing that he was alone. _

_"How you have grown over the past two thousand years," the same voice said. _

_"Show yourself!" _

_A female figure slowly materialized before the assassin, clad in an elegant robe of rich green. Her pale hair hung around her shoulders like a curtain, save for two braids wrapped around her head. A crown of leaves rested upon the back of her head, encasing the sides of her ears, the ends from which two silver leaves were protruding upwards towards the sky. Her eyes were silver-green and held an infinite amount of love and warmth, which were directed towards the Elf that stood before her. _

_"You are as handsome as ever, just like your_ _Ada_,"_ the figure said with a wistful smile. _

_"Ada?..." Legolas whispered to himself. _

_Then it dawned on him. _

_"Naneth?..." he dared murmur in a hopeful voice._

_The smile on her face grew ever more. _

_"Yes. I am your Naneth, and you are my son. My little Legolas," she held her arms open. _

_Unable to control himself, the assassin threw his own arms around his mother's neck, holding her tightly as tears slipped down his face. _

_"Naneth!" _

_"You have grown into a strong Elf." _

_"I...I do not deserve to be called your son," Legolas heard himself say. _

_"Am man theled?" she inquired. _

_Legolas withdrew from the embrace, hanging his head in shame, unable to look his mother in the eyes. _

_"I..I have killed with these hands of mine. They are stained in blood," he admitted brokenly. _

_"I have been watching over you ever since you were taken from me by the darkness. I long forgave you for what you did, for it was not by choice that you committed the sin of killing your brethren. Do not blame yourself for what you have done. Though you were raised in the Darkness of Dol Guldur, your heart always remained pure with the Light. That alone was enough to wash your sins away, enabling you to start anew."_

_More tears found their way down Legolas' face as he looked his mother in the eyes. _

_"Naneth...where is Adar?...Do I...have one?" _

_"Yes, you have a father. How else were you brought into this world?" his mother teased with a wink. _

_"Where is he? I...I want to meet him."_

_"It is not yet time for you to reunite with him," she revealed. _

_Legolas furrowed his brows together in confusion. "What do you mean it is not yet time for me to reunite with Ada?" _

_"You will understand my words in the future. Losto vae my little Legolas, and know that I am always with you." _

_His mother's spirit began to fade from sight as Legolas reached a hand out towards her._

_"Naneth!" _

* * *

"_Naneth_!" Legolas sat up sharply, sweat beading his forehead as his chest heaved up and down.

"Esgal! Did you have a nightmare?" Glorfindel was by his side in an instant.

"I...I had a dream of my mother," the assassin answered softly.

"Well you did scream '_naneth_' out loud," the Vanyar chuckled, hoping to lighten the mood.

"I did," Legolas confirmed with a nod of his head.

The Vanyar picked up a plate of sliced fruit, holding them out to the exhausted assassin.

"Have some. It will make you feel better," he said.

Legolas took an apple slice, biting down on the sweet fruit, relishing as a stream of juice flowed down his parched throat.

"There is plenty more in Imladris," Glorfindel said as Legolas took another piece.

"Glorfindel...I must leave Imladris for a while when day breaks. I do not know when I will return, but please understand this is something I must do."

The Elf-Lord inclined his head in understanding.

"Finish the fruit and rest. I will make sure you have provisions for your travels, and rest assured about Hagalith. Asfaloth dragged me over to where he was the other day when I was on patrol."

In the desperate rescue to save Arathorn's son, Legolas had completely forgotten about his beloved stallion. He sent a silent prayer to the Valar for watching over his loyal friend, ensuring the Berserker Orcs did not mindlessly slaughter him. If they did...bodies will be strewn and blood shall be bled when he returned to Dol Guldur.

"_Le hannon mellon-nin_," Legolas murmured.

Glorfindel smiled at his friend.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Legolas had a dream of his mother ;D _

_He won't be reuniting with Thranduil any time soon (sorry readers!) _

_Have to build up the tension so the reunion will that much more sweeter teehee_

_Next time: Legolas returns to Dol Guldur and suffers the wrath of his master. _

_Bilbo and the Dwarves successfully escape from Mirkwood_

_Thranduil receives a message from Rivis that their beloved son Legolas is still alive _

_Elrond hides the existence of Arathorn from the others_

_Until next time!_

_Celsius Fate~_

**Am man theled: Why? (For what purpose) **

**Naneth: Mother**

**Adar: Father **

**Le hannon mellon-nin: Thank you my friend**

**Losto vae: Sleep well**


	25. Of Consequences & Dreams II

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Of Consequences &amp; Dreams II**

Fuming in his chambers over the fact that the scouts could not locate Thorin and his company, Thranduil went into a rage, knocking over cups and plates, sending them crashing onto the floor. Porcelain pieces flew everywhere, with one scratching him on the cheek, but the Elvenking disregarded the small cut. His fury was beyond anything anyone within the castle had ever seen before. Even his wife Edlothiad was smart in avoiding him while he remained consumed by anger. With another vengeful snarl, Thranduil sent a vase flying towards the wall.

"_Anger does not suit you, my beloved Thranduil_."

The Elvenking stiffened at the sound of the voice.

"C-Can it be...you?..." he dared whisper.

"_Surely you cannot have forgotten about me?_" the same voice teased.

Slowly he turned on his heels, as if in a trance-like state, until he faced the source of the voice.

His beloved first wife.

"Rívis?"

Indeed it was his beloved who stood before him in an ethereal form, clad in the very same garments during the sending ritual which he partook in. Despite that, she looked the same as she did two thousand years ago. The same, loving smile on her lips as always, and the way her eyes could melt his anger with the slightest of gazes.

"_You still look as handsome as always_," Rívis said with a small laugh.

"Why are you here? I...I have missed you so very much. These past two thousand years without you by my side...I...I do not know how I survived it. When our little Legolas was taken from us...a part of my heart died that day. Then you went on to join the Valar not long after...I...I could not take it."

The ethereal spirit of Rívis slowly made her way towards her weeping husband, gently wrapping her transparent arms around his shoulders.

"_You have suffered much during the past two thousand years. I wish I did not have to leave your side so soon, my beloved husband._"

Thranduil couldn't bring himself to look his wife in the eyes.

"_I came to inform you that our son is still alive_."

The Elvenking whipped his head around sharply at those words.

"Legolas is alive?" he breathed in disbelief.

Rívis inclined her head. "_Yes. The Darkness may have taken him, but his heart remains in the Light. Do not despair over this my beloved. He is alive and well. You both shall be reunited soon, and the proof that he is our son lies around his neck._"

"His neck?"

_"I cannot reveal anymore than this. I must return to the Valar now that my time is up. Know that I am always by your side, my dear Thranduil. I will forever protect you and our son_," Rívis began to flicker and fade from sight.

"Wait!" The Elvenking extended a hand out in a futile attempt to grab her form.

* * *

True to his words Glorfindel had indeed prepared a small sack of provisions for Legolas to take on the road the very next day. The Vanyar told the assassin there was enough food worth of three days traveling, and two water-skins that he could refill should his supply run out. The Elf thanked his friend profusely before making his way to the stables in the very early hours, not wanting to be caught by a guard or another noble from Imladris.

Hagalith neighed in delight upon spotting his master coming towards him.

"I missed you too my friend," Legolas chuckled as his stallion nudged his arm, trying to reach into his pouch for a sweet treat.

The assassin extracted a small square of sugar, holding it out to the horse, watching in delight as the large animal crunched the sugary delight. Legolas ran a hand through Hagalith's mane, feeling the fur run under his palm.

"I know you do not like it, but we must return to Dol Guldur."

His stallion neighed in response.

"My curse acted up when I was in Glorfindel's room. The Witch-King must be aware since he was the one who cast it upon me. I must return or else he will send Azog after my head," the assassin explained.

Comprehending what his master was saying, Hagalith snorted lightly, nipped Legolas on the arm, then pawed at the ground with a hoof.

Deftly swinging himself up onto the saddle effortlessly, the silver-haired assassin guided his loyal steed out of the stables.

* * *

Bilbo couldn't believe it.

He actually managed to rescue the Dwarves from that horrible dungeon and succeeded in getting away. Well.._almost _got away since a band of Orcs appeared from nowhere and began attacking them. The Hobbit was glad that the Elves were distracted by this new enemy, though did not appreciate the fact that they were fighting right over their heads, _literally_.

The Halfling had put all of them into empty wine barrels, then rolled them all out into the river, which was currently where the Elves from Mirkwood and Orcs were fighting.

"Mind your head!" he shouted to Balin.

The Dwarf grunted in response, ducking as a Orc sailed over his head, landing with a splash in the raging currents that were sweeping them downriver.

Clinging on for his life, Bilbo watched as Elves and Orcs pranced about their heads, and along the bank of the river. Lifting his head just in time, the Hobbit caught sight of a white-colored Orc standing atop the hill, looking down on them menacingly.

"Is that who I think it is?" he cried to no one in particular.

Again it was Balin who answered him.

"It is Azog!"

"He's after Thorin!" the Hobbit realized, ducking as a arrow whizzed past his hair.

"We're almost at the end!" Dwalin roared.

"Not if we tumble over the waterfall!"

Bilbo widened his eyes in shock as the barrels plummeted over the surging torrent.

* * *

Elrond discovered it was much harder to conceal an infant human within his own realm than anticipated. Twice the Peredhel was nearly caught by his own sons, and Erestor almost walked in on him changing Aragorn. Luckily he was agile despite his appearance, and managed to conceal the truth from those he trusted.

He was in the middle of feeding Aragorn when a knock upon his door interrupted the ancient healer.

"Yes?" he called out, making his way towards the bedroom.

"It is I," came Glorfindel's voice from the other side.

Relieved that he did not have to hide Aragorn from the Elf-Lord, Elrond settled back in the chair and resumed his feeding of the baby.

"Come in," he said.

The door opened as Glorfindel walked in, an eyebrow arching skyward when he spotted the Peredhel feeding—or trying to feed—a fussy Aragorn. The infant had smeared the food onto himself and on Elrond as well, the front of his robes covered with apple paste. It took all of Glorfindel's self control not to burst into laughter.

"Is he not eating?"

"Just being a bit fussy," Elrond managed to shove another spoonful of apple paste when Aragorn became distracted by Glorfindel's presence.

The Vanyar chuckled at the sight.

"I never would have dreamed of seeing you in this position," he said with a small bow to Elrond.

"Aragorn already lost his parents. I do not wish for him to grow up without a father or mother in his life. Though we are not related by blood, I still feel a certain pull as he is kin, no matter how much Elven blood flows through his veins."

"My lord, I came to inquire you of something."

Elrond finished feeding the last of the paste, now producing a small cloth to wipe Aragorn clean with.

"I am listening."

"Do you know of any...spell or curse that creates a black line on one's body, with multiple lines coming forth from the original? It seems to cause great agony to whoever is afflicted with this," the Vanyar asked quietly, praying silently for Esgal's forgiveness.

The Peredhel's hand stilled halfway.

"Where did you hear of this curse?" Elrond inquired gravely.

"I read it in a book and was just curious," the Elf-Lord lied swiftly.

"It is the blackest of dark magic, the originator being either Sauron or Morgoth, who was Sauron's master. It was used as a form of discipline, to ensure his followers did as he asked and would not openly betray him. The curse only activates when the one afflicted strays too far from his task. It would cause the bearer great agony, rendering them unable to move until they made their way back towards Sauron somehow. It is evil. A curse that I hope will never exist on Middle-Earth again," Elrond explained, suppressing the urge to shudder after he was finished.

"Is there some kind of medicine to take for it?" Glorfindel recalled the small vial of pills he had handed over to his friend.

"No. As far as I know, there is no medicine that can counteract the curse."

At this the Vanyar furrowed his brows together in confusion.

Then where did Esgal get those pills from?

* * *

Reaching into the pouch behind his back as he rode through the forest, Legolas extracted the vial from earlier, holding it up to see that he only had one little pill left at the bottom of the container. It was time for him to pay a visit to his friend Ennorwen to have her make more. He could not put if off, for if the curse decides to act up again, then he would only be able to suppress it one more time.

"Hagalith, let us go pay a visit to Ennorwen."

His horse neighed softly in agreement, automatically changing directions to head towards the southern part of Dol Guldur.

Bringing the pack from Glorfindel down where he could access it, the assassin reached in to pull out an apple. He bit into the fruit, tasting the sweet juices flowing down his parched throat. He only had two water pouches, therefore he did not wish to drink all of it until he had a chance to replenish his supply.

"_Nana_..."

Legolas found himself thinking about the dream as Hagalith continued trekking down the path.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Happy Mid-Autumn Festival to my readers who celebrate it!_

_I am off to China to celebrate for 2 days!_

_Next time: Legolas meets up with an old friend_

_Thranduil discovers one of his sons is starting to become Shadowed_

_The Witch-King decides to attack Mirkwood_

_See you all next time!_

_Celsius Fate~_


	26. Father & Son I

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Father &amp; Son I**

Ennorwen lived on the outskirts of Mirkwood in a secluded house. The Elleth was banished from the palace after an incident involving an infant Lalaith that nearly cost the princess her life. Thranduil exiled her instead of execution, partly because the Elvenking knew the healer had done all she could to cure the infant from whatever it was that ailed her at the time. Legolas stumbled upon her home during an attack caused by the curse. That's how they became acquainted with one another.

"Ennorwen? Are you there?" Legolas called, sliding off Hagalith's back and leading his stallion towards the small wooden post.

The door creaked open to reveal Ennorwen, clad in a green robe, standing behind with a bright smile on her face.

"Esgal! I was wondering when you were going to visit," she beckoned for him to enter.

Legolas lowered his head as he entered, inhaling the familiar scent of juniper that always clung to his friend's body. Her house was just as he remembered. Plants scattered about in every direction, with some being tended to in the garden. The kitchen too, was so littered with plants, Legolas wondered how his friend could even prepare her meals.

"How fare you?" he inquired, taking a seat at the table.

The Elleth busied herself with brewing a pot of tea for them both. "Same old. Tending to plants is all I live for now, though some of my kin from Mirkwood visit from time to time. However they have to do it in secret though, since King Thranduil forbade anyone from visiting an exile like me."

The assassin could tell his friend was still hurt over what happened six hundred years ago. Though he was not there when it occurred, the Elleth did tell him what happened that caused Thranduil to exile her from the palace.

"Perhaps one day Thranduil will invite you back to the castle. Your talents are wasted here in this house."

"You humor me so," she poured him a cup.

Reaching into his pouch to pull out the vial, Legolas placed this on the table in front of Ennorwen. The Elleth took one look and immediately understood why he was here of all days.

"Your curse is acting up again is it not?" she questioned softly, closing her fingers around the cool vial.

"I was...in Imladris when it happened," Legolas admitted.

"Imladris? Why were you in Lord Elrond's domain? Did you not tell me you do not wish for others to...discover you?"

"I have made friends with Glorfindel," the Ellon took a drink of tea.

"_You_? Made friends with one of the Vanyar? Glorfindel no less!? Valar must be coming to an end for you to make friends with others, especially an Elf-Lord of high standing like Glorfindel himself."

Legolas couldn't help but chuckle at the tone she used.

"You hurt me so. Am I really that unapproachable?" Legolas mocked, placing a hand over his heart.

"You were the one who told me you wished not for others to know about you," Ennorwen disappeared into the kitchen briefly, returning with a pestle and mortar to grind herbs with.

Next she went through several different plants, selecting the ones she needed, and began the tedious task of grinding them into a powder. In essence the Elleth stumbled upon this medicine by accident. When Legolas first arrived at her doorstep in pain, instincts called for her to give him the very medicine she was currently making. It wasn't until later on that he told her about the curse, and how her plants help suppress the effects whenever it would act up.

"You know I do not wish to be discovered," he said softly.

"Because you were raised in Dol Guldur as the Witch-King's champion. Because you are afraid others will shun you for who you are. You are afraid you will become an outcast, never to be accepted despite being an Elf."

The silver-haired Elf did not respond, for what Ennorwen said was correct.

"I was lucky...lucky enough that Glorfindel accepts me for who I am..though I did not reveal I hail from Dol Guldur. I must return to the Witch-King's side after I depart here. The curse acting up means he is aware I am straying from my path, and I do not wish to incur his wrath," Legolas said.

"The medicine will be finished soon. You may rest while I prepare it," was all Ennorwen said before she went into the room connected to the kitchen.

* * *

"_Ada_!" Aradhel burst into the chamber his parents shared, coming upon his father being dressed by his mother.

"_Goheno nin Ada_," the crown prince said when he realized what was going on.

"Aradhel my child, what in Arda's name would possess to you barge into our chamber like this?" Edlothiad chided, helping her husband with his silver robes.

"Scouts have reported activity coming from Dol Guldur! Fell Beasts swarm the air above the Black Fortress. I am afraid there may be an attack upon our borders soon," Aradhel reported.

Thranduil studied his son with a look that sent even his wife into confusion. The Queen of Mirkwood had never seen her husband bear such a look of...hatred and animosity towards his own children before.

"I will handle this. You are dismissed," Thranduil eventually said.

"But-"

"_Do not _make me repeat myself!" the Elvenking roared.

Aradhel bowed stiffly, turning sharply on his heels and then departed the room.

"My dear, what is wrong? You were looking at our son with a peculiar expression."

The Elvenking sighed heavily, turning to face his wife of a thousand years. Thranduil loved Edlothiad, that much was true, but ever since the dream with Rívis telling him their beloved Legolas was still alive, the Sindar had been on edge. Were he to find his missing son, and reinstate him as the true Crown Prince of Mirkwood, how would his other children react?

"I believe Aradhel is becoming Shadowed," he confessed to his stunned wife.

"Aradhel? Shadowed? What do you mean?" she gripped his forearms tightly.

"His aura is tainted with Darkness, and it is growing ever since the encounter with that mysterious Elf called Esgal. I believe our son still holds a grudge against Esgal for Aeneth's death."

"But...for Aradhel to be Shadowed..." Edlothiad lowered her head in shame.

Thranduil placed a finger under her chin, gently lifting her head until their eyes met. He could see she was fighting back tears that were brimming around the edges. He could also see the love and kindness she had for him, even though she knew of his undying love to his first wife.

"I will not exile him my love. I will ask Lady Galadriel and Lord Elrond for their help. Though I do not wish to ask for their aid, I cannot stand by and watch as my realm is swallowed by the Darkness anymore. Mirkwood may not be as powerful as we once were, but I swear that as long as I live, I will not allow anymore harm to come to our children. Losing Legolas was hard enough. If I lost another..." Thranduil trailed off, unable to go on at the thought of his missing son.

"Do not fear my love. I will be with you until the very end," Edlothiad slipped her arms around his waist.

The Sindar embraced his wife silently, tears awash upon his pale face.

* * *

It was a little past nightfall by the time Legolas made it back to Dol Guldur. Now that Ennorwen had replenished his supply of medicine, the assassin was no longer afraid of the curse acting up. This time the Elleth had prepared two extra vials, so it should last him quite nicely.

"Lord Esgal," Fixx nervously bowed as the Elf arrived at the entrance.

"Where is the Witch-King?" Legolas did not bother looking at the Goblin, ordering Hagalith to march right past.

"I-In his tower!"

Dismounting in a fluid motion, the Ellon turned his head, waiting for the Goblins to take the reins. Fixx and his companion came forth without hesitation, guiding the stallion away towards the stable where Hagalith had his own stall, separate from the Wargs.

"If anything happens to Hagalith, I will have your hides," Legolas threatened.

"Yes Lord Esgal," the two Goblins bowed and hurried away.

* * *

"I have returned," Legolas said, kneeling before the Witch-King as the Nazgûl faced the window in the tower that overlooked the border to Mirkwood.

"What of your missions?" the Ringwraith rasped, not turning to look at his champion.

"Arathorn is dead. As is his wife Gilraen."

"What of the child?"

Legolas lowered his head. "The child...lives."

The Witch-King lashed out angrily with his powers, striking Legolas directly across his chest. Blood began to seep from the wound, soaking through his tunic rather quickly. Pressing a hand against his chest, the assassin did his best not to wince as he returned to a kneeling position.

"You allowed Isildur's heir to live! The Necromancer demands the end of Isildur's line! Esgal, I have trained you better than this."

"Forgive me my master," was all Legolas managed to say.

The Nazgûl turned to face the kneeling Elf. "Denethor is no longer your concern. Gondor will fall soon, and Rohan will follow. All of Middle-Earth will soon belong to Master Sauron, and my kingdom of Angmar shall rise once more!"

"Thorin and his company are dead?" the assassin struggled to his feet.

"Azog will assure the death of Thorin before he ever reaches the Lonely Mountain. Erebor is not a concern, and I am wise enough to avoid Smaug's wrath."

Legolas felt his vision begin to blur.

"You have one chance to redeem yourself Esgal. Follow me as I march upon Mirkwood's borders. When we arrive, you will personally slay that wretched leader of theirs, and present his head to me. If you do this, I will lift your curse. Should you fail...the consequences will be far worse."

"As you command, my master."

"Return to your room and bandage yourself. The wound is not deep enough to hinder your usual movements," the Witch-King said.

The assassin slowly limped away from the room.

* * *

Only when he was in his room did Legolas realize the Witch-King was lenient with his punishment. Normally when he failed a mission, he would suffer at least a whipping followed by agonized enduring of the curse. For the Nazgûl to forgo his punishment so easily was a first for the assassin.

Carefully peeling off his tunic, silver eyes fell upon the gash across his chest. The bleeding had stopped, though it left trails behind in its wake. Going into the washroom, he took a wet towel and gently cleansed the wound of dried blood. Next he took out a roll of bandages, and began to cover his chest. It would be a lot easier if he had help, but Legolas was used to doing things on his own.

Once secured enough, the assassin rummaged around the wardrobe until he found a new tunic that he had bought on a previous trip to one of the villages. Slipping this over his head, the Ellon headed for the stables after hearing the unmistakable cry of the Nazûl.

It was time to strike.

* * *

"Sound the alarms! We are under attack!" Hethurin shouted, being the first to spot the large army marching towards them from the direction of the Hill of Sorcery.

"What is going on?" Arastor was the first to arrive.

"It is the Nazgûl and his army," Hethurin pointed a finger at the army.

"Strengthen the borders! Send every available soldier we have to defend our eastern walls! We cannot allow Mirkwood to fall today," the second prince ordered.

Soldiers from everywhere scrambled to position themselves over the wall.

Thranduil soon arrived, clad in his silver armor."

"_Ada_," Arastor bowed.

"King Thranduil," Hethurin mimicked the prince's movements.

"So he comes," the Elvenking stood at the edge.

Archers were lined up at the wall, holding their bows tightly, nervously waiting for orders from their king to fire arrows into the ever-growing army. This was the first time many of them had ever experienced such a scene as this. The closest they had ever come to was fighting off Spiders.

Their very lives were at stake.

"Your orders my king," Arastor said.

Thranduil narrowed his eyes. "Not yet. Tell everyone to don their armor! We are riding out to meet them," he commanded, departing to the stables himself.

* * *

Hagalith trotted next to the Witch-King, the Ringwraith flying in the sky on the back of its gigantic Fell Beast. Behind him trailed an entire army of Goblins and Orcs, all lusting for blood and action. The assassin did not expect an attack so soon. A part of him was anticipating the battle between himself and King Thranduil, but another part of him whispered it wasn't right.

Legolas held a hand out when the Ringwraith landed the Fell Beast.

Moments later he could make out silhouettes in the forest, with the shadows becoming clearer as they reached the clearing. The assassin saw Thranduil was leading his army, riding atop a deer with great antlers.

Behind him were Elves clad in golden armor.

"Begone foul creatures of Mordor! Mirkwood will be tainted by your Darkness no longer!" Thranduil declared loudly, drawing his sword while his army simultaneously drew arrows as one.

"Today Mirkwood shall become a part of Dol Guldur! Go forth my champion, and bring me the head of Thranduil Elvenking!" the Ringwraith commanded.

Legolas walked forward after dismounting Hagalith.

"You..." Thranduil murmured as Legolas stopped in the center of the forest.

"_Goheno nin _King Thranduil. I must obey my master's command as his champion," the assassin drew forth his blades.

"_Ada_, allow me to face him," Aradhel said, urging his horse forward.

The Sindar held a hand out. "No _ion-nin_. This is my fight alone," he answered.

"You cannot!"

"Silence! Do not disobey me!"

The two Elves faced one another. Legolas kept his eyes trained upon the sword in Thranduil's hand, while slowly circling him like a wolf would its prey. As much as he wanted to set Thranduil free and not slay him, the assassin could not disobey his master.

Not with so many eyes watching his every move.

"May the Valar watch over you," Legolas whispered.

Then he struck.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_Bahahaha, I am evil for leaving it at a cliffy._

_You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see who wins._

_Thranduil? Or will it be Legolas?_

_Will Legolas discover that Thranduil is his father?_

_Until next time!_

_Celsius Fate~_


	27. Fathers & Sons II

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Father &amp; Son II**

Thranduil did not expect the assassin to be so agile with his blades. The two danced and parried, blades clashing against one another, causing sparks to fly as Esgal blocked yet another attack from the Elvenking. The Sindar could not recall an opponent deadlier than the assassin in front of him. One false move and his head would be severed from his shoulders. Yet the longer they fought, the longer Thranduil began to see the way the Elf fought.

Then it dawned on him.

The assassin was missing on purpose.

Ducking as the blades missed his hair by a mere inch, the Elvenking used this chance to kick his assaulter in the chest.

Esgal fell back against the floor, momentarily winded thanks to the kick, and Thranduil took the opportunity to force the Ellon into a defensive position. The Elvenking pushed with his sword, while the assassin blocked with his blades. The two clashed fiercely, neither giving in to the other, for they knew a single mistake could cost them their life.

As Thranduil struggled to break through, his eyes caught a glimpse of something silver fastened around Esgal's neck. The more he moved, the higher the mysterious object hiked, until the Elvenking was able to make out a pendant hidden beneath the tunic.

A pendant identical to his own.

_'The answer lies around his neck_.'

Rívis's words came back to his mind as Thranduil widened his eyes in understanding.

He was fighting his son!

The Witch-King's champion is none other than his lost son Legolas!

* * *

Sensing the Elvenking was beginning to slacken his grip, Legolas pushed with all his might. The force sent Thranduil stumbling backwards, away from where he was on the ground. Up until this point, he had only been fighting half-heartedly. Something compelled him to avoid injuring Thranduil, even if he was an enemy and must be eliminated. Now that he had come up with a plan, Legolas knew he only had one chance to execute it.

Reaching into his pouch, the assassin extracted several needles, throwing them while the Elvenking remained distracted. Knowing the projectiles found their marks, he quickly followed up with a thrust, piercing his blades through an opening in the armor, being careful to avoid vital areas.

Thranduil gasped in pain, dropping his sword as the assassin pushed deeper, forcing the blades further into his body.

"W-Why..." Thranduil asked, reaching a hand towards him.

"Because I am the Witch-King's champion."

Legolas withdrew his blades.

The Elvenking's body slumped onto the forest floor, immobile as the light faded from his eyes.

* * *

"Well done Esgal," the Nazûl complimented as Legolas returned to his side.

"_Ada_!" the Princes of Mirkwood screamed.

They ran forward to kneel beside their father's fallen body. Aradhel's face was contorted in rage and fury as he unsheathed his weapon.

"You monster!" he cried, charging straight for the assassin that had claimed his father's life.

The Fell Beast blocked the enraged Prince's path.

"I will slay you where you stand! In the name of Aradhel Thranduillion, defeat our enemy and restore Mirkwood to its former glory!" the Crown Prince ordered, swinging his sword in an arc over his head.

"No Man can slay me," the Ringwraith answered, raising a gloved hand to Legolas.

The assassin flicked his fingers and the army behind him charged forward, both sides meeting in the middle of the forest. Legolas remained by his master's side, though his mind was counting down the amount of time he had left to save Thranduil.

No one else but him knew what those needles were really for.

If used correctly, the needles can be used to seal off one's vitals, thus creating the image of a fake death. The only reason he had to stab Thranduil was to make it convincing to the Ringwraith. With the needles in place, the Elvenking would not lose blood so quickly, rather the flow will be slowed. However he had to be quick, for the fake death will turn into a real death should the needles be left in place too long.

"Master, allow me to carry Thranduil's fallen body to Dol Guldur as a message to our forces that Greenwood the Great is no more," Legolas said, sheathing his blades behind his back.

"Very well my champion. We will use Thranduil's body as a warning to Lóthlorien and Rivendell, that those who defy us shall be met with death."

Legolas darted forward towards the fallen king, while his master blocked Aradhel and Arastor from reaching them. Whistling sharply between his teeth, the assassin summoned his horse to him. After securing Thranduil to the saddle, Legolas swiftly mounted his stallion and rode out of the forest.

* * *

Galadriel gasped softly, opening her eyes as her husband took her hand in his. The Lady of Light was startled by what she saw. Her mirror had revealed Thranduil's apparent death at the hands of his son, but at the same time the Sindar somehow lives.

"What did you see?" Celeborn inquired, leading Galadriel down the steps.

"Thranduil Oropherion is dead..." she murmured.

"Thranduil has fallen? Mirkwood will be overrun by the Darkness," the Lord of the Woods was shocked to hear the news.

"No...I do not know what to make of the vision. Thranduil is dead, yet alive. How is this possible?"

Even Celeborn had not heard of an Elf being alive and dead at the same time.

"I must summon the White Council..." Galadriel walked off towards a secluded area of Lóthlorien.

* * *

Time.

Legolas didn't have much of it.

Urging Hagalith to run faster through the forest, there was only one thing he could do. He wanted to return Thranduil to the palace, but should the Witch-King inquire as to where the body went, the assassin will not be able to produce the evidence. Therefore the only thing he could do was bring Thranduil to Dol Guldur. A plan began to formulate in his mind. If Legolas was able to execute it, not only will the Elvenking be free, he himself shall no longer be under the Ringwraith's control.

Breaking through the forest and coming upon the Hill of Sorcery, the Ellon raced up to the Black Fortress, pausing only to secure Hagalith in his stable. Then he carried the body of Thranduil upon his back, making the trek up to his room.

Once inside, the assassin removed the needles, and poured a clear liquid down the Elvenking's throat. For a while Legolas thought he was too late, but then Thranduil's body began to convulse as the Sindar coughed heavily.

"W-Where am I..." he coughed.

"I saved you," Legolas said, working swiftly to remove the silver armor so he could check the wound.

"Why?" Thranduil groaned when Legolas pressed against the laceration.

"Because something was telling me I cannot kill you."

Taking out the roll of bandages from earlier, the assassin began to work the cloth around Thranduil's abdomen.

"Do you know who you are?" the Elvenking's sudden question caught Legolas off guard.

"I am Esgal, raised by the Witch-King to be his champion. I live in the darkness of Dol Guldur. Thranduil Elvenking, we are from two different worlds. You are bathed in light, while I am tainted by evil. Know that this is the first time I have ever truly dared disobey my master, for your life was spared despite my orders to kill you."

"You really resemble my little Legolas..."

Said Elf's hands froze.

"I am not Legolas," he replied stiffly, tying the ends of the bandages together a bit more tightly than he should have.

"No. You are not Legolas. My little Greenleaf was beloved by all in Mirkwood, especially by his _Adar _and _Naneth_. You were raised in Dol Guldur by the Nazgûl and surrounded by Darkness. You are tainted like you said," Thranduil's eyes closed as he entered into a healing sleep.

The assassin stood up, hands clenched into fists as he stared at the Elvenking's slumbering figure.

"Why...why do you remind me of someone I know?" Legolas murmured.

* * *

Aradhel and Arastor never expected to be captured—the former yet again—by the Witch-King. Unable to retrieve their father's body after Esgal had taken him, the brothers found themselves facing the Ringwraith that had plagued their borders for so many years. Despite their valiant efforts, neither were able to truly destroy the Nazgûl.

Now they were prisoners.

Forced to march towards Dol Guldur in exchange for the safety of their kin.

"Unhand me!" Aradhel hissed at the Goblin that was holding him prisoner.

"Quiet tree-rat! Don't make me stick my knife into your pretty face!" it spat back, waving its rusted weapon for him to see.

"First you kill our father, and now take us hostage, what do you want with us!" Arastor demanded angrily, earning himself a harsh yank of his silver hair in retribution.

"Your father was brave, but it seems his children are not as wise," the Witch-King said, not turning his head to look at them.

The brothers jerked on their chains, only to be knocked on their backs by two Orcs. Seeing them as nuisance, the Ringwraith ordered their feet be bound as well, resulting in the Elves being carried like nothing by two Orcs.

"Put me down!" Aradhel kicked and thumped on the Orc's back.

A Goblin jabbed its spear in his face, leaving a cut on Aradhel's cheek.

Aradhel continued his squirming as the army made their return to Dol Guldur.

* * *

"My Lady Edlothiad!" Hethurin burst into the dining hall, followed closely behind by several survivors of the bloody war that had just taken place.

Lalaith was the first on her feet. "Hethurin? What is the matter? Where are my brothers and _Ada_?" she rushed over as he leaned on the table for support.

"K-King Thranduil is dead...and your brothers have been taken," Hethurin panted, wincing as blood seeped from a wound on his stomach.

Edlothiad's face paled at the news of her husband's death, the cup she was holding slipped between her fingers, shattering on the floor.

Arodeth openly wept.

"What do you mean _Ada _is dead?! Tell me you are playing a joke on us!" Lalaith begged, clutching Hethurin's hands tightly in her own.

"He speaks the truth my lady. We all saw King Thranduil die before our very eyes," Telûril confirmed.

The rest of the survivors lowered their heads.

"_Ada_...brothers..." the younger Princess walked backwards in a daze, her feet tripping over a chair, prompting Hethurin to catch her in his arms.

"No," Arodeth said into her arms.

Edlothiad swayed once, then sank to the floor.

"My lady!"

"_Nana_!"

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Don't you all love me? I didn't leave you hanging too long did I? _

_In case you're confused as to why Thranduil didn't reveal Legolas' identity: _

_He chose not to because he knows Legolas will not willingly accept the truth that he is Thranduil's lost son._

_Therefore the Elvenking remained silent, knowing that his son will discover his true identity in the future. _

_Legolas didn't kill Thranduil because a part of him told him that Thranduil is someone he knows. _

_See you all next time!_

_Celsius Fate~_


	28. What It Takes

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**What It Takes**

Healers were summoned after Edlothiad collapsed on the ground. Her daughters remained by their mother's side, worried about her state after one of the Healers revealed the Queen of Mirkwood fainted due to stress. Lalaith tried to occupy herself by brewing medicine for her mother, while Arodeth remained by the bed in case she awoke.

"How can this happen...to us," Lalaith murmured, stirring the pot with a spoon.

"_Ada _is gone..and our brothers taken prisoner...is Mirkwood destined to fall?" Arodeth joined in her sister's lament.

Hethurin and the remaining survivors decided to regroup and break into Dol Guldur to retrieve the missing princes. They weren't going to allow Thranduil's sons to die, not when they just lost their ruler. They'll risk their lives to bring back the brothers, even if it means venturing into the Darkness of the Hill of Sorcery to do so.

"My daughters..." Edlothiad's weak voice broke through to the sisters.

"_Nana_!" they flocked to her side.

"Have faith in your brothers...they will come back to us," the Queen of Mirkwood sat up with the help of her daughters.

"How are you feeling?" Arodeth frowned in concern.

"Better. Lalaith, I would like something to drink."

Lalaith hurried out of the room to brew a pot of tea for her mother.

* * *

Legolas was in his room when he heard the unmistakable cry of his master returning from Mirkwood. Giving one more look at Thranduil's figure lying on his bed, the assassin went towards the highest tower where the Witch-King would go to after a victory.

Pushing open the door, he wasn't surprised to find Aradhel and Arastor kneeling on the floor in front of the Ringwraith. Both seem rather beaten up and sporting wounds on their faces and hands. No doubt they must have tried to fight his master foolishly.

"Esgal, I was just about to send for you."

"I heard your cries and knew right away you have been victorious," Legolas bowed to his master, doing his best to ignore the glaring siblings.

"What of the Elvenking's body?" the Nazgûl rasped to his champion.

"All is prepared according to plan," was Legolas' simple reply.

At this the siblings reacted violently, yanking on the chains that kept their hands and feet bound.

"What have you done with _Ada's _body!?" Aradhel shouted angrily.

"Silence!" one of the Goblins hissed, whipping the prince harshly across his back.

"Brother," Arastor grew worried upon seeing blood trickling from his sibling's wounds.

"What are we to do with them?" the assassin inquired, hoping the Ringwraith wouldn't order him to kill them.

The Witch-King lifted a hand and two Orcs emerged from the shadows. Legolas recognized them as being the personal guards of his master. They were more powerful and loyal than the others, which was understandable given they directly serve the Nazgûl. Legolas ranked second after the Witch-King, but these two were directly below him in status. Meaning they had to listen to what Legolas ordered, but those of lower ranks must obey their words as well.

"Take these two to the dungeons. I will personally see to them later," his master rasped, waving his hand again.

The two Orcs bowed, then hauled the weakened princes to their knees, dragging them away from the room while Legolas remained stoic by his master's side. Inwardly he was torn between wanting to help the two escape, and loyalty to the Ringwraith. Perhaps he could find a way to help all three of them escape from Dol Guldur.

"Legolas," the Witch-King called his true name after the two Elves were gone from the tower.

"Yes my master?"

"Bring me the Elvenking's body. It is time for us to travel to Rivendell and the Golden Woods to show them what happens when they try to defy our master Sauron."

"I will prepare at once."

* * *

Thranduil was still in a deep slumber when Legolas returned to his room. He had to act fast, or else the Witch-King will discover his deception. The only thing he could do now was use his needles to seal the same points on the Elvenking's body, faking a state of death.

"Thranduil, you must wake up."

The Sindar groaned, opening his eyes groggily to stare at Legolas. "What...is going on?" he slurred, mind clouded by healing sleep.

"I need your cooperation if we are to survive this," Legolas pulled out several needles from his pouch, holding them under a flame briefly.

"What..."

"The Witch-King asked me to bring your body to him so we can show Imladris and Lothlórien what happens to those who defy him. I cannot let my master discover you are still alive, therefore I have a plan that can save your life."

Thranduil furrowed his brows together. "Why...would you help me?..."

"Because I have too much blood on my hands," the assassin sat on the bed, holding up the needles for the Sindar to see. "I will place these on certain parts on of your body. It will stop the flow of blood long enough for the deception to work."

"Will I die?..."

"No. I will give you a medicine that will keep you in a death-like state, and it will serve to preserve your senses as well."

Too weak to speak further, Thranduil merely nodded his head, giving permission for the assassin to use the needles in order to save his life.

Legolas wasted no time.

* * *

Glorfindel was in his room reading through several scrolls, when an uproar near his room prompted the Elf-Lord to question what was wrong. It was the middle of the night so no one should be up except for the guards and maids. So what in Arda's name would cause such a commotion that could distract even him from his duties? The Vanyar barely opened the door when Elrohir barreled straight into his arms, startling the Elf.

"Elrohir! What is going on?" Glorfindel gasped in alarm.

"The Nazgûl Lord is here!" the elder twin panted, gripping the Vanyar's arms tightly.

"The Witch-King of Angmar? But that is impossible!"

"There is a Fell Beast in the air as we speak! The guards have been mobilized to defend our territory from the Darkness," Elrohir continued.

"Does Lord Elrond know?"

Elrohir nodded. "_Ada _is already dressed in his armor. Lord Glorfindel, you must hurry and lend aid to him!"

Glorfindel didn't need another moment of persuasion.

* * *

Thanks to the Fell Beast they were on, Legolas found himself and his master in Imladris in no time at all. Secured behind him on the saddle was the body of Thranduil, suspended between life and death thanks to the needles and medicine from earlier. The assassin mentally counted the remaining time he had before the needles must be removed.

"Lord Elrond!"

Legolas was shocked.

He had forgotten that Glorfindel did not know he worked for the Witch-King.

Hurriedly the assassin pulled his hood up, hoping that was enough to cover his presence from the Vanyar, thus preventing his identity from being exposed. The last thing Legolas wanted was Glorfindel turning on him. He had begun to think of the Vanyar as a close brother of his.

"Begone foul beast of Mordor! Rivendell shall not be tainted by your evil!" Elrond declared loudly.

"Legolas," the Witch-King said his name loud enough for his ears alone.

The assassin stood up on the saddle of the gigantic Fell Beast, carrying Thranduil's unmoving body in his arms for the Elves to see below. His ears picked up sounds of startled gasps and alarmed cries as they recognized the body belonging to that of the Elvenking.

"Thranduil Elvenking is no more. Mirkwood shall soon become a part of Dol Guldur! If you lay down your weapons, and swear loyalty to my master Sauron, I shall spare your lives."

"I would rather die than submit to Sauron!" Elrond defiantly answered, raising his sword in anticipation of an attack.

The Ringwraith responded by unleashing another scream.

All the Elves below held their ears in pain.

"I will give you three days time. I expect your answer by then," the Witch-King declared, pulling on the reins of the Fell Beast.

Flapping its great wings several times to lift itself up, the Fell Beast turned in the opposite direction and began flying towards the Golden Woods. Legolas sat back down on the saddle, being careful not to jostle Thranduil's body lest a needle becomes dislodged from its place.

One false move and both his and Thranduil's lives will be lost.

"Master, I believe Elrond will not give in to our demands," Legolas spoke from behind.

"Then we will crush them by force. Azog has informed me that Thorin and his company are nearing Dale. Do you know why that is?"

Legolas frowned slightly.

"I have heard...of a man named Bard who lives in Dale. He owns the last Black Arrow that is capable of penetrating Smaug's hide," he finally replied.

"Yes. Correct you are my champion. Should Thorin obtain that arrow, he will be able to reclaim the Lonely Mountain, and my kingdom shall never rise again."

"What would you have me do?"

"Travel to the Lonely Mountain. Locate Bard, and take the Black Arrow from him."

The assassin furrowed his brows together. "But my master, it will take time to journey to Dale from Dol Guldur."

"I will give you command of my Fell Beast. It will take you there swifter than horseback would. Once you have arrived, simply leave the Fell Beast in the forest until you return. Take this with you," the Witch-King held a hand out, a small instrument resting on his palm.

"What is this?" Legolas picked up the cool metal in his hand.

"Use this to summon the Fell Beast when your task is completed."

The assassin pocketed the instrument.

"Now we make for the Golden Woods," the Ringwraith said, ordering the Fell Beast to fly faster.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_How is everyone? _

_I'm totally bored out of my mind at 2 in the morning, so I decided to upload this while in a half awake state haha_

_I should stop eating so much candy before I go to bed._

_Until next time!_

_Celsius Fate~_


	29. Tainted

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Tainted**

As soon as Legolas returned to Dol Guldur, he was granted permission to bring the Elvenking to his room in order to prepare the body for travel to Lothlórien. The assassin swiftly removed all the needles from Thranduil's body, then tipped a clear liquid down the Sindar's throat. A few moments later the body convulsed and Thranduil gasped in a deep breath of air.

"Esgal?" he croaked, blinking blearily at the dim room.

"Here," Legolas handed the Elvenking a goblet of water.

"Did you take me back to your room?" Thranduil glanced around, noting how this room was well kept and resembled the work of an Elf.

"The Witch-King granted me permission to prepare your body for travel to Lothlórien. The procedure is the same as before. This time, I will find a way to set you free after bringing your body back to Dol Guldur."

"You have my thanks Esgal," the Sindar said.

Legolas took the goblet and placed it on the table.

"You heard what your sons said back there, did you not?" Legolas inquired.

Thranduil's silence served to answer Legolas' question.

"Aradhel...he is becoming Shadowed," the Elvenking finally said.

The assassin had to admit it was a bit strange hearing the stoic and cool Sindar say that one of his sons was becoming a Shadowed Elf. It was not unheard of, for Elves to become Shadowed, since Legolas had come across readings of them during his missions for the Witch-King. Elves who became tainted by the Darkness in their hearts slowly lose their way, straying from Arda's path and committing atrocious crimes that would render them unable to cross to the Grey Havens when it was their time. Though Legolas himself had killed in the past, his heart was always bathed by Light, something that he never dwelt upon for long. However he recalled one instance where he had to kill an Elf who had strayed too far into Dol Guldur. The moment he did, a warm feeling emanated from his neck, and he reached in to pull out his necklace, only to find it glowing faintly.

"If he does not return to the path of light, he will become another victim of the Black Fortress," the assassin admitted softly, getting up to stand by the window of his room.

"I already lost one son two thousand years ago...I cannot bear to lose another," Thranduil said wearily.

"It is almost time. I must do what I did before to preserve your body," the Elf extracted his needles, heading towards the bed.

Thranduil allowed the assassin to save his life once more.

* * *

Haldir was on his usual patrol route in Lothlórien with two other Elves that were under his command. Faron and Teithon had been in the Golden Woods for a long while, though Teithon was still young in comparason to himself and Faron. However these two were the quickest with their weapons and agile enough to scout ahead for signs of possible ambushes. They were just returning to Caras Galadhon when the March-Warden suddenly stiffened, holding a hand up to stop the other two.

"Do you hear that?" he asked, eyes carefully scanning overhead.

Faron tilted his head skyward. "It sounds like wings," he reported.

"Not just ordinary wings," Teithon added.

Then the unmistakable screech of a Ring-Wraith echoed loudly in the air. Haldir was the first to spring into action, sprinting across the forest while raising the alarm that an attack was coming their way. The March-Warden was bewildered by this, since Galadriel's powers normally kept such foul creatures away from the Golden Woods. Could something have happened to the Lady of the Woods? If something did happen, why was he not informed of it?

"Prepare the arrows!" Haldir shouted.

Swarms of Elves emerged from the trees with bows drawn and arrows aimed in the air. Haldir, Faron, and Teithon spread themselves out among the remaining guards, ready to engage Orcs or Goblins that would charge through the woods.

To their surprise, only a single Fell Beast landed on the ground before them, causing a giant tremor throughout the forest floor.

"_Leithio I philinn_!" the March-Warden commanded.

A volley of arrows flew forth from the bows of the Elves, raining down up on the Fell Beast like a storm. The Fell Beast screeched in pain, flapping its giant wings but not many arrows were able to pierce its body thanks to the armor it wore. The Witch-King held onto the reins of his beast, the arrows harmlessly bouncing off his armor. Legolas had drawn a blade, using it to slice away at the projectiles that could have harmed him or Thranduil. The last thing he wanted was for Thranduil to turn into a porcupine because of stray arrows.

"Begone foul beast of Mordor!" a strong voice reverberated from high in the trees.

The Witch-King screeched in response as Galadriel descended from the stairs, hair flying, and holding a vial in her hand that shown brightly. Even Legolas had to avert his eyes from the object. The Fell Beast stomped on the floor harshly, throwing the Lady of Light off balance, dimming the object in her hand as Haldir rushed to steady her.

"Esgal," the Witch-King rasped.

Legolas slid off the back of the Fell Beast, then carefully brought Thranduil's wrapped body down with him. He walked forward towards the anxious crowd of Elves, many of whom tried to head towards him with weapons drawn.

"My master has something he wishes to show you," Legolas said loudly, removing the cover back from Thranduil's head, exposing his face for the others to see.

"Thranduil Oropherion," Galadriel gasped, holding a hand over her heart.

Celeborn came down just in time to see his wife sway from shock, hurrying over to her side and taking her hand in his.

"With the death of Thranduil, Mirkwood will soon be a part of Dol Guldur. My master, in his mercy, has decided to give Lothlórien and Imladris a chance to join willingly. Your people will not be slaughtered, nor land be trampled, however you will answer to the Witch-King and Sauron."

"We will _never _submit to Sauron!" Haldir answered defiantly.

"Then you will be met with the same destiny as Thranduil," Legolas simply responded, climbing back onto the Fell Beast's back effortlessly.

"Three days," the Witch-King added, ordering his beast to take off.

* * *

"Thranduil is dead..." Galadriel murmured again once the Witch-King was gone from the woods.

"How can this be," Celeborn added, wondering if they were under some sort of illusion.

Haldir turned towards the two. "I will travel to Imladris and speak with Lord Elrond," he said with a bow.

"No. Remain here and strengthen our borders. I will converse with Elrond on this matter," Galadriel said with a raised hand.

The March-Warden nodded, hurrying off to prepare to strengthen the borders in case the Witch-King tried to attack them.

"This does not bode well for the Age of Elves if Thranduil was the first to fall," Celeborn said to his wife.

Galadriel had a peculiar look on her face. "I wonder...the truth behind Thranduil Oropherion's death..."

* * *

Now that they were airborne once more, Legolas took the chance to ask about what to do in regards to Thranduil's body. Time was starting to run out, and if he passed the window of opportunity, then the Sindar will really be dead for certain.

"Master, what am I to do with Thranduil's body?" he inquired.

"Burn it...give it to the Goblins..do what you will," the Witch-King answered.

"Understood," Legolas breathed easier when he heard the orders.

"Once you are done disposing the body, return to the stable where the Fell Beasts are kept. I will order one of the Orcs to prepare it for your travel to Dale."

Legolas inclined his head.

"Find Bard, take the Black Arrow, and destroy it so that Thorin will not be able to use it on Smaug. I trust you will not fail me...my champion," the Witch-King twisted his head to stare at Legolas through the darkness of its hood.

A warning skittered down the assassin's spine as he lowered his head.

"I will not fail," he swore.

* * *

Twin cries of agony echoed loudly in the cells as Goblins took turns whipping Aradhel and Arastor. The Princes of Mirkwood were bound by their hands, hanging up in the air, as two pools of blood slowly formed beneath their feet. The brothers had been whipped for such a long time, they no longer had the will to lift their heads, much less move their hands and feet.

As the Goblins prepared to whip them again, the door opened and the Witch-King stepped into the room. At once the others bowed and scattered out the opening, not wanting to be caught on the Ringwraith's bad side.

"You are more resilient than I thought," the Witch-King commented, towering over the two Elves.

"Kill us already! Do not toy with us," Aradhel spat angrily.

"What fun would it be if I did? I would rather watch you break, succumb to despair."

"We already lost our father, how much farther can we fall?" Arastor hissed.

The Witch-King debated on an issue as he stared at the two brothers. He could sense that the eldest was bordering on despair and the Darkness was quite strong within. The younger was still bathed in light, and it will not be so easy to sway him to Sauron's side. Perhaps he could bring the eldest over, then he will have two of the Elvenking's children under his command.

"You know my champion Esgal," the Witch-King began casually.

"What of him? He is a traitor to our kind!" the elder brother growled.

"If only you knew the truth," the Ringwraith cackled maliciously.

Aradhel and Arastor turned their heads away, wincing in pain from the noise that came from the robed figure standing in front.

With a wave of his hand, the Witch-King began to cast a spell granted to him by the Necromancer, a spell to turn the hearts of those tainted by Darkness into a Shadowed Elf. The brothers felt the effects as they arched back in pain, gasps escaping their cracked lips.

"Excellent, the darkness in your heart is so superb," the Witch-King waved his fingers at Aradhel.

The eldest grunted in pain, struggling to fight against the spell that was enticing him.

"Fight it Aradhel! Do not let it consume your heart!" Arastor cried, hoping to help his brother fight off the spell.

It was in vain.

The Witch-King laughed ominously as Aradhel's eyes lost their blue hue, instead turning into crimson as he lifted his head back up.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_Well here's the update! _

_Happy Thanksgiving! _

_Aradhel is Shadowed ;D _

_What will that mean for Legolas and Thranduil? _

_See you all next time!_

_Also, please do not rush me in updating. I have finals to study for etc, therefore I will update when I have time._

**_Special thanks to LadyLindariel for lending me Teithon and Faron to use haha._**

_Celsius Fate~_


	30. Flee

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Flee**

Arastor couldn't believe his eyes when his brother succumbed to the darkness that was within his heart. The second prince had felt something within his sibling morph ever since they encountered Esgal. Aeneth's death affected Aradhel more than the others, especially since she was his intended, yet she gave up her life to protect his. His brother never fully mourned the loss of her, instead focusing his hatred and anger on the one who had taken her life.

"You are more resilient than your brother," the Witch-King rasped, focusing his attention back on the younger sibling.

"My heart remains true to the light!" Arastor spat.

"He will make for a new champion. One who is more ruthless and lethal," the Ringwraith released Aradhel from the bonds holding him against the wall.

"You already have one! Why take my brother!"

"Esgal's flaw is he still has emotions within his heart. While he is loyal to me, his emotions cause conflicts when he is on missions. I do not intend to repeat the same mistake with the crown prince of Mirkwood."

The second prince could only scream in rage as he watched his brother leave the room.

* * *

Once he was back in his room Legolas hurriedly removed the needles that were in Thranduil's body, then poured the same medicine down the Sindar's throat. He stood back and waited as the Elvenking coughed several times, opening his eyes blearily to discover he was still alive.

"We do not have much time," Legolas said, going over to where he kept extra cloaks and weapons.

Pulling out a cloak that concealed someone from head to toe, the assassin gave it to the groggy ruler of Mirkwood. He had to help Thranduil secure it around his shoulders, pulling up the hood to keep his face hidden from the others.

"The guards are all in another part of the Black Fortress, so this is your best chance to leave."

"Not without my sons!" Thranduil hissed.

Legolas knew he had to get the princes out of the dungeon.

"Come with me," he beckoned, opening the door to his room in order to peer outside.

The halls were empty.

"Hurry," he waved a hand, indicating for Thranduil to follow.

* * *

The darkness of Dol Guldur was beginning to press down on Arastor like a weight, threatening to suck the air from his very lungs. Combined with the lashes and wounds received earlier, it was becoming much more difficult to maintain consciousness. A part of him wanted to find where his brother was, but the remaining just wanted to sleep and never wake up.

The sound of the door opening brought him back to the situation as he twisted his head to look.

In walked his father and Esgal.

"Arastor! _Ion-nin_!" the Elvenking hurried over and began cutting away at the ropes.

"_Ada_?! H-How...we saw your...you are dead!" Arastor breathed in shock.

"Esgal saved my life," Thranduil replied.

Arastor lifted his eyes to meet the assassin who stood by the door, making sure no one was coming their way. Their gazes locked for the briefest moment, with the latter giving a small nod of his head.

"Where is your brother?"

"The Witch-King took him! He did something to Aradhel, and now he has become Shadowed."

Both Thranduil and Esgal stilled as they looked at one another.

"What did the Witch-King do?" Esgal suddenly asked.

Arastor fell forward into his father's arms as the ropes fell away. "The Witch-King cast some sort of spell on the both of us, but brother's darkness was stronger than mine. His eyes...they turned red...and then was led away as the Witch-King said he will make a fine champion in addition to you."

Esgal's hands tightened around the metal of the door.

"I know why he turned your brother into a Shadowed Elf," the assassin said.

"Why?" Thranduil spoke for the both of them.

"Because I still have emotions."

* * *

Thranduil couldn't comprehend what Esgal just said.

"You have emotions..what does that have to do with my son?"

"The Witch-King wants a champion who does not feel," Arastor supplied helpfully.

Esgal confirmed this with a nod.

"I was raised and trained by the Witch-King here in Dol Guldur. I was taught to fight and be a deadly weapon, an assassin under his orders. Under his command I have taken countless lives, I had no choice but to obey. However the one thing the Nazgûl could never take away was my emotions."

The Sindar then knew why Aradhel was taken away.

"My son...is going to become...a champion for the Witch-King..." he said in disbelief, sinking to the bloody floor in a daze.

"_Ada_!" Arastor helped his father stand back up.

"We must leave now! The guards will be back to their posts soon," Esgal ushered them out the door.

* * *

Thankfully the trio didn't run into any Goblins or Orcs on their way towards the stable. Legolas scouted ahead while Arastor helped Thranduil the best he could. After making sure the way was clear, the assassin brought them over to where Hagalith was saddled and ready. The stallion lifted up his head and snorted in Legolas' face, happy to see his master was there to visit.

"Hagalith, there is something I must ask of you."

His loyal friend snorted and nipped him on the arm.

"Bring Thranduil Elvenking and his son back to Mirkwood," Legolas whispered, pressing his head against Hagalith's muzzle and closing his eyes.

Hagalith neighed in protest, not wanting to go without his master.

"Do this for me," the assassin procured a sugar cube for his stallion.

After chewing the sugary treat, his horse dipped its head several times and pawed at the ground with a hoof. Legolas then helped Arastor onto the saddle first, then Thranduil as the latter clumsily swung his leg over the side.

"Ride for Mirkwood. Do not look back. Do not stop for anything or anyone," Legolas said to the second prince.

"_Le hannon_ for helping us escape Mirkwood," Arastor said.

"_Iston vellas lîn ne ndagor Arastor Thranduilion. _Protect your father well until you reach the safety of Mirkwood," Legolas said.

Arastor gave a nod then kicked Hagalith gently on the sides.

"_Noro mellon-nin_," the assassin said to his loyal steed.

He watched as Hagalith took off for the forest under the cover of darkness.

* * *

Now that Thranduil and his son was gone from Dol Guldur, Legolas wasted no time in heading for the other stable that housed the Fell Beasts. He needed to leave the Hill of Sorcery before the Witch-King discovered his traitorous act. Though Legolas was certain the Nazgûl will be occupied for a while with Aradhel's state of being Shadowed. Perhaps he could find a way to free the crown prince from the Ringwraith's control.

Pushing the thought of his head the assassin went inside the stable to see the Fell Beast waiting for him. It turned its massive head in his direction and opened its maw, showing off row after row of razor sharp teeth. Legolas unconsciously rested a hand on its head, running it back and forth as the Fell Beast closed its eyes. Aside from the Witch-King himself, Legolas was the only other being that could touch the Fell Beast without fear of being ripped or eaten.

"Let us travel to Dale," he said, pulling himself gracefully onto its back.

With a roar of agreement the beast spread its wings and took to the sky.

* * *

Elrond was engrossed in a scroll that currently held his attention when Galadriel's voice drifted into his head, pulling the Peredhel from his thoughts as he set the scroll down on the table.

_I amar prestar aen..Han mathon ne chae..._

_With the death of Thranduil...the power of the Necromancer will soon spread unchecked, bleeding into all parts of Middle-Earth like a rapidly spreading poison,_ Elrond sent back.

_There is a greater force at work here. One that you and I cannot comprehend. Thranduil Oropherion is still alive, saved by one we cannot see_.

The Peredhel sucked in a sharp breath at this.

_I will gather the White Council and discuss this in greater importance. _

Galadriel withdrew her presence from his mind, leaving Elrond to his own thoughts as he sank into his chair.

* * *

Hethurin was leading the small group of Elves that had survived deeper into the forest, until they were near the borders of the Hill of Sorcery. Signaling for them to stop, the Ellon made a movement with his fingers, and the group split into two smaller ones.

"I hear something," Tenelwen murmured.

"Straight ahead," Lorûwel replied.

Drawing an arrow from the quiver on his back, Hethurin notched it onto the string, pulling it back while the others mirrored his movement. They held their breaths and waited until the sound of horse hooves crashing against the forest floor echoed loudly in their ears.

Sure enough a horse came barreling into view with two riders on its back.

"It's Arastor!" Hethurin suddenly cried, realizing who it was.

Seeing the small group that was lying in ambush, Arastor tugged on the reins of Hagalith, stopping the stallion just in time as Hethurin came out from behind a bush.

"Hethurin! Why are you here?" the second prince inquired.

"Thank the Valar you are alive! Is King Thranduil and Prince Aradhel with you?" the Ellon asked, going over to where the horse was standing.

"_Ada _is with me...but Aradhel..."

"What is the matter?"

"We must return to the palace first."

Peering behind Arastor to get a look at Thranduil, Hethurin knew right away the Elvenking needed medical attention by the way he was slumped over on the prince's back. He ordered the group to escort them back towards the palace, while sending a silent prayer that they were unharmed to Arda.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_So who wants to see a Shadowed Aradhel? _

_Bilbo and the Dwarves will appear again in the following chapters!_

_So will Gandalf and Radagast. _

_Anyone want Thranduil and Legolas to reunite? ;D_

_See you all next time!_

_Celsius Fate~_

**_Iston vellas lîn ne ndagor Arastor Thranduilion: _I know of your strength, Arastor Thranduilion**

**_I amar prestar aen..Han mathon ne chae...: _The world is changed. I feel it in the Earth.**


	31. Relief

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be post WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Relief**

Lalaith paced worriedly back and forth inside the throne room, wringing her hands while whispering prayers under her breath. Arodeth glanced up at her sister, wondering how she didn't wear a hole in the floor with the constant pacing. Their mother was sitting on their father's empty throne, unconsciously stroking the cool metal with a finger, tears silently falling down her pale cheeks. The twin princesses tried their best to bring their mother out of her repressed state, but Edlothiad refused to be consoled even by her daughters.

"Sister you are giving me a headache," Arodeth finally said, rubbing her temple with a finger.

"Hethurin...I hope they were able to find our brothers," Lalaith muttered, wringing her hands even more, ignoring the pain from doing so.

The throne room doors flew open at that moment, startling the trio as they simultaneously lifted their faces towards the entrance. Hethurin was in the lead bearing a relieved look, with the others coming in behind. Arodeth and Lalaith gasped when they saw Arastor coming in with their father supported by his shoulder.

"Brother! _Ada_!" the sisters cried, running over to embrace them.

Edlothiad stumbled forward from the throne, disbelief written upon her expression, a hand flying up to her mouth as Thranduil held his arms open. The Queen of Mirkwood ran into her husband's arms, nearly tripping over the hem of her dress if Arastor didn't steady her in time.

"My lord...are you real?" she whispered in shock.

"As real as you are," Thranduil replied, pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead and hugging her against his chest tightly.

"How..." Lalaith asked, taking Hethurin's hands in hers.

"Esgal saved us," Arastor answered, wincing as Lorûwel tightened a bandage across his chest.

"Esgal?...You mean the same Elf who killed..."

Arastor nodded.

"But where is Aradhel?" Arodeth spoke up, realizing their eldest sibling was gone.

At this Thranduil averted his gaze from his children, while Arastor lowered his head, unable to bring himself to tell his sisters the truth.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" Edlothiad demanded, grasping Thranduil's upper arm.

"Aradhel...has become Shadowed..." the Elvenking finally admitted, pain and shame evident in his voice.

"Shadowed...how..." Lalaith collapsed into Hethurin's arms.

"The Witch-King cast a spell on him," Arastor said bitterly.

Unwilling to hear anymore, the Queen of Mirkwood fled the room with her face hidden behind her hands. Thranduil stumbled after his wife, leaving the two Princesses alone with the guards. Arodeth dismissed the others, but Lalaith clung onto Hethurin, not wanting to be alone when she needed someone to talk to.

"Stay with me," she murmured, tightening her fingers on his robes.

Hethurin nodded.

* * *

It was indeed a lot quicker traveling to Dale on the back of a Fell Beast as opposed to horseback. In no time did Legolas find himself near the borders of Lake Town. Pulling on the reins several times, the assassin directed the massive beast to land in the forest, making sure there were enough trees around to obscure it from view.

"I will call for you when I am done," he said to the beast.

It swayed its head several times and gave a small roar in response. Spreading its massive wings once more, the Fell Beast took to the skies, disappearing from view after several moments.

Drawing up his hood to hide his face from the others, Legolas carefully made his way down the trail towards the direction of the city. His weapons were strapped against his back, but the assassin hid a couple of small throwing knives in his hands just in case. Strolling in through the wooden gate, he made his way over to a small inn and entered.

Inside was packed to the brim with people having drinks and chatting with one another. Weaving in and out of the crowd, the Elf headed towards the bar and sat down in an empty seat, placing a few coins on the table as the barkeep planted a mug of ale down.

"Are you a traveler? It's the first time I've seen you in my inn," the barkeep noted, wiping another mug clean with a white towel.

"I am indeed a traveler seeking someone. May I ask if you would know where I can find a man by the name of Bard?" Legolas inquired, taking a sip of ale.

"You're looking for Bard? For what particular reason?"

Legolas sensed the tension within the barkeep's voice, almost as if he was trying to hide Bard's location from him.

"I merely wish to speak with him," he answered swiftly.

"He lives in a house near the edge of the lake. I apologize for my tone earlier, but as the possessor of the last Black Arrow, Bard is our only hope should Smaug choose to desolate our home."

So that was the reason why the Witch-King wanted the Black Arrow.

Without it the people of Dale were doomed to fall prey to Smaug.

Thanking the barkeep for his help, Legolas took his time finishing the ale, then departed the inn in the direction of Bard's home.

* * *

"Arastor? Brother are you in here?" Arodeth knocked on the door of her brother's room, precariously balancing a tray with the other.

When her brother didn't answer, the Elleth pushed on the wood, gaining entry into the chamber to find Arastor sitting by the window, staring blankly out into the forest in the distance. In his had was Aradhel's sword, clutched so tightly even she could see his knuckles were turning white from where she stood.

Placing the tray down on the table, Arodeth walked over to where her brother sat, resting a hand gently upon his shoulder.

He jerked violently at her touch, whipping his head in her direction as his hands unsheathed the weapon, pointing it a mere inch from her face.

"Brother!" she gasped in alarm.

"Arodeth?...I..._goheno nin_. I did not mean to startle you," Arastor said when he realized he'd almost hurt his sister.

"Are you alright? You did not touch the meal I brought a while ago," the Elleth indicated to the other tray lying on the table, untouched and neglected.

"I feel so helpless...I was there Arodeth, I was there but I could not save our brother. I watched as the Witch-King turned him into a Shadowed Elf. I watched as Aradhel gave in to the darkness in his heart," the second Prince started sobbing brokenly, shoulders trembling with grief as his sister stared on in silence and worry.

For the first time in her life, Arodeth witnessed her brother weep openly. She had always admired him and Aradhel for their courage and bravery, silently wishing she could be as strong as they were. This was hard on her as well, since she was not there to see Aradhel fall, but Arodeth knew her brother was stronger than this. Sitting beside him on his bed, she opened her arms and pulled him into a hug. Arastor wrapped his arms around his sister's waist, crying even harder as she gently stroked his hair.

"You used to do this to me when I cried back then," she whispered softly, a wistful smile tugging at her lips as she recalled their younger days.

"You were closer to me...while Lalaith preferred Aradhel," he chuckled with a hiccup.

"She is putting on a brave front for us."

"Lalaith?"

Arodeth inclined her head.

"She has grown up. Lalaith is not the little sister we once doted on," Arastor said, taking several breaths to calm himself.

Picking up the bowl of soup on the tray, the Princess of Mirkwood held it out to her brother. The familiar smell of fruit filled the air as Arastor took a small sip. Arodeth made her fruit soup in an attempt to cheer him up. Already he could feel the warm liquid seep into his body, chasing away the remnants of doubt and grief that lingered within.

"Lembas?" he arched an eyebrow when she broke a piece off and held it out to him.

"Lord Elrond brought some when he came to visit _Ada_. He gave it to me prior to departing back to Imladris," she explained.

Arastor took a bite of the waybread, relishing in its sweetness.

"_Le hannon_."

* * *

Edlothiad wept into her husband's arms as Thranduil held her close against his chest. Closing his eyes briefly, the Elvenking took a deep breath to calm himself. He did not wish to see his beloved like this, crying so hard over their son. If only he arrived sooner back in Dol Guldur, then he could have prevented Aradhel's falling to the darkness.

"My beloved Edlothiad, your weeping breaks my heart."

"Aradhel..." Edlothiad continued to cry.

"I believe Esgal will save our son," the Sindar said.

At this the Queen of Mirkwood lifted her tear-stained face up. "W-What do you mean my lord?" she inquired brokenly.

"Esgal saved my life. It was him who devised a plan to fool the Witch-King, so that I could come back and be with you."

"This Esgal...is he?..."

Thranduil inclined his head at his wife's unanswered question.

"But why would he..."

"There is Light in his heart. I can sense it. Though he does not glow like the rest of us, I believe he still walks the righteous path. Also...I have a feeling...he is my little Legolas," Thranduil responded, resting a hand on his wife's back.

"But I thought Legolas was taken by the darkness...two thousand years ago...which led to..."

Edlothiad stopped herself when she realized what she was about to say.

"It is alright my beloved. Rívis will forever remain in my heart, and I am sure she would not want me to be lonely until I join the Valar."

"She must have meant a lot to you, for you to love her this deeply."

"Sleep my dear. After the evening meal, I will start coming up with a plan to bring Aradhel back home."

"You cannot do this alone my love. Please...ask for aid from Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel," she implored, holding his hands in hers.

Thranduil's expression hardened significantly at his wife's request.

"I will see," he replied stiffly, extracting his hands from hers and left the room in a flurry of silver robes.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_A belated Christmas present from me to my readers XD _

_Happy New Year as well! _

_Even if I am a day or two early haha. _

_See you all next chapter, and next year!_

_Celsius Fate~_


	32. The Necklace

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be pre WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**The Necklace **

"Shall we go see how _Adar _is doing?" Arodeth asked after Arastor finished his meal.

"I am worried. He has not been himself since brother became Shadowed," her brother replied.

"Why did this have to happen to us...first our eldest brother Legolas is taken by the Darkness, and now Aradhel is..."

Arastor gently pressed his sister's head against his chest to comfort the heartbroken Elleth.

"Hethurin!"

Said Ellon jumped in alarm when his name was called out so loudly. He had just managed to lull Lalaith into sleep, and was on his way to relieve the next guard of duty when he heard his name called.

"Yes?" he inquired politely.

"How fares our sister?" Arodeth inquired softly.

"She just fell asleep," Hethurin informed.

"Stay by her side for now Hethurin. She needs you more than ever," Arastor rested a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Arodeth stifled a giggle when she saw how red Hethurin's cheeks were.

* * *

Tears cascaded down the Elvenking's pale face like droplets of water dripping from morning dew. How could he have lost not one, but two sons to the Darkness now? His little Legolas was so young when he was taken...but Aradhel was next in line to the throne should he decide to join the Valar. Now the mantle of Crown Prince shall fall upon Arastor should his brother be lost to Darkness forever. Yet a tiny sliver of hope remained within Thranduil, hope that Aradhel will return to the Light, and his little Legolas will also be reunited with him.

Reaching for the chest that housed Rivís' necklace, slender fingers gently lifted it from its resting place, as Thranduil stared at the exquisite jewelry that he had ordered the finest Elvensmith to craft for his son and wife.

"Where did you get that?" a voice behind him said.

Thranduil no longer jumped, having recognized the voice belonging to that of Esgal.

"This belonged to my late wife. I ordered the finest Elvensmith I knew to craft three identical necklaces, one for my wife, one for my beloved Legolas, and one for me. The one belonging to Legolas is gone, gone the night Darkness stole my son from me. My beloved Rivís passed away not long after due to heartbreak. I kept her necklace with me, and then there is the one I am currently wearing," Thranduil explained.

"You must have loved them very much," Esgal said.

"I did. They were my whole world..."

"But you have your other children and your new queen."

Tilting a head back to stare at the ceiling of his room, the Sindar took a deep breath to calm himself. "I am blessed to have been granted four more children and a loving wife...but my heart will forever belong to Rivís."

* * *

Legolas unconsciously rested a hand on the hollow of his throat, where an identical necklace to the one Thranduil was holding laid. For as long as he could remember, the assassin always bore the necklace with him wherever he went. The Witch-King never thought of taking it from him, perhaps due to it being nothing but a simple necklace. However the Ellon always felt a sense of warmth and comfort whenever he touched it, like someone was watching over him from above.

Seeing the Elvenking hold the same necklace, and after listening to his story, Legolas was more than certain that he was Thranduil's son.

"_Ada_..." he murmured quietly.

Thranduil lifted his head up in his direction. "Why did you call me father?" he asked quizzically.

Instead of responding to the question, Legolas reached inside his tunic, hooking the chain between his fingers and pulled it out for Thranduil to see.

For a while the Sindar didn't move.

He simply stared at the necklace.

"It...How...Why.." was all the Elvenking managed to utter.

"I had it ever since I was a little infant," Legolas said.

Faster than he could follow Legolas found himself being embraced tightly by Thranduil, the latter crying against the nape of his tunic. Stunned and not knowing what to do, the Ellon simply stood there and allowed his father to hug him.

"Legolas? Is it really you?" Thranduil weeped, unwilling to believe this was true.

"It is me," the assassin confirmed.

* * *

A sudden knock at the door interrupted the father-son moment as Legolas hastily stepped out of his father's embrace.

"There is a favor I must ask of you," he said to the Elvenking.

"What is it my son?"

"Do not tell the others my identity."

"Why? You are my son, and their eldest brother."

Legolas looked away from his father. "I do not wish for them to know that their missing brother is actually the Witch-King's champion. Let them continue to think that I am simply Esgal, the one who has turned away from the Darkness in order to save your life," he said quietly.

Thranduil understood where his son was coming from.

"_Adar_? Are you in there?" Arodeth's muffled voice spoke from the other end.

"Come in," the Sindar called out.

Arodeth and Arastor stepped in through the open door, both staring in surprise at Legolas standing next to their father.

"Why are you here Esgal?" the second Prince inquired.

"I invited him to thank him for what he had done," Thranduil spoke swiftly.

The assassin played along by inclining his head.

"_Le hannon_, for saving my brother and father."

"I was unable to save your brother," Legolas said quietly.

"You did what you could," Arastor consoled, knowing it was not the assassin's fault his brother fell to Darkness.

"I must return to Dol Guldur before they realize I am missing."

* * *

It was a close call.

Legolas was glad he managed to take the Black Arrow from Bard's home without being noticed.

Not to mention the Fell Beast made traveling a lot quicker from Dale to Mirkwood.

Now the Black Arrow was currently strapped to the back of the Fell Beast, which he had left at the border between Mirkwood and Dol Guldur, prior to making his way to the palace to see how Thranduil was doing.

Never could he imagine Thranduil was actually his father.

Yet the necklace confirmed everything.

He was indeed the lost Prince of Mirkwood.

Which meant he was the eldest sibling out of Thranduil's children.

As much as he wanted to reunited with his familiy, Legolas knew the others wouldn't forgive him so easily for what he had done to them in the past.

Especially Aradhel, since they butted heads quite a few times in the past.

The only way to redeem himself in front of the others was to save his younger brother from the Witch-King, before the Light in his heart becomes completely corrupted.

"Lord Esgal, the Witch-King awaits you in the tower."

The assassin nodded as he slid off the saddle, leaving the Fell Beast to the Goblins while he took the Black Arrow in one hand.

* * *

"I have returned my master," Legolas knelt on one knee in front of the Witch-King.

"I trust your mission went well?" the Nazgûl inquired menacingly.

The assassin held out the Black Arrow.

"Excellent. I knew you would not fail me," the Witch-King waved a hand.

An Orc sauntered out from the corner of the room, taking the arrow from Legolas and disappearing down the stairs with it. The assassin straightened up as the Ringwraith remained seated in his chair. As he waited for his next orders, the Ellon heard footsteps approaching from the distance. These footsteps were rather different, too light to belong to an Orc, and too swift-footed to be a Goblin.

"I am sure you are aware that I have corrupted the eldest son of the Elvenking," the Ringwraith rasped.

Right on cue the door swung open to reveal Aradhel, clad in a dark armor from head to toe, complete with a mask that was identical to the one Legolas had in his pouch.

"Yes master," Legolas said.

"He will be joining you on your missions from now on. Having two champions will serve me better," the Witch-King said.

_He's keeping an eye on me through Aradhel_, Legolas thought as he stared at his silent brother.

"Azog has informed me his son has captured the Grey Wizard. He will be transported here, and I want you two to oversee his torture."

Legolas stiffened slightly at this.

"Your will is my command my master," Aradhel said in a flat voice.

"I understand master," Legolas said.

They were dismissed right after as the Witch-King waved his hand.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review?_

_So Thranduil and Legolas have reunited briefly! _

_I wasn't going to have them reunite until chapter 40, but I figured I might as well after Legolas saved his dad's life haha_

_What will Legolas do now that Aradhel will join him on his missions? _

_Can he redeem his brother in time? _

_See you all next chapter!_

_Celsius Fate~ _


	33. A Burdened Heart I

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be pre WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**A Burdened Heart I**

The two champions of the Witch-King walked silently side by side down the darkened corridor, the only source of light being from a torch that Legolas currently carried. It felt strange that he had to walk like this with his younger brother, but if Aradhel was under the control of the Witch-King then there is a chance he is being watched. He couldn't let his master know about his slowly turning to the side of light. He would have to do his part in the torture of the Grey Wizard if he was to be convincing. It pained him to have to hurt Gandalf, but there was no other choice if he wished to remain free of suspicion.

Mithrandir was being held outside Dol Guldur, and the only way to get there was through the stone steps that led beneath an arch.

Legolas could see a familiar silhouette when he arrived with his brother.

It was one of Azog's minions.

"The Witch-King has ordered us to take over," Aradhel spoke flatly when they stopped in front of the Orc.

The Orc grunted in response, almost like it didn't want to leave, but sharp looks from both Elves sent it sauntering away.

"I will take over first. I shall call you when I am finished," Legolas said.

Aradhel merely nodded his head and walked away, disappearing back down the stairs, eventually heading back inside the Black Fortress. Only when Legolas was sure that his brother was gone did he dare bend down and check the injuries inflicted on the Maiar. Cuts were visible on his arms and legs, with blood trickling down from a forehead wound. His lips were also cracked and bleeding as well, and Legolas could see Gandalf was on the verge of fainting.

"Mithrandir," he murmured quietly.

Gandalf cracked an eye open to look at him. "W-Who are you..." he groaned painfully.

"I am known as Esgal, and I am here to help you escape from this place."

A part of the assassin wanted to tell Gandalf of his true identity, but he thought it would be better not to for the time being.

"Esgal...yes...I have heard of you. You are the Witch-King's champion...the one who turned from the Darkness," the Maiar whispered in acknowledgement.

"He has gained a new one in the form of Thranduil's eldest son," Legolas revealed bitterly.

"Aradhel?"

"Yes."

It was apparent to Legolas that Gandalf was taken aback by this news.

"The Darkness will spread...if not quelled in time," the Maiar finally said.

"I will come up with a way to free you but for now, there is only one method I can think of that will numb the pain for your wounds."

The two were disturbed when Legolas picked up the sounds of light footsteps treading across the stone floors, too light to belong to any Orc or Goblin for they walked with distinct heaviness, yet it couldn't belong to his brother either since they both wore armor on their bodies. This was someone completely different and Legolas felt the urge to hide from view.

"Someone is coming," he reported to Gandalf.

"Hide yourself," Gandalf replied after giving Legolas an assuring look.

Legolas hid himself from view of the intruder but still visible enough to see who it was. The assassin was shocked when he spotted none other than Galadriel herself, walking into the territory of Dol Guldur with not a single guard in sight.

"The Lady of the Woods...what is she doing here..." Legolas murmured to himself.

* * *

Galadriel walked briskly and lightly across the stones of the Black Fortress, her bare feet barely making noise as she crossed through the arch, making her way over to where Gandalf was being held. After he had sent her a plea for help in the form of a butterfly, the Lady of the Woods knew it was time to take matters into her own hands. She couldn't wait for the White Council to convene and discuss what to do. This was a dire situation for them all now, not just Thranduil Oropherion and Mirkwood alone any longer.

"Mithrandir," Galadriel knelt beside the barely conscious form of Gandalf.

"My lady...you shouldn't be here," Gandalf whispered hoarsely.

Ignoring his pleas of escaping this place, Galadriel lifted up the Maiar in her arms and began walking out of the Black Fortress, eyes alert and scanning for danger.

_Shre nazg golugranu kilmi-nudu. Ombi kuzddurbagu gundum-ishi. _

"Nine for mortal men doomed to die..." Galadriel whispered, finishing the prophecy of the Rings of Power.

As the corporeal forms of the Ringwraiths began to materialize around Galadriel, the Lady of the Woods stumbled back in shock, falling back onto a statue with the unconscious Gandalf in her lap. The Maiar groaned when he felt the impact run through his body, but was too weak to open his eyes to see what was going on.

_You cannot fight the shadow. Even now you fade. One light alone in the darkness._

At this the Noldor looked up with determination on her face.

"I am not alone," she declared.

Elrond and Saruman emerged from behind the ruins and the Nazgûl shrieked in anger.

"Are you in need of assistance, my lady?" Saruman inquired.

Snarling at this the spectral forms of the Ringwraiths jumped upon Elrond and Saruman.

"You should have stayed dead," Elrond spat, unsheathing his sword and striking one across the chest.

Every time the Ringwraiths were struck they disappeared, yet seemed to keep returning no matter how many strikes they endured. Elrond and Saruman fought valiantly, with the White Wizard knocking one over the cliff, only for it to clamber back up and renew its attack on him. With the Ringwraiths distracted by the duo, Galadriel bent down and kissed Gandalf on the forehead, the latter gasping deeply when she pulled back.

"Mithrandir, come back."

"He is here..." Gandalf gasped.

Galadriel inclined her head.

"Yes. The darkness has returned," she confirmed."

* * *

Legolas watched in shock as all nine Ringwraiths appeared before Elrond, Galadriel, and one he assumed to be Saruman the White. Why would the Nine gather together like this? He hadn't heard anything from his master about any gatherings unless...

Then it dawned on the assassin.

The Necromancer has returned.

"Sauron is back..." Legolas whispered, feeling a sense of dread envelop him like a suffocating cocoon.

Yet one question nagged at him the entire time.

He had yet to retrieve the One Ring from Gollum, so how could Sauron have enough power to summon the Ringwraiths together?

Perhaps it was time for him to see what he can discover from all that has happened.

However he could not leave until he was sure the others were safe.

As he remained hidden in observation, a heavy feeling settled over his heart, and Legolas pressed a hand against his chest.

A burdened heart is something that is not easy to bear.

It was suffocating him.

Choking him.

Tightening with every breath he took.

How Legolas longed to be free...

But he will truly never be until the Witch-King was dead.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_So who missed me? _

_I'm still alive lol. _

_Anyways this is a message to my readers: Please **DO NOT **PM me asking me to update, I find it rude and disrespectful._

_I will update when I have time, since I have work and uni to juggle._

_Please respect me and let me update at my own pace. _

_While I am flattered and happy that I have readers who like this story a lot, PMing me to ask for an update won't make me update faster or sooner. _

_Please understand this. _

_See you all next chapter. _

_Celsius Fate~_

**Shre nazg golugranu kilmi-nudu: Three Rings for the Elven-Kings under the sky**

**Ombi kuzddurbagu gundum-ishi: Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone**


	34. A Burdened Heart II

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be pre WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

****Okay all my edits and stuff are done (I may still have missed a few things here and there) ****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**A Burdened Heart II**

Bilbo couldn't believe what was going on.

One minute he was crossing a dangerous mountain with stone giants hurling rocks at one another, and the next he finds himself at the bottom of the mountain being pursued by a strange creature called Gollum.

This wasn't what he was expecting when he signed up for this adventure.

It seemed forever until he was finally out of the mountain, having followed Gollum thanks to the power of the strange ring he picked up earlier. Pulling it off and becoming visible once more, the Hobbit ran over to where he spotted Thorin and the others with Gandalf at the helm.

"Guys!" he huffed, doubling over to catch his breath.

"Master Baggins, where have you been this entire time?" Balin asked incredulously, having realized the Hobbit was separate from them during the carnage with the Goblin King.

"I uh...slipped and fell down a crevice but managed to find my way out," Bilbo hastily lied.

Gandalf was the only one who noticed the Halfling pocket something akin to a golden band.

"Come on now. We must hurry on towards Lake-Town," Gandalf urged.

* * *

Legolas was about to depart quietly from the top of the Black Fortress after witnessing Galadriel banish the Necromancer back towards the east, where Mount Doom was located. He wasn't surprised to discover that the Noldor was able to force Sauron to flee back to Mordor, since she was a very powerful Elf in her own right. The assassin wasn't given any orders to kill them, but he certainly had explaining to do in regards to Gandalf being freed by the trio of Elrond, Galadriel, and Saruman.

"I sense someone is here," he heard Galadriel whisper.

The assassin tensed behind the pillar he was hiding.

"What do you mean my lady?" Elrond inquired.

"There is a presence..."

"Is it an Orc?" the Peredhel glared around in anger, hand on the hilt of his sword.

Galadriel cocked her head to the side, "No...it is one of us...an Elf..."

Before Legolas could act he saw a shadow launch itself out from behind another pillar, and realized it was Aradhel who had his swords drawn and aiming directly for the two Elves that were on the ground. Elrond tried to react but he only managed to whirl Galadriel out of the way just as a sword came swinging down. Understanding that the Peredhel wouldn't be able to defend with Galadriel to look after, Legolas hurriedly tied his mask across his face and leaped out from behind his hiding spot.

He blocked another blow with his own blades.

"Leave here now!" he said to the two.

"Who are you? Why are you helping us?" Elrond demanded, never leaving Galadriel's side.

"Leave!" Legolas insisted, ducking to avoid a sword to the neck and kicking his brother in the chest.

Elrond wanted to stay and help but Galadriel gripped his arm, prompting him to glance down at the weary Noldor. He lifted her up in his arms and hurried away from the fighting duo, but not before he stopped to thank Legolas for his assistance.

Now that they were out of harm's way, Legolas was able to unleash his full potential and managed to overwhelm his brother. Aradhel may be a capable fighter but the older brother had more experience in fights and kills. Blending quickly with the shadows around, the assassin reappeared behind his brother and delivered a strong blow to the latter's solar plexus.

Aradhel crumpled to the ground in a heap.

Sheathing his blades deftly in a fluid motion, Legolas bent down and picked up his brother, bringing him away from Dol Guldur. The longer he remained, the fainter his light will become, until Aradhel was completely corrupted by the evil that permeated the very air they breathed. The assassin only survived thanks to his unusually strong will, and the suppression of his light. He did not wish the same for his younger sibling, especially after killing Aeneth.

There was only one place he could bring Aradhel to.

Mirkwood.

* * *

Hethurin was patrolling the western borders of Mirkwood when he heard sounds of footsteps crunching leaves in the distance. Raising a hand up to alert his group, the Ellon signaled for them to hide themselves behind various bushes. Drawing an arrow from the quiver strapped across his back, Hethurin nocked it into his bow and pulled back the string, aiming the projectile at the direction of the noise.

He was expecting a Spider or Orc to come barreling into view, instead he saw an Elf carrying the unconscious body of Aradhel.

The stranger had a mask around his face, obscuring his features, but those crimson eyes shook Hethurin to his core.

"Who goes there?" he called loudly.

"Tell Thranduil Elvenking I bear his eldest son Aradhel," came the muffled reply.

One of the Elves hurried towards the palace which wasn't far from where they were, though Hethurin remained cautious nonetheless. Slowly emerging from behind the bush with his bow still drawn, the Ellon walked over to the stranger and confirmed it was indeed Aradhel he was carrying.

"Lower your weapons. I am not here to fight you," the stranger said.

"Hethurin! We are to let this stranger bring Aradhel back to the palace!"

* * *

Thranduil, his wife, and his children were all waiting at the entrance of their palace when Arodeth spotted her brother being carried by Esgal. Ignoring the cries of her mother and sister, she broke free and ran forward to embrace the assassin, the latter stumbling back in shock and adjusting his grip on Aradhel's body.

"_Le hannon_!" she whispered brokenly against his ear.

Legolas could feel hot tears fall against his face.

Arastor was by his sister's side, locking gazes intently with the assassin.

"You brought him back," the second prince said.

"He is not safe yet, the spell has yet to be broken and until it is, Aradhel may do whatever it takes to return to the Witch-King."

Arastor gave a nod of his head and took his brother's body from the assassin's, carrying him back towards the palace. Arodeth hugged the assassin one more time, then hurried after her brother while Lalaith did the same. Edlothiad followed swiftly, having missed her eldest son sorely. Thranduil dismissed the rest of the guards with a wave of his hand, silencing protests from Hethurin about being left alone with the assassin.

"_Ion-nin_...thank you for bringing your brother back home," the Sindar whispered.

"You must find a way to break the spell over Aradhel," Legolas informed his father.

"I will ask Mithrandir for his help."

Legolas inclined his head.

"When will you return to my side? There is so much I wish to share with you," Thranduil lamented, reaching a hand out to rest on his son's cheek.

"Until the Witch-King is dead, I cannot truly return to your side as your son."

"It has been two hundred years Legolas..."

"I know _Ada_, but this is something I must do."

Thranduil embraced his son again, feeling the warmth of Legolas against his chest. The assassin closed his eyes, taking in this moment into his memories, then pulled back from his father and disappeared instantly. The Sindar watched mournfully from where he stood, silently praying for the day when he can finally reunite with his eldest and firstborn son.

"May the Valar watch over you..." he prayed.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_I'm still alive!_

_Just drowning in a lot of stuff -sheepish laugh- _

_See you all next time!_

_Celsius Fate~_


	35. A Burdened Heart III

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be pre WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**A Burdened Heart III**

Arodeth, Lalaith, and Arastor paced about the room while waiting anxiously for their eldest brother to open his eyes. Though the second oldest was against it, he complied with their father's request to restrain Aradhel in case he tried to harm any of them after explaining that the Witch-King's magic was still in effect. It pained the siblings to see their brother held down by thick ropes, but knew it was for their safety.

"_Muindor_..." Lalaith murmured.

"I'm sure he'll awaken soon," Arodeth soothed.

No sooner did the third sibling say this did Aradhel's eyes open.

"Aradhel!"

The trio flocked around the bed.

"...Arastor..."

"I'll go get _Ada_!" Lalaith ran out the room.

"How are you feeling?" Arodeth asked of her brother.

"My head..." the eldest groaned.

The door opened to reveal Thranduil, Edlothiad, and Lalaith as they swarmed around the eldest child.

"Thank the Valar you are back!" the Queen of Mirkwood sobbed, hugging her son tightly.

"_Nana_.."

"_Ion nin_, I'm glad to see you are safe."

Aradhel glanced down at himself and realized he was bound by ropes.

"Why am I bound?" he questioned.

"You do not remember anything?" Lalaith returned with a question of her own.

A shake.

* * *

Now that he managed to rescue his younger brother from the clutches of the Witch-King, Legolas had to come up with an excuse as to where he had gone. In addition he'd have to find a way to break the spell, not wanting his brother to suffer the same fate as him. The assassin had no choice in becoming the Witch-King's champion, since he was kidnapped two hundred years ago. He didn't become an assassin by choice, and would do anything to prevent another from falling into the same situation.

The only Elf he knew who could possibly help him was Galadriel, the Lady of Light, one of the Noldor and mightiest of the Elves on Middle-Earth.

However that meant he would have to reveal himself to her.

He didn't know what to do.

Should he risk the reveal to her?

"What should I do..." he murmured, leaning against the trunk of the tree he was resting in.

_What seems to be the problem little Wood-Elf? _

The tree must have sensed his turmoil and reached out to his mind.

_I wish to save my brother but do not know if I should reveal myself to Galadriel. _

_Ah the Lady of the Woods is a strong ally. You will not go wrong in revealing yourself to her. _

Leaves rustled as if to emphasize the tree's words.

_So you agree that I should reveal myself to her as well?_

_Yes, she is a very powerful ally. _

The tree's advice eased Legolas' worries as he whistled sharply, hearing the familiar neigh of his beloved Hagalith in the distance.

Time to journey towards Lothlórien.

* * *

Since returning from the Black Fortress after rescuing Gandalf and sending Sauron back to Mordor, Galadriel had been recuperating in the Golden Woods after realizing she used too much energy to banish the servant of Morgoth. Taking care of her was Arwen who had returned from Imladris to spend time with her grandparents at the behest of her father, since Elrond was worried that Galadriel had expended too much power during the short battle.

"_Daernaneth,_ I brought you some water."

Arwen traveled up the spiral staircase that led to her grandparents chamber holding a small pitcher of water for her grandmother to use.

"_Le hannon _my granddaughter," Galadriel said with a smile.

Placing the pitcher down next to an empty basin, Arwen carefully poured a small amount in, followed by a towel which she dipped several times before holding it out to her grandmother, the latter taking it with a smile as she dabbed at her face.

"How are you feeling today?" Arwen took a seat next to the Ñoldo.

"Better."

"Is it true you banished Sauron from Dol Guldur?"

Galadriel inclined her head. "Yes though it took all of my strength to do so, but I fear that he will return soon if not kept a close eye on."

"But I thought he cannot return without the One Ring," the Elleth said.

"He cannot return to full power without the One Ring, but he can still take on a corporeal form like the one I saw at Dol Guldur."

Suddenly Galadriel lifted her head sharply as she sensed a presence hidden in the shadows that was not of Lothlórien.

"What is it?"

Putting a smile on her face so as not to alarm her granddaughter, Galadriel discreetly asked her to bring some food to hide the fact that she wanted to send her away. Arwen smiled and promised to return with a tray of her favorite food, then departed the room, leaving the Lady of Light alone as she lifted her head again.

"I know you are there. Please show yourself to me," she called out.

* * *

When Legolas heard Galadriel call out for him to show himself, the assassin hesitated briefly, wondering if he was doing the right thing. Taking precautions to not truly reveal himself to her, the lost prince brought out his mask, deftly tying it around his face. As added coverage he raised his hood so that she wouldn't be able to see all of his features, then he stepped out into view.

"You are the one from Dol Guldur," the Lady of the Woods remarked.

"I am Esgal," Legolas said, being careful to hide his true name.

"Yes...but there is something strange I sense about you. Why do you not glow? Are you not an Elf?" Galadriel inquired.

"There is something I need to ask of you," Legolas avoided the question.

Galadriel got up from the bed and walked over to the side of her chamber, peering out into the forest below where Elves went about their daily lives.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I need you to break the spell over Thranduil's eldest son Aradhel," the assassin implored.

At this the Lady of the Woods arched an eyebrow at, since it was a rather unusual request and not quite what she was expecting.

"What do you mean by that?" she inquired further.

"Aradhel was captured by the Witch-King and placed under a spell so he can become another champion. That is why I had to stop him from hurting you back at Dol Guldur, because his actions were not his own. I managed to take him away from the Black Fortress but cannot break the spell, that is why I want to ask you to lend your aid to Thranduil Elvenking."

"Thranduil Oropherion has never accepted outside help, not since the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. I am sure you know of the reason why he is so cold towards others, even his own race?" Galadriel said softly with a raised eyebrow.

Legolas knew.

He knew perfectly well.

His father suffered the most due to the amount of Mirkwood Elves who lost their lives that day.

"This time it is different, please lend your aid. Thranduil Elvenking lost one son already, I know he cannot bear to lose another."

"You know of the lost prince?"

"I may be the Witch-King's champion but the one thing he never took away was my free will. I have heard stories from my travels, and many tend to be proven true."

Galadriel raised a hand in the air to brush a strand of hair from her face, and Legolas caught sight of what appeared to be a star twinkling between her fingers.

Right away he knew what the light was.

Nenya.

The Ring of Adamant.

One of the Three Rings forged by Celebrimbor during the Second Age.

The other two were Vilya, Ring of Air and Narya, the Ring of Fire.

The only Rings that were untouched by Sauron when they were forged.

Which meant they could not be controlled like the Nazgûl were when they were given the Rings of Power.

"I see you are staring at the star between my fingers," Galadriel noted.

Legolas averted his eyes.

"I am sure you know that I am the keeper of Nenya, and its power is what allows me to preserve the Golden Woods."

"I do."

"I will grant your request and do my best to remove the spell from Thranduil's eldest son, though I cannot guarantee I will be successful. I have yet to recover fully from the confrontation at Dol Guldur," the Lady went on to explain.

The assassin nodded.

"You have my gratitude," Legolas said.

He bowed deeply to the Lady of the Woods, and was just about to depart when a searing pain caused him to fall on one knee. The spell placed on him by the Ringwraith was activating itself again, and he had no medicine to suppress the effects this time. Blinking through the agony while struggling to get on his feet, the assassin could barely move as the black lines crept their way up towards his face.

Darkness consumed Legolas as he fell to the ground, startling Galadriel as she knelt down next to him.

The last thing he remembered was soft words being spoken as his world turned black.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_This will be my last update for a while. _

_My uncle passed away today in a freak accident and his death has hit me hard. _

_My dear readers, I ask that you give me time to mourn and do not rush me to update. _

_I appreciate that you all love this story but if I get any requests to update, I will not do so for at least a month._

_I will update when I can and after my uncle has been properly put to rest. _

_I thank you for your understanding in this matter._

_In addition there is a poll on my page in regards to whether or not Aradhel should be redeemed._

_Please go vote._

_I will write Aradhel's part in accordance to the most popular vote. _

_See you all soon. _

_Celsius Fate~ _


	36. Origins I

****Before I start this new story I want to make something clear so I will capitalize and underscore for emphasis. THIS IS NOT A PLAGIARIZED VERSION OF SkyleafAlchemist19'S All That Remains! I have already spoken to her prior to posting this, and she has given me permission to use the assassin aspect of her story for mine! DO NOT I repeat DO NOT review this only to flame and accuse me of plagiarizing her story! She is ready to speak out on this issue if it does happen, and I thank her so much for doing so! The ONLY aspects of this story that will be the same is the assassin theme, and the use of the name Esgal as Legolas' alias, which she has also given me permission to use! So please dear readers, DO NOT POST REVIEWS ACCUSING ME OF PLAGIARIZING WHEN I HAVE CLEARLY EXPLAINED MYSELF IN THIS LITTLE SECTION!****

****Inspired by: SkyleafAlchemist19's All That Remains and Throne of Glass by Sarah J. Maas.****

****Summary: Legolas does not know how he came to be at Dol Guldur. He has no recollections of his past. Trained by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Elf becomes the Nazgûl Lord's personal champion. The assassin known as Esgal...****

****Esgal: Sindarin Elvish for Hidden.****

****This story is dedicated to SkyleafAlchemist19. Thanks for writing such an awesome story of All That Remains! And for allowing me to use the assassin theme and Esgal alias! This is for you!****

****Reviews are welcome.****

****I also appreciate constructive criticism as well.****

****This story will be pre WotR but I will try to keep it as canon as possible.****

****OCs will also appear in this story as well!****

****Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or anything associated with it, aside from my own plot and OCs.****

* * *

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

****For Whose Sake****

****xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx****

**Origins I**

Esgal groaned as he tossed and turned on the bed, forehead matted with cold sweat. Tending to him was Arwen, the Elleth gently dabbing at his face with a wet cloth in an attempt to keep the Elf cool. When she first came upon him in her grandmother's chamber, the daughter of Elrond was quite shocked to find an unconscious Elf being tended to by the Lady of the Woods. Her grandmother revealed he was the one who saved them from Dol Guldur when she was weakened, and thus Arwen took it upon herself to nurse him back to health even if she didn't know much about him.

The only thing that caught her attention was how attractive this Elf was.

"Will he be alright?" Arwen inquired when she sensed her grandmother approaching.

"I have done what I can to halt the pain, but this is a spell that surpasses even my knowledge."

"Have you ever seen a spell like this?" she indicated towards the black lines that were visible around Esgal's face.

Galadriel shook her head. "No, but I sense there is a darkness behind this curse."

"A darkness?..._Daernaneth, _who exactly is he?"

The Lady of the Woods sighed softly, trying to come up with an answer to her granddaughter's question. This was quite problematic since she didn't know much about this mysterious Esgal either, only that he hails from Dol Guldur and is the Witch-King's champion.

"He is the Witch-King's champion yet I cannot sense darkness in his heart."

Arwen's hand paused in midair.

"He works for the Witch-King?" she murmured in shock.

"Yes but I sense it is not voluntarily. Perhaps he was kidnapped from his home as an elfling and raised in the darkness of Dol Guldur," Galadriel said.

"But you said he does not traffic with darkness."

"No. There is a light I sense within him, though dimmed due to the influence of the Black Fortress."

Another groan broke the conversation between grandmother and granddaughter as Arwen went back to tending to Esgal. Suddenly his hands shot up and began clawing at his throat, as if trying to dislodge something from beneath his skin. An agonized cry echoed loudly in the air, the Ellon tossing and turning on the bed, his body convulsing in pain with every breath taken.

"He is in pain!" Arwen gasped.

Placing a hand on Esgal's forehead and closing her eyes, Galadriel whispered a spell to soothe the pain, but it was in vain as he continued to toss and turn.

"Can you hear me Esgal? Tell me how to stop the pain," the Lady of the Woods suddenly said.

"M-Medicine...v-vial..." Esgal choked out.

Placing the towel down to search through the pouch lying on the table, Arwen found a small vial containing pills that were golden in color. Shaking one of them into her palm, the Elleth slipped this past Esgal's parched lips, then carefully tipped some water to help wash it down.

After several moments he stopped struggling and sighed quietly, settling against the bed as a healing sleep took over.

"Summon your father my beloved granddaughter. This is something only he can help with," Galadriel told Arwen.

* * *

Ever since the abrupt farewell with his friend, Glorfindel hadn't heard back in a long time, causing the Elf-Lord to worry profusely about the safety and well-being of his friend. He wanted to send a message, but Esgal didn't quite exactly have a place to send a message to. The Vanyar paced his room in circles while trying to come up with a solution to his dilemma. What could he do? There had to be something he could do to help his friend.

He felt useless at that moment.

"Lord Glorfindel?" a knock interrupted.

"What is it?" he answered, opening to find the twins standing there.

"Lord Glorfindel we were just wondering if you were alright," Elladan said.

"You have been missing since morning patrol," Elrohir added.

The Balrog-Slayer rubbed his forehead wearily.

Can he not get a moment of peace in Imladris?

"I am fine. Do you two not have guard duty?" an eyebrow was arched at the twins.

Elrohir made a noise and gave his brother a look that clearly said they had forgotten about their turn to patrol the borders.

"My lord Glorfindel, Lord Elrond has summoned you."

Erestor made the twins jump as he approached from behind.

"I am on my way," Glorfindel gave the twins a scowl, then brushed past them to head towards the study.

* * *

Elrond was in the midst of reading a letter when the Vanyar arrived, the latter noticing a myriad of expressions upon the Peredhel's face, though worry stood out above all else.

"My lord?" Glorfindel knocked upon the door.

"Glorfindel," Elrond acknowledged.

"You summoned me?"

The Peredhel held up the letter in his hand.

"What do you make of this?"

Tilting his head slightly to the side in bewilderment, the Elf-Lord took the letter and gave it a read.

It was from Arwen requesting her father to visit Lothlórien in order to look after a sick Elf.

Why would the lady ask her father all the way to the Golden Woods if Lady Galadriel was overseeing things?

"Lady Arwen has specifically asked for you to travel to the Golden Woods to look after an Elf?" Glorfindel said when he finished.

The Peredhel inclined his head.

"But why? Lady Galadriel is certainly well-versed in the healing arts just like you are," the Vanyar continued.

"That is what puzzles me. Arwen has not elaborated more on this matter," Elrond frowned, resting a hand on his chin.

"Will you be going my lord?"

"I suppose I must come to my daughter's aid. Glorfindel, you will accompany me."

Glorfindel dipped his head.

"Erestor will look after the affairs while I am away."

* * *

"Aradhel is missing!" Lalaith cried, bursting into her parents chamber.

Thranduil and Edlothiad spun around in shock, the latter dropping a goblet of water onto the ground.

"What do you mean he is missing?" the Elvenking inquired of his daughter.

Lalaith was a teary mess as she wrung her hands in anguish.

"I was bringing him food, but when I opened the door to his room, he was not there! Brother and Hethurin have already dispatched the guards to search for him," she said.

The Elvenking recalled something his eldest son Legolas said previously.

Of how Aradhel will do anything to return to the Black Fortress.

"Tell Arastor and Hethurin to focus their search near Dol Guldor!"

The Queen of Mirkwood pressed her hands against her mouth.

"I will!" Lalaith ran back towards the main entrance of the palace.

"I will bring our son back," Thranduil said as he held his wife close.

* * *

_A peaceful calm surrounded Legolas as the assassin found himself surrounded by a white light. _

_A light familiar to him. _

_"Nana?" he called out. _

_"I am here my little Legolas," his mother responded._

_Legolas walked into his mother's embrace as she held her arms open. _

_"The pain is gone when you are here," he said. _

_"You must be strong," Rívis told her son. _

_"I do not want to go on anymore...the pain...the suffering...I am tired of all this."_

_"You are stronger than this my little Greenleaf."_

_That was the first time Legolas heard his mother call him that. _

_It felt soothing. _

_"Nana..." _

_"I will always watch over you," she said._

* * *

_To be continued..._

_Review? _

_I am back my dear readers. _

_It took a while but I am feeling a lot better now. _

_I promise you all I will finish this story until the end! _

_There's probably 5 or 10 more chapters left anyways XD _

_Do you all want a sequel? Hahaha_

_See you all next time!_

_Celsius Fate~_


End file.
